Phantasy Star Portable II: Dawn of Awakening (Prince)
by Sharon Dawson
Summary: Ex-GUARDIAN instructor : Dain W. Klein never expected the lies that shook, the secrets that trembled and the role to the future of Gurhal's universal prosper to be ever shoved into his hands the moment he got involved with the ancient queen and Emilia Percival. He never believed in miracles but when a certain blonde comes in, he would never admit but Emilia is his miracle.
1. Dawn of Awakening: Fragments

**Phantasy Star Portable II – めざめのドーン****(Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

My status as a_ famed hero_ personally existed as one former guardian, who subsisted in the guardians for sixteen years. If you haven't noticed during the time you were watching the channel news nor if you never have watched television, then you _really _wouldn't know_ who I am._

_Let me try to enlighten you. _I operated for the guardians, the largest private security company in the system for almost all my life, only missing three years after my body and my mind couldn't handle all the pressure given to me. The _guardians _captivated most of my not existent list of restrictions, till I was an infant.

The guardians took me as one of many to be placed inside the care of their orphanage, along side other parent less children. For two times three, six years was the life span of my stay inside there was pure torture.

The children there were immature, inconsiderate, and a lot more. I'm the one to stand out of the group of orphans because of my reserved attitude, my introvert personality, and the usual -I don't need friends- sort of routine. I didn't really gave thought about having friends at that time, not caring because having friends were troublesome.

From the age of seven, the guardian headmaster himself _legally adopted _me as his own, along with another orphan like me. **Laia Martinez or rather Laia Dallgun.** I never gave much thought to my own parents till questions were thrown at me. My foster father and sister, look nothing like me.

I always wanted to know the reason for my parent's abandonment towards me, but after years of being adopted I came up with the reason that I was probably a _mistake to them._

A broken condom's _mistake _or a burden that was bound to be put on their shoulders in the near future.

I was entirely worthless to the likes of them, and I have no doubt that they _regretting _their decision to leave me. I always felt bitter to see children with their parents, and the usual I-envy-them and I-wish-to-be-them saying.

My mind was set to complete one thing in my life, is too find my parents and show them how much they destroyed an innocent infant's life. I'm still debating whether I should _kill, _or _torture _them, get myself into a mental clinic, or merely commit suicide but other plans made themselves known.

I never got interested in fight, because almost everyday people were dying from rogues, animals that they couldn't even defend themselves from, and military forces that were to superior to help the more weaker than your average citizen. But then I thought, if I could get stronger I can get my revenge on my parents.

Let's save the rubbish thoughts of my worthless parents out of this.

The next following ten years consisted of me trying to become a better person, testing my inhuman speed while being dragged by an air board, and arresting rogues, criminals and fugitives.

In between those years, the guardian's hold on me was starting to show something else rather than taste to serve the universe. They wanted me for my skills, not because of my being, but because they wanted to use me for military reasons.

They were taking advantage of the debt I owed to the headmaster of the guardians, my foster father, who previously got killed by those seed. After knowing that, I wanted to leave the guardian headquarters and go out my way to finally search for my _parents._

But the accursed guardian higher ups and the council wouldn't let me go that easily, they kind of kept me occupied, mission after mission, , but I didn't complain because I wanted to forget **her. **I became a full-fledged guardian instructor and started teaching youngsters who were interested in getting into the divisions.

I was part of the field division (primarily because I wanted to get myself killed) research and intelligence, then security mobile division. Through all that I met a lot of so reliable acquaintances and associate like the famed other male hero**Ethan Waber. **He grew up in the guardian's orphanage too and we were sort of the "big brothers" there.

Then that leaves the whole crisis one year after the **seed **invasion was gone. How foolish of me to associate one of the representatives there at the **dark planet **and so far the immoral and impious **cast **along with a **professor **was trying to break the seal that stopped the **seed **from re-entering the system.

With the help of my new partner **Vivienne **we managed to seal the rift that was slowly opening, but as a result of that severe wounds were inflicted on me because of a sudden reaction to the photons that Vivienne released and I was sent to the hospital, staying there for **two intolerable weeks. **For some strange reason, I had **painful** **seizures **that scared everyone.

They thought that I was infected by the particles that the **seed **creatures emitted during the invasion, but there was no sign of anything like that in me. I woke up one day and was sent to the council room to finally get my meaningful position to be in the council.

I was one of the youngest to graduate besides **Ethan, **but we were already assigned as the guardian **heroes **of the entire system and we became famous. I really can't stand attention and neither does brown haired guy can, but we were able to tolerate the rabid fan girls and the press.

A few weeks later, **Maya **my long best friend and work mate accidentally slipped some information about the guardian's plan on my partner.

I got infuriated with that and barged into the laboratory and as a state fact from **Maya; Vivienne **was getting ready to be dismantled. I criticized and slated them for being such mindless **guardians **but my statements were unsuccessful.**Vivienne **was similar to **her **at times, even though she could annoy me day and night questioning about the human heart, but she gave me a second reason not to become bad anymore.

I was suspended but I didn't care and left the **guardians headquarters, **aimlessly towards a big organization that I never knew of. **Inhelt **was the name of the company and the headmaster hired me as a part of their researcher (considering my intellectual researching skills), and recommended me to stay there at **Sky-clad.**

The headmaster there too hired me as his own freelance mercenary, so in between all of that the headmasters of two companies fought off the**guardians **off my back and everything went smoothly for the past three years up to now.

Till now, I never knew what really happened to **Vivienne **but I'm glad that my adopted sister took care of that now that she's the president of the **guardians. **But in the end, turns out that my adoption papers weren't even completed and had no legal visa so I wasn't really the legal son of **Obel **but no one can sue him now because he's dead.

After three years the headmaster **Stefan Alexander Knight of Sky-clad, **was able to finally **paid** off the damage that I destroyed in the**guardians'** laboratory but him and **Natsume Shu **made me do one more mission concerning a certain seabed relic site down there at raffon meadow.

I never knew that I could have been killed by my own careless there inside the relic site, but then again I risked my life for one person. One person who changed my life, and probably changed my whole views on life itself.

So I want to start out by saying.

"**Thank you." **But in the end I didn't have the chance to say them.

Because even if I try to say them, my voice would be strained and she wouldn't hear me. All the possibilities of getting out of this relic site seemed impossible at the moment, because all of them were thrown away.

**Literally into my own blood bath.**

* * *

**Dawn of Awakening - Prologue - Fragments**

This is not right. My boss was silently killing me. He actually thought bringing me back to the relic sites would take out my fear of boredom being in one, but in the end.

That won't work on me either. He could have been more respectful, and not drag me out of bed earlier this morning.

I know this for certain by the moment that my feet had contact with the green ground, out of the border ship, I knew now there and there that I would never ever become fond with this kind of places. Especially predominantly seabed relic sites that is more dangerous than customary, water less relic sites.

"**Been a long time since you've been in relic site, however I can say the same for myself."**

The end of my lips quirked up into a half smirk and half sly-grin, giving the purple eyed brunette beside me an notion that I was thinking sadistically about something, and I wouldn't blame her for having thoughts about that.

"**If I haven't freed you from the philosopher's stone then you'd probably be ensnared in this semiprecious gem for more decades. I would have been dead by that time and you would have gone mental all because of the boredom inside here."**

The tip of my left fingers playfully fondled with the gemstone that was attached to the string around my neck.

The voice inside my head gave out an outwardly dramatic huff, making me roll my eyes. Typical and theatrical reaction.

"**I believe I can sense that you are indistinctly mocking me of my powers," **By this time, I was practically snorting at everything he was saying. He was silent for a moment, before a soft eerie laugh ran through my head.

**"You are blissfully taking good advantage of my kindness. But then again, if weren't for you I'd be stuck in that accursed stone up to till now. " **Even if I couldn't really see him at the moment, there was a kind and thankful smile laced through his words.

"**You're welcome." **He laughed, and my smirk widened more. Talking to my host was really comfortable, and I was not the least worried about everything I can say to him. Doesn't really matter, because he can read my mind and we share the same thoughts too.

"Places like this really give me the chills, and that daunting look on your face isn't really helping either."

The keen brunette beside me commented; as she intuitively wrapped her arm around her other one before nudging me on the side with her shoulder. I gave her a meaningful glance, and she crossed her arms.

She pouted. "Do you really have to be serious about everything?" The thin line on my mouth, my unmovable mandible, was the answer to her question and she plucked her lips once more.

I grunted at her childish antics, before ignoring her. Instead I wordlessly inspected the outside exterior of the relic site, keeping a cool and reserved attitude.

"**That mortal associate of yours is a bit irksome even for a primeval person like me. How can you stand female mortals like her, nonetheless even stand to sleep in the same room with her." **His issue sounded more like a statement than a question.** "If I was you, I would have already stopped communicating with her."**

He was right of course. I've been with the girl for almost all my life, though missing a few years; she was still a childhood friend from the **guardians' **orphanage.

He was alright about her being irritating and troublesome. Although at the moment, I suddenly felt defensive for the girl.

"**It's not that much of a trouble if you get to know her. You got to come up with the best toleration guide if you want to endure her non-stop talking of gossip, endless and unnecessary views on fashion sense, and limitless shopping spree." **Though, those seem a lot even for a reticent person like me.

The voice in me pulsated up in response and kept soundless for the new few minutes, leaving some time for me to focus my attention on reality. My hand went back to my sides, and something inside my transitter was ringing. My **visiphone **was placed on the palm of my hand, and later a holographic figure came into sight.

I bowed my head a little, before clearing my throat. "Greetings, uncle." He bobbed his head, his mustache furring his upper lip. He crossed his arm, placing his hand over his other as he scratched the base of his chin.

"Your _brother _will be sending a pamphlet about the mission details. With that, you'll be following everything on the I found out that you brought someone with you, you are going to face consequences.." I looked up at the brunette who was listening silently to the conversation, then back at him. "That would be all. I wish you great luck on your mission."

The screen closed, disappearing back into my visiphone and a pop up screen came up. There was a file attached to the message, and I clicked on the "open" option. At that moment, something start to flash before my eyes.

_"Vladimir, don't be impulsive. Do not go to the relic sites or else mother will get mad at you. Don't listen to our father, he's being strict again. No matter how much you hate him, he's still your father and you're right. He probably doesn't care, but think about mother." I laughed mirthlessly at the mention of my father's name, and silently listen to my desperate brother over my visiphone._

_Even after all those years he had protected her brother, he was still taking the side of the worthless bastard. I couldn't blame the man though, if weren't for the blood that was running both through their veins, he wouldn't have really cared._

_"For the last time, this is final. He wants this, either way if I don't come back with this relic site then he'll get furious at me. I'm also going to clean this relic site, so he won't complain." There was a shuffling of noises over the phone then my mother came in sight, and I looked away._

_"Don't leave, it's dangerous there." Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "Take a moment to put your thoughts altogether, I'm certain that he won't get mad at you over something this timid."_

_A humorless laugh escaped my lips, and I gripped the necklace my mother gave me five years ago._

_"Do not take their words, seriously. Proceed searching the relic site, and by the moment you're done I'll be coming over," A deep male voice came, then in a flash my father was staring back at me with lifeless eyes, making me blink._

_I heard my mother protesting to that, trying to not show any panic show in her voice, but even though the sense of this short communication device, she was being filled with anxiety. "As you wish," I closed the visiphone and finished the sentence with a simple "bastard." Taking in the scene of a few machinery staring back at me with hate in their eyes, a sly smirk came on my face._

_"This will be fun."_

The vision disappeared and my eyes met with my visiphone.

**Mission Board - I.S.**

**1**. Explore all crevices, canals and any other exacting rooms in the relic site. All empty crates should be destroyed and open.

**2**. Valuable items found should be stored, and given to the laboratory team. Swords, weapons, etc. are also one of the few things that should be included.

**3.** Make sure that the relic sites shall be cleaned out of creatures, machinery and other staterias that are present. None should be left. It's easier to renovate the facility into a side company laboratory.

The mission was simple enough, and the reason was too. They wanted to turn this into their own handmade own facility, and even possibly experiment chemicals tested to _improve _the subspace improvement theory.

**4.** All mission details should be reported to the head of the I.S. Company and none shall be left out either.

**5.** You are not allowed to bring anyone with you, and if you did you will suffer severe consequences.

**6.** You should make sure to get out of the relic site alive, in one piece and still retain much information about what you seen or what you learned. Take care, and don't get yourself killed inside there or the information would be lost.

I completely forgotten about the vision. (Note: Temporary amnesia, or something like that.)

Not get myself killed huh.

Didn't know that he even cared for me, even after what happened three months ago, I can still remember the smiles, hugs and parties that we threw for him and his girlfriend. Never knew what happened to them actually, because I've been with the research team for so long I wasn't able to get even much rest for me.

I closed my **visiphone**. The light on my left glove allowed the phone to be stored, and I cracked my knuckles.

"That was kind of sudden. He didn't even ask how your day was or even considered if you even wanted to do this mission. Those two old men can be really insensitive at times." She flipped her hair and snarled at some girl who was staring at me. I shook my head at her protectiveness.

"We're both sharing the same thoughts, miss."

A guy with silver hair, wearing the usual tuxedo-like chauffeur suit stepped up closer to the (silent) whining brunette and commented. He lined up his molecule as the girl gave him a glare. However, he really seemed unfazed by the girl's advances.

Lee, my own personal butler and the driver for the company space ship, was one of the few who were unaffected by the girl's sassiness. He was also impassive about my cold personality, but I opened up to him a few months ago.

My left eye twitched in curiosity, and I turned to the both of them. I opened my mouth to shoot out a question, but on second thought I shook my head and turned back to the big entrance way leading to the seabed relic site.

"Even mister here can even agree with me. Businessmen are really troublesome and so-"I gave out a lout sigh of frustration. She stopped whining and I thanked her silently through a look, she pouted but I ignored that.

"I'll be meeting you two within three hours, after the expedition is done. But if there's nothing else in my way, I'll be able to finish the mission in one hour." The relic site was normal as others looked like. Completely taking the same cold atmosphere any other sites had.

For some strange reason I felt nostalgia looking at the relic site, and for some other reason even if I'm not quite fond of this places, I felt kind of comfortable being in the place. It's probably the fact that I'm still sleep deprived that's making me feel crap-ish about the place.

The brunette gave me a knowing look, grinning from ear to ear. My gaze never left her expression, till I finally realized what she was trying to imply. I shook my head and sigh.

This girl can be really un-persuasive but very persistent. "For the umpteenth time, you are not coming with me. You heard uncle, he doesn't want anyone to come with me and that's already certain. I'm not allowed to bring anyone in with me. " A little growl rose back on the back of her throat, and that made me grunt.

"Don't you think you're starting to be over yourself? For certain that you being in a place like this won't really help your condition. You're still sleep-deprived, and that would make your actions on your skills less efficient."

"That doesn't really matter. If I have coffee with me, and as long as I finish the mission I'll be alright. I still need to gather some information, and do some research. If I close this earlier, then I can have some rest before I started studying on the artifacts."

That moment, confusion and curiosity showed in her eyes as the phrase "the artifacts" smitten her. She must be curious about those artifacts, but fortunately she didn't even press the topic any further. The tension in the atmosphere was kind of suffocating, but I managed.

I stood there, pondering what I shouldn't do to upset her more.

Her eyes softened for a moment, and she put a hand on my shoulder, gripping the side giving a few squeezes. I felt comfort by her gesture and faked a smile at her that she half-heartedly returned back.

"You can't really stop me from worrying, trust me, you can't. It's been three years since your experience with one, and your last one wasn't good either. I can't let you go inside there without my help-

"I'm not some little child that you have to watch over." She seemed hurt by my statement, but she soon erased that by fuming herself up. Trust me the girl is really vital to me, she's been my best friend since my orphan days but she can be so domineering and she can exaggerate too much sometimes, it's starting to frustrate me.

I'm not some little boy that she should watch over, and beside I'm older than her. She should be the one who needs getting watched over. If she does keep this up, then in no time she can sign up for the **guardians' **security mobile division if she wanted to.

She knows a lot about me, that no other knew. The exception of my students, but you get my point.

Yup, she can be your typical stalker-ish best friend. In other people's opinions, she would but once you get to know her better then that wouldn't be much of a hindrance for me and satisfaction. We've been best friends since the orphanage, but we got separated because of the adoption that **he **made for me and I haven't seen her for another eight years.

How we met again is none of your business, wanting not to reminiscence the past. She shot me a stern look, and her eyes held determination, a dull fire burning in those purple eyes. I looked away and glanced at all the mercenaries that were slowly filling up the parking lot.

I waited for her to let me go, but she didn't.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" I opened my mouth to refuse but she gave me this look I never seen ever in my life.

One filled with…something…tenderness…rage…frustration…and a lot more…but her eyes screamed "pain" out of all the emotions that showed in those purple orbs. This infuriated me more, than I already was at the moment. At this rate, I won't be able to do this simple exploration mission anymore.

"I thought I already made things clear that you aren't coming with me-"

"That's bullshit!" Her sudden outburst shocked me and also the other mercenaries leading them to look at all of us. Almost in an instant, some female mercenaries were squealing and giggling as they checked me out. Some other mercenaries were silently watching the show, whispering to each other while others ignored us and continued on.

I gave them all threatening looks, but they didn't even bother showing some respect as they watched the scene with interest.

"No matter how much you push me away or hurt me, I still won't leave you!" I gritted my teeth and grabbed her arm forcefully. Damn, she's starting to get provoking and now everybody is looking at us! Damn this, they might make out my real identity if we continue to bicker here like some old couple-

People around us started bickering around, commenting on our supposed (assumed) relationship making the brunette's profound anger…subside and she blushed at the commentary remarks the bystanders were giving us.

"Hey, those two are going through the act of lover's quarrel."

"The boy looks so handsome and cute, not to mention the shadse making him look more mysterious."

"His eyes might be bright blue or golden! Imagine them looking into my eyes!" I wanted to laugh right at that moment. If only they all knew what kind of color my eyes had, then they wouldn't be giggling right now.

From the corner of my eyes my nervous butler was sweating bullets. The frustration already gotten to my head and I turned to the red as tomato blushing brown haired girl. I grabbed her arm again and forced her to look at me.

"Fumiko, don't be so immature. It's no good, and you're even whining about those two old men when they were the one who gave you another chance of life. You should thank them, not curse them. It's not good, and don't bother coming after me because I'm going to ignore you."

After giving her a scowl, I entered the relic sites and left the girl. The cold chilly wind hit my skin, weaving pass my hair and pass my shoulders.

"**Don't you think you're being hard to the girl?" **The voice inside my head said, as I walked through the hallways. I felt a chill work its way up my spine, but I shove the thought of that away as I answered.

"I'm not being hard on her! She's being immature and hard headed!" I didn't bother keeping my voice down anymore. Doesn't matter at the moment. No one was even present right now; no one would hear me and call me mental for talking to myself. She's starting to get overboard with her obsession of protecting me!

"**Don't be like that true; she's acting immature and impulsive. But there must be a reason to all that." **I gave out a huff as the old, powerful conscience inside me explained. Huh. This guy can be really considerate.

"You're intolerably considerate and amusing, even for an ancient." He gave out a half hearted laugh, the laugh itself running through my brain for a moment. I faked a smile at the pink haired beast who passed by me, and an overly dramatic sigh escaped my lips.

_"They're starting to be troublesome." With a pair of chops, slashes, and slices, to no avail none of them was threatened off by me. They kept on coming back, and slowly a thought struck me that my guard was going downhill. And so did my strength, because all the moves required my PP. (Don't really know what to call that in terms of the real world)_

_How I wish that even my words can have power, because sometimes mostly all my sayings are wrong. I was right at times, but now I'm wrong because I said in the beginning that this was going to be fun._

_Getting chased by a cluster of sharks, ain't even the definition of fun. I can't even pull out a decent slash on them, and the names, god, the names. The less aggressive ones are called evil sharks, and the pal sharks are the most aggressive of them all. Who even came up with these names? I shoved the thought out of my mouth, and leaped forward, stabbing a shark's front by my saber._

_The shark made a wailing noise before falling to the ground, and I pulled out the sword out turning around. They won't stop coming back. I should have brought my partner bot with me, then I wouldn't be here having difficulties._

_I stabbed one in the eye, and I found myself smirking sadistically whilst doing a cartwheel. The moment I regained my balance, a pair of daggers was slated through my chest, and I blinked, blood running down my mouth. __I fell to my knees, but I remain straight. __My mouth opened, but no words came out._

_I couldn't. I gritted my teeth, and tried to ignore the way that blood was filling my lungs. "Damn." I managed out._

_"You really didn't think I'd let you go through this, Vladimir?" That voice. No...can't be him...strong hands grabbed me forcefully by the shoulders and turned me painfully around._

**_"Father..." _**_Blood trickled down the side of my mouth as he pulled the pair of knives away from my chest, his boots on top of my chest and he gave me an smile. A smile that I never really seen. "You'd think that I really care if you did this for me?" He laughed and pushed me, making me fall on all fours._

_"Bastard." He laughed instead, and at this time his eyes. Red, cold, lifeless eyes. "No wonder, a foolish mortal like you can't even withstand my own attack. You'd better save your time, because once you die, you'll have power unbelievable. You can finally kill my brother." I didn't know what happen next, but his saber went through me and I fell backward.._

_My hand fell to the side numbly, and I stared at it...I tried moving my fingers..but no use.."You can no longer use this arm, then." I panicked as he raised his foot, and I closed my eyes, and waited for the attack. His boot connected with my right arm and I screamed out in pain. _

_"Your transformation will be complete." That was the last thing I heard, before everything went black. _

"**What was that?" **Pharos asked me in my head, while I stared at the ground. I shoved my hands into my hair, and gripped my head. After a few minutes passed, I shuddered and touched my chest as if I was the one who got stabbed. What kind of father would do that to his own child?

...I suddenly felt bitter...

The vision reminded me of my _father _who didn't want me and I suddenly clenched my fists..

_"Pharos, what was that?" _

* * *

Everything will be revised, rewritten better. I promise you all that. Please don't get tired of the story, and hold on to this project. I'll be successful, I promise. Love you all readers.


	2. Universe 1 - Destiny's Motives

**Phantasy Star Portable II – ****めざめのドーン****(Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

_The kin of ancient heirs were extinct, but so far there was only one heir to this universe. But in the result of that, he's bound to die._

* * *

**Universe #1 – Spreading Wings – Destiny's Motives**

There was three things that I was certain about: one that the vision that flashed right before me was really real, two, I'm hallucinating another illusion as usual, but three I was certain that this wasn't vision but memories.

I couldn't help but seek for the holder on these memories in my mind. I never met anyone prone to this kind of confessions-booth-of-teenage-drama-toward-their-pe ers attitude in my life. But then everything started to feel very strange at the moment.

I was right of course.

_"Princeling."_

My whole body stiffened when another voice entered my head, my entire face tensed up as something flashed right in front of me.

It's like closing your eyes, but beneath those dark shadows there was this lone fire, the ash burning up into timid little flames.

The vision showed for a split-second, before the whole hallucination vanished. My eyes blinked for a brief second, but the illusion didn't come back and I felt grateful for that.

The cold chill wind bites my cheeks, weaving through my dark hair and passed by my shoulder. If I was a girl, then I would be called a "brunette." You can completely call me, random right now.

The site suddenly feels like someone turn off the switch of the heater, and the temperature fell down, rapidly. The chamber felt like there was no air inside, no pure oxygen making me harder to breath.

The thoughts were shoved out of my mind absentmindedly and took some time to resolute my goals.

Everyone was possibly already ready to get up with their work, and fling their weapons at any of the machinery that'll appear. I should be heading down there, myself.

But to make matters worse, a migraine was gradually taking most of my concentration and that wasn't really a bright side for me. Not to mention the little amount of sleep, I had gotten last night.

A few giggles, grunts and footsteps boomed throughout the almost vacant hallway and I stepped aside as other freelance mercenaries pass by.

A stifling heaviness entered in my chest the moment my hand made contact with the wall and I retreated quickly as if I was burned. Felt a little sting, and add up frostbite to that.

My knees gave out by the sudden sensation, and fortunately there was no other person in the now empty hallway. But then again, the voice made it's presence known again.

**"Princeling." **This time, bolder and more acidic. "Where are you?" My question met with pure silence.

I felt rather than heard a presence off to my left, and the weight in my chest intensified as my gaze captured a man standing a few feet away. He was wearing a black, blood soaked robe.

Everything inside me told me to run, but logic told me it's too late. Better to at least try to get some answers and hope I'd have betters odds of surviving if I postpone the inevitable.

"Who are you?" I questioned. At that moment he walked closer to us in a taunting away, a similar smirk to mine that was evident on his face.

The next sequences of events led me to curse wordlessly at the world when he melted into darkness.

All left hallucinations must be or in all probability Pharos must be messing with my head, sending me some odd and eerie visions not to mention, the throbbing pain in the back of my head that's causing such a racket!

"I'd definitely say your worst nightmare, but that would be fucking downright _cliché._" I whirled on my heels, lashing with my free arm but I felt nothing, no one, nor anything.

There was an acidulous and eerie laugh before a hand grabbed me by my shoulders. I turned around ready to hit whoever was there, but stopped dead in mid-action when a slim cast came in sight.

He was holding his hands up in front of him, and his upper body was slightly leaning backward almost certainly so he wouldn't have to get hit if I continued my counter attack.

A grunt of apology escaped my lips, and my hands went back into my pockets.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." I nodded absentmindedly at his statement, and his face suddenly distorted into a shocking one.

"You're actually telling the truth? Are you trying to be sarcastic…or…something?" Took me perhaps three more seconds for the words to finally sink in. I shook my head vigorously, and held out my palm as approval.

He chuckled.

He stopped laughing for a moment, and I clearly frowned at him. "I don't see anything funny about…that."

There was a sound,like him gulping but I don't even know if that was possible. "What do you want from me?"

He started talking, but my ears couldn't make out the words he was saying as I focused my eyes behind his shoulder. The place where the figure was standing, even looking at the wall, I felt chills up my spine and I visibly shuddered.

"**Princeling." **Damn, that voice again. It's making it's presence known and that was slowly starting to make me frustrated.

I tried to keep a straight face instead of a annoyed one, but I couldn't so I ended up being questioned.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"My mind wandered for a minute." I grunted an apology, and he chuckled again.

I don't get what's really funny that he keeps on chuckling on everything, I say.

"You do seem prone to that; perhaps you should work at dreamland or something."

Was this guy actually making fun of me or something? **He **is and he'll probably regret because I am not going to go soft on him. He hasn't even introduced himself and now he's making fun of me?

Damn, that's mental. He patted me on the back, and I resisted the urge to growl.

Growl, I know it's not natural. I have a bit of a animalistic attitude, you could say that but I'm sure there's no real animal living inside me.

Though, with the exception of an ancient who's probably sleeping or gone having a great time in the happy hour.

"**And, perhaps you should work on making yourself more interesting than milk toast or coffee."** I bit my lip hard to keep the words from escaping. Good grief. What did he expect when he was talking to me whilst making fun of me?

"If you're going to stay here and keep on making fun of me then go. I don't care; I'm going to head in."

He raised his hand, but I already had turned around. Upon entering the big chamber, a groan escaped my lips as I took sight of the place. There's probably more than thirty people in here, but it's quite really mysterious how he asked this much.

If he wanted me included in that list of mercenaries who would do one mere exploration mission, then this place probably can give off death wishes to the people around here. Hm. I narrowed my eyes and walked deeper into the site.

It's been a quite a while since I started working back on these kind of operations, rather than focusing all my wanted attention on helping the **subspace improvement theory.**

After the seed invaded the system, these ruined structures left behind by our predecessors the ancient had inexplicably begun operating once again.

From my research, structures like this fundamentally react to particles emitted from the **seed **or their **king. Relic sites **contain some rare technology never seen before, or either some machinery that surrounds A-photon reactors or expertise.

I ordered out a resignation paper ordeal in other words a final and hatred leave from the **guardians,** although they were really reluctant they had no power against two companies.

The **guardians **were only a military force, purpose of serving the system and protecting civilization from harm. Though, they're the largest private security company in the system.

Private companies or organizations are granted a certain level of authority to protect their clients.

Since the **seed **invasion, that trend has increased significantly, and companies such as the **guardians **are in high demand.

As far as my company's headmaster's is not concern, I'm on high demand between the two companies. I'm more needed there at **inhelt **but I still have to run some errands for **sky-clad **and all of these are getting out of hand, and I-

I'm ranting, all because I'm sleep deprived. Damn those two old men for even asking me to do some work overnight and suddenly forcing me down to a mission that I'm not even prepared for. How **considerate **of them not to do so.

Although, all these wasted years of researching and data gathering, I didn't have much time to even work on field.

To be quite frank, I've been missing out all great opportunities to get back into serious action.

Taking pride in my own swordsmanship skills was one thing, but nowadays I feel like my pride is aching with attention, and that's **another **thing. I don't have all the time in the world to improve my expertise either.

The knowledge of having great knowledge in research and skills in warrior ship can have perks, but there are a lot of cons.

Like having to stay up all night to find out what's wrong with that, and what's good about this, and what's not good about that…and a lot of other things.

I cut my thoughts short and took a short glance around the dark, dank crowded chamber, watching all the mercenaries pass by me and greet one another.

On my right side there were lines of edges that resembled a cliff, of the half-submerged platform. There were crystals right above the canals, taking in my interest.

I should probably get some of them, but then again, what's the use of those crystals?

Even phantomite and blood moon spell stones are even more valuable than them, so I shouldn't really bother at the moment.

I wonder if anyone in this relic site tried selling them before. Hm, I don't see anyone looking at the crystals so that means probably no one is interested in getting them sold.

To the left a group of female mercenaries were looking at me, checking me out head to toe and themselves looked really sluttish at the moment.

I shuddered.

Some of them looked _**really **_convinced that this mission was simple enough, and some were plain bored, complaining and even some of them were literally being dragged across the floor. I sweat dropped and mentally gave myself a face palm.

People these days are really…odd. That's all I can describe, because maybe one of them can mysteriously read minds in here and they'd sue my ass.

"**Your offspring can be really amusing at times." **Now, he's back. Where did this little brat go to? He's not really a brat at least physically, but mentally his brain was a bit childish if you catch my drift. He let out another theatrical laugh, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's your offspring too." He gave out a laugh, and hummed up in response resembling an approval. I sucked in a long steadying breath and raised my hand to rub my temples.

This killer headache wasn't going to let me have the answer, if it's going to keep a steady blockage for me to understand things.

I didn't give him the chance to make some remark, when I asked him where he went to. As soon as I shoot of the question, the tone of his voice changed to something different.

Like seriousness, that I haven't even really heard him show.

My mind envisioned the ancient's features, and the deep quality of his voice.

Never even seen him in my dreams and even though he's my host, I can't really do anything about that because he doesn't want to show his face to me.

_You didn't answer me a few minutes ago, where did you go off to?"_

"**I was chilling around, and I felt quite drowsy since this morning." **I bought his explanation, of course. I trusted him, already, even with my life.

The cast stood up and turned to me, making me groan. I took my time to ignore him, and to observe everyone who was walking around the place. More like gossiping around the place, as I'd like to call.

I was un-interested in what everyone had to say, and tilted my head to the cast. My eyes dilated as they watched him intently, and he nervously coughed.

"What do you want?"

"Not much." I looked away and tilted my head to the side, my neck making a cracking sound. Ah, that feels good. I stretched my shoulder, spinning around over and over.

Following my inner mind to be considerate, I turned back to the guy who was speaking to me. The same cast stood beside me, starting a conversation about how the company to cast out this expedition was rich or really desperate to get this site explore even if to bring this much mercenaries.

I approve of his opinion, because I don't really think that **inhelt **needs this much mercenaries to work on a mere exploration mission.

Even **uncle **himself, or **my like-brother (solemnly known as my Shizuru Shu) **can equally finish this mission in a huff and they wouldn't break a sweat.

The same saying goes for me too, because this one is too simple.

I narrowed my eyes. "There's probably much more to this exploration and I'm going to find out." I know both of them could do this by themselves, but request me also if they were going to ask other mercenaries.

This is the big question. Hiring me and other mercenaries, he's probably wasting a dime on them! If he hired me then this mission would be left out to me since we all know that I can do this equally like how my best friend does, and I wouldn't break a sweat either. There's something here. Something smells a little bit "fish-y" about everything.

"**Are you planning on playing princeling detective with the dashing looks?" **I closed my eyes, growling, trying not to respond to the voice in my head while trying not doing anything that would set off the cast watching me intently.

"**Are you still not going to reply to me?" **Get out of my head. **"No, can do little princeling."**

I pulled my eyes downward as I realized that nothing will take this guy out of my head. This can't be really happening. I must be hallucinating.

The migraine was starting to get unbearable at the moment.

Let's go with the theory that all this voice is telling me is not real. Not real. I shook my head and reached into my transitter, pulling out a little bottle with a label named "risperidone" on the front.

"You're taking those to prove me wrong, aren't you?"My teeth clenched together and I gave myself a thought, to ignore the guy's voice in my mind and focus on drinking the accursed tablet in my hand. I turned to my coffee, but my thoughts went back to the voice.

The voice seems like it's still fresh in my mind, echoing around the vacant walls of my head with no effort. This **day **was a really, really, strange day every year. Almost seemed super natural at the moment, but that wasn't possible in this world. At least, that's what I think.

I should probably stop thinking about this and finish my mission. Again as I said, it'll do no good if I give myself a migraine all because I'm thinking of something that really ain't there.

"_Pharos." _I addressed the ancient host inside me sternly, trying to see if he was there but no timid voice replied back, instead the other new voice replied.

"**He won't be answering you for a time." **Ignore him. Don't talk to him, don't do anything, and don't think that he's there. It's all in your head, you're not thinking straight. I clenched my eyes shut, and gripped my other hand.

"Are you alright? You look like you're in pain or something, you don't look so good." I thought I'd never say this but he was right.

"A brief headache is all." He nodded, and scratched the base of his chin. "You better drink that _aspirin _in your hand, so you won't be mad if I talked to you again…I mean if-"I ignored him, and growled. He's making fun of me, again.

Dismissing the thoughts, I darted my eyes to my watch and sighed. "I'm starting to become an insomniac. My feet aren't even in the move to start walking around." The tiredness was prominent in my mumble.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. "This place is cold, can't believe I realized that now." I'm getting frostbitten by the second.

After placing the tablet on the tip of my tongue, I looked between my coffee and the canals beside me.

I questioned myself if the water in the canals were even in the state to drink.

Hmph, I'm not sure about being sure but I'm sure that it's not that kind of good sure. If you get my point. I'm talking to myself again. I should really get some sleep once I'm done with this mission.

Not even caring that the drink was not even in the state to consume, I forced the hot liquid down my throat. My head pull backwards, my eyes blinking as I tried gulping down the warm contents down.

I think I won't be able to eat anything in the next few hours.

My taste buds were literally frying! A sudden realization dawned on me and I immediately pulled a bottle of water out of my transitter. Damn my mind for having a not so reliable and good memory bank.

Damn me, for not even using my common sense. Damn me, for forgetting that I had water in my storage.

A snort brought me out of my painful suffering as I like to call and my head turned to the cast with questioning eyes. He smiled at me like he knew something that I didn't know.

"Are you trying to make me laugh?"

"Excuse me?" I shouldn't have asked though.

"The **guardian prodigy **or known as **frigid guard-**"He stopped talking as soon as I gave him my very, very, famous glare. They called my glares, the stare of the death wishing instructor or the intent stare of the ice prince.

Back in the **guardians' **orphanage, kids used to call me the **ice prince. **Anyone there learned to never call me that ever again.

How in the world did the cast distinguish my face? I'm not wearing my eye contacts and I'm even wearing shades! Does this guy have some see through eyeglasses through his **visor** or something?

A recognition chip perhaps…or he's probably part of the fan club that was…made there at the…never mind.

I don't think that's even possible.

**"Call me that in public."** I warned, starting with his soon arriving peril threats. "I swear I'll turn your life **miserable.**" He stepped backwards and held his hands in front of him (surrendering manner), a nervous smile prominent on his face. **Good.** If he was a human, he would have paled right now.

At least now all my doubts will leave the chamber and I don't have to worry about a thing. I'm sure he won't start walking up to someone and tell them I'm here, or even shout my name.

Even from here, the consequences were really, really evident right in front of his face. And I'm not planning on going soft to use him as a punching bag the moment he opens his mouth.

"People told me that you were intimidating, but I didn't know you're this nerve-racking. We can work this out, I promise you that. I won't call you that." I stared at him for several seconds, looking him from down to up before raising my fist." And also I won't tell _anyone _that you're here."

Once satisfied, a grunt escaped my lips and I turned my head back to the other mercenaries. I want to stun everyone in the chamber.

I grinned evilly, and I knew for certain that some evil glint showed in my eyes by how the cast was looking at me as if I grown another head. "

I have a feeling you're planning to do something to me." This guy catches on fast. I didn't answer right away, and that's how he knew his guess right. He scratched the back of his head nervously like how most people do.

"Seeing as how you're talking to me right now, I'm starting to think you're here for something else other than to greet me." He nodded at my statement, heaving a light sigh.

"I was wondering if you would come in with me deeper into the relic sites. It's been a long time since I've been in one and I'm not that quite confident. But even so, I knew I better take the chance to interview-" A great mistake of course.

"Forget the offer; I'm heading in alone-" This guy wanted to question me after all then. Huh, this is frustrating. I started to turn around, but he beat me first.

"Alright, alright, alright! I'm not going to ask any questions, or anything. I'm here for the swordsmanship that I haven't seen in three years.

Knowing that you _destroyed__ the_ void back, I want to see how nice you are in close action." He's wrong. I didn't destroy the void. I wasn't' the one who did that.

"I didn't destroy nor sealed the void. My partner did." I corrected him bluntly, even with the boldness of my words, I was still affected.

It's all the **guardians' **fault. If they weren't so scared of her breaching out a sudden attack on the guardians, then she would still be here beside me. Not dismantled right now.

At least, that's what I thought. Laia sent me a message that Vivienne wasn't dismantled and she was the one who stopped everyone from doing so, but that wasn't enough to make me stay.

I hated the guardians and their reason for keeping in me those labs for years.

"Partner? That new cast that was hacked by another one right? I fought of the urge to nod, and instead grunted in response. He scratched the base of his chin, as if deep thought and quickly turned to me.

"Are you listed into any company?" I suddenly felt a little uneasy about his questions, but decided against the anxious feeling growing inside me. "Two companies." He let out a low whistle, and I huffed. This was normal, of course.

"Did one of those companies you're enlisted into; was the one who cast out this sponsor?" I nodded, and he gave another whistle.

"Do you mind telling me, which company are you working for?"

"Actually, I'd mind and you're a bit close." The gap between us was starting to vanish, as he inspected me closely. I took a step backwards, as he pulled way, chuckling silently to himself. I felt a little irked by him, but then again, I always felt like this against random strangers.

"Then, there's money to be made around here. Look at all these people. Not with much company, though are you?" I shook my head. "I'm not allowed to bring anyone else with me on this mission, which kind of makes me wonder why they included me into the list of people going to work here."

"They must have their reasons." Seriousness rose up in his change of tone, but I ignored that.

"I'm not complaining, as long as I get my pay and kick some staterias ass. Of course, a place like this is bound to draw the best." My lips quirked up into a half-smile and half-smirk at that. The place would need strong fighters like you."

"Are you one of them?" I shot back. He shrugged his shoulder and crossed his arms once more. "Not quite sure. I've been laying low for some time now, and I ended up being forced to stretch some of my muscles. I don't know if I still have it in me to fight."

I merely nodded my head, watching everyone with a intense stare, till a thought struck me.

"Sorry, but you still can't come with me. " He huffed, and crossed his arms. "Can't help if they don't want me coming with you."

"They discovered this relic site, one week ago. Most of the place hasn't even been explored yet." He shook his head at my statement, making me confused.

"Haven't you heard the rumors? There was one business man who tried sending his henchmen in here to clean off the place, but the rumors stated that they all died. The man himself head down here two decades ago, and never came back."

"His corpse is probably down there," Now, this kind of intrigued me more.

I gave out a gesture, encouraging him to go on.

"This relic site was believed to be very dangerous even years back, because the man who came in here was alleged to be dead. The only problem is, no one had investigated coming after him since the last two decades. The guy must be heartless, not to be missed by his employees or something."

"We don't even know what company he held, but they said the site would be something like a weapon manufacturing company." I nodded, deep in thought.

Some business man who came here for a reason then died, never to be found again…and his reason was…then something hit me. This relic site must hold something inside it that even can get anyone killed. This is why; they're both after this place. Now, I get it!

**They're** both after the **artifacts.**

It's probably them again and they're planning to-I shook my head to shake the thoughts away and turned to him, acting as if I was confused.

"Where did you get all these information?" I held an un-amused expression as I asked that question, irritation completely taking over me.

He scratched the back of his head, and I grunted. Fine. Don't answer then.

We stayed there for about a minute, not saying a word but looking around the place, examining all the mercenaries, and being careful as to not get recognized again.

"That reminds me. How did you know it's me?" The cast turned away slowly from the pack of lady mercenaries, then to me, scratching the base of his mechanical chin.

"Sorry, what was your question?"

"I asked you how you instantly knew it was the guardian prodigy in this disguise; I barely even did anything to show you that I'm the frigid guardian. And besides, it's been three years since I left. I'm certain not even my former co-guardians recognize me." He seemed a little nerved by my question.

He didn't answer for a full thirty seconds, before he simply said. "It's all because of your boots."

"What does the boot have to do with anything?"

"From my sources, you wear boots and boots only. And it's kind of obvious since you have that glove on your left hand." I shook my head, wondering if all those paparazzi, press, and fan girls knew more of me than I actually know myself. Great.

I ignored the matter and sighed.

"Looks like it's my time to head in now. I'll be seeing you around-" I was cut off by another voice. A childish one at that, and we both heard her.

We both turned around to see a girl younger than me by the sum of three or two years talking to a beast that looked like he came out from a long sleep. He looks like a bear for all's sake.

He was wearing a purple coat that made his skin tone blend with the shadows, and that face full of hair reminds me of someone I met four years ago. I think I saw him in a bar. He looked unamused as he listened to the girl's rant.

"Please! Come on! I'm going to get myself killed!" She seemed desperate and convinced that she really wanted to leave this place. The man huffed and put his hand on his hips like the old fashionable way.

Even from afar, his annoyance was slowly burning; leisurely his anger was on the tip of the ice berg, ready to erupt at any moment now.

He looked like he was not having any problems other than the one in front of him.

I shook my head in disapproval and from the corner of my eyes, the cast did too.

"Would you keep your voice down? Look, it's safe here." I snorted, and the cast shook his head..

We both have the same thoughts. This guy must be insane bringing a messed up child as her inside this relic site. A human passed by them and glared at the larger man.

"Are you insane? Don't bring any children inside relic sites. You can get her killed in here." The girl's face brightens.

"Looks like I have someone who agrees with me!" The beast turned to the girl. "And as for you, young lady. Someone should put a zipper on that big trap of yours. No wonder, your boss doesn't really care if you get killed inside here." Ouch. That must have hurt.

Her smile falters and I looked at the retreating man, then back at the girl. "I told you so. Stay here and don't leave this place unless any other missions come up. I'll go find some work for you to do so you can get your mind off of this."

"Don't wander off? Hear me?" The girl hung her head low and nodded.

With that her partner left. I shook my head at the scene, and chuckled. Heartbreaker. That must have hit a nerve on the girl. I watched her for a while, that frown adorning her olive face.

She was a human girl several years younger than me drenched in pink set of clothes and a brown shirt.

Her tie didn't look that all groomed and her boots were pink too. She had a headphone with little wings around them strapped to her neck. Wanna know the color of the headphone?

I'll give you a hint. It's her favorite color.

Her blonde locks were groomed at each side, and her eyes held worry and fear. I shook my head. This is not the time for reading people.

The cast held a bored expression too, while he checked his vision phone. I shook my head and turn to look back at the girl but instead my crimson eyes behind the pack of shades stared back at golden ones. Didn't the girl have red eyes before?

The cast's visiphone started ringing, and he excused himself. "I better go now then."

* * *

"I have a feeling that you already talked to my son, about going in the relic sites. Is anyone with him?"

"No, sir, he's alone inside here. The guardian prodigy is all safe, and sound."

"That would be good, then. I'll give you your pay till I settle down things with my son, it'll be rewarded to you. Proceed to the company and ask my brother for your pay. I know, he would understand. The question would be, do you understand?"

"Affirmative."

"That's good now, it's nice working with you. **Vasque."**

* * *

My vision blurred, then for a moment, my right knee met with the cold hard floor. The cast tapped me on the shoulder, but I swatted his hand away and waved him off.

I heard a few voices, through the numbing but I still couldn't hear that quite clear.

Everything flooded back to life, and that's when we heard the security breech.

**"Particles detected. Intruders detected. Initiating lock down."**

From the corner of my eyes, a pink blur fell down to the ground and I quickly assume that was the blonde girl.

The girl dropped to her knees, and I shook my head.

The pain was starting to wear off but another one follows, then the ground shakes.

People began screaming and yelling over the site, and everyone dropped their things and made their way for the door. "Everyone, out of the chamber."

The cast pulled me on the wrist and I manage to block out the pain. My coffee fell to the ground and soon enough, so did the stash of supplies fall over each other.

I made a quick dash the door. Everyone made out in time and I was about to cover the chamber's space to finally reach the exit but the pain still sends me forward down on my chest.

My front clashed with the cold hard, metal floors.

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes.

My shades flew a few meters forward, leaving me completely and I wordlessly gave out a grunt of pain.

Looking between the chamber door and the girl, I closed my eyes and let my back hit the cold floor (turning myself over) as I tried regaining my senses.

The last man beside me started running too thinking that I was able to get up on time.

"Hurry up!" He paused and waited for me by the door, but then all the vital cords that send sound waves into my ear finally gave up.

* * *

**"Wake up." **That was enough to wake me up. My ears return. My vision too. The first thing I saw was the dark ceiling. Then next I lifted myself up and dusted off the invisible dirt off of my right shoulder before I turn to my left one. I kept quiet as the pain started getting numb, cold then subsiding. Finally, that's taken over.

Then everything came rushing in my head. I looked behind me, and enough I was in the center of the relic site!

I was alone. I get dragged out of bed to the spaceship still in my sleep wear, then to force to come here, and next thing I know is I'm already alone and trapped with no rescue later on.

Those water containers and boxes of supplies were scattered on the floor, left behind by the mercenaries.I had a bad feeling about this. I'm feeling chills right now. The site's active now. And no longer, I'll run into one troublesome machines.

**"Don't get frightened. It's not like you're the only one who's not scared here."**

_"You're scared?"_

**"...You're trying to make me laugh, are you? I won't be scared of something that my own parents created. Besides, my duties involves making you comfortable with a place like this.**

_""You're suppose to make me feel comfortable, around places like this?"_

**"I'm afraid I can't answer your questions."**

_"But I need to know!"_

"**You better turn your attention to someone else who needs help." **

"_Hold on, wait a second don't-_

"I know you can hear me! Open this..STOOPID metal death trap door!" That voice brought me out of my thoughtful state and I shook my head. No, anyone but her. Please tell me, it's not her. My suspicions were verified when I see little miss complains a lot hammering the door with her fist.

No use. The door is sound proof and it'll take a day or two days for one to open again. The other place you could leave an relic is at the end of one.

The pounding was still sounding and I shook my head. If she really wanted to get killed then she will because she's alerting the creatures and I'm sure they're already alerted. She'll have the 97 % percent of getting killed in this relic site. Oh..she'll DEFINITELY.

Without me. The pounding stopped.

She seemed tired or maybe because her hand was sore but nevertheless silence filled the air. I never knew silence can be this deafening. But then, more pounding came and that shocked me. I snapped my head to her...

Both her hands this time...that made me face palm. Isn't she going to stop or something? She's been at it for more than three minutes, noting that the side fact that my being is here staring at her.

You can expect some weird, funny music stopping at a time like this. SHIT, I am staring at her. For more than a minute, and THAT is not found fond upon. QUICK, Mr. Klein, look away! And so I did, and ended up staring at air for five minutes.

I sighed. The pounding was starting to get more infuriating. I let out a big long sigh, and stopped to determine my current situation.

I laid options in front of me. (1) Leave relic sites and save the girl but be stressed. (2) Let her be killed. - This is the time when the third options come in - (3) Ignore that she ever existed..

I went for the latter.

Leaving her to her own business, I started making my way for the door across the chamber. But then something thrown at my head brought me out of my trance, and my head snaps to a pink brush a few meters away.

Pink? Could mean one thing. I huffed. I spin on my heels to give her a lecture on throwing random stuff at random strangers when I stopped.

She was one the floor beside the metal door with her hand still on the door. Am I that heartless? To ignore a person in need? A feeling filled up my emotions and I shook my head away trying to get rid of the bad feeling. To no avail I wasn't able to.

I picked up the brush and walked over to her, keeping a stiff posture and an emotionless face. "Here's your brush."

"Is that all can come out of your mouth after ignoring me?" I nodded, staring at her my eyes void with no emotions.

"You are heartless!" She blinked, her tears disappearing now replaced with rage.

"I am and besides it's not my fault you're not wanted." She seemed hurt by my statement giving me much more reason to see that I'm such an ass and heartless for acting that away, but at the moment I didn't really care.

"Chelsea always tell me that a woman's best weapon are tears but so much for that theory!" I found my brows raising in curiosity, mildly amused of the girl's words. Can she get any more amusing?

"Why are you staring at me?" Damn. Shouldn't have looked at her direction, while thinking. Bad move. She might go to conclusions and think that I actually like her. No. Don't go to conclusions yourself.

"Nothing. Here's your brush." I tried handing her but took me a moment to realize that her sleeve had been caught in the closing door. I assume she was able to run in time to get her hand caught. I'm glad she didn't have herself caught in that. Her arm could even be sliced.

She pouted and looked up at me..

"You could leave me now. I'll be a burden to you."

"You're right about that."

"I could get you killed because of me."

"You're right." She stops and looks at me. "You can go now." There. She was a girl willing to risk her own life to make me feel content, and she doesn't even know that she's throwing her chance of getting out of here alive away.

"Stop complaining. You're not going to die. Let me help you." No choice in ignoring her. She's loud enough to get everyone's attention including the creatures around here. If we stay any longer, we can run into much more hard challenges.

I reached into my transmitter and pull out a dagger. "What are you doing with that? Stay away from me!" I chuckled but a little so she couldn't hear me.

"I'm going to set you free."

"Are you insane?! That's my sleeve you'll slice! Get away from me!"

"No. I wasn't planning on the sleeve. I was actually aiming for your hand." Almost in an instant, the color on her face drains and I find myself chuckling like some maniac..

"I'm lying." With that she surprises me by punching me square in the stomach. Ouch. That hurt.

She's quite strong for her size and looks. "I'll have to slice your sleeve. Is that fine with you?" She sighs in defeat and nods. She must love this suit.

After cutting off the sleeve I looked away to glance at the other exit. Her hand brushed against my mind and deciding that I couldn't really handle this I grabbed my black coat and placed the cloth around her shoulders.

She looks up at me with a very shocked face, knowing that I wasn't the kind of person to offer my coat, so she gives me the usual response such as shock. "Let's go now." I ignored her response and turned around.

"Hold up! You're thinking of going deeper into this place?" She exclaims.

"You're thinking of staying here waiting for a rescue when the creatures in here can kill you or you take the risk of getting inside further with my help or not?" I questioned her and she makes a face.

I started walking and she complies following after me. As we neared up the exit of the safe zone she placed a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned to her. "What's your name?"

**"Dain. Dain E. Klein." **I said the words in a straightforward way, not even caring anymore if she managed to remember my first name on the headlines or something. I can handle all the fan girls but I can't handle being with one, and this girl was an exception.

"I'm Emilia. Emilia Percival, little wing worker, a employee at least."

"Little wing." I mumbled the words under my breath. "The surname isn't real though. " She looked a little confused by my statement and turned to me.

"Don't you have a last name?"

"My parents are selfish people, I never really met them."

"We all have parent issues, then." This stopped me in my tracks.

I turned to her, the puzzled look on my face told her everything. "We're in the same boat." She answered, bluntly, holding my gaze as she made a simple shrug. I was literally shocked as an understatement, despite the way she was suppose to be different than me. Turns out that we're both orphans, then.

She sighed, and started walking forward; but then she stopped and tilted her to look at me. I don't really know why, but at that moment my heart pounded. My throat suddenly came dry, and I coughed.

She gave me an impish smile, and nodded. "Thank you," I smirked. "For ignoring you?" "No." She answered sternly, sincerity in her voice.

My smirk faltered. "I'm thanking you for being here with me, even though you look heartless." I stayed silent, approaching the end of the chamber slowly. And again this time, I felt someone latched their fingers around my wrist and and lowered down her fingers down to fit mine.

I didn't retract my hand, normally I would, but instead I felt stiff when she pulled me against her. "After all these years I thought you were dead."

"What?" My question was ignored as her eyes returned to the real color she had. Scarlet eyes.

And as soon as she pulled back, realization struck her and stepped backwards almost in an instant. She looked away, trying to fend off the rather irritating blush burning her cheeks, but at that same time I was stunned on how something hot was on my cheeks too. DAMN.

I AM blushing! Like CRAZY.

"S-S-S-Sorry..I didn't mean to..ugh..I'll-" She didn't bother finishing her sentence, and tried to turn around. Note, keyword, is TRIED. She ended up falling backwards.

My instincts kicked in, and my hand shot forward grabbing her. A well, good (but not so great) mistake of course. The next sequence of event led me to say "shit" as I turned her around, and she fell on top of me. I gulped, and stared back just as shockingly as she did to me.

"SHIT."

What are the fucking odds of meeting some bipolar girl in a relic site, coming across her in a situation like this?

* * *

Damn this LIFE.


	3. Relic Sites: Blushing Like No Tomorrow

Fuck this, miserable life. Since this morning, I got thoughts stuck in my head saying certainly something horrible was bound to happen. I didn't believe that at first, of course. I'm not physic, or anything like that.

In the end, no matter how I tried to wake up, no matter how I tried to deny, no matter how I tried to pretend that I didn't, I still died. And nothing would else would have changed if weren't for _her._

* * *

**Phantasy Star Portable II – めざめのドーン (Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#1 - Spreading Wings - Blushing Like No Tomorrow**

The blonde haired teenager above me suddenly let out a piercing shrieked, and jolted backwards from our position.

She had this disgusted and shocked look on her face, and no doubt that mine matched hers. A few minutes passed and next thing I knew my head was forcefully tilted to the side by her sudden struck. I blinked as the throbbing on my cheek intensified, and my lips let out a grunt of exasperation.

_"Don't lose your cool, it's all in your head. It's one slap, there's nothing more to be afraid of." _But because I couldn't really convince myself willingly that much, I ended up shrinking back away as she glared at me. My left eye brow started twitching uncontrollably out of annoyance, and I lift my hand up to her face. She closed her mouth, and stayed silent.

"If you tell anyone about this, I swear I will never ever talk to you again nor you will ever see me again." She didn't seem that really threatened by my statement because I'm certain that she didn't want to see me either, but she nodded and dusted herself off.

I did the same and cracked my knuckles; by the edge of my eyes she tensed up at that but I didn't really care.

"Enough of this, let's go on and scout ahead." I didn't bother waiting for her response as my feet started walking forward. A few minutes passed since the incident; she haven't even spoke a word and that's great a method to release out all this awkward tension. At least, that's what I thought.

The silence was starting to get unbearable, my ears were deafening and the atmosphere was so thick I think you could cut through with a dagger. The bruise on my cheek was slightly throbbing, but other than that no harm done.

The girl followed after me, mumbling to herself and since that was the only thing I could hear at the moment, frustration was starting to take over me. Again. A lot of people tell me I'm not that difficult to anger or frustrate. That was true of course, because I could say the same for myself, even as much as I hate to admit.

Her voice being childish, and a little moan-y was infuriating me, that led me to huff. I tilted my head upwards, and slowly started glaring at the ceiling as if I were actually glaring through to the ancients in heaven for putting me into this kind of situation.

I growled and swore through my scarred lip. How much left fortune can the world give me? There was two things I was certain: one, the world doesn't really want to give me luck anymore, two, even if I glared this hard there was no way that my gaze could reach up to the ancients and that's for sure.

An overly dramatic sigh escaped my lips, and my hands were shoved into my hair to grip them. "The sooner we start making our way to the exit, the faster we get out of here." A nod was all the response I got from her.

"Look-what happened a while ago doesn't mean anything. There's nothing to be embarrassed about-except for your clumsiness but that doesn't matter as long as you can walk and fight." She looked up at me with a red cheeks, and smiled.

For a moment, time stood still. I half expected the despair song around us to stop chiming in over with perfect time. And it did. (AN: I love stories like this, comedy based.) The confusion in her eyes jolted me back to attention, and my eyes darted pass her shoulder.

"Do you understand?" No use, being cold to this girl. She won't be needing the cold shoulder or no-existence-behavior towards her. Her confidence might boost down and she won't be able to swing properly with her weapons.

"Affirmative!" She gave me a firm nod, and saluted her hand as if she was in the military. My left eyebrow raised in curiosity at her sudden profound enthusiasm (no, really courage) to even talk to me in this way.

_"What sort of people can change their moods to another?" _Pharos answered me, because mainly the question was directed at him.

_"Bipolar one." _His response made me nod in agreement, and a thought suddenly struck me.

_"Pharos, didn't you hear the the voice talking to me a while ago?" _He didn't answer, though. That made me more confused. I tried calling his name out a few more times, but he didn't.

What was so strict about knowing who was playing with my head right before-did the guy have something to do with the activation of the relic site?

If that's so, then there must be-it all dawned on me right at that moment. There was a seed in the premises, and how the hell did it get in here? If it's a seed, why is it here? The seed were already contained away, but if you think about it at the moment, it's not really that impossible.

The seed might have been here while the others outside were being defeated, but one question would be why haven't the staterias killed them yet? They're already programmed to eliminate any intruders, seeds as well and besides, that's the whole reason they're created.

At least, from that's what I can come up with. **(Dain can really make nice guesses.) **Sweet! This will be nice! I get to kill more seed, and that's a deal breaker!

My face must have shown too much joy at this new found information, because she looked at me, stunned. Emilia scowled as she muttered, "You look very happy to be stuck in here. Or you're probably making fun of me, or...something like that!"

"All happiness, and no pain? Do you really think I'd be happy to stay in here," I was taking a nice presumption at the moment, but I wanted to be sure. "What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"You know, exactly what I'm talking about! You look you're enjoying it here. I'm starting to think that you don't want to leave this place at all." She can be half right at the moment. But it's only because I want to kill some seed-asses.

"What makes you think that I'm not serious?"

I asked.

"What kind of people gets stuck in a relic site, and smile all the way through it despite that you've been dragged across the floor, and slapped in the cheek?" she questioned. "Especially some as unnecessary at a time like this?"

Her eyes and voice reflected her annoyance. "Would you rather want me to look like a gothic, depressed guy than this?" Her eyebrows pulled away from each other, and she scratched the back of her head. I scoffed half-heartedly, while she fiddled nervously with her fingers.

My gaze was swept across the room and my mouth muttered "Try to gather some food, supplies or anything you can carry with you." She uneasily nodded, and headed over to the crate of supplies. At least, what's left of them. They were all scattered on the floor, and half destroyed.

I watched her as Emilia search for anything on the floor using her feet to nudge them over, the crates piling up. She seemed serious at that moment, but gasped. I thought something was wrong, and was instantly walking forward, but then she squealed and held up a phantomite blood stone.

"I can trade something with this." The smile on her face was very bright, making me scrunch up in distaste. Bright colors or anything like that were very such a dislike to me, not mentioning that the girl over here has bright choice of clothing. It can't be that bad, anyway, good thing she has a brown shirt or I'm really going to leave her out here. Sometimes a lot of people tell me I'm very reasonable when I dislike someone.

The girl can agree if we took this whole conversation thing into discussion mode. Emilia looked rather very happy searching for some supplies in those crates, and other empty gallons. I don't really know why they put those empty gallons out in the open, when there ain't even anything in there.

My shoulders shrugged, and I silently prayed that she wouldn't burn the whole place to the ground in the process. She looked very similar to my little sister...can they be related or something? My eyes narrowed, while my hand scratched the base of my chin. Meh, let me push the thoughts away and focus my attention to other important matters.

My visiphone opened. The phone rang for Steffan V. Alexander Knight, no answer.

The next contact was Lucas. E. Arthurston. No answer too. (author's note: proud to put in my other surname)

Fumiko Nishiwaki. Nope. She'll break my ear drums once she answers the phone.

Erickson Louise. The phone was answered, but there was a light singing sound of what seems to be like a male singing like a female in the shower and I instantly knew that this was my student. Erickson's a bishie. (side note: already put that in there, crystal louise)

Niko Meriah. Nope, no answer. Damn it, I was staring to lose hope. Where are they when you need them the most? Oh come on, did the gods up in heaven finally lose it and decided to make me lose my sanity here? Cause, they're doing a great job at it cause I was slowly...slipping from sanity...into insanity...

Are there any security cameras in this undersea metal death trap? Hopingly, there wouldn't be any because the past predicament and interactions between me and that girl was another thing. Imagine if they secretly recorded us both on the ground, I'll be featured into those shitty magazine -gurhal by weekly- something and I'm probably going to be starred in the hot seat.

I wouldn't want answering those rabid fan girls or anything. A silent curse came out of my mouth, and I put my visiphone away.

Great, we're stuck in this metal death trap having no any communication with the outside world and we could be even stuck here for a day or two. Tagging this girl along, is another problem because as far as I can see...she really does have to left feet.

"Oi, Emilia!" I called out, and she turned over to me, raising her hands to wave at me. My left brow twitched and I gestured her over. She strolled closer and gave me a bright smile. Emilia must have found something that made her feel great, but I didn't really give a shit at that moment.

We needed to get out of here, as soon as possible.

"Hurry up, you're being a slowpoke." The dreaded silence came back again, trying to convince me to talk but I didn't want to either. There's nothing to talk about, so my hands reached for the music portable player in my transmitter and plugged in the microphone jack into the slot.

Music started to come on, and that made me sigh out of relief. We managed to swiftly pass by some other useless traps, and we got safely to this hallway. Of course, that wasn't the end of it when my face connected with the wall. DAMN! I should have paid more attention!

I closed my eyes in hope of trying to calm myself down but something soft pressed against the corner of my mouth drew me out of my state and my hand raised to feel an arm. I opened my eyes and blinked.

Emilia.

Almost in an instant, my hand retreated back to my sides and I nudge my head away from her pink handkerchief. I inhaled and gave her a threatening look. She looked frightened for a moment, but instead she shakes her head and wiped the blood off my lip.

This girl's really not going to stop. "Emilia. I don't really need your help." But instead, she ignores me and I grunted out of exasperation. Again. Damn, this girl's really persistent. Should I really threaten her this time or something? Or should I leave her all alone.

No, that would be kind of cruel. But then again, I don't really give a damn about anyone else. Stomping on someone else, threatening them to get yourself to the top was really common here in the world. That's how the guardians do their job. That's how my boss does his job.

That's how I do mine, and more half of the population of the world that's how people do their own attempt to get themselves to the top. So, why should I care if I make one girl cry because of me? Nope, I shouldn't care at all but I couldn't bring myself to do anything to her.

I stood there, examining her face intently, how her expression changed to another and she chose to use that time wisely.

Taking a bandage from her pocket, she carefully placed the plastic over my nose. I would have slap her hand away like I did to most people, but my hand stayed in place. I swallowed the hard lump that formed in my throat minutes ago. This girl really doesn't want to stop. Does she?

Argh. That's a bit troublesome.

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned, tiling my head to the side a little.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." She looked away. My eyes stared at Emilia's trembling lip, then darted to the relic site as the ground shook again. This time worry overcomes me. This is not good. Knowing I can take care of myself, there's no worry for me but having to carry her along is an exception.

Based on her actions, she seemed like a person that was really an accident prone kind. Not to mention the tripping and all that. She looks like she has two left feet. A brief pain in my head brought of my thoughts, before my eyes widened.

The dark canals filled with water, light reflecting on the site by the blue orbs suddenly dissolves into white orbs of water. I looked around, trying to spot anything that didn't change.

Nothing. Everything did change. The fuck? If this site's going to do try to threaten us, or frighten us then do something else! Cause, I haven't even experienced this kind of happening in a relic site for fuck's sakes. In fact, this is the first time I ever got trapped inside one when it's active. Damn, the gods up in the heavens.

From the looks of this relic site, looks like it's made after the late and old relic sites were that were in ancient times but to me feels like this ancient was made in our time. When the ancients were already gone.

"These place is crawling figures. Feels like I'm being watched." Emilia comments, drawing me out of my thoughts to look at her. Her arm immediately went around her other arm, gripping my black coat around her. A sudden realization dawn on me that, that was my favorite coat she was using. I never let anyone use that.

Not even my little sister nor my best friend. And that was kind of strange, since I never usually let anyone use that. Great. I'm letting some random stranger use my coat, when that's abnormal for me to allow that. Can't I get a piece of peace and get my mind back?

She has almost pale blonde hair, and she had a cute nose that my best friend would be jealous over. Once again, my thoughts ran to her and all I could was curse back in my head. Damn, I should really, really find my mind. It's not in my head anymore.

Probably somewhere in my internal organs, cause this thoughts about the blonde girl. I'm certainly not going to buy these thoughts when I'm drunk, but I bought them when I'm sober. I seriously, wish I could have a drink right now. But that wouldn't be the best for the situation at all.

Not to mention, the still burning taste buds I had. I won't be

My attention is been on this girl for fifteen minutes and I haven't even realized that till now. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts, thinking about dead kittens and cold showers. But I shuddered at the thought of dead kittens. Kittens were my favorite animals, beside rabbits! Ergh.

I coughed. I wonder what will happen if the whole system find out that the most emotionless, most sarcastic, the most coldest person in the system had a rabbit and favor in taking care of stray cats?

Damn, that would be a scandal. Next thing you know, there'll be girls on my door step...fan girls handing me their rabbits, and all that. Freaking scary if I think bout it.

Clearing my throat, I steadied my eyes on the next door that I had bumped into minutes ago and released my knuckles. I really needed to get this done. My head turned to Emilia. If I want to get out of these relic site, then there should be no more distractions. But still.

I can't help but stare back at her. Emilia then noticed the amused and curious daze on my face, and as normal as I could, I looked away and cleared my throat once again. I dreaded for getting myself carried away with all the staring.

**Emilia**

The nerve of this guy to be mad at me!

I can't believe I even bothered trying to help his bleeding nose. He can bleed for all I care. If he's not that cold, I would be more happy for helping him. But no. He's so cold I swear his words drip venom and ice.

To think he's also a pervert for making himself fall on me. I really do. He cleared his throat for a second, then he turned to me as I saw by the edges of my eyes. His eyes were sharp, and he looked like a killer. So cold. You know, those anime characters in the television shows where the coldest is the most handsome in the show-

(Author's note: You would expect the Emilia's theme soundtrack to cut short as she thought about the whole situation. If any of you even know how the Emilia's theme sounds like.)

Did I call him handsome? No, not directly but still! Argh! With that as he kept his stare on me, I pretended to stay focus on the the other side of the door that he had bumped into a while ago, my heart pounded in my throat.

I don't think I can count my heartbeat every second. Is that even possible? It's racing so fast, and I can't even take a deep breath. I have the worst luck of all.

Of all the other sweet and caring mercenaries fate had to choose a cold and emotionless, weird, mysterious and not to mention intimidating person for me to be trapped with? He looks older than me. Still teenager, but his words were out of the questions..

Like he's from a different time. Like a while ago, when he was on top of me (I don't want to go into detail) he called me in some weird talking, and he got off me. I tried to ask him what's the problem and all he said was. "It's none of your concern".

He sounds like an ancient for sakes. He has the right to get mad when it's his fault _trying _to save me? I think he has social disorder. I really think so.

I always end up in these kind of situations, but even so this is new. I've never been trapped in a relic site.

The feeling of cold eyes brought me out of my revere, and I turned to him as he looked away. "We better staring finding a way out of this relic site. We don't want get killed by a machinery, now don't we?" I shook my head, still feeling a little dazed and the rapid increase of my heart beat wasn't helping either.

"That wouldn't be...fun..." I trailed off, speechless. Were his eyes that red? I know, I have red eyes, but at least scarlet. But his were so red, crimson and so deep his eyes looked like blood. And that wasn't a bit appropriate. I haven't seen anyone with...slit in their eyes, and nonetheless red at all.

"If we're going to head in together, I suggest you better take out your load in case anything suddenly ambushes us. It's alright since you're here with me, but it's still a bit risk if I won't be able to stop anything from hitting you." He sounded like a teacher! An instructor even. And, how old was he?

Maybe, nineteen years old or eighteen. Not quite, sure but I'm sure he's a young adult by now. Probably in his twenties or something. He looked very young, similar to me at least.

His cold flawless face (when he turned to me) brought heat to my cheeks, and all I could do was force a very embarrassing nod. He looked curious for a second, before the end of his lips quirked up in a half smirk and half smile. Great. He knows, I'm blushing.

This is so embarrassing I really should have bailed with Chelsea. At least, I can get scolded by and not experience something like this. I rather face that then this.

What's wrong with me? Certainly, Ms. Percival you are not being astonished and being fascinated with his pale skin and his handsome face of his! And you're certainly not blushing over him!

He met my blank gaze for only a few seconds, but I felt my hear stop. But still. He was handsome Not cute, like a couple of the boys back at the little wing. Ergh, no one there was really this handsome. Except for Laurette, but he's too strict and very old for me.

Gah, what's going on with me? What's wrong with me? This time, he turned to me willingly and I watched his red eyes search my face. His skin was pale, his skin as smooth as warm milk, and his dark brown hair blended into the binds of light that were reflected by him. But it's his eyes that kept me in reality. I shouldn't be here staring at him.

His eyes, they were kind of frightening. He shook his head, realizing that we both might have made eye contact for too long. He coughed, and cleared his throat, inserting back his hand in his pockets.

He wore a brown collared shirt though covered by a long sleeve polo shirt, and black slacks used for tuxedos. He looked very fancy, from the way he dressed. But I never looked at him till now. Maybe because I have his coat, and he can't hide his clothes. Though with his black coat on, he stood out from the crowd. Looking intimidating and very mysterious.

"Emilia!" I jumped out of shock, my hand passing only a few meters away. I would have wanted to make my hand hit him, so I can tell him it's an accident. It's his fault! He scared me!

"Don't scream!" I shot back, after I recovered from my stunned state.

"You didn't hear me the first as I was trying to ask you, what's your load out?" I scratched the back of my head, pulling my gaze downwards and I hear him weave a sigh. "Are you going to answer me or stand there for another hour?" I didn't give a quick reply of course.

"I brought a staff with me, a saber and handgun. Other than that, nothing else." My undesired expression for him came present as he face faulted. I knew, I shouldn't have come here in the first place.

**Dain**

Did this girl bring anything with here? Fuck, did something get into the guy's head for bringing her down here without the things she really need? Alright, don't panic. She' probably have her transitter with her so, that's probably the best out of the best.

"At least you brought your transitter, right?" I asked, almost hopefully. She searched for the transitter in her skirt, her pockets, everywhere and that's when I realized that she didn't have the thing I really needed from her.

"No!" She moaned. Her palm met her forehead, and I sighed, repeating the same action she was doing. She's totally doomed. For a second there, I was relieved that I did get stuck in here rather than have her alone here.

(Author's note: You'd expect a funny song here to cut short as Dain said that.) Did I really...no...I don't care bout her. It's my guilt conscience that's keep on returning. Not that I care for her anything.

I care for my reputation. They'll probably despised me for letting a girl like her die in a relic site, though, I would hunt down that man who brought her here with no means to defend herself in the first place to save said reputation.

"He's still got my transitter!" Great, this is like the deserts all over again. With all those rogues, and all those fan girls right outside the VR room back there at the guardians. Damn. If I can, I would kill myself.

I feel the migraine coming already. "Do you have a shield liner?" Please tell me she does. Please tell me she does. Please, please, please! She shook her head.

"What about a shield-weave?"

"I do," That's great. At least I don't have to worry about protecting the girl if anything- "But," Shit. I hate the but word. Holds mysterious, and always keep your hopes down whenever you heard the word itself.

"It's malfunctioning and it's been making me feel weird for all the reason. I don't want to keep wearing that for no reason. Besides, I don't think it's really important to have one right now. I rather use shield liners. I never even thought I would need to bring any, till my boss decided to drag me from the last minute." With that, she kept on ranting and I sighed.

Better put on my instructor/teacher/master side and get this girl to work.

"Shield liners are very important. Especially when you're stamina and you're evasion skills aren't that great. It's used to mitigate shock and blunt force. Even weaker modules can abstain from getting the protected object any damage." Emilia snorted, and crossed her arms.

"Are you a instructor or something?" I nodded, and the grin was swept of her face. I put on a wry smirk, and crossed my arms. Now, let's not go with the whole she's so amusing and I told-you-so-look scheme. We better get going in case a stateria finds us.

I reached into my transitter and searched for any shield liner, and was disappointed to find none. That's right. I don't really use any shield liners, except for my divine shield. Though, I don't need to use that cause my evasion skills are off the charts. I sighed, and pulled out one of my shield weave.

"You can use this for the mean time." I handed her a shield weave, only created by my favorite shield company. **Yohmei.** Large defense contractor on Neudaiz, skilled in fusing science and technics. They hold the most shield technology patents in the system.

With that, I turned around and headed to depart. Relic sites were always beautiful. If only weren't for the damn creatures in there, then I already would have my own part time facility/company.

**Emilia**

He turns and continued heading for the door, but my almost forgotten boots were still broken by my fall. I guess, after the fall I was a little out of place. My head is still in a daze. I'm still shocked, as an understatement.

Until now.

No person had ever gotten that real close to me. Nonetheless be on top of me and close to my lips. I screamed out in frustrating, my hands pulling my hair.

Dain turned around, noticing my boots before sighing. He walked closer by a step and gazed intently at my eyes. I could feel that familiar but uncomfortable heat rising my cheeks, and I bit my inner cheeks to prevent myself from releasing out a smile.

Or at least an embarrassing face, that would give everything away. But by the look on his face, he looked like he knows everything. A smirk formed on his lips, a smirk that I hate so much. His stare was starting to get nerving too!

He bends down to examine my feet, before raising up again, inserting his hands in his pockets. He looked at me up to down, and all I could feel was be insecure.

"Wear this." He places black boots that had pink lines on the side. I once again complied with him and wore the boots inside my feet. I smiled and walked around to feel the new sensation on my toes. It's a bit cold but my toes will warm the shoe later on.

He looks back up at the arch.

Was also the perfect size. Who's this for then? A answer to my question came into my mind and I looked down for a moment. Feeling a sudden ache in my heart right now. Was this probably for his girlfriend? He turned to me.

I looked at his eyes. There was a trace of separated black and red because of the slit in the center. Although his left eye was kind of weird. There was red, but a tint of golden color.

He looked handsome, I admit, but scary at the same time. Not to mention, that thin line on his face and the way he looked intimidating from the start. Did he have heterochromia or something?

I'm staring too much.

He was still looking above us and so I followed his line of sight and gasped as I looked around the relic site. We seemed to get out of the hallway, without me noticing that. Then a growl was heard behind us.

I turned to him. "Dain? What's that growling noise?" We turned to a horde of sharks staring at us with hunger in their eyes and they looked like they were ready about to pounce. So I did the next best thing, that came in my mind.

I hopped on top of Dain's back and started screaming around. I gripped the base of his neck, holding on tight as we hurled around. "Emilia, get off of me!" I would, but I was too frightened. He grabbed my hand, tilting his head back to me and I blushed once again at how close our faces were.

"Would you get off me?" His voice was calm, but his eyes held no expression. And that wasn't a nice sign either. I pushed myself off of him, but I was still clinging behind his back.

In one swift motion, a white box formed in his hand.

"I'm not going to use my self on this." He sighed, and threw the box like the whole thing was a piece of trash. In an instant, all the sharks dropped to the ground but one was left. He wasn't hit. I stared dumbfounded, as Dain kicked the shark in the stomach and placed his foot on the poor shark.

He smirked, and turned to me. "You're going to help me or something?" I shook my head, and he rolled his eyes before placing a dagger on top of the shark. The hands to be exact.

"I wouldn't kill this. It'll be a lone one." He looks at me. He stood there for a few minutes, before breaking on a full sprint.

He smirks at me then pointed to the other side of the room. "Race you to the other side."

I was taken back by his statement since he was a really cold person but I smiled and chased after him. He suddenly froze on his feet and I wasn't able to stop myself as I bumped into him. He quickly turned around and shielded me from something.

But bad enough. I saw. He kept his eyes on me before I finally recovered from my shock to look back at him.

* * *

**Unknown**

"He's inside the relic site as planned. But enough of this. I feel bad trapping him inside here." A man's voice rung through the vision phone as the words took seconds to completely get transferred to the other line.

"I know." The other man replies. The first man took his chance. He needed to tell his brother. This was important as much as trapping Dain inside the relic sites.

"We have one problem in here." He hesitated. The man stared silently at the two who were looking at each other intently as he watches his low hired standard get eaten to death. Then at the the both of them. Dain looked confused but gentle enough he was trying to sooth the panicking girl.

"What?"

"I'm afraid to tell you that he's now occupied. We are not going to have this complete. She's a burden to the both of us. But I can't approach the girl either. She'll be a witness to his transformation and I have no clue either." Silence raided over the phone for a few moments.

"How can you let someone get trapped with him?"

"I couldn't barge in! The seed here was starting to get on my nerves, and I couldn't exactly control the freak till any of them stateria detected it." Silence raided over the phone.

"Kill the girl then."

"Don't be like that. Do you think I'm shallow to kill an innocen-"

"The worse thing that could happen is she gets eaten alive by one of the staterias and chewed of there, which is none of your concern. Kill her."

"How?"

"Activate one of the staterias, and make sure my son doesn't get hurt." Then the line goes dead and the man sighed.

"You're done, right?" She nodded. This can be good at least.


	4. Hard Mishaps and Stolen Kiss?

Even if I do still want to deny that, I still died. Though, I never gave much thought about dying. Sure, I have but it's mostly because I was suicidal after her death. All I wanted to do was kill myself, destroy myself.

Some people think holding on makes us stronger but sometimes it's letting go. I held on to the past for so long, I knew that she would be very sad bout if she ever found out that I was deliberately destroying my life. Life is a game never won or lost just full of broken hearts and lost dreams.

The best advice I can give anyone on life, is that sometimes, no matter how much it hurts, no matter how much it hurts, no matter how many times you cry, the best thing to do is let go. Sometimes, it's the hardest thing you'll ever do, but in the end, you gain twice as much.

Sometimes people come into your life and you know right away that they are meant to be there; they serve some sort of purpose, teach you a lesson, or help you figure out who you are.

Every very now and then you wake up to a day that effects your whole life.. the day in your life when you know you'll never be the same again.. the day that changes the way you think about everything and everyone. Ever since she left me, ever since she died, all my views on life and those around me reverted back to the same way I was before I met her.

Neglect. Emptiness. Hatred. Anger. A lone lion in it's cave. A lone bird in it's nest, has wings but unable to fly. You could say as a lot of spirited and energetic people around this world, has white wings. I didn't. Black all over. And, I know that's all I'm ever going to be. A lone raven in it's nest, unable to fly with only one piece of food to tolerate with.

That's what I really am. My true self. I'm nothing. I'm a nobody. I dare to call myself a nobody than a somebody, cause I'm no one. I'm nothing but a broken hearted man. Quite cliche if you ask me. But, I wouldn't blame myself, nor anyone else but my parents. They're the cause of everything. They're the reason I'm falling apart. They should have used some protection or even a fucking condom, so I wouldn't be born. Cause I'm truly, a mistake That's what they want me to believe right?

They left me. They abandoned me, when I was still a newborn, a fucking infant, for goodness' sake.

I won't be happy to see them ever. I don't know what's really more painful. The whole "they loved me but stop" or the dreaded fact that "they never did love me." You see? All my pain right now, is caused because of my pitiful and worthless parents.

Fuck's sake, they don't even deserve the title of being called parents. They broke my heart, and I doubt it'll get more broken then that.

My heart was hopelessly broken. Shattered. My wings were shattered, no matter how much I tried to fix them. I can't spread them. At least that's what I thought. But when I thought nothing was ever going to change that, someone else came in my life and fixed that. My problem, of spreading my wings.

* * *

**Phantasy Star Portable (II): Black Dawn - ****ブラックドーン**

By: Chivarly Knight

* * *

**Universe One - Death**

"Killing this will make itself a lone one. Better not do so. "My eyes glanced back at Emilia, curious to see what her reaction was. And sure enough, the desired expression on her face was priceless. I wanted to chuckle, laugh or even smile for that matter but I knew doing that would probably make her comfortable with me. Even though, sometimes I don't, I still like creating intense atmospheres.

The blonde was gazing at me with disbelief in her widened eyes, her mouth forming a single "o" shape and the shock and amazement was etched on her face.

Kind of reminds me of the time I used to quarrel playfully with Laia there at the training area. Her father cheered on and we were rolling on the floor, laughing like some lunatics who were experiencing high on drugs.

Her father, the headmaster of the guardians, or solemnly known as the "torturer" kept on teasing how a girl like Laia's skills were equivalent to mine. I ended up sending a vacant supply crate in Obel's direction, hitting him square in the face. Another one followed and hit him right "there." He learned his lesson to never ever tease me again or else he'll face the severe consequences that will be inflicted on him.

He was so surprised that time; he didn't say another word for next thirty five minutes and instead carefully watched out if I was going to hit him again.

Laia however was really amused at the lack of control I had over my temper. But we're parallel to each other. Short tempered, but that was three years ago. I learned how to control my anger, by taking a deep breath, swallowing your bile or whatever is in your throat, and release out all the air you took in throughout those times in between.

Though one month ago, still states that she's still short tempered. Especially when matters matter about your best friend slash little brother being involved with insane fan girls, who don't even have the proper education to know that I don't like them in the first place.

How am I going to even like one of them, if they keep on throwing me the "sluttish look" and keep on stretching their flirtatious ways? Laia almost punched one of them, smacking them across the whole parking lot while she's at it because one of them wanted me to bear their children.

That thought alone made me shudder.

Of course, the girl was something. Her rash personality and short tempered would be sometimes the death of me. She taught me for three months all about controlling my photons, and teaching me how to use some handguns. Those three months were the most agonizing and unbearable when things come to learning how to use the whips.

I'm sort of a hunter slash vanguard myself. I love using melee weapons, mostly because I get to see the expression, emotion or fear they have on their face before I kill them. Trust me; you wouldn't want to come across a person like me. I'm insane and strong, but more on the insane side.

Laia could state her opinions of me, if you ever ask her. You should actually, because she's great at fighting and we've been training each other since birth. So, she knows me that well. We have more of a brother and sister relationship, rather than the whole girlfriend and boyfriend thing.

And if did that happened, it would be very awkward because she's fundamentally three years older than me. Even if she did like me, I knew she got over that already. She taught me how to use whips, though I have bad experiences because of that. I rather not remember all the pain, I went through.

During all the events and all those months three years ago, we stopped having contact till a short break out of illuminus. I should have been more vigilant of my cooperative conversations with Helga and should have thought that she was plotting else something than destroying the archives of the AMF and Tenora Works.

She was also working along with another red cast that wanted revenge on humans. He had a taste for dominance, and I'm not quite sure why though. He was strong enough, and was recreated again by Karl F. Howser. His name was Magashi.

An aggressive warrior cast with a red and black body, armed with dual blade. Though infamous for his cruel and evil ways, he has his own sense of honor in combat and humor.

During the seed crisis, he transformed himself into a seed and caused untold chaos by attacking me and my friends. Even if he is only a copy right now, he is only interested only in fighting those stronger than himself and in so doing improving his combat abilities.

He was along with Karl F. Howser and Helga, were prone to investigating new suppliers of big companies. Mostly, that's Helga's mission since no one really knows her much than I do. But still, all of them were really fanatical.

Especially, Magashi. He was one insane cast that really didn't even made sense with all those long sentences of "I, Magashi, the revolt cast that will destroy all you humans will finally-"whenever he tried to introduce himself to anyone. Though, he probably inherited that all speech trait from Karl Howser. The leader of the illuminus and the mastermind behind the seed crisis that threatened the entire system.

Seven months ago as a favor to Laia I instructed and taught some newbies there at the guardians.

I was assigned to train four children, with a newly made cast who became my partner. Vivienne. Her name was Vivienne. So far, her personality affected me because she was basically curious about everything. She kind of annoyed me with all her questions about the human "heart" and human "emotions." But so far, she took me by surprise because I stopped resenting her.

Three years ago, in the midst of all those months of the whole faming scenario thing, all I did was destroy my life after that.

A lot of things happened after she died. Horrible things of course. Why should anything good happen after all that? Even Maya's life was turning upside down. I always knew, but I'm sure Kou Taragi one of my best mates wouldn't like if I was the one who told her.

But, I was really pleased that he confessed his love for her even if he was already dying. I'm glad he was able to even confess, before he could even leave the place. I feel bad for Maya though. She's been regretting cause she's been hiding her feelings for him all those years. Then Helga, and Karl took their variety plans in motion and almost destroyed the system.

They spread out the seed virus to the use of Ethan's younger sister to resurrect dark falz, but he ultimately failed as I spoiled his plans and sealed the rift, him disappearing into the void along with Rykros.

Kind of pitiful, even. After that, I never had any reason to stay anymore. But I did return to finish my business with Vivienne and wanted to cherish the moment to visit his grave for a while. Obel Dallgun's headstone.

I love that failing funny joke master, even if all his attempts to make me laugh were all hardly difficult.

Laia asked me to help her find Ethan, who was famed for attempting to kill Obel. I wouldn't believe them of course. But so far, I've been accused of that too but I paid no mind to that. They think I was framed and unstable for attempting a wanted murder attempt for the headmaster, but he couldn't really deny that since I was really unstable.

I even threatened him, almost punched him through the next wall, and so on. I rather leave the rest history. But so far, Ethan was still famed after that and that gave me more reasons to leave the guardians. But we all found out that Obel was killed by a seed and that freed Ethan from his pursue to escape.

Ethan was one nice kid, no doubt about the whole thing, even though he hated the guardians.

Though, there's one thing I rather state that he really would deny if I ever asked him. The question would be. Are you in love with Karen? It's simple enough to ask him of course. He's a dense boy, as from what I can see and I would really like that if he started to get his head out of his heart and think for one second that maybe all he needs is some courage.

Not reading some books, on how to make a girl laugh, and his favorite book "How to get the girl you love, to easily miss your presence once your out on a mission." I'm guessing, he doesn't stay that much in the colony itself and find himself trying to beg Hyuga to teach him how to.

And from my perspective, Hyuga can make some tips and have them published bout all his experiences with girls. Though, that would be destroying his reputation as the young president of G.R.M. Kind of funny though, a little amusing, but he can get annoying at times.

Every time he tries to flirt with her. To Hyuga, Ethan's woman skills amount to 0. Though, because he doesn't play around and is really serious bout Karen. I know that. I have seen the love in his eyes before. And no doubt, he's trying to find the right to tell her that he loves her. Before else _someone _takes _her_ away from _him. _Like before, he assumed something was going on between Karen and I.

But in truth, all Karen wanted to do was comfort me, because she knew me being suicidal and so depressed wouldn't prove Mirei's last wish. And he kind of misunderstood the whole, giving me hugs and my head on her chest scheme and he punched me.

He fucking punched me, and my beautiful and sharp nose almost got broken because of him. Though, I wouldn't blame him if he started to hug Mirei then he would cross the line.

He was still a guardian right now, trying to escape all the rabid fan girls who were chasing him, trying to spend as much as possible with Karen, bailing Hyuga out of dates if something went horrible.. Yeah, good times. He's a amusing kid. No doubt there.

I already retired three years ago, right after the seed happened. I didn't bother trying to stay with the guardians, so I sent out a resignation paper one day and left the guardians. Of course, because now that the headmaster was already gone. I think I already paid my debt for him saving my life. Though, I paid my debt more than he paid my life. I've suffered enough, but I don't blame him.

But as a favor from Laia she wanted me to be partners with a cast named Vivienne, who was one of those new casts that were distributed shortly after the seed invasion.

Vivienne was sort of warm, similar to _her _but I rather see her as a little sister than a girlfriend or anything like that. After sealing the rift, and with Helga and Karl gone, I thought everything was going to work out for the best.

Till, Vivienne was ought to be dismantled after the council thought she was a threat to everyone, since she was hacked by Helga.

That infuriated me, and I came livid to all the guardians except for the past guardians I worked with. Other than my former friends there, no one there had my respect. All those councils, they were nothing. I was so angry at that time, I didn't control my anger and destroyed quarter half of the headquarters on Parum.

That's mainly one of the reasons, why I left the guardians.

The guardians extend out a search party for me, till one week later I woke up in a hospital bed with a black haired man staring back at me. Turns out he was the head master of Sky clad, and he offered me to stay with him as long as I do my work fine.

He knew I was the guardian prodigy, and he probably needed all my skills to help with the company. And since at the moment I didn't have any place to stay, I actually joined the company and all the damages that I did to the guardian's HQ got paid off.

At least, he did.

I was a bit stunned on how a random stranger, found me, took me under his care, and paid all stuff that needed to get paid. The guardians found out I was working in Sky clad, and wanted me back, but Steffan Klein, him, told them that he adopted me and I was old enough to make my own decision.

Of course they refused, but Laia did something to them that made them stop persisting. And I was glad after that. That's how my life was three years ago. After the seed events, even right now I still loath the seeds for appearing and the guardians for destroying my life.

Resenting my partner was enough to make me hate them.

I realized then that she was important to me than I thought she would be. I left the guardians, but I never knew what happened to Vivienne.

After all, I didn't bother even caring anymore. Vivienne's probably robot parts by now, or is currently in her guardian days spending her time trying to know more about the heart and its emotions. If the latter is true, then that would be very good. I shook my thoughts away and looked back at the dead sharks.

I refused to position my eyes on the blood, and kept my eye sight towards the sharks instead.

Something edged on the corner of my lips, finding myself smirking, as I thought of something to release out all this awkward tension between us. Give her a fright or something. That would be amusing. Suddenly start running away for no reason, and hide for a little while till she cries and beg you to help her.

That would be so amusing!

My index finger clothed by a black glove, pointed to the next room and without warning, I smirked one more last time, putting a worried face and dashed forward leaving Emilia calling after me. "No! " Was my fake delayed response.

Thank you drama class. As I swiftly passed the hallway with ease, I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked at the sight in front of me. I know I was planning on scaring the girl, but this? Certainly not going to let that happen.

The girl will have a hysteria attack. Or worse.

Blood was splattered on the ground and blended into the blue waters below the canals. A dead corpse was ripped open and some badiras were chewing the leftover meat inside. Blood. I froze as my vision came red. Everywhere, around me was red. Damn this. Fuck. I snapped my attention to the dead man, and shook my head to shake the thoughts away.

No. I can't think of that. My heart pounded in my throat, and I kept my eyes on the ground. Damn. Blood. I covered my nose immediately, trying not to take any smell of fowl stench that was emitting from the poor corpse. F

lashbacks soon washed through me, and I bit my lower lip from trembling. Argh. Fuck this, fucking damn phobia. I clenched my fist, and gritted my teeth, agitated that I was still affected by those fucking flashbacks. And to make things worse, the flashbacks decided to make their presence known.

_My eyes steadied on the poor creature, my eyes widening, and with the last whimper my whole body started trembling. No. Red. My vision became blurry, and there was something, like a beep whenever you positioned your mike into the speakers, came booming through my ear canals. I started feeling dizzy, falling to my knees as I did so. _

_I was interrupted by a horrid scream, and I turned immediately to the Newman lady and Obel staring back at me with expressionless faces. "Dain! What did you do? Come on, don't be scared. Let's go wash the blood off of your hands. Let's go now. Sir Dallgun, I'll be taking young master to the bathroom."_

"_You can be excused Ursula. I'll take care of the bloodshed around here." _I stopped talking for three days, because I was afraid that the blood would still be there. Hemaphobia. Can't exactly understand why I'm afraid of blood, but I've been always and sort of frenzy begins whenever I see them.

(Note: He's a vampire here.) (Kidding, that's impossible) But for now, I focused on much more important matters. I shook the rushing thoughts and turned my head away from the blood. This was really bad.

Really bad. Emilia will literally scream once she sees this and she's not that far behind before she actually comes. Damn, I need to get back there. I need to stop from her seeing this. But as I turned around, what felt like wind of air knocked me out and I knew she was already there. I put one foot behind me to steady the both of us, and she glares up at me, her hands on my chest.

My heart skipped a beat as she continued to kill me with those daggers in her eyes, and I nervously laughed. Great. Gr. I suddenly felt uncomfortable of the heat on my chest, and gave her a knowing look but she didn't seem to noticed and persisted to glare at me.

"Emilia, can you take your hands off my chest?" Her brows suddenly knitted together and soon rose up away from the eyes, as she realized my words. She abruptly removed her hands away from my chest and blushes.

And there we go again with the ridiculous blushes. She looked away from me, looking past me and I suddenly remember. Damn, thoughts. I stepped on the right, then to the left, then in the center, then the right, then the left, then the right, then the left, and that's how we kept on going.

"Dain! Let me go through!" I would have if I wanted, to but out of the blue she pushed me, taking me by surprise and I wasn't able to hold myself as my body went to the side. Damn.

I turned to her quickly to shield her from seeing but her hand flew to cover her mouth and this tells me she already seen the dead human body lying a few meters away. She looked away and started covering her ears. I sighed, closed my eyes and did the next best thing I think was right.

My arm went around her neck, pulling her closer to me. Right about my chest. Even if that made me extremely uncomfortable, I had the sudden urge to ease the girl's state of mind. _What are you doing? You're in here to finish the mission, and leave this place. Don't start liking some random stranger! Let alone be nice to her! _Someone was shouting at me, a different voice but I paid no mind as she hugged me tighter. Damn. My breath hitched, my throat trying to let air pass through as possible.

This girl has some arms. Damn, if she did any tighter my ribs would be broken and my lungs would be punctured. On second, thought let her be. I would rather die right now, than face the possible stress that will surely come in the near future.

But all my hopes on suicide seemed impossible at the moment. We all know that's not possible because this girl has stiff arms, but not strong ones.

I pushed the distracting but right thoughts away, and gripped Emilia firmly by her shoulder. She was staring blankly at my chest, as she continued to cover her ears. "Emilia." She closed her eyes this time.

"Emilia." She starts shaking her head.

"Emilia!" This time, I grabbed her head with both of my hands forcing her scarlet eyes to look back at my own red eyes. I softened as I looked at her worried and frightened eyes that had little crystals falling down from her. Why was she crying? It's not like any of them will hurt her or anything.

I suddenly felt that same uncomfortable cold chill working its way with my spine, but this time. Seems like someone was watching me. The feeling of uncomfortable and cautiousness, was pushed aside as I heard the blonde haired girl in front of me sniffle. She looked like she was hit by a spaceship. And she got punished because of something else.

"Emilia. Everything will be alright." The feeling of her hot breath, smelled like cherries. I could smell a hint of something else. Like strawberries or something. She nodded her head and gave me one more hug, before sniffing. I rolled my eyes at how dramatic she was acting and grabbed my handkerchief from my nanotransitter and wiped the tears away.

Damn. I could still smell her scent. That sweet, elegant fragrance.

No, there's this hint of vanilla slash strawberry emitting from her. Her scent was mesmerizing. I could almost…

But then something else interrupts us.

We heard another growl behind us. She snapped her eyes to mine, her eyes searching my face in an instant for the next solution to the problem, but all my instincts kicked in and shielded her away from the little creatures growling a few feet away.

"Come on! Can't we even have a little relaxation time or even a short break?" Emilia's voice screamed frustration and irritation inside them, but at the same time her eyes held worry and fear. Like a mask. Probably.

I held out my hand, before feeling a source of photons gathering in once place. Strong photons formed a black slim saber that had sharp edges and white lines surrounding the weapon. The eyes of the blonde haired girl beside me went wide at this. (Note: It's lightning espada.)

In one swift motion, the end of the sword's handle pummeled into the ground as my feet bounced off the air, the ankle biters shrieking away in fear before diving back into the canals away for protection. Confusion clouded my mind as my hands lowered my sword.

That was kind of weird. But then again, they were all for show. Acting tough, but actually weak and scared inside. Though, it's been a while since I encountered any of these ankle biters. That would be seven months or nine months, to be calculative.

So not quite sure if they're really that strong or anything. I forgotten all about the little critters.

Emilia stepped forward away from behind me, sighing relief as she realized that the coast was clear. Deciding, things would be best if I still have my sword by my side in case, I ordered. "Let's go."

With last of that, I find my hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to me as I dragged her towards the relic sites, my other hand occupying my sword. Emilia shifted beside my side, but my mind pain no attention to that.

"I'm _really _impressed. You are a mercenary, but so far you haven't done anything. Mr. Klein." Her voice was filled with sarcasm and my eyes rolled. I swear this girl does have amusing words.

I looked down at my hands.

"Thanks by the way, though." My head turned in a hesitant way to Emilia, as she had that amusing blush strapped to her cheeks. I smirked, but kept my eyes focused on the hallway we were passing through. Seem enough; we weren't encountering hard machineries around to kill.

I'm glad, actually.

But I have this strong feeling that someone was watching our every move. I dismissed the thoughts, as I hear Emilia sigh beside me. She looked like she wanted to smack her head to the nearby wall. I agreed with her.

"I want to bang my head against the wall." She voiced her opinions. I would really like to see that happen. We kept on walking in silence, my hand dragging her, my other hand dragging the sword with me too. Huh. Looks like there ain't going to be any machineries around here.

The sudden burst of whimpers sounded through the room, and we immediately turned our attention to a horde of those ankle biters glaring at us and saliva, running down the side of their mouth. I should have fucking kept my mouth shut.

My eyes went wide at this, and my first instinct came present as I started to pull Emilia with me across the room.

"We need to run! Run!" Emilia screamed out and I laughed as she forgotten to think that she was deliberately dragged across the floor.

"Emilia, don't you think it's a great time for the heroine trip?" I felt myself smiling as she threw me a glare. Thank the holy light the girl could run, or she would be eaten to death by those ankle biters.

She looked at me as if I grew another head and shook her head. So far, I wasn't quite worried. At least, wasn't that worried. Unlike this girl beside me. This was seemingly the perfect time for the damsel in distress to be rescued from evil horde by the prince with dashing looks.

Unfortunately, that wasn't what happened.

I tripped. For fuck's sakes, I tripped over my own two feet and I felt my whole body falling forward.

But as agile I was, I used both of my hand to counter the fall and soon I did a cartwheel, landing on both my two feet again. I smirked as Emilia's jaw dropped and I came running forward.

The next sequence of events led me to say, "shit" as Emilia tripped right ahead of me and I knew she was going to be dead once they catch her. Not exactly dead, but you get my point. Damn, this. I swooped her up in my arms, in mid-run and continued my sprint towards wherever we can use as an exit. I swiftly positioned her stomach over my shoulder, and did my run.

Good grief, that this girl's actually light. We need to find...something...or some room we can use to barricade ourselves away from them. At least for some time. Though, my hopes were destroyed when purple lines suddenly appeared out of those fences. I ran forward but I felt fists hammering my lower back and I made a sudden halt, gritting my teeth as the blonde continued to beat my back.

"We set off some trap! No! Dain, we need to-Don't you dare jump over the fences, as if you can do that? Don't try showing off!" Damn. The girl was right.

I had one option. But I didn't take the risk of that as I spun on my wheel, gently and swiftly laid Emilia on the ground and took some time to slide another freeze trap to them.

I turned around and picked her up from the ground again, heading over to the fences. That should hold them for a little while. Damn, I forgot about the chips, I mentally gave myself a face palm and grunted out of exasperation.

I sloppily threw a disable chip at the antennas, and made our way past safely. Damn me for my amazing looks and dashing reflexes. Or mostly my aim, but you get my point. All because of my skills, then we're safe. At least, that's what I thought.

We ran for the metal trap door that divided us from our safety at the other end of the chamber but bad luck comes in when the red light imprinted on the front was still present. Damn, the door is locked. I sighed, and let the girl climb off of me.

She gave me a glare, and turned around, though, pausing in mid-run as she noticed that the door was locked too. There was another cluster of whimpers booming throughout the relic site and we both immediately snapped our separated attention to the ankle biters.

"No! The door is locked! "There was a tremble in her voice, and I finally lost all my hope of getting out this relic site alive. With this girl with me, no, but without her. It's really possible to see that happy sight of having to leave the relic sites with a happy expression, with no worries at all was probable.

But. No, of course that didn't what happened. The people up there in the heavens (A/N: Dain's probably blaming me) still didn't want anything good for us to happen at the moment. So, of course! They locked the door!

This is bad. There was one way I could get in but it's really hard to. I needed to try at least. The others stared back at their frozen leader while the other small ones continued running for us. I grabbed a blank code card from my pocket and dashed to the terminal on the side.

"Where are you going-"I grunted and cut her a knowing look. Damn, this. "Don't have any time to explain! Emilia, no matter what happens, stay by my right side and don't wander too far!" I yelled, activating my virtual visor. If somehow, I can manage to hack one at least one of the-

"Dain, more are coming! I…can't…do this by myself! You need to help me! What, should I…-"I've had enough, wrapped my arms around her waist and reached for the base of her arm, and leaned my chin on her shoulder.

Her body tensed up, but my mind paid no attention to that as I softly gripped the handgun in her hands. I hope, this girl has some aims. "Take a deep breath and when you think the target is in place, pulled the trigger and you'll be done. Now, go ahead and try." She stood frozen for a moment, before I snapped her out of it.

"Emilia?" She opened her mouth, but no words came out. I sighed, and help her pull the trigger, my hand on top of hers as her back stayed in front of my chest. My heart was pounding at the moment for no reason, but I pushed that away as Emilia started to respond.

She pulled the trigger, over and over again. Once satisfied, I removed my hands away and turned back to the terminal. As least that's taken care of now. The activation codes for the terminal were getting hard for me to solve, much like puzzles.

My forehead started to get wet, sweating, as the loading sign start to take place. One minute, and that's all I needed. I kept my hand in place, using my other unoccupied to wipe my forehead.

"No! I'm out of power bullets, I don't have anymore!" Damn. "Emilia, try using your rod! I can't remove my arm from here, quick, here catch my saber." I threw the saber in her direction, and went back to hacking. Damn, if only we had time to find a key card then everything would be fine by now-

Emilia was screaming "zonde" over and over again and that made me feel irritated. It's irksome and terribly grating enough that I have to open this door for the both of us.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

Why won't this door fucking open?

Shit. Fuck. Shit.

Damn.

Damn.

Shit.

Crap.

Bullshit!

Fuck!

"Dain! Would you stop cursing in your thoughts and help me!" She screamed and I felt a huge wave of photons collecting in one place. Her hand. I turned my head back to her, and soon enough all of them were getting killed one by one. I was stunned. She didn't have any tech-mags with her nor did she even have her rod.

Was she shooting this out of wide open palm? Damn! I hate to admit, but this girl had a nice photon control than I did. Damn. She shot a huge wave of that familiar electric shock towards the last one.

Though. This time travaluses were already appearing, and I cursed under my breath. This door is so troublesome. Why won't this door budge open? Argh! Out of frustration, I yelled an incoherent word commonly used and known as "shit."

"Dain! I really need some help here! You can really help if you stop cursing, and physically help me." Gah! I don't have time for that. The best thing I could do let us get out of here! I didn't have time to try to open the door so instead; I turned around and pulled out one of my favorite weapon.

Known as **Exam. **Used this since my training days with Fumiko Itazura, Erickson Louise, and Niko Meriah. All my students, including the wretched girl that I haven't seen in quite a while. A really, really long time.

Three years to be exact. The girl who destroyed everything. The one who ruined my day by spilling hot coffee all over me.

I narrowed my eyes.

**Lumia Waber**. Laia gave me the saber after I became a full-fledged instructor, and since that I've been using this sword. I stood there thinking blankly, next thing I knew I was on the floor with my bottom raised up high and my head on the ground. I turned myself over, and gave the girl who was on the terminal a venomous glare.

But she didn't notice, as she continued to ignore and toggle some keys on the terminal. What's going on inside that girl's head-I cut myself short as a blast shot through the blast itself taking most space, nearly hitting me by a few meters, and I retreated as far as I could...to...the canals.

I found myself going back as I tried to grab anything but to no avail, my hand grabbed air and all I did before I hit the water was close my eyes. Opening my eyes, all I saw was the big blue walls and I immediately pushed the water behind me.

I surfaced, and shuddered at the coldness of the water, before my teeth chatter. Damn. The water was cold as hell, but I only thought that for a moment when something started to pull me downwards. Something, like blades trying to pull me down…I struggled against whatever was trying to bring me down, but then everything went black. There was something. A sound. Something, or rather someone was calling after me.

**"Dain!" **My body flinched, as I heard the voice. The voice was really, really, faint but really prominent to me at least. And, the voice was so familiar yet the throbbing in my head made things harder for me to understand that. Argh. Fuck, not another hallucination.

I shouldn't have drunk another tablet, or never did in the first place. Though, that wouldn't be the cause on how I fell in the canals because that was all an accident-shit-I forgot where I actually was. Emilia...she's still surrounded by all those...machineries! Damn. The girl I was with, she was still there in the chamber.

I need to get up. Where the-the girl might get killed by those fucking damn staterias if I don't get up-

**"You're starting to amuse me by the way you're worried over a mere and worthless human as her." **I let a growl rise up from the back of my throat, and I thrust myself up wards, standing up as I stared back at the clothed figure. Great. "What do you want?**"**

**"Tell me, what you really want? Your own death or the girl's death?"**

"Let me leave now! I need to help that girl!"

"**You're not leaving till I get an answer. Your death or the girl's death? One simple question, tell me. Whose death would you want to happen? A stranger you never even met or your own death. Should I explain-" **

"My death, now get me out of here!" Damn, this bastard for keeping me this long. If something happens to the blonde bimbo, I am so going to kill this wretched coward. It's his fault for letting me here in the first place. I need to get out of here as soon as possible before something happens to that girl.

"**Aw, the princeling falls in love with the damsel in distress who's a bit of a klutz and nothing but a whiney, baby. You better watch out when you wake up, princeling." **

Those words jolted me up awake for no reason, and I suddenly felt air squeezing in me through my throat. My eyes flickered open, and that's when I realized that a pair of lips were on mine. Something was pushing my chest repeatedly, and I suddenly had the urge to-

I felt wreckage and remains of memories, flowing through me as I remembered the past.

_"A lot of women are in love with you, why should one wreck you?"_

_"She's my first, and she bore me my child. And now, both of them are gone. Do you know how that makes me feel?" The words ran through my head, as I gripped the baby cloth closer to my chest. Mika, come back. Please, please forgive me. I sobbed there on the floor, and turned my attention to my saber. _

_If I try to do this, she can probably come back and so I did. I stabbed myself. _

_But she didn't come. _

_She couldn't forgive me. _

* * *

How is it?


	5. Death's Reasons

**Phantasy Star Portable II – めざめのドーン (Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#1 - Spreading Wings - Death's Reason**

The vision of memories were short lived when water came spurting out of my mouth and Emilia bolted back saying "You coughed on my face!"

Emilia's hands went for her neck and she started making those irritating gagging noises, wiping her face with her now soaking sleeve. Her action made me winced, as the pressure to support the back of my head was gone and that's when I solemnly realized that my head was on her lap. Did she dive into the waters to get me?

By the time she was finished, I closed my eyes and tried to push myself up from the ground. To my surprise, I wasn't able to as the short pain struck me in my side and with an despairing moan my head met with her lap.

The ominous pattering sound of my wet clothes began over head, dripping on the cold metal floors.

A flash of a yellow orb caused the both of us to separate from each other instantly, and Emilia steadied the gun in her hands. Note: The keyword being "try" to steady the gun because no matter how much she stick her arms together and stood stiffly, her hands were still shaking.

The travaluses were getting ready to drill their blade and charge any second.

Emilia didn't show any sign of using the barrel trigger though, and that worried me. "Emilia," The words came out uneasily. "You better shoot them now or they're going to kill you once they come closer."

But then the problem struck me and when it did, I resisted the urge to slap my own face.

She probably was scared of using the gun, or she didn't know how to. I eyed her in dismay, before my body was forced to lift itself up and from where I standing, she was so tiny she had to tilt her head back up to stare at me. "Would you help me here? You're the one who's much experienced here!" The exact moment when I realized she was now fuming like a mad mother.

Emilia grabbed my hand forcefully, and popped her gun on top of my wide open-palm. A normal one. Doesn't look that all advanced, and I got the feeling that the guy who brought her here was really tight on his money if he didn't want to let this girl use some new equipment.

"You'll lead them, thank you very much."

"This is your hand gun, you're suppose to be the one who's doing the "shooting." Emilia scoffed and she patted my arm sympathetically. "You're not cut for the role of knight errant." My left brow twitched noticeably and she grinned. Heaving a sigh, my hands turned to seize her round the waist and pulled her in front of me. I gave her, her handgun and helped her aim.

"Take a deep breath once you know your target is in range and then slowly pull the trigger. Doesn't really matter if you don't hit the critical part, as long as you hit them." I smirked, teasing her by blowing air into her ear. She tensed up, her shoulders raising a little and this reminded me of that moment three years ago.

Ursula had caught me stealing some coffee patches there at the cafeteria vending machine. The consequences had been painful and when the green haired new man whispered (not so soothing) words in my ear, I was bound to never forget about it But the girl's happy squeal jolted me back to attention, and I continued to urge her forward, giving nice remarks on her aim.

She hit one in the head. "Right-o Emilia! That's nice! Even better than my student's last range attack!" I tapped her encouragingly on her back, and she smiled. The travaluses wailed and fell to the ground, causing Emilia to punch her fist up in the air only hitting me in the process and I found myself falling backwards.

Into the canals, again.

The cold waters hugged my like-tuxedo closer to my body, and chills crept up my spine again. (-_-): That would be Dain's expression of you don't know how you would react if you fell into a canal two times. Emilia shrieked, and held out her hand to me.

(*sigh*) This girl was being too nice to me, but of course the cold feeling of the waters was slowly and in no time will give me hypothermia, so I decided to let this slide and took her hand.

But a mistake of course, because even at this rate she was too far up and she ended up falling in with me.

"I can't swim!" Her voice pleaded, and my arm hooked around her waist as I pulled her closer to me. At situations like this, this girl didn't know how to swim, how is she going to survive dangerous places like this, not mentioning that this was one undersea relic site which is under the sea ground? Noting that one security breach lock down, and this whole place could be filling down with water instantly.

That's one thing she have to watch for. The thoughts were cut short when she wrapped her arm around my neck, pulling me closer to her face. A uncomfortable heat feeling rose to my cheeks, but she didn't even notice herself when she started gripping my shoulders tightly to herself.

"Get us out of here now!" Her words brought me to reality, and because I couldn't really bear to be this close anymore, I reached for the ledge off the side and professionally climbed it. My elbows was forced to the ground, as my arms hoisted her body up and a daunting look came on my face.

"You're something, Emilia." Emilia gave a little peal of giggle even though she was soaking wet, and I winced because of the pain in my shoulder. For the thousandth time, my mind wondered bitterly how I have to bear with this ridiculous scarred shoulder for the next years of my life. She placed her hands on her hips and gave me a glare.

My lips quirked up into a half-smirk and half-sly grin. "I'm off to change my clothes, if you don't mind. " I announced and ducked down to avoid the stone (don't know where it came from, and don't ask why) that she aimed to throw at me me. "Are you really going to be like that? It's really cold in this place, let me borrow something!"

She was right, though. I'd be heartless if I let her stay in those clothes, and besides I really couldn't bear to see her. Her hair was piled on top of her head, the damp hair around her face. The swell of her plump breasts above the brown shirt was unnervingly evident. A lump formed in my throat, and I couldn't even swallowed it down.

I looked away as my hands grabbed for my burning twin sabers, and pulled out a long black sweater. "You can use this, and judging by the time. We better head in now, before any more machinery comes across us." Her mouth formed an "o" shape as glumly stared at the piece of cloth. She stood there, looking at my sweater as if it was the most disgusting in the world.

"What's the matter?" Her clothing was sticking to her, before she surrendered to the inevitable with a sigh. "Nothing. Don't peek at me when I'm changing, because I'm going to make you regret ever coming out of your mother's stomach." I looked down at the ground. There was a burst of wails behind us, and we instantly scrambled inside the metal door to lock ourselves away.

"We can probably dry your clothes with my sabers or something. I'm sorry, but this is all I have-" A thought hit me. "Wait a second, there must be some lighters that Fumiko handed me yesterday or something. It's here, let me check." Yes, thanks Fumiko. Such a success. "Here you go, and let's get in." She nodded, holding the sweater and I grabbed my other saber off the ground.

"I don't know what came over me, to get you out of that water. I'm all wet because of you, and once we get out of here you make sure to give me something that's more valuable than my clothes. Or better yet a new set of this suit, so my boss won't have to complain while he buys me a new one and I don't have-" But she sneezed as she came in while I locked the door behind us.

Drops of water was streaming from her hair onto the floor. Emilia gave out a waving gesture to me. My eyes rolled dramatically as I plopped myself unceremoniously onto the floor and began tugging on my foot wear. She passed by and stared at me expectantly.

"What?" I noticed when her shadow clouded the vision of my boots. "Do you have anything else, like a black shirt and some shorts?" I shook my head.

"I don't have anything else, but I do have a (white) hoodie with me and some **braves pants. **You can use them, but you should change over there. I'm not really sure about your current predicament with your undergarments, but they can be dried off." "Fine." She grumbled, grabbing the pair of clothes organized for her.

"No peeking." She shot me a knowing look, and I smirked. "I'd gladly, there's nothing to look at."

"What was that?" This kind of made me smile for no reason. "Nothing, you idiot. Dress up, now." She huffed (from what I can hear) and this made me smirk. _"You look like you're really happy about the whole thing. Are you starting to see her as a friend, finally?"_

"You could say that," Shrugging my shoulders, as my hands reached for the side of my boots, silently praying that this rough and soaking treatment would not ruin their shape forever. These were my favorite boots, other than the others that I use during winter but it's still my favorite.

_"You sound like you're over reacting." _I was, and without another word, I finished yanking off my boots and placed them beside me, hardly dry. The doubt of able to use them was really big too. "No way, Homonculus. Damn you, should really make up your mind on which name you're going to use. It's frustrating me." He laughed and I grunted.

My clothing was irritatingly, uncomfortable. I lifted my head to call Emilia for the lighter, but she was standing there, glancing curiously at me. "What are you now? Are you insane, talking to yourself and stuff?" I felt a little uneasy, that's a fact but I really couldn't let the girl believe I was insane right now, can I? "Yes, and I had the devil's own work to become insane." She rolled her eyes, before suddenly realizing something.

Emilia turned her head down to the electronic device strapped to her neck.

"My headphones!" She mournfully screamed, carefully bending down to the ground to spread her wet ear music senders down on the floor. "I think I should go mad! I skipped two lunches just to buy this headphone, and now it's ruined!" Emilia turned to me, a raging fire in her eyes. "And it's all because of you!" She started strangling me, in which I struggled frantically to free myself from the deathly grip she had on me.

"My fault? You were the one who tried to save me-" She let out a frustrated growl. "I did that because I was scared you might drown!And now you're here acting like a total asshole for even not considering-" Her outburst made me cringe up in pain, and this set me up already.

"Emilia!" I exclaimed, "It's nice knowing that you care for me, but you really didn't have to do it. You're probably right about me being an asshole because I get that a lot, and please don't shout anymore cause you're destroying my ear drums." The scarlet eyed girl frowned crossly at me.

"For heaven's sake, all I wanted to do was help you. I would be very glad if you thanked me for it, but god do not tease me or get mad at me for rescuing you." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "If you have a fault, Dain, it's that you simply aren't that soft or even considerate to thank me for saving your ass. And that kiss, you're right, didn't mean anything."

Her voice faltered, taking a few seconds, before she started to speak again. "Don't really know what people would say, but I don't really care. What does it matter what your friends, people, or that girlfriend of yours, Fumiko, or whatever she is to you might say about us? No one will know."

"Fumiko? Do you know her or something, and side note: she isn't my girlfriend if that's what you're fretting over about." I smirked, finally realizing what was wrong here. Emilia groaned, but her groan ended in another sneeze. She placed her small fists against her hips and sniffed at me.

"Are you going to buy me a new set of clothes, and headphones?" I shrugged, muttering "of course." If this is what can get this girl to shut up, then I'd happy to oblige with whatever her rules are as long as they don't involve me coming with her to the shoppins or introducing me to her friends that I was her boyfriend. Emilia huffed, and sat across me...a little far to the left.

(Can be also used with black mailing, but so far there's nothing to use with me against. ) Manipulation is the best weapon out there, like Maya's big guns, if you kind of know what I really mean by that. Hey, trust me, it's hard having to be with her in a lab for more than six hours. She'll be aching, and you know what I mean, I'll be there to take care of that.

I bit my lower lip, as the memories washed through me. _"You've been visiting her grave every day for the past few weeks, aren't you tired? Dain, you really need some rest. I came here once and found a tent, and some sleeping bags. Dain, stop." Maya pleaded with me through her eyes, but I ignored the emotions in those purple orbs and clenched my fists. "Dain, these things here. You're not planning on sleeping here, again?"_

_"Doesn't matter, Maya." An overly dramatic sigh escaped her lips, and next thing happened, her arms were around my waist. My whole body tensed up, not use to this kind of show of affectionate. Even she of all people should know that, because all I wanted to do at the moment was push her away but I didn't. I couldn't, so we stayed like that for a few minutes, stiff as my bones._

_Maya turned me around, staring solemnly back into my golden eyes. She leaned closer, causing me to pull my head backwards. "Maya, what are you-" She kissed me on the chin, pulling me closer to her. "Let me have this, at least for once." We fell backwards Maya straddling my hips, as we continued kissing. _I shuddered at the thought of the memories, and sighed. Even after what happened that day, I still felt guilty for even not stopping her from letting us have

Emilia brought me out of my thoughts, and she suddenly looked so sad. She looked fragile at the moment, very fragile, as if I say anything wrong she'll break down into little shattered pieces. Something ached in my chest, and I caught the little glint of annoyance in her eyes. Livid even.

"Don't look at me like that!" Her palm came in contact with the side of my face, yet once again. How many times did she slap me today? Four or three? I lost count. (-_-) Women are really troublesome. This is the lone reason, why I won't date any other girls. And if I was forced to (which seemed not possible at the moment,) to date someone I rather have it to be Maya, or even Lou.

Trust me, I'd date Karen but that would make people think (especially a brown haired hero) that I'm using her as a rebound. I admit this for a second, that Karen and I are very close but right now wouldn't be a good time to think about this.

"Did you slap-" She grabbed me by my collar and forced me to look back at her. The same red eyes that were in my sockets, only darker and redder, stared back at me wearily. "I did!" " My lips detached from each other to say a word, but nothing came out.

_"Holy light, please save me from this girl." _My mouth set grimly. "And what in the world had gotten in your head to make you do that?" Her red eyes widened in surprise at the necessary and point-ful statement.

She stayed there, gripping my collar before she snorted in disgust.

"Hentai!" Now, that's completely unexpected. I should have thought she was much more mad for a much better reason, or a senseless one, but calling me a pervert in japanese ain't one of the reasons that I can call as "positive." Calling me a pervert would be lying, because I'm not even a pervert.

My left brow twitched visibly, and I inhaled all my morals. At least, what's left of my morals.

But second thoughts hit me, and I released out all the frustration. It's no use, we'd end up hitting each other in the process or keep on arguing before all those machinery find and gets us. "Emilia, there are two things I'm certain; one, I'm not a pervert and two, I'm not interested in girls."

Emilia's eyes widened in alarm. "You're not interested in girls?" She asked shakily and I finally knew what she meant by that question. Should have been more specific. I mentally gave myself a face palm.

"I'm not interested in dating anyone at the moment, and don't go to conclusions thinking that I'm interested in boys. And don't laugh, cause it'll be annoying." She nodded unconvincingly, before she grinned ear to her. She didn't listen to me, and burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes, before a unfeminine sound grumbled from her stomach.

She blushed instantly, and I threw my hands up in mock horror. "Did you caged a odd beast inside your stomach? Emilia, that's racist!" Emilia suddenly blushed, and closed her eyes, shrewdly yelling at me to stop teasing her. "Here's my transmitter, you can bring the food out. I'm going to go change my clothes." She hesitated when I gave her my gloves, but she nodded.

"That's good. I'll be back in a minute." I lifted myself up from the ground, and walked to the far end of the hallway. I took off my jacket, and sighed. My hands went behind my back, and raised themselves to lift my shirt up. Next was my lower bottom apparel and it was black slacks.

By that time, Emilia was already eating some sandwiches that Fumiko forced me to make this morning. De ragan and koltova sandwiches. She grinned blissfully, taking little bites off the crust and somehow the scene made me smile contently. She really looked like my little sister. (Though, foster sister would be the appropriate designation.)

Making these kind of food wasn't really hard. Thank you for my two burning sabers, cause if weren't for them then my prey wouldn't be toast as soon as my blades was plunged into them. Fire was also a great advantage to tough environments, such as Moatoob's, Mt. Elbars.

The thought of the place made me frown. "Dain?" Emilia called out, a few crumbs on the side of her face and this made me stare at her amusingly. (-_-'') She sweat dropped as she gazed back at my red eyes.

"You're staring again." Damn. The end of my lips went downwards as she did so. "I wasn't staring at you. I happen to have your line of sight, while I'm thinking of things. And besides, I'm not a monster that can kill you, nor do I have lasers in my eyes. Do you actually think that?" She looked away and did not immediately answer me.

I sat down beside here, and reached for my transmitter. "A nice bottle of alcohol will probably make my day better," The alcohol bottle on my hand gave the blonde a gasp," If that's possible." She looked like she wanted to say something, but kept quite.

"Don't stare at me." She crossed her arms.

"Like, you don't even do the same."

"Hold up! Are you going to drink alcohol? Are you insane?" She screams and I looked away, ignoring her. She forcefully grabs the bottle from my hands and shoved a thermos full of coffee into my hands. She smiled contently to herself before continue munching on the sandwiches.

I gotta admit, I'm relieved. With you around, maybe I'll actually get out of here. But then again, you are the source of my other problems but I'll leave those out later since leaving this place is much more important." This rose my curiosity.

"Don't you even fight? Your boss, or partner didn't even seem to care and took your nanotransitter all to himself." She sighed, dramatically.

"You/I should really sue his ass." We said in unison, before she smiled. However, her short moment of happiness faltered when she sighed again. "I may technically work at a mercenary company, but this fighting stuff isn't for me." I tried cutting her, but she continued.

"Not that my boss cares. No, he dragged me into this death trap of a relic site because he says I'm very lazy but as far as I can remember all he does is lounge in his sit all day and drink alcohol." My left eyebrow rose.

"There's someone slacking off little wing?" She nodded.

"Yes, and he gets under my skin so much-" Emilia stopped her sentence and stared at me in awestruckness. "How'd you know my mercenary company is little wing?" Emilia's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but I looked completely serious.

I lifted my not injured shoulder in a slight shrug. "I'm actually working for the parent company of the mercenary stronghold, so I know who's working under us." Her jaw dropped and she stared at me dumbfounded.

"You're working for Sky-clad?" I nodded, and showed her my disciplinary committee badge that a certain green haired force me into. She frowned and let out a sigh. "You're lucky then, because it seems that nobody even cares for me down there. No one really cares if I die, that's how worthless I am to them."

Hearing her statement, made me realize that she wasn't probably the same as most other girls are. In fact, she was exactly like me. An orphan. Parent-less. The only difference was that that my value was much worth than what I am to her.

Everything she was saying, seemed right. I reached for her knee, and gave it a friendly shake.

"Ems, don't let that fiery and hairy bear steal your own happiness. Are you never going to feel at least motivated to change his views on you?" She straightened herself and a frustrated look came on her face.

"He gets under my skin, so much! Who's "he" to tell me when to work? You're with me on this, right?" I laughed. "Who wouldn't be mad at a guy who orders you around and you don't even get credit. I was the one who almost worked my ass for that subspace theory and-" I froze.

"What did you say?" Emilia's eyes were wide. "My ass for improving the..." I trailed off, not finding reason to start lying. It's not like she's working for someone who'll kill me in the end, and besides by her looks she's a different person.

She's not even fan-girling over me.

"I'm sort of working with inhelt incorporation too, and skcylad for the improvement theory. That's the whole reason I'm actually down here, trying to look for some artifacts..which...shit, I forgot about that. I should probably focus on-"

"Enough of that, going out is more important." She was right about that. "And again, he's still your boss."

She stood up and glared at me. "Sure. Take his side!"

"Emilia, that's not what I'm trying to-"

No it's okay. I'm used to being told like this. He tried telling me that the seed are gone and it's completely safe! Yeah right. But come to think of this have any relic sites ever gone active when the seed weren't attacking? It's kind of hard to tell for sure but I suppose. I've heard the relic sites react to the articles from the seed but does that explain the disruptions observed in the magnetic field?"

"You're right! How in the world were you able to calculate all these information?" She shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms.

"That's all common knowledge. Ask any mercenary you want, they'll tell you the same thing." I shook my head. "No, I actually seen mercenaries that don't even know much about these kind of stuff. A real researcher, or someone with the boost of average IQ level 150 can know this much."

"You're really good at this, Emilia." She blushed at the compliment, and nodded her head. "Thank you," she said, while having much difficulty to not blush any more. This kind of amused me.

"Emilia, you're blushing again."

"You really look like that guardian prodigy, three years ago. People said that he left for a valid reason, but maybe because the death of Mirei Mikuna affected him so much he quit. But even if I try, I don't think you're him. They say, he was really nice, soft and even kind. But you, you're too cold. You won't be like him."

A lot of people tell me that." I replied, urging her to continue.

"I heard that he was the one who destroyed or sealed the void that prevented the seed from escaping again." What a mislead of information of the media, they always seem to think that I'm probably the one who does all the work besides Ethan Waber, but you get my point.

A loud bang was heard from the door that we locked and Emilia leaped off the ground. "That's the best out of everything, for now. Emilia, you go get your clothes and give me my sabers back. Let's pack before we go, I think we're almost close." She firmly nodded, and saluted.

After putting her clothes back on, she handed me my clothes and I mouthed a "thank you". She smiles at me, and we started heading out for more. We left the hallway not before putting a trap beside the door.

We were able to reach the last sector after half an hour. "Emilia, shoot!" She emphatically waved her fist in the air as she squealed out of joy, the sharks falling to the ground with despair. This made me smile and I rolled my eyes.

We entered a room that was too big for a normal one, and a strange one too. I'll give you that. There was a huge white arch above us, and just by looking at it, send chills down my spine. However, Emilia chose that time to squeal. Again.

The umpteenth time today. "Look, over there!" She pointed over the end of the chamber, and I smiled.

"I told you we can get through this." She glared at me. "You didn't." I shrugged, smiling. I'm so glad to finally get out of this relic site and sleep on my warm bed.

"All these machines around here...they're the sites' automated defenses right?" She asked and I looked around nodding. "I feel like they're watching me. What if they came to live? Come on! Let's get out of here." She tugged on my wrist but instead our hands brushed and I looked at her.

We made eye contact for a brief moment when a sudden sound of louder wail brought us out our gaze and we turned to a giant machine with a blue frame and red highlights. I froze and stared at it.

"These type of staterias are supposed to be sealed away with the rift-" Of course, it didn't waste any time and brought it's flaming sword at us. I pushed Emilia out of the way and deflected the fire by my sword.

"What's an ordgus doing here?!"

It's not possible.

It's been a long time since I saw one of those. "You gotta be kidding! I should have kept my mouth closed!" I growled and looked back at the machine. She gasped as she noticed two more approaching behind the machine's back. No. This is bad. REALLY bad.

"Emilia, duck!" She yelped and headed over behind a portion of the side frame from the crevices.

"Eek! Dain, what the hell are those things?"

"It's an orgdus. They disappeared with the seed but this time it's been a long time since I've seen them. There the rare variants of a svaltia or a svaltus and it's ten times much stronger than any stateria ever lived in a relic site. Emilia."

I grabbed my **world of the guardians** twin saber and dashed towards one of them, managing to make them fall down on their feet. Everything was almost great till the inevitable happened. Like wise, that's why it's called inevitable. It's very unavoidable. My hand went instantly to my head as a pain shot through it.

Emilia tried running for me, but the pain got irritatingly to much to bear and I send her away to avoid hitting her.

"**Awaken, child. And use the gift that I had bestowed upon you." **

**Emilia **

"Dain!" I screamed as he pushed me away. I felt my back hit the floor and I looked to find him focusing some photons in his hands. He looked down and closed his eyes. What was he doing? He could get killed by them! No! I can't let him die because of me. I stood up but the wind coming from the light he was forming pushed me back. His hair started to fly around the place.

"I am thou. And thou am I. My conscience seeks out to you and fetches for your soul. You will serve as my mask, and shall...come...forth! " I watched in wide eyes a wild wail came and soon a black figure in black robes came out of the black and white formed circle.

There were chains attached to his limp legs, and limp arms. (O.o) There were ten like statues behind him, like coffins behind the figure's body and it let out a wail.

In the split of seven seconds all the orgdus vanished into dust and I immediately ran to the falling Dain. I was able to catch him before he could fall. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"What...happened?" I couldn't hold it in anymore, and smacked him across the face. Have mercy on his soul, but he keeps on acting like a total asshole, I'm so going to slap his face more.

"You summoned a mirage blast and killed the ordgus all in once, what did you use-"

I frowned. A sound of a machinery entered my ears and I turned around to find another orgdus.

I screamed.

**Dain**

I heard her. That snapped me out of my state. I grabbed Emilia's hand and leaped forward pushing out in the way. Seconds I felt it's sword cutting into my flesh and I wasn't even able to scream out in pain as I laid there on the ground. I stared above the site looking at the ceiling while I coughed of blood after blood. Blood dripped on my shirt.

I swallowed blood as I flinched and flinched. "Dain!" I heard Emilia screamed. I tried looking up but all I saw was a pink and yellow blur. My eyesight was going to leave and soon are my ears too. I never wanted to die.

I never even thought much about death. "Why did you..? Why did you do this? I'm the one should be lying there. Not you." ...I'm sorry...

"Get up! Get up! Why aren't you getting up! Come on! Open your eyes!" She screamed some more and soon I felt something wet falling on my face. I tried raising my hand but I couldn't.

"I always end up alone! I always do! Don't leave me here! I wanted to become friends with you. No! I won't let you leave me like this." She started shaking me around and I groaned. Was those tears? Was she crying for me? I-I don't get this.

"Somebody help! Somebody has to help me! Please don't leave me alone!" She screamed. "You, idiot!" There was a sudden feel of photons, before everything around me came black. Something enveloped my body, something warm, that I haven't felt in a long time.

"Don't worry. I am with you. Always." With that, I fell unconscious.

"Both of you are not alone."

* * *

**Kraz **

"Emilia, god, you found the guardian prodigy. Mr. Knight, would want to see this, but now we need to get this emo-boy to the hospital before someone sees him and take cares of him instead. " I shook my head as I watched Emilia snuggle her head closer to the injured boy and this made me want to spit my tongue out of frustration.

"Dem, troublesome kids."

* * *

**Please review! I got my ass hauled up by my aunt, and got hit on the head twice just so I can update thisf or ya! REVIEW ALL! ;D **


	6. Living Universe: Fragments Part II

Today is the commencement of his redemption, his chosen position, his chance to take revenge on those he loathes, the moment that his chosen fate will finally reveal itself, and his fate to die in the end. The prince of the universe. Extinct. That's what he was. He was extinct from the world. He was going to die with the burden on his shoulders, no matter how easy you see the situation is. But this was the calling of time. Time was calling for the prince. The heir to the bloodline. Though in dead lines, he becomes something...something quite different. Something horrid and something pleasant at the same time. If that were possible.

* * *

**Universe of Life, Gurhal System, Beyond The Stars**

"Sooner or later, permanent and prevailing bonds will form inside our heir's heart, with that will only strengthen him when the awaited hour will finally come. Chains will be indestructible and tightened around the bonds. Strings attached to one another. To this, he will need all the power to finally destroy our brother's hatred that we had enough of the towards the world that we had come to love and cherish."

"Dear brothers, we cannot allow this dreadful scheme to happen. I've had enough of his taste for dominance even after all these years. He still wishes to take over the kingdom we had built for our children. For my child. My son had suffered enough because of his own father." The words escaped the lips of a young woman and soon a soft sigh followed immediately after.

"Until our form awakens we will not meddle with any of the descendants down our bloodline, but focus on tending to our duties on the little princeling that will resurrect us in the near future, if possible."

"My child is not one little princeling," The same woman with blonde hair that reached below her mid-back, and golden beautiful eyes, bluntly corrected her brother. Few laughs echoed throughout the mass of stars, silently flooding through the minds of to those present.

"For now we have to watch over the darkness lurking around his soul. The darkness inside him, is something quite different. Something horrid and awful. It's not long before that can finally wrap itself around his powers. If he finds about his real heritage, concerning us and reacts livid then that would be unfortunate. The worse thing he could do is kill himself or even destroy himself. Mika, you have to convince the heir to Kuhman's throne that this is his fate. He cannot choose to leave or abandon the fate because he will even suffer the consequences."

The young man threw a knowing look at all of _them. _" There's nothing else that can change his fate."

"Don't you think it's all to much for the prince to handle? He's only eighteen, and it's not even that much, he can't handle stress and pressure."

"That's why it's your duty to be a mother you never get to be all those years back. You need to find a way to find the darkness inside him, destroy that and erase the left hatred from your son. Our lives are depending on you to do that. Or that darkness will forever stay inside him and form into something that can even destroy our descendants. Us and our offspring."

"And even his own self." The eldest of them all, finished. "The meeting is adjourned, you call can be dismissed. My dear sister, I'm sure that your vessel will wake up soon. Why did you choose a girl like her in the first place? You can be like us, roaming around but instead you stay inside a worthless human being."

"Do not be like that, Cain. She is also one of our children." The man huffed dramatically, before turning away. One of them stepped up and shook his head."You can be insensitive at the most of times, dear brother. Mika, we hope you'll able to finish your goal. The whole world is counting on you. The Nyx council is counting on you. We're counting on you, and most of all, even if your son doesn't know that, he's counting on you to save him."

"Goodbye, my brothers."

* * *

The replicating and irritating sound of something of what seems to be like a clock, echoed over a distance, brought my eyelids to flutter open and to swipe my unsteady gaze towards a blood colored fire a few inches from where I was laying down. What's going on? The fuck, happening right now? Argh. My head was spinning like hell. I groaned out of pain as my hands wrapped themselves around my head. Argh.

A few seconds passed, and the pain stopped. Thank goodness, glad that's over! I stayed still, breathing shallow, my heart pounding in my throat. I felt very stiff, and very numb. Like all the blood cells in my body decided to freeze up, or one of my veins were over stretched. I felt a wave of confusion rush over me, every time I tried to look in a direction all I could see were stars, stars and stars!

I took a breath in and slowly moved my hands behind me, pushing them across whatever I was laying down on. I patted the ground, my palm clapping against the stone. Everything was dark, the place was filled with stars, and endless space of stars.

My eyes narrowed, shrinking away as the lone fire blazed up, taking most of my clear vision away from me. My vision blurred for a moment, sharpening back as colors flooded back to life.

It's like someone turned a light switched on in the room. Damn, too bright. I hoisted my arm up in front of my eyes. There wasn't anything else my gaze could see other than that fire in front of me. This was one vacant room. What's happening? Some dream I was having. I pinched myself, but I didn't wake up. Damn. I wasn't sleeping nor dreaming. I must be hallucinating. In the back of my mind, I heard water dripping onto metal, a soft ticking sound. A scuffle of claws against the concrete or the floor. A low growl.

Pure silence filled the room, with the exception of the fire cracking, ash burning and the sound of something else completely new. An animal, probably. My lower arm hoisted up in front of my eyes again as the fire got brighter and brighter. For a moment there, I thought I saw an outline of some sort.

An outline, a figure of an animal. Something on four legs. Something like a dog.

But my presumptions were true, when there was shrieking bark. A darkly uttered snarl. I hate to admit, and I wouldn't have to admit that at the moment, but hysteria rose up to my throat like bile and I looked back right into the same crimson eyes I had of a beast.

Fangs shone as the wolf raised it's lips. I took a step backward, right as the beast leapt. One minute, it's claws dug into my chest and the next I was falling backwards, momentarily landing on the same place I sat up from. Damn. My head hurts so much.

I was terribly aware of a sharp, dark and acidic laugh echoing through the room before my vision went dead and everything else went black.

"..."

There was a dull throbbing pounding in time with the beat of my heart, causing a horrible racket at the back of my skull. Slowly, my eyes came open. The place was dark again, shrouded in shadows.

I struggled to sit up, only to feel a pang of pain before I felt something on my back. Was that the ground? I heard a scuffle of claws. My head tilted slowly to the side, the same wolf snarling, the side of it's snout revealing white sharp teeth. The eyes stared back at me, before doing a dramatic huff and running away, all on four legs. For a few minutes I laid there, listening close to my breathing, doing nothing but stare back at the ceiling. Pitch black.

My mind was completely blank. **"For decades of waiting, the time has finally arrived. I'm tired of being in the dungeon all these centuries. Even if I wanted to, this place still lacks style and sophistication." **A deep and dark voice echoed through the room.

The sudden burst of a door creaking open caught my attention, jumping a little out of shock as the fire caught blaze up, before vanishing. Revealed a dark silhouette in robes, hovering a few feet above the ground. He looked like a normal man, but my mind assume that he was tall if his feet was actually touching the floor. His body was covered in black robes, that had red marks at the bottom of the robe's hem.

The single thing I could see under his hood, was a pale stoned mandible, half of his face, and a dark smile adorning his pale skin. Looked like he was dead. I found myself blinking as he soared closer to me, holding his hand out.

My feet brought me backward, falling over my feet as my bottom connected with the floor. He let out a dark, and sinister chuckle.

"**You look mortified.**"I hate to admit the truth, but for once in my life I actually feel scared. And not that kind of scared when a cockroach or bug flies on your neck or your hands. It's this kind of "scared" that involves a new stranger wanting to kill you or can have any privilege to kill you. Right now all, my entire mind can ask if he's going to kill me or do something worse than death.

I inhaled, my eyes blinking, and gulped. Something numb boomed throughout the room making me grip my head out in pain. Damn, what was happening? Not again.

The pain stopped of course, and I panted for a few seconds, before composing myself by looking directly back the man's eyes. "_Who are you?"_I managed to get out. A sound of metal clashing brought me to look at both of his wrist that was tight together with chains. There was something off about his smile, like he knows something that I don't and considering our situation right now.

And to think, I knew he did know something else that I didn't know. And, it's kind of frustrating.

My brain can't find any answer to what's happening right now, nor have I ever, ever encountered any situation like this. In fact, the only time I get this strange- A strong sudden realization dawn on me, comprehending his words that hit me like a wall of brick.

"August 25." The words came out in a spat. I despise myself for actually keeping the words back in my mouth.

Feels like I'm tasting venom, those two words dripping with malice every time I tried to say them. I felt something, something beyond even on what I was feeling. Something, different. Something kind of foreign to me. But I'm sure, that I felt the feeling before. Even if I'm certain that I didn't want to feel it. I felt like shit, and tired as the same time. Was I hallucinating?

My vision blurred for a moment, before my eye sight was crystal clear again. And so was the place. The cold familiar icy wind bites my cheeks, weaving through my brown hair and passed by my shoulders. I shuddered, but stayed still looking around the place. This place looked a little familiar, seems like I've been here. I can't seem to remember anything about the place.

But I can't put a finger on that. Damn, first I wake up in a room. Then next I was almost mauled by a wolf, that didn't even make sense on how the animal appeared out of freaking nowhere. Then, I wake up in a mountain that seems so familiar but I don't even have memories about the place either.

Now this? Damn. I probably got into an accident and got hit on the head.

And now I'm suffering the consequences, I'm probably hallucinating, got sent to mortal coil off the dreamland, or I'm simply suffering from amnesia. Either way. Everything is starting to get confusing. No, scratch that. Everything was confusing at the beginning.

I felt a presence behind me, but I didn't turn around. "What are you, and what are we doing here?" I heard a soft bark of laughter, racketing in my skull like an echo and I spun on my heel, to face him.

"**You're dumber than I originally thought."** I eyed the chains dangling around his wrists, annoyed, and then glanced up to find the owner of the voice. He was snickering, and I could nearly feel him smirking under the hood.

He pulled his hood down, my eyes slowly adjusting to the sight, and I swept my gaze around the large mountain side. My eyes softened for a moment, before they became hateful again. He looked exactly like me.

Feels like I was looking back at a mirror or my own reflection. I shook my head, ignored that matter and looked around the mountain. We were the only ones here?

Nothing. No one, no human, only me, the guy, and the wolf that's probably hiding in the shadows or around the snow somewhere.

My head throbbed for a second, it's hard enough that my vision was blurring again. Hallucinating. That was that. Or maybe I was in shock. Hell, probably, definitely. I'm talking to someone that probably doesn't even exist, in a strikingly mountain steep side with his deadly red eyes watching my every move.

But I didn't panic of course. Instead, I got irritated of course. As usual. That's how I am, or maybe I can probably convince myself that this was all a dream. That it'll be over. All I have to do is pinch your skin, that's all. I pinched myself. Nope. Nothing. I turned towards the edge of the cliff, wondering if I would wake up if I ran forward.

"**You would actually die, if you do that. If I were you, I would be the normal smartass shooting back sarcastic remarks. Is the little princeling, scared? This is rich, if only I had someone else to talk other than you, than I would be very happy. But unfortunately, there's no one else I can talk to other than you. That's quite a drag!" **He huffed dramatically and I stared back at him, my eyes widen like saucers, wondering if he grown another head or something. Did hell finally freeze over? Were cats flying already?

Did the mother koltova back at the mansion's backyard, finally gave birth to de ragans?

**"That seems impossible, but it's amusing if that were to happen." **Great, now this guy here can read minds. What's next? He can walk through walls and give birth to dragons too? He grunted, and crossed his arms. Seriously, who is this guy? I haven't even met him and he's not that much of a person to look at if you ask me.

**"I can read minds, so what? Be careful on what you wish for, and you might get that. Even if you don't expect that the desired results." **Damn, this guy really knows how to get under my skin. Doesn't he? The real question would be, does he even like getting under my skin. He made a chuckle, and shook his head. I wanted to smack that grin etched on his face, off there and through the next person I could see. Or, I'm going to shove that grin back in his mouth or something.

Damn this, I've had enough of all this riddles. "Enough! What am I doing here, and what are you?" With that he suddenly disappeared, his form leaving out a little taint of outline and I grunted. Great, now he's gone. Now, what am I going to do? Walk around this place and hopefully find

**"I would actually say "your worst nightmare" but that would be too fucking cliche, don't you think? I can read your mind, I can kill you, if I wanted to of course. You're something important to me, as much as I hate to admit that. And, please do not scream."** He whispered mockingly, and I spun, lashing with my arm but I felt nothing nor anyone.

Just nothing. Absolutely, nothing. Great, I finally lost my marbles. I'm hallucinating. I knew, I should have taken my medicine before I went to the relic sites-wait a second-didn't I get called to do some mission back at the relic sites? The only thing I remember doing...back in those relic sites...was...wait...the..ordgus...Emilia! Then, where exactly is this place and what am I seriously doing here?

**"It'll not help you, if you keep on asking yourself this question than asking the main intervener. Go ahead. Shoot. Ask me some questions, I would really like to tease you and tell you some other answers." **Now, this guy starting to become a fucking smartass. Fine, if he wants questions then I'll give him some.

But before I could even open my mouth, he already voiced his answers.** "If you're wondering, you could call me as your guardian. A whole part of you**," I interrupted him. "Is that why-"

He nodded, crossing his arms as he turned away from eye contact. **"It's the reason, we almost look alike. We have the same memories. We have the same traits. And even the same attitude and personality. I'm like a carbon copy of you, but you can tell that we're really** _different." _This is how ignorant, and sarcastic I was? Damn. I should probably have a attitude check or something.

No. Never mind. I seriously love my personality, and nothing's going to change that. "You didn't give me a direct answer, on what are you exactly." A dark sinister chuckle flew out of his mouth. He nudged his head head in a direction, and I followed his line of sight.

That cave looked very familiar. Great, here we go again with the whole, that-looks-so-familiar-but I can't even remember anything. "**Come on, this will probably hit you like a hurricane. It'll probably bring back your not so disappearing memories." **I followed him quietly, feeling a little reluctant but I froze suddenly when my mind finally recognized the place. This place. This place was my birth place.

This was the place, where I was born. This cave. I walked forward, my mind absent and blank, tracing the cold stoned walls with the tip of my fingers. I felt a little, hateful. I dreaded this place for all my life. Stopping for a moment, and then turning to the little carriage on the ground.

It's the same place. After all these years, it's still the same. There was a little crack on the roof, allowing some light to enter.

"What's good about remembering this place?" I asked, serious.

**"Even after a decade, you're still bitter about this place."**

"That wasn't my question."

**"Insolent. Persistent. You'll never change even in the near future." **He sighed dramatically, as if I was a big problem to him. But in reality, he's my real problem. I haven't met him before. And so one, but get my point. I haven't met him, but he seems to know things about me that I don't even know myself.

"I need to know more. I need to know everything, and I want you to tell me everything. Who are you? Why are we here? And how in the world, someone like you can hover?" He shook his head, infuriating me more.

"But-" I tried to counter, but he cut me off.

**"Please come this way." **He gestured to the same door, he had used to come in. I growled and he offered a kind smile in return. I could tell that the smile was a sarcastic kind of who knows? Monster, supernatural beings like this freak here, can be sarcastic. Who wouldn't have thought, that I could be this thoughtful and at the same time sarcastic at a time like this? I turn my attention to-

His palm connected with my forehead cutting me off mid-thought. I slapped it away and glared. "What happened to the girl I was with, back in those relic sites?" He snorted, before bursting out in laugh. "Can't believe you fell for her."

"What are you saying? We just met a few hours ago, and you're already expecting me to fall in love with a random girl-"

"Hahahaha! No!" He wiped a tear from his eye, "What I meant was you suddenly became so soft on the girl now that you're even caring about her." I suddenly got annoyed, before he smirked and kicked me right into the door.

* * *

**I know this already for a fact, that I posted this before. But I hope you guys like it. And did you like the chapter? **


	7. Clad 6, Little Wing

**Phantasy Star Portable II – めざめのドーン (Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#1 - Spreading Wings - Little Wing**

_"Wake up, child. Dain, wake up. Hey, wake up. It's time for you to wake up." _Homonculus' voice rang softly through my head, gradually waking me up to reality. In the back of my head, there were voices exchanging words, light seeping through my half closed eyelids and the light throbbing painfully booming through my head isn't a migraine, I hope.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, but the light brought me to close them back again when the white bright ceiling irritatingly greeted me. I tried them again, and blinked my eyelids several more times to get an apparent and clear vision. The stiffness on my neck caused me to tilt my head to the side, and a pair of golden eyes behind a long side skirt with golden and black trims on the dress' hem greeted me.

"**Mr. Knight **took me in charge of taking care of this troublesome kid, and in exchange he can give us a bundle of money if we ever tried asking him. There's a possibility that he can even approve of this, aren't you confident about this?" A gruff voice said, making me think that I might have heard this voice before. Familiar even.

"It's very kind of you to offer, but we cannot. It's too embarrassing to ask such a thing, from them-" The man voice interrupted the cast-speaking female lady. "This is the nice chance. We can probably loan from the company that used to owe you, for your resort to open. You got to trust me, there are many advantages considering all the ladies walking in bikinis can even have a drink or two with me."

"The more the merrier, Chelsea." The one with the guff voice made a light, (sort of creepy) laugh." Pardonne, but I cannot and monsieur boss you have such an unclean mind to think such inappropriate things." There was a brief sound of a light slap, (guessing that the cast probably slapped the guy's arm, not that hard though) and I tried lifting my head up. Note: the word being "tried" because no matter how much I tried to, my stiff neck wouldn't let me.

I grunted, and let my head fall back on the metal bed. My fingers were also stiff, patting the metal with a clap and I realized that maybe I was in a medical hospital or something. That can explain the bright ceiling staring back at me. To my left the guy who was laughing, suddenly said "Chelsea, that hurts!"

_"Serves you right, you worthless pervert." _Homonculus spatted and this made my left brow raised in curiosity. _"You look like you really hate people like him, Homonculus. The dream-_" My ancient host gave out a dramatic sigh and let out a frustrated growl. _"He's back for you. Kumhan's not aware of you, but both Remus and Romulus are after you. I'll try to explain later, but now you need to get out of here fast." _Protestation wasn't really effective at the moment, because by the tone of Homonculus' voice was serious. I nodded firmly, and lifted my head once more time.

I froze. _"Wasn't that the same beast back with Emilia?" _But then everything hit me. The relic sites. Those machinery. Emilia. That ordgus. The mirage blast, my summon. The "voice." Everything came rushing back through my memory bank and gradually my eyes widened. Chills went up my spine.

Emilia's partner's words jolted me back to attention. "It's no use because normal men like me tend to look at young kids-" His visiphone rang and he grunted, ruffling his hair. He didn't press the income holographic picture, making me think that he didn't want to see whoever he was talking to and then a un-familiar voice came over the phone.

_"I'm not really in the mood to do anything today. You can drag me however you want tomorrow, but I won't be doing a mission today. I'm still trying to recover from all the-" _

"You're not the one who's taking the shots here, I'm your boss and that's that." The beast shook his head and turned to the cast beside me, "It's the spoiled bat, I'll take this. Chelsea, try waking the boy right now. I'll be back in a few." The beast slammed the door shut behind him, mumbling something about spoiled brats and dead kittens.

The beast made me shake my head to the sides, but then a sight of white boobs beside my head made me retreat as far as I could causing me to fall off. My mouth released out a gasp as the normal pain wasn't present on my left shoulder. Instead, my head was the one who was throbbing but I guess it's because I was probably knocked out by the ordgus.

I remember getting hit in the head.

The cast finally noticed my current situation, yelped really loud and quickly scrambled over to my side muttering "sorry." "Stop apologizing " I breathed out. At least for now, I don't really have to worry about her guilty panic attacks.

Went through that already, and the girl until now won't stop saying "sorry" every time she sees me. She's not really a fan girl or anything like that, but she became obsessed over the past few months. She kind of spilled coffee all over me, and I shouted at her. I think that probably triggered something in her, probably a fear of I ever shouted at her again.

Now, this is a bit off topic and that's for sure.

"Oh! You 'ave awakened!" A beautiful cast who had designed a rose in her swirled hair said and gave me a really sweet and beautiful smile. I would have complimented her like how I did to Ursula who had her hair in her ponytails at times even when she gave me sweet smiles (because for certain it's better to find her in a good mood rather than see a frown on her mouth, but this wasn't the time for that.

My eyes shot her the next words that were about to come out of my mouth, all in one glance. As expected, she quickly nodded and encircled her arm around my back, lifting me along with her. My lower back was pressed against the table that I fell of moments ago, and pressed pressure against my shoulder.

Blood dripped down my glove-less hand and the cast quickly grabbed a bandage. "My, how could you have earned a big scar like this? You should have been careful! My, the bleed keeps on flowing down!" She was starting to panic, hysteria emitting from her voice and I groaned. And I seriously thought that the panic attack wouldn't continue. Huh? Hoisting my arm up, and surely there was my shoulder bleeding again.

"Miss, calm down." Though, my assurance wasn't really that great because she kept on persisting. There was a real headache that boomed through my head for a moment, and I gripped it, the pain in my shoulder stopping. "Are you alright? Do you need some medicine?" My head shook to the sides, as I raised my hand.

"It'll be alright, this isn't the first time but more importantly how long was I out in this place? How did I get here?" The cast looked at me, and pulled the pads of cotton balls she was using against my shoulder. "You're here in little wing's medical headquarters. You were out for two weeks, we thought you weren't going to wake up. Monsieur boss brought you here along another person who was trapped in the relic sites-

My mouth dropped open. "What do you mean, it's been "two" weeks since all that?! You gotta be kidding me, that's impossible! You, you're telling me the minute I wake up that I've been stuck here for more then-guh!" The pain only intensified as I jolted, and this made the cast nod firmly before she went over to the cabinet on the side. She selected a few more cotton balls and some alcohol. I winced at the sight of the drug, and tried to leave the room safely and quietly, but the cast held me back.

"You are not going to leave the nurse's office till you get that shoulder bandaged up! Hold on, let me do it!" She reached for the aid-kit set on the table I fell off and ushered me to sit on the bed.

The room consisted of five long beds, probably a little ward and a few shelves of medical supplies. There were two other rooms that seemed to be private, probably for the injured people who had serious problems or any scars. After putting a huge pad over my shoulder, Chelsea gave me a nice smile, her bright like golden eyes staring back at me.

"Do you feel better now?" I nodded, faking a smile at her. The fake smile seemed to convince her enough, because she returned me a real one and patted me on the back. But then it hit me, and I suddenly jolted upwards. "What's wrong?"

"Emilia? What happened to the girl I was with? Is she alright? Did you guys get her? I don't really know what happened after I black out, I'm really...agh." The cast looked anxiously at me, worried for some reason. But at that very moment, Chelsea's aspect became stern, before dimpling.

"You are really worried about her, are you? Do you like her?" This made me splutter wordlessly. Chelsea stared at me with a kindly smile. "You worry far too much about hiding secrets at all. Don't worry, your secret with me will be safe." I attempted to argue the point with the cast but her steady refusal to listen to my reason coupled with my own natural reluctance to stutter resulting into the both of us in silence.

Me, grumbling, stretched out on the rickety long soft bed in the corner of the room and disposed myself off the straw mattress as not painfully as I could. I'm pretty certain that I won't be able to sleep a wink, and said so. "Do not worry, she's fine. She's sleeping by now." Chelsea reached over to the button beside my bed. That's a good relief.

At least she didn't get hurt, but the relic sites...what happened to me...almost felt...real.

"Monsieur boss, the one who brought you and Emilia out of the relic sites, had asked for a doctor but I don't really know who he is. He'll be here shortly, I'll go excuse myself if you may." I nodded and she smiled, before leaving the room.

This was good. The loneliness and dull atmosphere in the room, made me feel a little relieved since my well-being was pretty much used to this kind of places. I closed my eyes. _"Homonculus, what happened at the relic sites was really weird. The dream before I woke up, what was that- _Though, my chances to ask him were thrown out of the window when a rough hand shook my shoulder, and I opened my eyes, startled.

"Aye, you young varmint! It's been a long time, Dain! You haven't spoken to us since-" I resisted the big urge to not slam him against the wall. A low threatening growl rose at the back of my throat as my black eyes stared back at his frightened ones, and this caused him to shut his trap as he instantly retracted his hand away from me. He put his one leg behind him and took a step backward, making me grunt.

"**Shut up. **It's all your fault, even. It's the guardians' fault, all of you. Don't forget that you refused to help me aid Vivienne, even when you asked Ethan and I to investigate those newly discovered relic sites." Dr. Dorson is an archaeologist, but he has knowledge to medical study however he has a vague connected with renvolt magashi. The copy ones. And that was one thing, that I didn't like. But we didn't really take it seriously, over the few years.

"Dain, you can't start a fight-" My hand shot forward, and grabbed him by his collar. "You don't have to worry about that, we can take this outside if you want. But unfortunately, my shoulder ain't working properly and I need you to fix it, I'll take the time to have second thoughts about slamming you against the wall or act like nothing happened a few years back. He nodded firmly, heading over to the aid kit Chelsea had used and started working on it. "You're not really planning on going back to the-"

"Dorson, I thought I told you to be shut it? I won't hesitate to call Mr. Knight or Mr. Shu, even both to haul all your asses and bring out a real restraining order. You're only here to help me, nothing else. End of discussion and don't think for one second that I will go back to that worthless organization of yours, because even if it depended on my life for certain I rather risk my life than go back. Period. End of conversation." The seriousness finally shut him off, and he nodded, pulling the bandage that the cast used earlier on me and reached for another one.

_"Homonculus, doesn't really matter. I won't speak, but talk. Now, tell me what's wrong and what was that dream?" _Homonculus let out a sigh, and I closed my eyes. There he was, gripping his hair as he continued to sat lonely on the floor. At least, I really couldn't see his face. He was covered in a golden robe too, but this was always normal for me. He told me that he wasn't allowed to show his face to anyone or anything, if permitted.

Frankly, the only reason I know the ancients built those relic sites is because of Homonculus or perhaps Pharos himself. He has two names, for the past months frustrating me because he liked to be called by both. _"They know who you are, they're after you and there's nothing we can do." _I gripped the bed sheets as Dorson dipped the cotton full with alcohol on my shoulder. I flinched.

_"Homonculus, what do you mean, they're after me?-_ Dorson finished with the cotton, and began wrapping bandages around my shoulder. The bundle of cottons were instantly stained with red blood, and he shook his head. The right moment Homonculus spoke, the same moment pain shot through my head. Again. Probably even the third time today...

My hand went for my forehead, hitting Dorson with my elbow. I couldn't even say a thing, because the pain was...though the next events happened, scared Dorson for some reason and he fell backwards. "Those eyes, wasn't that the same thing we saw..." He stopped mumbling under his breath (forgetting that I could even hear him) and he composed himself with a cough. Those brown eyes widened when he looked over to my side, and his mouth dropped.

"Your shoulder...it's..." He stopped after that, he stared at me and I wondered what was going through his head at that very moment. I tilted my head to see what he was fretting over, when a strange golden tattoo that was never there...caught my attention. Now this was weird, tattoos don't magically appear out of nowhere right? I mean, that's absurd. However the bleeding stop, and the taints of what was left by the cottons was there. I shook my head and looked at Dorson who slowly lifted himself up.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Leave now." He looked like he wanted to protest but he really looked frightened at the moment, so I didn't bother. He left abruptly and I sighed out of relief. This is a great time, to freak out and I finally decided to bang my head against the wall. I reached for my side, but found no transmitter. In fact, I'm not even wearing those clothes that I used earlier.

Brown slacks, and sleeveless hoodie. My left eyebrow twitched, whoever put me in this clothes should pay, seriously. I reached for the white long sleeve collar shirt and put it around me, not bothering to close the buttons. This wasn't the time to look groovy and fancy, nor was the time to ask question either. I better get going back to sky-clad to report of my not so success mission. I shook my head and was about to walk up to the nearest wall, when the lady cast came back.

"Monsieur boss, wants to speak to you. Your shoulder is good now, let us go." I didn't say anything, when she dragged me down the hallway.

The walk to the office was intolerable awkward between me and the cast, but my mind ditched the uncomfortable feeling of that, making me think back to the past events that happened the past few hours. Even weeks, because the cast told me it's been two weeks. Shouldn't my boss be here already here, picking me up and fretting over to take me to the cafe shop once I get back? He wasn't and that confused me more.

The cast started humming a melody and this caught my attention. I resisted the urge to slap my own forehead. I turned to her as we walked. "I apologize, but we haven't been properly introduced. The name's Dain Evan Klein." A bright smile came on her face and she clapped her hands, as if Ethan Waber admitted something about his romantic affair with Karen Erra in the hot seat.

"My name is Chelsea, and you are in the offices of little wing. This is a security firm, and you are now in the offices of little wing. A child company from the parent company, sky-clad! We run patrolling mercenaries who went to have a break from little pay of difficult jobs out there. Luckily, we provide partnership and even a nice place to stay in." This is little wing, huh. I faked a smile at her and she smiled back.

We arrived at this huge room, were there was this gigantic monitor in the center off to the right side, and few decorations of plants, and other stuff. There were few seats on the side of the room, and Chelsea gestured to sit on them.

"Monsieur boss! Monsieur boss!" The cast called over to the table that was at the end of the last row of tables out at the back. There was a familiar grunt, a gruff voice and that made me realize that this was the earlier partner that Emilia had. The beast came into sight, that same purple coat wrapped around him, his dark skin and hideous pack of hair strapped to his face. He completely ignored the cast, and continued talking to whoever was on the phone.

The swirly haired cast beside me let out a sigh, and grabbed my wrist, taking me off the chairs. She dragged me over to her so called "monsieur boss". The blank expression on my face probably made the cast more infuriated, because even if we were standing right in front of him, he still wasn't even looking at us or maybe because of his hair or something again? I really couldn't resist at the moment, and slammed my fist on the table.

"Emilia Percival."

The lone fact that both of us were orphans and parent less, that even made me more comfortable around her. Even if I really hate to admit it at the moment, I still really couldn't deny. Besides, it's better to say the truth than lie right? That's what Obel taught me all those years back, something about don't ever lie to Laia or she will cut your head off, and the normal, how can my daughter become so scary? The beast made an outburst.

"All those freaking guardians won't stop bothering me! They need to leave me alone, for once and you are the key to that. Even as much as I don't really want to keep you here, I'm still not allowed to leave you out on the streets without a foster family. Imagine, what would the guardians will say if I tossed you out." The brief _"Please, don't leave me alone!" _shrewdly hit me and I froze. Emilia, this stupid ache in my chest, this stupid feeling, but then why does the uneasy feeling in my chest won't disappear as well?

There were two things that I was certain about: one, that ordgus really killed me because of the tremendous pain I felt, and second, the only explainable thought I could think of is that I was probably revived by my scape doll. I did bring one that morning, or at least I thought but still. How in the world was I still breathing, kicking and alive?

The cast touched my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughtful state.

"Emilia? Don't worry so much about the little girl, she's fine. And besides, she's a strong girl. I'm certain that she can go through any hardships thrown at her." This made me want to face fault to the ground, seriously. Doesn't she know how much fragile and scared the Emilia Percival she's talking about? I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Great, now people are going to think that something is going on between me and Emilia.

**"Shit." **

"The guardians aren't going after me and you know that. Don't really care if you're scared because of me! Get your ass down here, before I go up there and drag you down here myself!" The beast let out a frustrated growl and sighed. "Spoiled brat, always trying to get hard on my nerves!" The beast grabbed his hair out of frustration, and shook his head..

"Monsieur boss, you are always hard on the girl. Don't you think you should cut her some slack?" He puffed his cheeks and turned to me. "You look like someone spit in your soup." My eyes narrowed as the memories came back again. Lumia Waber spit in my soup while we were out on a mission to go get some phantomite blood stone.

"I'm Kraz Muller and from your working company, you would know me already by now." I nodded, noting that his last name was rather familiar when I went hacking the whole system biography files. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked, ruffling his hair as if he didn't care and he certainly didn't care at all.

"Do you want an honest answer?" He shrugged his shoulder. (-_-) Figures. "Doesn't really matter, as long as you answer the question." I shrugged too. "I feel like shit." He nodded, saying "understandable" for over three times. Is he even asleep or something? "I would feel the same, but for more important matters. I should really fill you in, on what's going on."

My questioning face nodded.

"This place is more of a private security firm, but 'mercenary outfit' has a better ring to it." He crossed his arms, not looking directly at me. We do private security for big shots with deeps pockets, run patrols around factories, that sorta thing." He waved his hand, lazily.

"I know that."

"We were down at the relic site you were in to scout the place When all hell broke loose so instead of a nice scouting mission, I ended up rescuing the idiots who got trapped inside." Wait a second, he was in there for a nice scouting mission then why did inhelt asked me to go inside and explore when there were a lot of other mercenaries willing to do it? My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I scratched the base of my chin.

"Sorry, then." He laughed half heartedly, and pointed to me. "I like you, you can take a joke better than the brat. Don't sweat bullets." Sweating bullets, kind of half reminded me on how I always act whenever I was around Ursula and Emilia. So I was tempted to ask the least, "what happened to the girl I was with?"

"Worried about her, were you? Chelsea, here told me that you've been trying to ask on how she is. And to frankly to say, do you want an honest answer?" I closed my mouth the moment, the door behind me fused opened and Kraz peered over my shoulder, then his face full broke out into a frustrated one.

"It's about time! Get yourself in here." The hairy beast growled, as the a voice said "Give me a rest, boss. This really ain't my day." A depressed one at that, but I could recognize that familiar voice anywhere, even at a place like this. "Emilia?" I turned around and we finally saw each other. Fully. I stepped two steps forward and was greeted by the sight of those familiar red eyes.

Without even giving a second thought, she instantly leaped forward and wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned her head on my chest and tried to stifle her cries. ."Emilia, it's alright. I'm here, I'm alright. I'm still laive-" Her hand reached for my face and for the umpteenth time in my life, I was slapped again by Emilia Percival.

I groaned.

* * *

**Please review! **


	8. Partners Sooner Than Later

**Phantasy Star Portable II – めざめのドーン (Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#1 - Spreading Wings - Little Wing II: Partnership**

My hands gripped the edge of the white porcelain sink in front of me, anxiety sweeping over me like a summer squall. Had I made a terrible mistake of going inside that relic site in the first place? It's one thing to postpone the inevitable death wish that was bound to happen there in the relic sites and I couldn't, but I never expected it to turn out like this. Hell, I never even expected that _he _was going to die instead of me.

If my boss didn't get the blood packs first, then_ he_ would have lost so much blood by now. Dain would be put into a comatose state if no one acted on impulse to his seizures, and it would be all my fault because all the packs were beside me. I still could remember everything happened from when I woke up to the day he was having seizures.

That was the day after we were rescued by little wing. Chelsea was trying to wake me up, but she told me I was downright asleep like a fucking bear who slept for almost a year or something like that. But as far as I'm concern, it's Kraz who's the bear here but that doesn't matter really right now.

_"Emilia, wake up now. Monsieur boss is waiting for you to wake up. We need to get answers from you, Emilia. Wake up." _From those words, the voice sounded very familiar but the sleepiness was still clouding my vision and I couldn't really concentrate. However, there was another voice that sounded very familiar from that day and it was the old man, solemnly known as "Kraz Muller."

The old man huffed before shouting, _"Spoiled brat, wake up! You can't sleep when you want to!"_ I hate to admit, but I would have pissed myself if weren't for the fact that Chelsea sternly told Kraz to be quiet. Everything happened so fast, though. His voice scared me to the bone, and me being me, jolted upwards and accidentally hit him out of shock. The thought of a security breach, or an intruder, robber, killer, made me scared.

Not really sure, if he's mad at me for doing so, but him being him, he complained about me being such a total brat and the usual whining broke out. _"Are you alright, monsieur boss?" _He waved her off and told her he was "fine" but his bleeding nose states otherwise.

_"Wha? What happened? Who? What? Where?" _At that moment everything hit me, and when I finally realized that there was nothing wrong, I started to complain. He puffed his cheeks, and placed his hands on hips.

I shouldn't really fret over this, at least that's what they all said but I couldn't help but feel at fault even if it's Kraz's fault for even bringing me inside the relic in the first place or because it's _his _fault for even trying to help someone like me. That kind of hurt me, but I didn't care more at the moment because they're right.

I should be the one who's lying in a pool of blood at the relic sites, should have been the one who's lying in a bed, should be the one who's lying right now, but no, because that idiot risked his life for me and now he's the one in all mentioned vain. Shaking the thoughts off of me, my visiphone started to ring from a distance and I came stumbling out of the bathroom.

Shaking off my guilty thoughts, I turned my stare to my boss' waiting face. His face wasn't well-tended as usual, his hair always a mess, his eyes barely visible, and the usual "you've done something wrong and I'm going to turn you out" look on his face.

"Hey, it's me. Get your butt down here." Now I'm really certain that I'm a morning person (most of the times) but this isn't the time to let me do some missions. I'll end up probably getting someone along with me, and he or she, will die in the end or be put into a comatose state for the next two weeks.

It's been two weeks since the relic sites, and he haven't even said, did, or even lifted his arm and such not. The hope of seeing him was slowly diminishing, and I wasn't sure it was going to stay that long after this.

"You can't spring all those problems on me all at once! That's pure torture!"

"Doesn't matter, Emilia. Get down here and make yourself look presentable. I don't want to see you with saliva residue down the side of your mouth." Now, this old man was starting to get pretty frustrating right now. I already told him I don't want. "Emilia, I don't like your attitude. I'll toss you out of the streets if I have to!"

"Toss me out then!" If I'm the source of your problems and vice-versa, then we shouldn't really see each other anymore. I'll prefer it, and you will too either." He let out a giant frustrating growl, putting a scowl on my face. We've been employee and boss, guardian and minor since three years and we still weren't comfortable around each other.

So does that mean, I belonged here with him, and do I have to stay for the next upcoming years of my life? I don't really think so, because if I stayed more, I'd be forced to give up my longtime dream of ever living normally, happily and would have to settle for a slave-ful life like this. A torture one at that.

I'd end up resenting the guardians. "I'm going to tell the guardians about you." There's a slight groan on the other line.

"All those freaking guardians won't stop bothering me! They need to leave me alone, for once and you are the key to that. Even as much as I don't really want to keep you here, I'm still not allowed to leave you out on the streets without a foster family. Imagine, what would the guardians will say if I tossed you out."

It's 2013, and much of the system was in the midst of lands going through recovery from the scars of the seed three years ago. He shouldn't really worry about his self, but for me at least Please, at least for once. I'm so sick and tired of putting up with that old man's whining and complaints about me, that really hurt.

My self confidence was in shambles, seriously. Kraz took a deep breathing, and let it out slowly, trying to release the rising heaviness in er chest. "Fine, you win this round. But you're not going to win the round with me, coming down. I am not going to come with you, nor am I going to go down." He let out a frustrating growl, hinting that he almost wanted to slam his fists on his desk.

"Get down here, Emilia."

"I don't want to, and if you continue to force me I'll demand the guardians to take you out. I'm scared of you drinking over-alcohol and more!" I pursed my lips after that, deciding not to speak, but no matter how I tried to hold back the words, they spilled out. " Kraz let out a frustrated growl and sighed. He slammed the phone after that, and I shook my head, fighting the urge to slap my own face for having a boss like him.

The trip to the office was intolerably, boring and annoying. My headache still wasn't going away, and the faint "get your butt down here" sentence ringing through my head wasn't helping in any other way. "I'm seriously not in the mood to have war with that old man." The only reason I'm coming down here is because I don't want anyone to see me, being dragged down the place.

What'd you expect me to do? For Emilia Percival, the nobody, hopping happily to the offices of little wing wearing a nice mood, and is so ready for a punch or two? Nope, never going to be happen. The nerve for that man, I mean old man, to insult me while ordering me around. I mean, that's not really good! You can't order your employee around while your insulting about, at the same time! That's just too..annoying. Kuno shot me a smile and I tiredly returned it back, with a crooked one. At least there was more than two people that understood me here.

And Chelsea.

Lifting my legs to climb the stairs was hard enough for me to do so, but I still did no matter how my knees were willing to give up at any moment. The censor came in contact with my feet, and the door fused open in front of me. Kraz was standing in the center with another guy with his back turned to me, speaking to each other. The guy was probably the same height as Kraz, and his broad back kind of reminded me of...I let out a short gasp.

"Isn't that..." The words trailed off, only me hearing my own voice.

Kraz peered over his shoulder and instantly saw me, his face broke out into an angered one and shouted, "It's about time! Get yourself in here!" The annoyance burning in my head got to me sooner than I expected and said sternly,"Give me a rest boss, this really ain't my day." And that's when the guy turned around, and our eyes met. He looked at me with a hint of worried emotions, and he was able to take two steps forward when I acted on impulse and ran forward to hug him. My head came in contact with his chest, and he soothed me by my back.

"Emilia, it's alright. I'm alright, I'm alive-" My face reached up and slapped him on the face. He doesn't know how much I went through because I've been feeling guilty about all of this.

**Dain's Perspective **

All the doubts and worries were left behind and replaced by anger as the throbbing pain on my cheek intensified. Emilia Percival looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes, and she looked like she had been crying for the past hour. She tightened her hold on the fabric of my brown shirt, and tried to stifle her cries on which she was failing at the moment. My eyes softened and I pursed my lips, deciding not to speak but no matter how much I tried to, I couldn't hold back the urge to ask.

"Emilia, what's wrong-" She shook her head, squeezing back tears. "After the accident, I was too afraid to even go face you. I thought I'd never ever see you again either, but now you're alright and that's what matters. But then you were having seizures the past few days and I couldn't help either. I wanted to do something to help you, while I still have time. And I want you to be proud of me, but-" I slung an arm around her shoulders.

"There's nothing wrong with me, nor am I hurt. You know that, but then again you're bruising my ribs again and my cheeks. I have the feeling you're the one who's deliberately killing me right now." Emilia blushed instantly and chewed on her lower lip.

"Undersea relic sites are dangerous places, especially for people like you." The blonde released her hold on my front shirt and stood still. "The ordgus killed you, I saw you, the last beat of your hair before I fainted too. Shouldn't you be dead?" My left brow twitched visibly, and we both heard a cough to the side.

"Luckily, that's not up to you to decide. I swear, Emilia, the things that come out of that mouth of yours and now you're crying over him. See, he's alright. Not even a scratch or anything. And, please do not try to seduce him. He's working for sky-clad and I don't want you to mingle with any of them. Next thing you know, they might kick me out."My left eyebrow twitched at the word Kraz used, and sighed. Brief confusion clouded Emilia's eyes, before she suddenly realized our proximity and pushed me.

Rather too hard and me not able to anticipate the fall in time and steady myself, my lower leg hit the edge of a desk and I ended up falling backwards. My back met with the ground in a loud "thud" and a frustrating growl escaped my lips. Emilia yelped and tried to fix her mistake by lending a hand, her face still blushing red.

My face matched the other occupants in the room. Of course, I didn't expect to be hugged like that. But, I was pissed off! I growled, and ignored Emilia's offering hand and lifted myself off the ground. Emilia seemed a little hurt by my action, another reason for making me see that I was really an ass for acting like this, but she did push me so I wouldn't worry about the guilt trip she's going through.

The purple coat wearing beast let out a brief grunt and folded his arms across his chest. Emilia's scarlet eyes looked away from mine as my throat tightened. Emilia looked like she wished there was some way, any way, to avoid what was going to come out of Kraz's mouth. But then of course, she couldn't.

"Enough of that, it's alright. Excuse me, first of all. Do not use that tone with the word "seduce" in a sentence. Two: Missions are much important to me than dealing with dating girls. I have a bad past with them, and three we're nothing but more than acquaintances." Kraz tilted his head back a little, probably surprised that I defended Emilia. But all I was doing was clarifying things, and shit.

He folded his arms across his chest and my eyes darted to my watch. "You haven't filled me in, on what's really going on. Chelsea told me that I've been out for two weeks, have you contacted my boss?" Kraz whistled over to the green haired cast and she stood up, walking through the parts of desk and walked closer to me.

She offered me a folder. "Mr. Knight handed us some top secret files, and we've confirmed he wont' be returning any feedback in time. We also confirmed his request to keep you here while he's out for a meeting."

I bobbed my head up and down, and looked down at the folder.

**Clad 6: Little Wing - Private Important Message **

""Dain, you'll be staying there at the miniature resort colony of Clad 6. That could be the little mercenary outfit that you are now staying in, and I'm sorry if I haven't visited but your uncle and your best friend needs me for the subspace theory. You can finally have a break from all those missions and research that I assigned you to."

"You can't go back to sky-clad at all till I come back, and after you're done helping that colony you can come now. They're short on mercenaries right now, and they're still recruiting so they might need the old guardian prodigy vibe back." My left brow twitched visibly, at the prodigy thing he was saying.

I dismissed the thoughts and focus on important matters. No, no, this can't be. I'm not going to stay here and work my ass for some company that I don't even know about. Mostly because I'm going to be irritated at having to wait so long for my boss and the same goes for my little sister.

She's probably having an hysteria attack right now. But when Kraz waved his hand in front of me, I tried to keep my lips from pinching as I considered the requests BS. "This is bull!" He grunted, and I shoved my hands in my hair.

"What part?" He grunted, not really sounding like he cared. "All of it!" My hands were already getting ready to throw the folder to the ground, but stopped myself. Though the next other words that came out of his mouth, caused me to choke on my own saliva.

Kraz put his lone hand on his hip side, and I sighed. "So you two already acquainted, and that's good." Emilia looked away disappointed, but I didn't give much thought about that. All I wanted to do was go home. "You seem to get on well enough and that should make this easier." Huh? We both turned to him.

"Make what easier?" We both asked in unison. "You might be working for sky-clad but you're also a freelance that can take any mission from any place. You're going to work with us now." I folded my arms across my chest, and sighed.

"Look, my boss might have agreed but I don't agree to this. So if you excuse me I'll be heading out now, so I can take some rest." He coughed, and waved his hand lazily. (-_-) "Don't forget about that folder in your hand. It's an order called off by a "boss." Don't forget that I saved your life, and you still owe a debt to me." I scowled and shook my head.

"If this is the only thing you're fretting over about, and scared that you wouldn't be paid for saving my life, then don't worry. I can pay you anything you want as long as I leave this place, and more of that. So, what is it? Name it anything you want, and get on with it!"

"We aren't a big company, but for someone with your experience and full potential, we'd sign you up. I'll even throw in a partner, apparently she's not much but she's better than nothing." I grunted, I know where this is going. "How unusually generous of you." Emilia commented, making Kraz hissed.

"I'm talking about you, knucklehead." As soon as the words came out of his mouth surely at that moment all I wanted to do was go grab a shaver and shave all the hair on his face. "Me/Her?!" We shouted in unison, we stared at each other and growled.

Emilia looked like she was resisting the urge to stomp her food, like how little Sulli did back when she was still around four years old. "I don't want anything to do with her, and I don't want to accompany her anywhere!" Kraz growled, and sighed. We were starting to get everyone's attention already.

"What reason is that?" he asked, voice suddenly harder that it had been before. Emilia's red eyes met my dark ones and I suddenly felt as if this blonde was looking at me for fault. "You're here because your boss says so, end of discussion Unless, we do this the hard way. I can let you go out on a free pass if you pay me a price."

"Of course now that you decline the occupation offer, I'll have to charge you for bringing you here and for guarding you until you woke up." Chelsea stood up and opened her mouth. "But isn't that what the boss asked you to-hmph!" Kraz clamped a hand over Chelsea's mouth and she suddenly pushed his hand away as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

Emilia looked up at me almost worriedly before turning to Kraz. "How much, then?"

"I figure, a million ought to about to cover everything." Emilia reacted first. "You're pure evil, you know!" Kraz shrugged, and stared at me, me being me, still was trying to contemplate all this. "What in the world?" From the other people, my expression became wooden. I stared stoically at the wall, now I know I've been trained to act calm at situations like this or when I want to...but this is something I can't hide my emotions in.

I lifted my not injured shoulder in a slight shrug, and stretched my arms around. My eyes cast down to my watch, and sighed. If I can give him what he wants, I don't have to bother anymore. I narrowed my eyes.

"Half a million, that would be the thing I can give you." His face brightened and he bobbed his head, instantly. Emilia gasped and placed her hands on her hips. I ignored her and out the window.

"I'll be needing all my stuff back, and if you excuse me. I'm going to take a tour out of every place I can find in this colony."

Emilia turned to me, before she grabbed my elbow and pulled me several paces away from them. Out of earshot of her boss, Emilia stopped.

Are you insane?" Emilia asked, her hands on her hips.

"No. But your boss is." I replied. "Never mind about him, we all know that. Why do you have to pay him that big? Do you even have that big? And besides, he's going to waste everything on alcohol." She answered. Something else nagged at the back of my head, and I sighed, taking my hand in hers. She looked up at me with shocked eyes, before gripping my hand.

"Dain, please stay." There was something off about her voice. Emilia looked up at me with unfamiliar golden eyes, making me groan out of confusion. Everything seemed stunned to silence. Emilia's shoulders shook as she watched me uneasily, hesitated, then stepped forward. _"Dain, please stay. I need to speak with you." _The voice sounded like a woman, I almost thought that this wasn't Emilia in front of me.

But then everything went back to normal and her eyes returned back to those normal ones, that I was used to. Her eyebrows furrowed and she placed her hand on her hips. "Fine, Emilia. I'm going to stay to have some rest, but don't expect me to act soft on you." She frowned, and I walked closer to Kraz.

"I changed my mind, knowing you, you're probably going to spend the money on alcohol. I'm informed that you've been slacking off, and I'm not hesitating to go grab my visiphone in my-" I pause and reached for my belt. Wait a second! My hands started to fiddle around my waist, when Kraz noticed.

"Looking for your transmitter? I'm having your transmitter repaired, it's in bad shape. Wish for best luck, that your transmitter doesn't break or all you're stuff will be trapped inside that. Otherwise, you'll have to replace everything in that transmitter." He huffed. Great, just great. Now I can't call him.

"Fine, I'll call my boss in the morning. If you'd be so kindly do so, please lead me to my room? I kind of need to take a short nap before I go on a mission tomorrow, expecting you being you, to give a mission to me the moment I wake up tomorrow." He nodded, casting a glance over at Emilia and the pink wearing obsessed blonde stared at him clueless-ly for a moment.

What?" Emilia exclaimed.

"Don't stand there! Escort your partner to his room!" With a stump to the ground, and scream of frustration, Emilia tried to pull me on the wrist but I tugged it away. "Hold on, wait outside the stairs. I'll be there in a second, I'll ask one question." She huffed, rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"Come on! The faster I get you to your room, I can finally sleep." I shook my head, giving her a stern look. "All right, you win. I'll be waiting outside the living quarters." The moment she exited the room, Kraz broke out . "That girl has more lip on her than brains! Orders aren't up for debate!"

After what seemed to be like hours, the earlier cast made her presence known again. "Monsieur boss is too hard on the girl. You catch more bees with honey than vinegar."

"If she worked more like a bee, maybe she'd deserve some honey!" He defended and tilted his head to look at me, "What do you think? Am I too hard on her?" I cracked my knuckles and folded them. "Depends, but you could cut her a little slack. She lacks confidence because of you shouting constantly at her every minute."

"I'm supposed to let her get away with murder? Do I look like good uncle'o chump? Wait, don't tell me you think the two of us were related, did you?" I shook my head. "Nope, haven't crossed my mind ever." He shrugged, and said, "Let me go ahead and set the record straight right here and now. Her and me aren't related in any way, shape, or form. I'm her boss, she's my employee-end of story!

"I heard something, you're the girl's guardian are you?" He puffed his cheeks and stared at me. "Unfortunately, I am. This is getting us nowhere, look we're not related. End of story. I am her legal guardian, and that's the only reason I keep her lazy back-talking carcass around." Chelsea interrupted his rant.

"It's not her fault. There are many new things at first, right?" Chelsea looked at the beast with this kind of face (-_-) and shook her head disapprovingly. "I don't want to get into a whole thing about the girl's past. Frankly, I do not care. And for you, one of your jobs here is to keep Emilia out of trouble. Keep her safe and don't let me down." With that he stormed off to his desk and I shook my head. I wasn't even able to say anything, through his rant. He finished all those in one breath.

The cast took my attention by patting my shoulder. "Monsieur boss has a sharp tongue, but Emilia is a good girl. Be nice to her, and I am happy. Emilia is happy and we are all happy. Now, Emilia is waiting for you outside the living quarters. Do not keep a lady waiting!" With that, she turned me around and pushed me forward, making me bump into someone.

I groaned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" My face met with Emilia's and she blushed at our proximity, and I shook my head. I glanced at her apprehensively. The lit of fire was flashing in her eyes, and I recognized the stubborn tilt of her chin and two spots of angry red flaming color on her porcelain cheeks.

Shit. This is how Laia, Fumiko and Ursula reacts whenever I arrive so late to go hang out with them.

Emilia pulled me on the wrist and pulled me out of the office with "the old man" as Emilia like to call, grumbling under his breath.

I blinked as she held my hand, and I wondered, when did I ever feel like this when a woman held my hand? My heart skipped a bit and I growled, shaking the thoughts. But I still felt this tingle, feeling inside me right now.

I groaned.

* * *

**Updated and it's 1:00 AM. Please, review! **


	9. Unexplainable Questions

**Phantasy Star Portable II – めざめのドーン (Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#1 - Spreading Wings - Questions. **

"That old man is starting to get on my nerves again!" A shrill growl pierced the air above the bustle on little wing's platform. No, no, I don't really need an escort and if I needed one to show me where my room is then couldn't be Emilia. No way, in hell ever. Unfortunately for me, we're not in hell but you can call this as living nightmare or something like that. "Emilia, calm down. We're going to trip at this rate." But her, Emilia being Emilia, didn't listen to me of course and continued dragging me down the stairs.

My feet would have lost balance if not for the grip she had on me, but she is the causer in the first place. She's the one tugging me against my will down the center of little win. I tried to keep my lips from pinching as my whole body was pulled away by the girl I considered a weak girl, who actually had a strong grip. This girl can be really surprising at times, it makes her amusing.

Mildly amusing. "That old man can be so insensitive at times, he kind of reminds me of you!" My eyes rolled, and this time she's the one who's trying not to show her anger by having a tighter hold on my wrist. I winced a little and shook my head. However, the blonde failed to hide her anger. Anyone can see it's obvious on her face, right now.

Primarily because of two things, one, she was irritated at having to wait for me so long, and two, the way the alcohol drinking slacker talked to her as he insulted her at the same time. It was another sign how little she mattered to him, and that made me shake my head.

"It'll be alright, don't think much about it. You'll feel much more better about it, once he's out of your mind." Emilia stopped and narrowed her eyes at me, momentarily forgetting the other guy who caused all her profound anger "While that's certainly true, I don't really know why he hates me so much!" She glanced quickly behind her to verify the people that were watching us and gave them a glare.

She probably had no intention of gathering more unwanted attention. Her skeptical frown induced me to let out a frustrating growl and finally give up. I wonder if anyone found out about this. _The famous lost guardian prodigy or known as the whirling dervish was giving up on training a girl who's probably hard headed as my last student and was defeated by said girl. _I shuddered at the thought of those annoying obsessed fan girls raiding Emilia to stop talking with me or right now in means of situation stop dragging me un-willingly.

My lips thinned and she shook her head continuing to the left side of the room. I wanted to argue, but Emilia went on quickly and said "here's your room." A sigh escaped my lips and I shoved my hands into my hair, staring down at her. "Emilia, come on. Don't be like that, don't let him get to you. You're both probably on a bad mood or something like that." She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Emilia, there's many hallways here. I don't have any knowledge to where my room is actually, don't you mind helping out?"

Her shoulders slumped nodding, and continued to pull me by my wrist. We entered the metal door, and we walked through the dim hallways in awkward silence. The awkward tension was so tense, we can cut through it with a big scissor. Emilia made a growling noise and grabbed her head. "The steam got to my head, already! I need some way to cool it off!" The end of my lips quirked up in a smirk and I looked away innocently, scratching the back of my head.

"You should bang your head against the wall then," Emilia didn't seem to notice the meaning behind those words, and nodded. "You're right!" And as she was about to bang her head against the wall, she suddenly stopped in mid-lean and gave me a glare. "You and that old man are the same, you both get on my nerves!" She suddenly slammed her heel on to the ground, and gave me a glare..

Once satisfied with my victory, my goal was to get to the room quickly so she can leave me alone and I could get some rest,but then again I've been sleeping for two weeks so I should probably do something other than sleep. I think I already have my weeks of rest, and shit. There's nothing else that can take my attention, so I should probably do a mission while she's out or something.

"Dain?" Frustration beat me. "What?" She giggled and pointed to her right. "Your room is this way, doofus." This only fired me up and got me more annoyed. "I thought you were a smart-ass." She comments and stick out her tongue at me. I growled and walked closer to her, hoisting my arm to pat my palm against the wall above her. She blinked as I trapped her against the surface and blushed.

She looked to the side, while we stayed in that position. A few moments passed, and then a cough was heard to the side. "If you two are planning on making out, please do it in a hotel room or better yet please do it in your room. Cause, if you haven't noticed all I want to do right now is bang my head against the wall, shove my eyes out of their sockets, and dip them in Kraz's alcohol bottle." He was a guy wearing yellow and black checkered tight pants, a sleeveless body armor.

His hairstyle is mohawk, and I suddenly shook my head at the chosen color. "_What is up with people's choice of hair color these days?" _ Emilia shaded herself with her hands, and looked away. Surely, the guy who was staring at us looked like he really wanted to do those stuff he said. The blonde in front of me pushed me away gently, and I straightened myself.

The guy did a double take and looked at me. "You look very familiar." No, no, he can't recognize my face that easily. Shit, he might know who I am like that same cast back there at the relic sites and I'm completely doomed for. Why do the world hate me? He walked closer and looked me up and down.

"You look like someone I've seen before, but can't put my finger on it. Sorry, where are my manners? My name's Grande." He held out his hand and I shook it, trying not to act like a total asshole like last time. He nervously ran his hand through the left side of his hair, and looked at me embarrassingly.

"Name's Dain Liam Klein." He narrowed his eyes behind those shades, before waving his hand off.

"Haven't seen you around, you're new here are you? Welcome aboard to little wing, got here five months ago and the work paid off. It's nice living here, but I got to worry about our boss' fearless attitude towards work. But then again, the cast, Chelsea runs the place than he does. He only makes sure he gets us on our feet, and shit. Do you have any questions about the places?" I shook my head.

"Nope, but my brain cells are forcing wave signals to my mouth to say "why are you in those type of clothes and why does your hair look like it went through a hurricane." His shoulders slumped and he visibly sighed. "I was afraid you would ask that." I opened my mouth, but he continued.

"This getup was supposed to make me look tough. I told the people in the salon to do their worst, thus making me look like this. The next thing I knew, I looked like this. But you probably don't want to hear my life story. I know I may not look like it, but I know a lot about fighting. I took correspondence courses and everything. With further ado, go settle with your girlfriend. See you guys later, and please don't scream-" My famous glare was shot at him as he paused to say those words, he looked nervously at me before releasing a nervous smile.

"I-I gotta go, before-never mind!" He whirled on his heels, and turned to leave the place. I shook my head and was about to turn to the blonde when she poke me on my side, rather too hard and I grunted. She too spun on her heels and walked to the direction she was pointing to a while ago, and I sighed.

"Emilia, what are you-" The moment my feet took me forward was the same time she stopped and turned around, and her hand met with my chest as I estimated that we our faces were approximately seven inches from each other. Heat rose quickly to her cheeks and she looked away, while a lump formed in my throat.

"_Why am I so affected by her, I don't even know her but-never mind. Homonculus, are you still there?" _The ancient host inside me hummed up in response and I nodded. _"Good, let's talk later I don't have anything to do." _

Unknown to me, that my thoughtful stare was pointed to Emilia in front of me and she slightly slapped me on my cheek. "Stop staring, come on let's go. I need some shut-eye, my feet are killing me. It's hard to wear boots everyday, you know." A gasp tore from my throat. "You shouldn't hate boots, I love boots." She blinked, before giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" No matter how good she tried, she was failing at trying to stifle her light laughs. "I didn't know that my suppose knight errant is a fashionably obsessed." She giggled some more and wiped a tear from her eye, "My gosh, this is so rich! I can't believe you are that type of person, but then again you are good looking so you must be- The scarlet eyed girl stopped herself and froze.

I didn't know, but I smirked. "Are you saying, I'm good looking?" She blushed intensely and looked away, before she closed her eyes and threw her hand to the direction of the ground as if she was throwing a tantrum. "Never mind! Let's go to your room, and hurry up!" She stormed off, while I chuckled.

I followed her to a room at the end off the hallway and commented on how dark the hallways were, and she gave me my code room. She also gave me some keys, and a card. Emilia told me not to worry about her knowing the code because she probably wouldn't remember it by the time she would want to have the urge to unlock my room. I felt skeptical about everything, but shoved the worries out of my mind.

The atmosphere was oddly comfortable in the room, but I didn't care at the moment and instantly made my way towards my bed, and plopped down on it. Damn, all my joints are aching. Seriously, this is fucking shitful. I wish, she was here.

Jadelyn was really a good massager, noting that even my best friend or so called brother, Shizuru was jealous every time she massaged me but now whenever we see each other, it's like she's fretting over something that I don't know. There was something going off about those two, but I guess it's lover's quarrel. "That would be all, and if you need me I'm going to go now. I need to get some shut-eye before we go on a mission later." She said and whirled on her heels to leave, but I grabbed her hand.

"Emilia." The words came out sternly, and she tilted her head back to stare at me. "What?" My eyes probably begged her to stay, and she looked at me confusingly. "Dain, what's wrong?" I held up my hand and told her to stay. My telephone rang for the numbers I dialed for and asked Chelsea to give me clearance.

With that taken care of, I guided Emilia out of the room and to the cafe. The bystanders and other people were looking at us curiously, but I ignored that and made our way to the the far east table of the cafeteria. "Dain, what is this for? You're acting like a crazy person, what's going on?" She looked at me fazed and I sighed, and slumped in my seat.

My hand waved for the girl behind the counter over to the side and she instantly came closer. "Hello, welcome to little wing's cafe. What would you like to order?" My eyes darted to my watch and back to the pigtail orange haired girl. "12:16." She looked confused for a moment and asked me to repeat my answer.

"Huh. Sorry bout that, I answered the time on my watch. A koltova sandwich de ragan meat and rice, and do you have coffee?" She nodded shyly and I turned to Emilia expectantly. "You can order anything you want, as long as it's consumable." She looked at me with (-_-) face and folded her arms against her chest.

"You really are insensitive at times, huh, boys can be like that. If you say so, I'll be having groovy juice, koltova noodles and rice cake." The girl took our order and stared at me. "Do you need anything else?" I smiled fakely at her and shook my head. "That would be all." "Just let me know if you need anything." She said sweetly and Emilia made some gagging noise." I turned to her.

My hand slowly reached forward for her, and gave it a squeeze. "Emilia, we need to talk." She looked confused at me.

"What are we going to talk about?"

"Emilia, what happened back at the relic sites. It was real, wasn't it or did something else happened? Didn't you feel like there was someone else at the relic site? Before I blacked out, there was a voice." The blonde tore her eyes away from our connected hands and turned to me. Her eyes were also confused and clueless about the situation.

But there were two things we were certain about: one, that we had a different feeling about the events that happened in the relic sites, and two there was one question we both were asking.

_"Did you/I die?"_

* * *

Please review! PLEASE! REVIEW! ;D I' can update daily if you guys want.


	10. Strong Doubts

**Phantasy Star Portable II – めざめのドーン (Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#1 - Spreading Wings - Doubts **

Emilia's eyes narrowed abruptly and she leaned closer to the table. "After saving the both of us, the little wing staff left the relic sites and you were sent down to the medical quarters. You were unconscious, and when I woke up there wasn't any cut on you or anything. I questioned myself so many times that day," The blonde paused and inwardly sighed, though I could hear it even if she wanted to keep it herself. "I thought that probably everything was a dream and we met by coincidence, but the next following days confused me."

By this time Emilia was leaning her chin on the table like she lost a video game to an old woman or her candy was taken away from her. "But then memories always flashed through me whenever I think about it, and fragments would always come up. All I remember back at the relic sites was screaming your name and me talking to you when you were knocked out. You didn't look good at all. You looked almost dead at that moment, there was blood everywhere " She looked like she wanted to blame herself for everything, but I knew that wasn't the problem.

"Emilia, get straight to the point." I knew I was always the patient kind of person, but this is seriously annoying the hell out of me. I know I died in those relic sites, and no way could it have been just a freaking coincidence. I remember every detail of the relic site, everything. And to think that I'm alive here talking to the very girl I risked my life for, is one thing because even I can't get very irritated when I don't have the answers to all my questions.

"The people, who were patching you up, found your transmitter literally broken and they say it's possible that it can't be repaired anymore. I saw the sword hit you, and I know you know it too because you would have felt it. The ordgus cut your flesh, and trust me it's a sight I never want to see ever again. Kraz and Chelsea interrogated me for days how did you get that much damage, but I couldn't really tell them." My mouth came out in a thin line, as she gazed up at me.

"Give me one reason, why you didn't tell them about the machinery." I stated, the seriousness in my voice making her visibly flinch.

"All of them won't believe me, and you know that. They wouldn't believe me even if my life depended on it, but then again they probably wouldn't care about the nobody of little wing. I know and I accept that I'm a nobody, but it can really hurt when you think that no one really cares about you. " She lowered her head as she said the words, and a sigh escaped my lips. Even if I wanted to say that everything was true, I can't help but say it.

It's so hard to hurt her which is rather odd, since I've never been this soft to a person but I still don't get how people can be this fragile you wouldn't dare to lay even a single finger on her. And it's rather annoying to be honest, frustrating even. "The reason they won't believe me is because you're alive and second of all, they never believe me. No one does." She lowered her head in shame, and I spoke in a hushed tone.

"That's the thing, Emilia." I explained, "There are so many things about this mysterious death experience and the whole 'I'm talking right here now' is different! Not that different is a bad thing, I'm happy to be alive but it's different. Whatever happened back in those relic sites, I need to find out fast and now." She frowned, and nodded. "I'm glad you're alive too." We stayed silent like that before our orders came, not one word was muttered throughout the whole thing.

Yuko, was the name of the girl who was serving us and she asked. "Do you want anything else?" I shook my head and she smiled sweetly at me. A sound of a fist slammed down on the table, brought us out of our gaze and Emilia sat there, a scowl on her face. She smiled sweetly (almost sarcastically)at the girl and asked for some deserts.

The whole scene made my left brow raise in curiosity but the thoughts were shoved out as soon as Emilia let out a sigh. "What's wrong with you?" The blonde didn't look at me and continued eating her noodles. I shook my head and reached for the steak sauce on the side, when Emilia reached for some pepper.

Emilia's set of white teeth suddenly disappeared behind those lips and she instantly retracted her hand away as if she was burnt. I swallowed the lump that formed unreasonably in my throat and filled the area of the places in my place I wanted the sauce to be. Alright, I might have put too much.

Little fragments of painful memories flashed through me, and I bit my trembling lip. _The moment my feet came in contact with the ground, everyone at the temple (mostly the girls) were already squealing and greeting me by a wave. I smiled back at everyone including the noisy ones and walked further into the temple, greeting everyone with a smile. A new-man girl wearing the traditional orange kimono bowed at me sweetly and gestured to the offertory box on the side. _

_"May the holy light be with you." A grin came on my face as my hand slipped two photon spheres and five more photon crystals. I didn't bother staying for what was going to happen next (not planning to get some free items from class A repository) and turned back to the temple. "Take care, Mr. Klarke." I sent her a killer smile and she blushed, looking away. A soft chuckle escaped my lips and the communion guards greeted me by the entrance. _

_"Mr. Klarke! Nice to see you again, the divine maiden has been waiting your arrival. Please, come inside." They patted me back on the shoulders and I entered the room. A familiar face came into sight, and I bowed. "Light master, it's nice to see you." He folded his arms across his chest and waved his hand. _

_"No need for formalities, Dain. Mirei's waiting for you at the dining room, you better hurry before the meals get cold." I paused at the door frame and turned to him. "Why don't you come with us?" He thought for a second and nodded, entering the dining room with me. _

_No one was in the room, and that confused me. "Where's everybody?" He scratched the back of his neck and softly bowed. "I apologize, but she ordered this. Good luck, I'll be in the kitchen helping out with the others." I opened my mouth to protest but he was already gone. I grunted and shoved my hands into my pockets. Great, now I came here for no reason and Mirei's probably waiting for the right time to scare me or something. _

_I closed my thoughts and crossed my arms. "I missed you," something soft was pressed against my shoulder, preferably a head and a familiar lavender scent entered my nostrils. My arm moved on it's own accord and draped itself around her shoulders, "Mirei, what were you doing?" _

_"I'm truly sorry, but I took a brief shower before eating." My heart pounded and I blinked. I started to envision a picture of water slowly running down Mirei's bare back and-I dismissed the thoughts and swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. "I'm really hungry, Mirei." She pressed her lips against my own for a moment and led me to the dining table, my heart beating leisurely ready to erupt at any time. _

_"We have quite a mass selection of food today, why don't you pick one?" __I flashed her a killer smile, the one that always made Mirei melt and she blushed looking away. (At least from her perspective) Every girl I meet want to melt, their knees would go weak, they would faint and a lot more. They talk so much, it gives me a headache. I chuckled slightly and reached for two dragon stews and placed one in front of her. _

___"You remembered!" The purple maiden flashed me a bright smile and that coincidentally made me melt too. Dragon stews are her favorite dishes besides the noodles and what not, but she still love dragon meat. I broke off my chopsticks and was about to dive in, when she slapped my hand slightly. Yeah, slightly, but it did still hurt. "What was that for?" (-_-) "Now, now, let us say our prayers before we eat." I started to whine. _

___"But Mirei-" She kissed me, and we prayed afterwards. "The girl is a bad but good influence. Don't know which to decide." She tapped me slightly on my wrist and imitated to sit properly. I straightened my back and shot her a smile, (a smile that said, what did I do to deserve this look). Under the table, something nudge me on my leg (more like caress) and Mirei shot me a smile that I've never seen before. I gulped. _

___Her expression changed to the one from seducing one to a pleasurable one. "Your face, it's priceless!" (-_-) The maiden calmed me down and held my hand. My heart did a somersault. "Mirei?" She hummed in response and continued eating. "What's your favorite desert?" _

___"Strawberry short cake." I kept that in mind and bought her a cake the next day. She kissed me of course, and again my heart did a somersault or more likely I would have done that if she wasn't hugging me by that time. My heart always seem to jump whenever I'm around her or something. _

Emilia brought me back to attention by gripping my arm, and I looked at her.. "I thought I would lose you at that moment, but I was also scared. But then few days ago you were having seizures and they told me that you were probably affected by a machinery's sword or something like that. I think what they're trying to say is that the ordgus that hit you had something on his sword that made you like this." She paused, and sucked in some noodles.

I sweat dropped as her fearless attitude and manners when eating, but I guess she was probably or really, hungry... A frown struck my face, and I suddenly had the urge to stop eating. But all of it would be a waste for me, and her. Emilia must have noticed my absentminded look and waved her hand in front of my face. "You're off in dream land again?" I sighed, and waved my hand lazily at her to continue her rant.

"With you being unconscious, I didn't really know what to do at the moment since all you've been doing was sleeping and show a little response with movement and stuff. It's really annoying that I have to watch you sometimes overnight, but I guess it's worth it." She stopped her indulging of fine and tasteful noodles, and looked sternly at me. "You watched me all those nights?"

Emilia nodded, residue of the noodles' soup on the left side of her mouth. I grabbed the napkin off from the left side off the table and shoved it gently right in front of her face. She stared at it for a while, her eyes crossing before she muttered a "thank you" and proceeded to lean her nose closer to the issue.

I resisted the urge to slap my own face. "Emilia, that's suppose to be for your mouth."She looked at me silently and pushed her lips so she can get a better view of her lips. "It's on your lips."I smiled a little, and looked down at my meal, despite the fact that she reminded me solemnly of Mirei. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists from under the table.

"Emilia, there's something I gotta tell you." She nodded and stared at me expectantly. "I don't think I really died back in the relic sites." The blonde bit her lower lip and looked away from me. "Hopefully it's not, but I doubt that it didn't happen. I saw you, I was wide awake. I was even crying, even if I want it to be a dream I can't force myself to believe it." Then, that's the answer to my question.

There's a good possibility that I did die, but that doesn't matter right now. But Emilia looked like she really didn't want to believe it, so I said what I think is right. To ease the tension around her, I called the cafe girl for another menu and ordered some parfaits. "Emilia, let me deal with this alright? This is my problem, right now." She nodded, we stayed silent for a while and I returned my hand to my side.

As soon as the girl served the ice-cream, she picked up her spoon and dove into the treat. She scooped a spoonful into her mouth, copying my action and the creamy sweetness melted on my tongue, almost making up for the agony of my headache. For a few minutes, the sentence finally nagged me and I was able to say it now. "Emilia, I'll be heading back to the relic sites to know what's wrong." She dropped the utensil and it clattered against the bowl, falling to the floor and her sweet and bright face was replaced by a bitter one.

I tilted my head to the side to see some people looking at us including the waitress who served us, and I turned back to her. "Emilia, what's wrong?" She glared at me. Coughing, she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Dain, even after getting hit by that ordgus-" I shot her a look, "after that ordgus hit you, I can't live myself with the regret. What if you get hit again?" She lowered her voice, and I sighed. "I'm not going to be reckless, and you know that!" She sighed, and I cringed as she covered her hand with my own. Why isn't she that shy to even hold my hand? Why do I feel so comfortable around with each other?

I tried to pull my hand away, with a true, she held fast on it. "Dain, please don't back to the relic sites." I could almost hear a pleading and a sad tone in her voice. Along with my other friends, I would take great enjoyment in watching her like this but I'm not going to think such things right now. Emilia is so fragile, I look at her like that it's so hard to be mad at her or so. Nonetheless be mad at her or anything.

"Don't worry. You don't have to feel guilty about anything, Emilia. As long as you don't come with me, then we're both going to be fine. You wont't be there, for me to save your sorry carcass around. I'll pay for the things today, but I don't have time. I'll take you out tomorrow but not now." I paid for everything, and left the cafe not bothering to look back at the sad blonde.

* * *

**2 Hours Later, Undersea Relic Sites **

Thousands of questions and possibilities filled my state of my mind, getting my registration complete was hard enough and the headache isn't helping me either. The sound of a familiar machinery pulled me out of my revere and I cracked my knuckles leaning my head to the side. I grinned sadistically and got into a fighting stance. Trust me, my pride as a swordsman is rather quite big but my physical attacks are much advantage-able.

"Magiziodlyne!" The punch sent the shark spiraling towards the canals, and a smirk came on my face. "Fuck, this is fun!" There were two things I was certain about one: I came here to destroy every stateria I can find, and two find out if I really died in the relic sites. I search through the remains of every stateria I can find, but found nothing valuable. This got me more annoyed right now, and it's because I haven't even completed my mission. The next room hit me like the waters on the seashore, and memories flashed through me.

_"You're not worth to be my son!" _

_"The seed are invading, we need to get out of here now!" _

_"Mikhaela, why are there flowers in this relic site?"_

_"Do you still remember meeting each other here?" _

"This is the same place I died." The moment I tried walking around and take a free feel, the corner of the room caught my eye. A pool of blood was lying a few feet away from where some stateria remains are scattered all over, and confusion came over me. The hell happened after we blacked out?

It's true, damn it. This is my blood.

* * *

**2 More Hours Later **

"We have a mission!"

* * *

I apologize readers, but I'll make the next two chapters really, really, really, really, really, really, really long. I promise, I don't have time to explain. Aunt's going to hit me with a cocumber.


	11. Cold Heart, Warm Feelings

**Phantasy-Star-Portable-II-めざめのドーン-Dawn-of-Awakening **

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#1 - Spreading Wings - Cold Heart, Warm Feelings**

Gossips seemed to be all around us now, starting with the girl behind the counter and the waitress who was glaring at Emilia. I struggled to lift myself off the seat and stood with my braced back against the air, staring down at Emilia. I knew what she was feeling right now, and the hurt inside her eyes was making me feel like a total asshole for acting this kind of a way, but this shouldn't matter at all. This shouldn't really matter and she shouldn't care. But why does she look like I'm her husband that's about to go out to war? I no longer stayed on the thought and reached for the counter.

I paused at the side, hoping I hadn't make a mistake. But in the first place, why did I even care if the blonde get hurt or anything? It's her fault for worrying about me, and she shouldn't in the first place. Heaven knew I'd have to come up with something to offset the expense of paying for the meals, at least until I could pay for today. Looking at the vacant and wide windows, was like looking in a mirror.

I shoved my fingers into my black hair, heatedly. The thought of this whole I-experience-death-but-now-I'm-alive-thing is starting to get unruly annoying, intolerably frustrating even because I don't know how I'm standing here paying for some stranger's food when I'm supposed to be lying in a pool of blood by now. I mean, I don't get it. It's irritating so much all I wanted to do was slam my fists on the paying counter, but I won't.

The cashier girl started to compute the prices of our meals, and I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the window, on the far side of the room. Turmoil inside. Neglect outside. Doctors would have some fancy label to explain my post-traumatic delirium on my "I'm suppose to be dead" thought.

But then again, there's hope. If not for myself, though. I ran my fingers across the counter through long overdue, and I balanced my shoulders to stay stiffly.

My eyes made eye contact with the orange twin pig tailed girl in front of me, and she let out a squeal that set my teeth on edge. Of course, she hadn't been the only one to scream like a freaking banshee or I would have never considered to buy two artificial ear drums. "Sorry about squealing sir, I..."The girl trailed off dumbly and a scowl found it's way on my mout. h

"State the price, and send the bill down to my bank account. I don't have my credit card right now, but I'll pay you guys later in case you guys don't believe me. Speaking of believing, my room's 10 on veteran's section so you know where you can find me only if you have questions about prices and shit. Nothing else." I dug around in the pocket of this white long sleeve collared shirt, but found no paper.

Right, this isn't mine. There's nothing here.

"Never mind, remember the room and place. Here's my account number." I couldn't help but shake my head as if the memory of my account numbers would come back and it did, ironically. I asked for a piece of paper and shove the account number in my slack's pocket before I forget the whole thing again. Yep, this place would take a lot of hard work from me if I ever research, or did any mission.

I was about to turn around when a certain sight caught my eye, the edge of my eyes actually. Something filled my insides, and a guilty feeling came back rushing in. A little disappointment hit me when things hit me, and I solemnly realized that I was starting to care for the girl again

Emilia's hung head down low, her nose no longer near to the parfait and her hands were gripping her skirt.

"_Don't you think you're a little too hard on the girl?" _I scowled and rolled my thick shoulders, massaging the back of my neck with my left hand. I don't care; I'd had a rough week. Not that it mattered though of course. For me, one day faded into another. I've been like this ever since I started working with inhelt and sky-clad, the week consisted of me working and computing the technical numbers of the subspace generators.

We need to fire the whole thing up, so we're able to pierce through subspace and so far everything will be alright. My thoughts went back to Emilia and my lips curled in a sneer. I might have met a lot of girls, obsessed even but I never met anyone like Emilia. She didn't look at me like I was someone to date, she didn't comment on my handsome features (stated by some of my friends) and nonetheless she was even an orphan like me.

The similarities struck me like lightning, as thoughts went back and forth. Sulli did have blonde hair, similar to Emilia's but paler and red eyes. I tilted my head in confusion, before the girl behind the cashier interrupted me. "What's the matter?" Of course, most girls ask that then try to "console" me. I opened my mouth to speak, but she sniffled and used the back of her hand to wipe her nose. I cringed at the sight, and looked away.

I was starting to have the least feeling that my food or silverware was clean at all, it's doubtful. I blew the bangs out of my eyes and looked up across the room. Emilia's eyes were cast down, her head too, her back slouched, and my assumption was probably she didn't have the appetite to eat anymore. She shouldn't care about my well-being or she'd end up getting hurt by me. And I'm certain I will in no time.

Emilia looked nice enough, polite but, harsh and probably half noisy but she was better than most girls I met. Besides, she'd learn a thing or two about self-defense later on, if I started teaching her but this isn't the time. She'd never get past the inner wall that I had put up, and there's no way she was going to bring the wall I had used three years to building up. I resumed my task, and silently left the cafe.

"My darn transitter, have to get careless." It seemed even though I had made it clear to the vivid blonde, she still wouldn't listen and I was only half quarter away before I felt my whole body stiffened.

Emilia had bumped into my back as I walked down the orange carpet that was fitted to the bridge that connected the walkway from the café to the main lobby. Her hand went for mine, but I jerked away turning around with angry eyes.

"Don't come any farther," I warned, lowering my voice to the familiar growl I used when I talked to rogues, and punks. Laia's imitation of me whenever she talked to the guardians too. "Dain." The kid sounded nervous. Good.

"Emilia, I'm done for. I'm going to back to that relic site and find out what happened, and there's no way you're going to stop me." She gritted her teeth and looked like she made a gesture that she was going to lift her arm, and I anticipated the hand that was most likely going for my cheek. She frowned, her confidence and sudden found determination disappearing. "I am so sorry."

Somehow, my hand ended up in her light blonde hair, rubbing her scalp like she was a three-year old with a boo-boo. I jerked back and stuck my fingers in my own silk-deprived disaster. I hadn't been using the proper shampoo the past few days despite that I had only poured shampoo all over my hair to get a nice shade of dark brown. And no doubt that the water in the canals only worsen my hair.

I shook the thoughts away and realized that Emilia had been calling my name. Right, Dain. Get a grip, Dain. "Do you always greet the neighbors or friends with a pat on the head?" She asked, her voice rising. Her eyes cast download, an eye-frown and suddenly I felt more like a complete idiot.

"Enough of that, Emilia." The un-familiar golden eyes had me captivated. I wondered if I was suddenly losing my sanity right now. "Don't tell me what to do, Dain." She ventured. "You're careless and I know that." I chuckled silently to myself, but she took this the wrong way. She smiled and scratched the back of her head, seemingly shy.

"You're kidding right? The only reason I died in those relic sites was because I pushed you out of the way, and that's that. Nothing else, not because I did care. It's because I don't want to go through being accused of being the murderer of your case." This time, I didn't stop her and she had slapped me already. At the look of everyone in the room's puzzlement, I gave them my glare and they all look away.

I forced myself not to stare dumbfounded-ly at the sadness in those red eyes, before I grabbed her by wrist and pulled her inside the living quarters. After the door fused close, I snapped. "What is wrong with you?! Why do you care so much?! Get this straight in your head, you brat! I'm not your boyfriend, and I'll never be your boyfriend, so don't go caring like I'm one going to war! I don't care whether you're going to be mad at me or shit, but don't you ever ever think so far ahead of yourself!" I chewed my lip after that, panting slightly through my lips.

I couldn't blame myself right now. I'd always known it was only a matter of time before all the toleration of the frustration had snapped. I'd hoped to get a good night's sleep after this, and probably would have to get some new soundproof headphones once I'm already done and off. Besides, I need to go get my transitter too. Emilia looked shocked, stunned even and the inevitable happened.

Tears formed in her eyes, and that was enough to make me feel guilty. The sudden turn of the conversation and the switch of my emotion surprised me. There was a strange and unfamiliar stirring deep within me. A restlessness was there, begging me to give myself a proper notice. To stop acting like a total asshole, and I tried to push the feeling back into a recessed corner of my mind but it elbowed its way forward.

_"You're always doing that!" _Homonculus hotly declared and I let out a scowl. He sighed, and I can picture him putting his hand on his hip.. _"Every time I try to raise my head, you push me down, shove me back. Why are you so afraid to let me tell you not to be mean to people anymore?" _I'm not afraid. It's a challenge; and though I still feel a little annoyed and perhaps not a little guilty, I decided that I shouldn't be doing this anymore.

I was known as the practical one, the one who always could be counted on. But I'm never good with this kind of situations, trust me, I ain't. Not at all. Not one bit. He's bad enough one year ago with Lumia Waber. Speaking of Lumia, Lumia was the complete opposite of Emilia right now...the girl loved children and entered the classroom with confidence and pleasures. I really enjoyed company with my students immensely, no matter how much I hesitated to go back and teach where the guardians were.

But I wanted to teach for my sister, Laia at least. The blonde pulled me out of my thoughtful state and I was as incredulous as if the answer had come from a _total _stranger. "Do you think I wouldn't be mad and frustrated after you died in those relic sites? Call me insane, but everything felt real. It's not a coincidence! Don't you see? You and I were both taken from the relic sites, and that only means you and I were the only ones who were trapped. Isn't that enough for you? You shouldn't go hurt yourself anymore!" The uneasiness within me changed to guilt again.

"Emilia, I'm sorry but you can't stop me. " An overly dramatic sigh escaped her lips and she looked down. "Dain, there's a question I've been wanting to ask you." Confusing thoughts exploded in my mind. She looked like she was berating herself for even saying those words, but she knew she couldn't take them back. My questioning face was a premonition to her and in no time my being would later on get restless if she decided to keep being a shy cat. "Dain, look, trust me I really have no intention of taking it seriously." when she lifted her gaze from the ground and looked directly at me...

I half expected and half loathed that she wouldn't say anything stupid, but she didn't. Her question made sense. "What would you do if I was the one who went back into the relic sites?" The question caught me off guard. I was startled and flustered, as much as I hate to admit. "Well?" She smiled at me and I could easily detect eagerness in her voice.

"Well?" I questioned back, wondering if I can fool her I really couldn't understand her rather extraordinary reaction to my preposterous goal. And that goal was to search for more clues regarding my own "death." Is she thinking that I'm going to stop my goal and do what she says? No way in hell, I won't. My mind fumbled about for words but found none to still the look of glee creeping into Emilia's eyes. I willed my confused mind into control and hurried on.

"...I wouldn't really care...if you went on in that relic site but don't blame me if you're screaming for help. I have enough, I'm going now and you can't stop me." Emilia's shoulders slumped, and her eyes began to shine again. It was a moment before I realized that they were bright with unshed tears, again. I felt almost panicky at the moment, but tried to push the sight of her handicapped and crippled smile. Great, I was making this girl cry more and more and I bet there's nothing I can do.

Me being me, tried to swallow away the lump in my throat and forced a smile as I patted the fragile blonde. "It's-well-I'll-I'll do some thinking about it and I can probably give you back the things I destroyed the relic sites. We'll-We'll see." FUCKING HELL, I was stutttering! Stuttering! Dain never stutters! Never! Well..except for the one time when...gah! Stupid thoughts, stupid thoughts, stupid thoughts, stupid thoughts.

Emilia took my hand and giggled. I wasn't really fond on close proximity with anyone, but my little sister so I silently slid my hand away so she wouldn't get offended if I suddenly did. The lamps on the wall flickered quietly, and Emilia turned to me.

"Thank you, Dain." Curiosity rose to my eyebrows, but she had already turned away by now. So...that girl was only after the headphones and stuff, was she? I shook my head and muttered something about troublesome women, returning back to my own room to go get ready.

* * *

**Emilia **

The next few hours were full of me, being restless and worried if something was happening to Dain that day. My mind was so preoccupied that I sometimes would bump into people, and I actually wondered if something was happening. After the relic sites, a lot of things happened. They didn't seem to notice any difference in me, so I guess that I was at least going through proper motions.

At least there's something normal. This whole thing with Dain dying back in those relic sites, and my dreams of a guy dying in front of my eyes was scary. As he promised me, Kraz didn't press me; but I could see that he was exasperatedly waiting for me and Dain to speak up about the relic sites.

I did hope that he truly was leaving it all to Dain's will to say what really happened, rather than force the details out of me. Dain was allowed to go back to the relic sites, (though Chelsea and Kraz don't know where he was actually headed) and I've been worried ever since.

It's been a day and he since haven't come back yet. Back and forth my feelings swung, the guilt in my butt won't disappear and the whole thing that happened back in the hospital was still there in my head._ Days passed and he still haven't woken up. I was starting to get nervous that Dain wasn't going to get up from his coma, and neither did it had something to do with the fact that he was hit by that odrgus. _

_I fidgeted on the worn leather seat of the room, hoping that my nerves would quit jumping and my heart to quit beating. The four slow-moving days spent sitting stiffly in cramped seats, and even slower-passing nights, had been slowly taking my patience. _

_"Emilia, do you not think you should go and eat first?" Chelsea came in with a tray of water bottles, and a few needles. Confusion clouded me as I spotted them, but I shoved that out of my mind. My eyes darted to the ground, and I slumped in the chair, beside Dain's bed. His hand was surprisingly warm even though he looked cold. _

_My mouth was about to open, when something shook beside me. No. He was thrashing, his arms, his legs, he was screaming. Chelsea had dropped the tray, the needles falling on the ground, metal meeting with metal and the water bottles being punctured by the steel thin knifes. _

_Panic seared along my nerves, and me being me, struggled to contain it. I wasn't a child, I wasn't here to-_

_A door slammed. Voices, running feet, and someone yanked me off the bed. "Get away from him, Emilia!" _

_"Yes." Was my only response I managed. "Hold on, someone call Dr. Dorson!" A murmured consultation-more than one person, then. The scrape of metal on metal, and I shrieked in protest as Kraz pulled me away. "What's happening to him?" My voice came out in a hoarse whisper. _

_"Quick, Emilia go get those blood packs now! He's losing too much blood, Chelsea call Dr. Dorson! He's the only one who knows about his condition, now get him!" I was stunned as an understatement. "Take a moment before we fill another pack, shit!" I was starting to get scared now. Terribly scared. _

_All I wanted to do was shout at them to let me free, to get myself out of Kraz's grasp and go to Dain. But he was making sense. Who knows what can the guy do? Hands gripped my arms, and I clung instinctively to the soft cotton of Kraz's purple coat. _

"Emilia, stop your sulking." Kraz's voice had sharpened. "Would you stop complaining and stop whining after him? He'll be fine, he's just doing something important wherever he's suppose to go. He'll be back before you know it." I slammed my fists on the table and gritted my teeth.

"He's. Been. Gone. For. A. DAY! He hasn't returned yet, what do you expect? He might be hurt!" His eyebrows raised in curiosity at my outburst. "Why do you care?" The question was asked a lot of times, but it came from someone else and it stunned me. Something scared me, something inside me stirred too.

I opened my mouth to speak, but there was a beep that interrupted us from talking more. He pulled his visiphone out of his transmitter and hit, accept. The holographic picture showed that familiar brown hair and blaze eyes.

"Kraz, please send a research team in the relic sites. The one where you found us in, but unfortunately I don't have time to talk. This thing is huge!" With that the line com dropped and I turned to Kraz.

"What is going on with that boy's head to go back at the-"

"To the ships NOW." I really didn't know what happen next, but I was at the ships already and was silently praying that maybe, I hope that Dain't get hurt. I hope. Please. Don't let him get hurt.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. **


	12. I'm Sorry, Emilia

** Phantasy Star Portable II – めざめのドーン (Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#1 - Spreading Wings - I'm Sorry, Emilia. **

The familiar scent of fresh dead animals, and something else that seems to be like a bitter smell attacked my nose, and I almost wanted to fall over my knees and puke right there. The relic site didn't smell this bad like last time before, but how in the world were there new corpses here? I felt almost suspicious thinking about it, but I ignored that and made my way deeper into the relic site.

The angle of my lips went upside down, turning into an aggravated frown as the sight of the remaining equipment and stored boxes of supplies scattered along the floor came in. I resisted the urge to go pinch myself, or most likely dive into the canals below. I was able to make it across the room before the same brief headache that stopped my tracks, penetrated my head and the surroundings all came to a black.

...

My eyes fluttered open as the numbing stopped, silence replacing my ears as the relic site came back. This time it's much more different, the relic site was the same as before, the whole place appeared to be like it was in a different time. The atmosphere was insipid and the dampness off the air was corresponding to the one I was in. Nothing changed, but the layer of air. It completely feels like I'm in a different time.

_"This time period, it's so unsophisticated but familiar. Very familiar." _I opened my mouth to disclose him about his statement, but a sound of a fierce pounding as of urgent fists upon a not-very-distant door, eventually penetrated my ears. Voices sounded in the hall below, followed by a clatter of hurrying feet.

I glanced wordlessly around the chamber, my body freezing unreasonably rigid as the sight of weird looking people screaming about came in sight.

**_"The chambers are closing; we need to get out of here! Everyone, the seed are invading, I repeat the seed are invading! Let us suspend our observation for now. All should head for the main hall, we'll be safe there. And don't let the twins get hurt, you need to promise me this. I'll be fighting these vile creatures off myself, and I don't care whether I'm going down with them."_**

**"_We can't leave you alone by yourself, you can't-" _**

**_"This is none of your concern, I'm leaving my duty in yours now. Be a mother and take care of my twins! Now go!"_**The intense and extreme shouting only worsen the migraine, and I dropped my knees, gripping my head ever so tightly. _"Homonculus, what's happening to me? It's starting to-" _

**"_Father! Don't leave! Unhand me, father!" _**

**_"Mikhail, go get your sister! Mikhaela get away, now!"_**

**_"But mother-" _**I watched in horror as the woman with long brown hair that reached down her mid-back, wearing a revealing top that exposed her upper torso and a long skirt that fitted her hips seducingily, abruptly stopped her sentence. A created pounced on top of her, the familiar blue marks on the four legged creature shining as it charged and charged down the woman's back. The woman wasn't able to scream as blood filled my vision and I fell backwards, my hand going for my back.

Blood. Blood. Blood. I shook my head and turned back to the woman lying helplessly as the seed continued to kill her. Those familiar markings. No, can't be. No, the seed. _How in the world-_

There was a scream. A loud scream, and the outburst came from one of the twins to my left. It's the boy who was screaming. Confusion clouded my mind as something dark started glowing around him, a sphere more likely, surrounding him as wind started to form around him. I hoisted up my wrist in front of my eyes, as he started to trash. The boy suddenly looked at my direction, and his golden eyes glowed to red.

_ "Mikhail!" _My eyes darted to the lone girl twin begging her brother to calm down, and I suddenly felt something. Something stirring inside me as I gazed intently at the little girl, she had blonde hair that reached above her shoulders, like a little child's hairs and everything. Her eyes were perfectly golden, similar to her mother's. Then there was a loud pounding, like something come in closer. The sound was coming closer.

Closer and Closer.

Closer.

Closer. Closer.

_"Dain, get out of the way!" _Homonculus' voice startled me and I quickly looked up to the find a oddly larger svaltia raising it's axe at me and another voice came into my mind. **"Get out of the way!" **It was the little girl's voice screaming, but I knew it wasn't directed at me but even so, I sloppily picked myself up before the axe was slammed down and reached the ground behind me. The force send me falling forward and my chest clashed with the floor. _"Damn it, this isn't the time for you to trip or be clumsy! Get your ass up and leave the relic site now!" _

A nod was all Homonculus got, and I pushed myself off the ground, turning to the door. Unfortunately for me, there was a loud noise that made me slap my own face and I groaned. No, not this security breach. The dreaded red light started to fill into the gap that formed an V and the red gem in front was the last to be filled with red.

_Why do fate always play with me? _My hand went for my belt, but in doing so, I quickly changed course and slapped my forehead. "I forgot; I don't have my transitter." The thought of having no weapons nor shields at all, led me to say the popular incoherent and senseless word known as "shit" as the svaltia pounced forward. I did a side flip and landed mediocrely down on my left foot, almost losing balance as the weight on my left shoulder intensified.

"Shit, this is going to be difficult without a sword at least." A groan escaped my lips and Homonculus laughed instead.

_"But a challenge, young one." _After realizing this, my mouth turned up into a wry smirk and I cracked my knuckles, staring at the giant stateria with a nice eye smile. "You're right about that, I'll do hands with hands with this." Obel had raised me good enough that my fighting skills were equivalent to those such as Luclaim Nav, and Laia Martinez. However I have a great feeling that Laia is a better fighter than I am, at least in field-battle.

I'm completely forgetting about my past annoyance.

I might have a wide range of photons but my marks as a braver, vanguard, or a forcer were all amount to zero. I can't cast technics which is strange, but I guess maybe we really can't cast some technics. But if I was a newman then that would be extremely odd because those who are greatest in technics are newmans.

The guardians were only impressed with my swordsmanship, and gathering skills, and though I'd worked with the same people for almost all my life, I didn't trust them, any of them. I didn't trust Obel neither, because the fact that he was the chair man for the guardians, I thought that maybe he has a reason for saving me. Like he was going to ask for something in return.

I didn't believe him until I met a little 5 year old girl named Sulli whose parents died in a fire. Her house was on fire, burned down to ashes while she was inside. I didn't want to and I wouldn't have go and save her if weren't for Lumia crying and forcing me to go inside the house to save her. I grumbled under my breath and kicked the door open. Our almost similar red eyes met, and that's when I finally saw myself. A reflection of myself. She was crying hysterically, bruises on her arms, forearms, and a scar on her left cheek.

A hand print actually and I confirmed my suspicions of abuse by the young farmers who were close to the house. They said that repeatedly day and night, the young mother and her daughter, was constantly shouted at, scolded at, yelled at, or even beaten at for a single mistake. Some had tried helping, but they were your normal villagers, they couldn't fight the father who was strong. Supposedly assumed as a rogue before, disappearing into nights and coming back with rich, goods, and stolen things.

_"Enough thinking! Get in there and show that piece of shit what you got!" _I dodged another attack and reached for the the edge of the platform, my hand grabbing the side while I inwardly cursed under my breath. The last thought that hit me before I plunged into the freezing water below was "shit." Apparently the stateria had to be an a-hole or more likely an asshole for reflecting it's photon waves towards me through the ground.

Sending a tiny bit of shock to my hands, which eventually gave out. The cold chilly feeling of the water enveloped my body and series of "shits" went through my head. Homonculus had asked me to stop and I moved the word to my brain and made it a mantra. _"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. F-Fucking c-c-c-cold in...h-h-here. S-S-Shit!" _In the back of my mind, Homonculus started to gripe all over head. "H-H-Homonculus! Stop complaining!"_  
_

"And please stop saying "shit" over and over, because I can hear you!" My mouth let out a frustrated growl, and I proceeded to slap my forehead, my face, my neck, the back of my neck, the chest, and my other hand. _"Would you concentrate on getting out of here? Now!" _The wind silently fell cold, smelling faintly like ice and I nodded, taking matters into my own hands. I looked up to the ledge behind me and grabbed the end where the crystals were attached to.

I lifted both my knees to my chest and pushed as hard as I can, turning myself around and reaching for the platform that I just fell off a few minutes ago. _"Better than last time!" _My thoughts drifted to Emilia and I frowned at the thought of the conversation we had before I came in to the relic sites. No, I only wanted to go down here to know if I really died, and I don't want her getting into this relic site again.

I stood up and stretched, easing the kinks and lines on my collar shirt, dusting off some little dirt that strapped itself to my shirt.

**"Mikhaela, please stop weeping. I did not mean to hurt you." **The words echoed softly in my head and I froze. I peered at the svaltia with cold eyes, and it took a step closer as if it's monstrous hands reaching for me. My heart thundered in my ears and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No time to become reckless, time to kill." My eyes darted to the shark behind it, and I sighed. This is going to be really hard, seriously hard. So I did the next best thing. I ran for the next room, knowing that full-well that the svaltia can't go through the small door, and also that the fact that the whole structure of relic sites are completely indestructible even a stateria itself can't break through the wall. I ran into the next room where there were bunches of crates and I immediately went for it, hoping that there was at least a weapon inside.

The crate in front of me wouldn't budge and this got me frustrated. "If you don't wanna open, I'll make you open!" I said, backing up a step before raising my foot and slamming it down on the crate. Huh, such a luck. There's nothing, why am I not surprised? At times like this, this kind of bad luck situations always make me wonder why those stupid manufacturers even bothered creating these crates. Guh, no time to gripe.

Just continue looking for something that you can use. The next room was filled with travaluses that I was able to evade, and got into the next room. This was the hallway that Emilia saved me and I put my hand in front of me, raising it up close to my chest. _"I saved you because I'm worried!" _Her worry for me shocked me truly. Most girls would cheer me on, and say that I'll do it, even they know I can't do it. (Sometimes)

And that's the thing that's annoying me. My eyes cast down to the watch on my wrist and my stomach grumbled. (-_-) I might have consumed too much time trying to find a ride to this relic site, and a lot more for finding this relic site. I shouldn't have slept through the ride when my butler drove me here, seriously.

More voices came into my mind and they were still unwelcome. _"**Mikhail! Mikhaela! Where are your parents?"**_I knew what was the answer and this made me frown. I envision the memories. The twins looked at each other, exchanging painful glances as they stared at the brown haired man. Realization dawned on his golden face and he pinched his eyes, as if he was the one experiencing the pain of losing their parents.

I opened my mouth to speak. "Are you there? Hello, Can you all hear me?" As how they weren't looking at my direction or bother looking at my direction, they didn't seem to hear my own voice. "Damn it." I whispered. I tried to get a better look of the chamber to see if there was any more usable crates in here or something. My search though was interrupted, by a pair approaching footsteps, and I turned around meeting eyes with unfamiliar man. He seemed shock as if he wasn't totally expecting me to be there at all and I clenched my fists.

"What are you doing here?" I let out a growl.

"Shouldn't I be asking that question, rather than you having to question me that?" He raised his eyebrows in curiosity and nervously laughed, scratching your head. He shrugged and turned around the relic site as if he was waiting for something. "Who are you?" He asked cracking his knuckles and I inhaled.

"What do you want and how in the world did you survive getting in here?" "Now we have better conditions of having a proper conversation." he said with a creepy smile and I backed up a little. He seemed to be in his early forties or something, he had green eyes like Jade's and his hair was a dark grey.

"Listen up, old man. I don't really know who you are exactly, or who are you trying to scare but believe me I don't have time for a conversation. I really need to get out of here, seriously." I shoved my hand through the disheveled layers of my hair, trying to act all agitated. "Did you have a rough night?" I looked up at him and growled. "No, I think I died in this relic site but as far as you noticed I'm here alive." He tensed up and somehow I kind of saw fear edge up in his eyes.

"I'm going to go now, if you don't mind." I walked around him, patting his shoulder slightly before he stopped me." I glanced at him, my eyes adjusting to the room that was starting to dim. "Can I come with you then?" I nodded. "Why are you even here in side here, gramps? You should have get this before you came on, because seriously you're not allowed in here." Something about the look in his eyes made my throat tighten.

"I came here for a certain reason, actually. I was offered a job to see if anything happened, regarding that the relic sites was just activated weeks ago." I leaned my hand silently on the door, scraping it against the the wall beside me and it took me every ounce of my body not to ask anything from him. Still, I couldn't keep it in my mouth to keep anything from slipping.

"How's the pay then?"

"The pay is perfectly fine! Now if you don't mind, I'm really late for something, let's get out of here!" He started going back the way we came, and I scratched the back of my head. "Sir?" He hummed up in question responding back. "What is it?" My finger pointed behind me, my hand tapping the back of my neck.

"The door's lock and the only way we can get out of here is the other-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence though, when the man fell to his knees and a gasp made it's way out of my throat. "Shit!" I dashed forward, running immediately to the guy's side but I made a second thought and stared up at the creature in front of me. _"How in the world is that even-"_

The only word that entered my mind as the zamvapas strike forward was "shit" as my mind clouded with only one thing. The "urge" to get out of here and leave away, now! I rolled to the side and made my way toward's the old man, choosing the galvapgas advantage of mistakeningly missing me and used the worthful time.

I grabbed his entire belt and made a dash towards other room, taking a brief moment to grab his visiphone and I dialed in the number."Kraz, please send a research team in the relic sites. The one where you found us in, but unfortunately I don't have time to talk. This thing is huge!" My voice came out crispy and I immediately dropped the phone as I hurried over to the next room. I followed the damp and dried foot prints that my soaked boot made and I scrunched my nose up at the horrid smell. That smells so awful.

...**Half An Hour Later**

Thousands of questions and possibilities filled my state of my mind, getting my registration complete was hard enough and the headache isn't helping me either. Little wing was more of a place that I haven't even visited yet, but I knew it was under Steffan's board listing. I think Ursula was the one who suggested to even create that mercenary firm in the first place, but then again with a lot of going on. They're bound to demand this kind of organizations to clients who needs protection. The sound of a familiar machinery pulled me out of my revere and I cracked my knuckles leaning my head to the side. I grinned sadistically and got into a fighting stance. Trust me, my pride as a swordsman is rather quite big but my physical attacks are much advantage-able.

"Magiziodlyne!" The punch sent the shark spiraling towards the canals, and a smirk came on my face. "Fuck, this is fun!" There were two things I was certain about one: I came here to destroy every stateria I can find, and two find out if I really died in the relic sites. I search through the remains of every stateria I can find, but found nothing valuable. This got me more annoyed right now, and it's because I haven't even completed my mission. The next room hit me like the waters on the seashore, and memories flashed through me.

_"You're not worth to be my son!"_

_"The seed are invading, we need to get out of here now!"_

_"Mikhaela, why are there flowers in this relic site?"_

_"Do you still remember meeting each other here?"_

"This is the same place I died." The moment I tried walking around and take a free feel, the corner of the room caught my eye. A pool of blood was lying a few feet away from where some stateria remains are scattered all over, and confusion came over me. The hell happened after we blacked out? The room had four big pillars on each side on the plaftorm and I cracked my knuckles, my fists turning white as I did so. I fell to my knees and stared at the dried pool of blood, I scowled and grabbed the syringe that I had prepared before coming in here.

I quickly filled it up and walked forward, hearing a loud bang. I proceeded further, but this could have been the worst mistakes of my life. Ever.

**Emilia **

The only thought that came into my mind the moment when I saw Dain lying on the floor, with the stateria's claws dug in his chest backing up slightly, ready to pounce back again and I ran forward, stretching out my arms to the side as I protected him. I heard Kraz yell over the roar that the stateria made and I shut my eyes tight, hoping that it wouldn't hurt much. It didn't, and the only thing I felt was my back colliding with a steel chest.

"Are you an idiot?" His stare at me was cold, but those red eyes held worry in my mind. I couldn't control it in, and started punching his chest not even knowing that he was smiling. He sat up and softly rubbed the back of my head, as I continued to sob on his shoulder. From the corner of my eyes, Kraz was taking care of whatever stateria that was chasing Dain the hall. Fortunately, we heard a loud bang when we entered the same relic site that Dain...had died in...and we heard it to the left. We followed it and this where it leads us now.

"WHY? You have the right to even call me an idiot, when you're the idiot yourself?" Dain looked at me sympathetically before rubbing smooth circles on my back, and I opened my mouth to say more when his hand reached forward and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Emilia."

* * *

"Imbecile! That old man you hired was a failure, why did you even consider old geezer and perverts that can't even do anything else but drink and whine to sluts about their scarred hurt? Brother, you are failing me! Brother, you are failing me! You're disappointing me!" The man cringed on the phone and let out a frustrated growl.

"I'm getting tired, of you pushing me around. You know what? For seven years, I wasted my life following you and pitying you just because you lost your son! It's your fault, Vladimir! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU LOST HIM! DON'T BLAME IT ON ME!" The visiphone was harshly thrown to the ground and painful shock waves hit the guy. He grabbed his head and clutched the necklace closer to his neck.

"I'm sorry, brother but it's for the best. It's for me and it's best for you, and more importantly it's much best for him as well. I'm sorry, but I will wave him. Forgive me, Vladimir."

* * *

**Another filler, gosh, I don't even think second universe will come in! It'll be here later on! xD Anyhow, review cause I worked hard for this. **


	13. First Mission Together: Part 1

**Phantasy Star Portable II – ****めざめのドーン****(Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#1 - Spreading Wings - First Mission Together**

_There's only little doubt in me that this is completely your pool of blood, but sometimes I can't be so sure. But there's one possibility that it's yours because yours is mostly darker than the other humans, and other races. You and I both know that yours is different too, and there's no doubt there." _Homunculus startled me out of my glaring circumstances and hateful growl tore from my throat, my stupid and cowardly phobia acting up again as usual whenever the "word" was mentioned itself. "Stop talking about blood!" Anxiety started seeping through me, and the feeling of shakiness was what brought Homunculus to a halt. _"I apologize; I never knew your phobia for blood was this powerful." _I cringed at the word itself, before releasing a shaky breath. "It's alright."

_"That doesn't sound too __reassuring." _My brows furrowed and a snarl made it's way out my mouth. Every second that passed by, I was starting to grow more infuriated by this. "What is unerringly your point, Homunculus? We don't have all the time in the world right now, the people from little wing are going to be here. And the zalvapas in the next room can burst through in any time, meaning if one moment that it's technics hit me I'm mostly likely to be hurt already." I really can't cast technics and for some odd reason, I can't really stand them either. A sigh was all I got as a response and I looked back down at the puddle of blood on the ground, narrowing my eyes slowly…

Gradually, my head shook the burning fumes inside my head and I tried shoving out the questions out of my mind. Note, the keyword being "tried" because no matter how much I tried pushing them out, only one question stood out from the cluster of them. _"Everything's real?" _My palm moved tremble-y towards the pool of blood, as if I wanted to touch it for real. But in the back of my head, I really know I couldn't because I've been scared of it since then.

"_Don't be such a little child." _He didn't sound conciliatory, or in a placate way but at least he didn't pushed his criticism or even complained about how I was being such a little baby whining over a pool of blood. Somehow, I still wanted to defended myself. "I'm not a little child, Homunculus!"_ "I'm really aware of that, but I don't really expect you to not act like one. You're still a young adult at heart, probably. _"I'm going to turn nineteen in four months, I'm practically a grown up." This made Homunculus burst in laughter and my left eye brow twitched, forgetting about the whole blood experience. "Why are you laughing?" His voice was acid, but there was a cold tone behind his laugh despite me envisioning him wearing a genuine smile.

"_You tell me that, when you dated an older woman back then?" _I would have laughed hard at his joke if weren't for the fact that he was mentioning _her _and if it wasn't about me, but he was. A scowl came present on my face and I clenched my fist, irked and a little frustrated at that. He kept on laughing for a few more seconds, before breathing out, having a whistle. "I never knew ancients are really irritating, makes me feel so…"

"_Now, the young prince is finally infuriated!" _My left brow twitched. "Stop calling me prince, I'm not a prince!" I shot back exasperated. He let out another laugh, and I swear my knuckles are turning so white I can break the little bones that connected the fingers to my hand.

He was too distracted by laughing, not knowing that he was only igniting the fumes that I had calmed down earlier, so I won't get angry and slash out. It's bad enough that I have to bear with whatever really happened to me back then and face the consequences of trying to find out what and how was I still alive here now. It couldn't be a dream. It wouldn't have. Homunculus had stopped laughing by now and noticed the serious and quiet demeanor I kept throughout the time he was chortling to himself.

"_You get too mad easily," _he said, as if that was an explanation enough. _"I'm only trying to make a good laugh, and that means I'm only pulling your leg-"_

"I know what you're trying to do, but you have to think that even if it's intended to be for a good laugh, it's a pain in the arse!" I snapped. Homonculus shut up and I didn't hear a response from him. Apparently taking my word for it, he stayed quiet while I lifted myself up and glanced around the chamber. He started to speak when I gazed back down at _my _blood. "_I apologize, I might have been insensitive." _I let out a chortle.

"Very." Putting emphasis and prominence on the word "very" by saying it achingly and stiffly. I waited, covertly watching the the badiras shrink back in far as I stared at them. My eyes focused on them, before they scrambled away. I looked away in distaste and turned to the blood on the floor. _"I think it's time you know who I really am. You did a lot for me and I really owe you, the least I can do is show you my face-"_

_"There's no need for that. You saved my life countless of times, and not once you never asked anything in return. I'm sorry for being-" _Then everything hit me. _Saved my life countless of times. Saved. Homonculus. Everything. Him. Me. The warmth. But the voice. It's different. It wasn't him. It wasn't him. It was a different voice._

_"If you're wondering, I didn't do anything to save you. I didn't even realize what happened, and I **don't really know **what happened. Whatever it is, it really saved your life. No doubt there." _There was a sudden change in the tone of his voice, and even if it wasn't very notice-able at first, I did a double take and heard the emotion behind it. My eyes narrowed but I chose to stay quiet and take more samples of this blood. My eyes glanced around the room, looking for more pools of blood but there wasn't anything. Nope.

No.

Nothing at all. Just me, my ancient friend, and a pool of blood that is possibly mine. **"I can't believe that you haven't really figured it out yet. It's surprising me and more, knowing that you're smarter. But right, and again I'll repeat you're dumber than I originally thought." **The acidic voice penetrated the center of my brain, the words echoing as if they can go through your deep slumber, and my whole came stiff. The encounter with him not long ago freaked me out, but now that he's talking again I realized that I had completely forgotten about him.

For a moment, the same numbing pain that went through me the last time I was here, quickly filled it's void that it left when it went away and I fell to my knees. My hands gripped the strand pair of jet black hair tighter, and I suddenly felt like something else was seeping through my cranium, hitting my brain as if it couldn't escape it. A few more seconds, and it finally went away again, me panting with my one knee face to the floor and my other bend down as if I was worshiping a king. I released out a shaky breath, and my eyes looked around the room. Still the same.

And that's good. I struggled to sit up, but found it rather hard with the weight and dizziness that was occupying my head. There was a dull throbbing in the time with the beat of my heart, going through the same experience I tolerated two days ago. Wherever that was, it certainly wasn't the real world because for sure I really can't teleport from once places to another setting. A low threatening growl rumbled through the room, making me turn my head from the only way out.

A glare was thrown my away as the zalvapas (noting that's three of them) staring at me with their shining horn like beak front glistening with hunger. (Is that even possible?) The familiar dark orb started to glow from it's beak and I slapped my forehead, knowing that it was going to cast a technic down my way. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. The word thrummed in time with the pounding in my head.

_"**D'Awww, little princeling is afraid."**_The voice cut through my head and I swallowed the lump back rising in my throat. The orb was sent my direction, and I quickly evaded the attack, stumbling backwards as my butt met with the cold floor. An almost demonic laugh invaded my state of my mind, and I softly (or not) began cursing at the gods up in the heavens. (SSL - Hey don't look at me! You deserve this!)

I turned to the zalvapas(s) who rushed forward, their shoulders rushing forward and I quickly strived and contended to pick myself up the ground. And the worse thing and most unexpected thing happened. I sneezed, all of a sudden. Great, I almost forgot that I was actually still soaking wet, hardly dry but I knew that it didn't bother me at all. The sudden rush of things took my attention seriously than more than I expected.

**"Stop talking to yourself (and the readers) and get out of there, before they kill you, you imbecile! Now!" **Despite that I was clearly annoyed and infuriated with whoever was speaking, I still obeyed nonetheless and my body moved on it's own accord. I entered the next room, and it was like all dejavu or something like that. More zalvapas started appearing and I started to mutter the popular...word known as "shit."

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit. Shit.

Shit. Shit

Double Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. (I flatten myself against the the door like frame and gasped, inwardly muttering that I was such a fucking stupid person, and that I was a stupid girl for even gasping like a fucking girl.) The zalvapas that chased me out of the room that my blood (or not mine) was staying currently at, stayed at the end of the other hallway getting ready to pounce. And all I could say was.

"Triple shit!" And screaming like a freaking banshee was the second mistake I ever done, was because this only got the staterias more on edge and they started charging forward, a light igniting from the tip of their front and I only let out a whine. **_"_**_Don't whine! Get out of there, you'll be dead within a minute if those zalpavas hit you with their technics! Imbecile!"_For sure if anyone saw me right now, I had tears in my eyes and my left brow was twitching. Somehow, it's always strange that my left brow always twitch whenever I get deeply annoyed which is kind retarded since-

**"Would you fucking stop talking and get out of there! Imbecile! Imbecile! Imbecile!" **And the words continued off like that and annoyance got the better of me. Damn, I should have never left the sword. Damn it.

Damn it.

Damn it.

Damnnit.

Damnnit.

Damnnit.

Damnnit.

Damnnit.

Damnnit.

Damnnit.

Damnnit.

Damnnit.

Damnnit.

Damnnit.

Damnnit.

Damnnit.

Damnnit- I started to ran like hell across the chamber, dodging all the attacks and charges that were thrown at me. I pushed a little air from my feet and jumped over one, my hand reaching for the neck mane of one and pushed the zalvapas down, doing a cartwheel as I continued. Don't stop.

Don't stop.

Don't stop.

Don't stop. I almost tripped over my feet, but I managed to balanced myself on one hand.

Don't stop.

Don't- (now this sounds weird, don't you all think-) **"Run!"** For the first time in my life, I agreed with the bastard who was talking to me. **"I'm not a bastard, you little princeling-never mind. Quick, the hell why don't you just use your power! It'll save us a lot of time-" **I slapped my forehead for the umpteenth time today, and shook my head disapprovingly. A sigh escaped my lips and I cracked my knuckles. "Whoever you are, I agree with you." But when I was about to raise my left arm, series of gun flaps sounded through the room and I quickly turned my attention...to a certain old haired beast. A smile came on my face as I lifted my head up, no longer bending as if getting ready to strike.

"Thanks!" I waved over to him, and from a long distance I saw him smirk under the hair hiding the half of his face. He dashed forward, throwing a handgun at me and I blankly and (hate to admit) dumbly stared at the gun with no act of going to use it. I clearly wasn't fond with handguns (not exactly) it's just that handguns are not my type. I'm more of a melee-person. The purple wearing coat beast stared at me for a brief moment before his palm met his forehead.

I sweat dropped. A lot of people have been slapping their faces the past few days, like Shizuru slapping his own face so he won't fall asleep, Maya slapping (a little like patting) her breasts for a nice massage (Author's note: I don't really intend to put that here, but had to. *shudders*) and me slapping my forehead every minute. "Aren't you going to help me out with this?" Kraz yelled over the sound of the trigger of the handguns being pulled down, and I slapped my forehead. (See, what I mean?) Oh, right, time to help the beast.

The struggle was hard and a little irritating at first but I was starting to get the hang of using handguns. Kraz held the front of his gun in the zalvapas and I quickly ran and jumped up in mid-air, before stomping my foot down as hard as I could, trapping the stateria between my boot and the ground. Kraz softly looked at it before, smirking. He pulled the barrel of the handgun and gave me a thumbs up. **"How unfortunate that they have to interrupt, when you were finally going to release your power-" **Though, he wasn't able to complete that thought when claws (that similar-ily that happened to me in my dream) dug into my chest and my back met the ground.

Hard. A groan escaped my lips and tried to raise my hand to push it off me, but I couldn't. I realized that it's claws were already scratching the front of my chest, and a pained grunt came from my mouth. (I'm never the one to be noisy, or to scream whenever I'm hurt or anything like that.) I strived to push it off me, and it backed slowly, almost ready for another round, and I pinched my eyes tighter than I intended.

Nothing happened. No pain. I wanted to smile, but the moment my eyes fluttered open, a panicked frown came on and I leaped forward, encircling my arms around the stupid blonde haired girl. I let my back hit the floor and the worse thing was...that her weight only added to the pain and an exasperated grunt left my lips.

Emilia made a questioning sound and turned herself over, her shoulder making the pain of scratches on my chest intensify. I wanted to gripe, but the thought of complaining was instantly shoved out of my mind when she unexpectedly and suddenly burst into tears, before hitting my chest. With every hit, I grunted but despite that I was getting hurt I made a pained smile. The girl was really worried for me and even though I was still mean to her, she still was worried. This girl is really one of a kind-

My mood turned into a serious one and I stared at her. "Are you an idiot?" She gripped my now dried off clothes, and started to sob on my shoulder right now. "Why? You have the right to call me an idiot, when you're an idiot yourself?" My eyes softened, and I softly rubbed circles on her back. I reached for her eyes and wiped the tears away, and softly muttered the last thing I would have expected to come out of my mouth at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Emilia."

* * *

**Little Wing, Ship**

"She seems very fond of you. I haven't actually seen her gripe and cry like that in a long time, to be honest." My heart pounded solemnly for some unknown reason at the old man's words. A cold chill went it's way down my spine and I arched my back against the cold seat behind me, shifting a little as the blonde beside me snored on my shoulder. My left eyebrow twitched and I sighed.

"She's the first person in three years to ever stand up to me and show this much worry, it's really overwhelming." By this time, Emilia's fingers tightened around my collar, snuggling her head closer to my neck. The beast only nodded and turned her attention back to ship that gradually entered the side of the little wing, sky-clad linear line transportation chamber. I tried to stand up, but Emilia was already smothering my neck and a sigh escaped my lips. This girl really is...I didn't complete the thought and softly hooked my arm under her legs, and placed her arm around my neck.

The people beside me gave me strange looks, but I shrugged that off and walked to the transporter in the middle of the ship lobby. The moment I got transported to the main center of little wing, was when everyone turned their attention to us. I lowered my head a little, and continued walking for the office. At that moment, a soft moan escaped out of the mouth of the girl in my arms and when she opened her eyes, we met eye contact. I stood there for a second, before she raised her arm. I didn't bother trying to stop it, and when I didn't, as expected the hand already met my face.

The side of my face was numb, but I didn't give thought to that and turned to the blonde in my arms. She froze beneath my stare and looked away. "P-Put me down." She ordered and I complied, bending my knees to give her a nice level for her feet to have in contact properly with the ground. Huh. That's weird. She didn't even say sorry for slapping me. Huh. I'm starting to fear that she'll get used to slapping me every now and then.

"Please stop acting like two love birds and follow me to the office, we suddenly got an urgent mission an hour ago about farmers on Parum." We both snapped to the hairy beast (Kraz) who passed by and my left brow twitched! "We are not love birds!" We shot back in unison. "Deny all you want, now with the mission." We followed him in silence, and entered the room only for me to be bombarded with questions by some beast named Oliente. She was wearing a sports bra and some fish net tights. Yep, she looked totally sex but I'm not saying that because I like her.

I'm stating the truth, and that's it. Nothing else. "Welcome to little wing. The people here are an odd bunch, but they know their-" Emilia had tugged me on my wrist and pulled me in the direction of Kraz's desk. "Your first official mission together would go help some farmers about something, that they didn't have time to explain for and other stuff."

Emilia opened her mouth to speak, but Kraz continued. "Dain, you're still going to be alright? This is an urgent request, and you're the only one that can go without being bothered. The others are on to the communion to take those synthetics that are going wild." I cringed at the way Emilia ran her hand gently across my chest and I swallowed the lump in my throat. "It's alright, I'll go. I don't feel that too exhausted and I'll help the farmers, but if it's about us helping out on food crops. I am not going to do that." My eyebrows furrowed, my nostrils flaring.

"Can't be helped. Here's a replacement for your transitter-" I thought my eyes would bulge out of their sockets. "My transitter is already broken-" He shook his head and I sighed out of relief. Emilia eyed me skeptically from the corner of my eyes, but I didn't keep that in mind as I shoved my hands into my pocket. "You approximately have three minutes to get ready and clean yourself. Starts right now." My eyes rolled and I headed over to my room. He's only lying about the three minutes timeline.

_Half An Hour Later _

The door leading to the ship fused open, jarring me from my thoughts. I jerked my gaze away fro my watch, then to the blonde beside me who had a really, really, really, bad mood. Damn, you old man for being such a insensitive old man. Emilia tensed up beneath my stare, our eyes catching.

Her eyes stared at me a little longer than I expected her to, and the sudden lightning in my heart made me swallow a lump that formed in my throat. My hands formed fists at my sides as I felt emotions bubble up inside me, a long one that I haven't felt in a real long time, and I took a deep breath, letting air whistle through my nose.

For a moment we just looked at each other, and I didn't know what I was supposed to do. _"**Stop staring, you imbecile."**_ This only got me more annoyed, and feel like shit. For some reason, I had some urge to go grab her hand and I silently stared up at the sky. Huh. "I think it's going to rain, don't you think?" Emilia hummed up in response, and I released her hand before letting the GRM saber out of the transitter.

"Let's get ready, here comes some polty! Quick, Emilia! Shoot, then hit. Shoot, then hit. Shoot, then hit. Shoot, then hit. Shoo-" Emilia let out an exasperated groan and quickly shot back "I know, I already go that!" Do you know what happened next? More poltys and koltovas started to appear, and me being me started to curse like a freaking sailor.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit. "Please stop cursing, and cursing, and cursing, and cursing!" My left brow started to twitch uncontrollably and Emilia, started to laugh, more like giggle as the poltys somehow made it's way out of the cave and was currently being held back by the "little fence" that wasn't really a big problem at all. My palm met my forehead instantly, and a sigh escaped my lips. So much for fighting then. We better head over to the farmers, then. I grabbed Emilia's hand and pulled her along with me. The end of the cave surprised us because there was big smoke rising up to the sky and Emilia clamped her hand on her mouth. "There's a fire!" I groaned.

"I can see that Emilia. You don't have to point that out." I stared at the smoke for a moment before turning my head to...air. Emilia was gone, and when I looked up at front, she was already running towards the direction of where the fire was coming from, and I gritted my teeth. I don't know but I got suddenly protective of the girl, and started run after her. "Hey, Emilia! Don't go too far, you brat!" As much as I hate to admit, worry was starting to seep through me.

For a brief second, dizziness clouded my head and I cringed in pain. The vision came blurry before colors flooded back to life. As I got closer, a village on top of a hill came on sight and I saw Emilia screaming, her hands over her ears. My gaze dropped and I approached her. "Emilia! What's happening?"

"The villagers, we need to help them!" A firm nod was all she got as a response, as I sprinted towards their houses. My feet halted and I looked around aimlessly for anyone that needed help, or injured. No one. That's great. I reached over to the men who were getting buckets of water from the nearby waterfall, and I helped them, running back and forth. After helping for a good forty-five minutes, the villagers were already exhausted and so was I.

I plopped myself unmercifully on the grass that wasn't affected by the fire, and stared at the sky. Seems so black right now. Probably because of the stupid smoke that occupied it a while ago. Emilia had bend down and looked at me, poking my cheek. I lowered my stare to her face and slowly sat up, leaning my face closer to hers. She blushed instantly, and I closed my eyes.

Our faces were already inches apart till-

**Cliffhanger! That's what you guys get, for not reviewing! xD **


	14. First Mission Together: Part 2

**Phantasy Star Portable II – ****めざめのドーン****(Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#1 - Spreading Wings - First Mission Together**

(**1)** Heat quickly rose to my cheeks as he abruptly leaned his face closer to mine, and for some reason even I started to close my eyes too, my heart began pounding much more faster, my breath went hitched as I felt his on my face and when I bit my trembling lip, I started to lean forward too. **(Emilia~MyGoodness)**Nothing came of course. No lip action or anything, and all I got was utter frustration and I don't even know what for. My right eye opened while my other was pinched closed together, and before I knew it he leaned his forehead on my shoulder. Disappointment stirred in me, but I took matters at hands and slapped on his back hard. He didn't budge.

He wasn't even moving. I hoisted my arm to push him away but when my hand came in contact with his neck, realization hit me and my gaze dropped to his face. He looked paler than usual. (If that's possible) A sigh escaped my lips, I knew he shouldn't have come with me. Hell, he shouldn't have come after getting hurt by that stateria back in the relic sites.

Damn that old man for even forcing the poor guy, and now he has medium-high fever. I softly looked back at those tired red eyes and he closed them a little, blinking them a few times before he shut them closed. I let him stay on my shoulder for a few minutes so he can go to sleep, and when he did, I laid him gently on the grass he sat up from. "He must have inhaled too much smoke from the fire." I tilted my head back to see the female farmers lining up behind me and I shrieked silently when some little children started running forward to all of them. "Children, get back here. Don't disturb them." The looking-oldest one in the group turned to me and smiled sincerely.

"I'm sorry for them. They were excited to see new faces, there and there. Margaret!" Margaret. That's quite an odd name for a child. I slapped my forehead, and let out a groan. Great, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I walked forward, holding my hand in front of me. I was about to shake her hand when my one of my boots suddenly shrink in the mud puddle that I didn't know was never there. An extremely hard patch of mud and the sudden lost of balance sent me skidding backwards.

You can know what really happened next. I ended up half-lying, half-sitting, where the puddle met the tangled roots of a dead tree stump. Great. I should have known that this mission would end this way. The children stopped running around, and stared at me for several seconds, before bursting into laughter. Some of the farmers were even laughing, and I suddenly got embarrassed, and lowered my head. "We apologize for laughing, but it's terribly funny." The woman said in between giggles and I puffed my cheeks.

"I ended up falling asleep on your shoulder and in your arms, but you're still the one who's keeping me awake. Now that I woke up I find you in mud. I clearly wasn't expecting this, Emilia." I froze, recognizing the voice. My head turned but when I tried to do, my eyesight met with a pair of legs before I find myself being tried to pick up. He grunted and tried to lift me up by my arms, but it's no use.

The wet patch of sticky mud wouldn't let go of my legs. So when he tried another time, he was able to lift me up this time, but gradually. **(2)** I smiled but that all faltered, when his feet came in contact with the few smudges of dirt on the side, his one foot slipping and he ended up falling into mud with me.

I closed my eyes because of the impact and when I opened them back up, I struggled frantically to free myself from the squelching mud and away from Dain's face. I soon discovered that my boots were stuck fast. I wanted to swear actually, like how Dain does whenever he's irritated and stuff but those words were missing from my vocabulary. I can't swear. However to me I expected Dain to be in the very cold, icy mud, fuming. But instead I find him smiling like an idiot, despite that he has a favor.

I suppose he ought to be fuming and blaming me for everything, he didn't show any scary or dominant emotion. Dain looked pretty much ridiculous, especially with that grin on his face. He was cold and wet, and filthy, and- "My goodness you couple, are you both alright?" This made me sputter wordlessly and I glared back at the smirking older woman. "We are not a coupl-" Dain cut me off surprisingly and I resisted the urge to bang my head against the mud. But then that would frustrate me more. "We're fine, but we do need a little help out of this mud." **(3)**Huh. He didn't even deny. (For some reason, I started to smile when he didn't deny) Dain leaned himself back with his arms behind him and stared expectantly at the older women, and my right brow started to twitch.

A thought probably struck the woman when her brows separated and she smacked herself. I inwardly grinned to myself, but I think Dain might have seen the crooked smile on my face. "We're sorry for not acting fast, we'll call our men to fetch you all out of the mud." Dain let out a grunt and remarked coldly, "Can't you women get us out of here? I have a migraine already, and my hair is ruined already." I shook my head at that. Seriously, Dain? You're worrying over your hair?

The woman's right brow contracted as she turned around and she stared hardly at Dain's pale face. "For your information, us ladies don't want to get in the mud. The fire was enough for us, too." I opened my mouth to ask why the village was on fire, but she continued. "And you boy should not worry about your hair but your girlfriend,"I blushed deeply at this and lowered my head to hide it, too bad the woman had to point it out.

"Look at your girlfriend! She looks so red, she's probably fuming inside!" By the time Dain turned his head to me, his jaw dropped and he looked at me up and down."Emilia, are you alright? You look so red."He lifted himself a little and started to lean for me. He reached for my face but as he did so the mud got off his hand and landed on my face.

"Ew! Dain!" I spit the little portion of mud that got into my mouth, and turned to glare at him. "Would you stop being such a inconsiderate boyfriend?!" The words that came out of my mouth and I froze, realizing what I called Dain. His eyes widened for a moment, before I saw him swallow a bile in his throat. I hoped that who ever was the strangers were, I hope they don't start teasing us. Dain looked like he wanted to say something, but the group of women holding their pitchforks and torches stopped him.

"Dain, can't believe you already found yourself girlfriend? I thought your heart was long finally gone! After her, you couldn't find anyone to replace her. " A man rounded the the corner and Dain grunted, then bit his lip. I know what happened next. Dain was inwardly cursing to himself, inside his head. I can guess what the word was and I dared not to say it, but I did. Stupid me for not keeping bows.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit-that's enough, Emilia._I told myself. He was a newman, looking rather keen and very not the type to be in this kind of places. He didn't look dirty at all, and his clothes were practically shining. His teeth too. He looked like your own typical business man. Though, he wasn't wearing a really expensive suit he still was wearing one. The only thing missing is a tie. "Kieran! You unconscionable wretch! Get us out of here! You're staring at us like we're a group of pigs in a farm." I flushed, and Kieran turned to me, eyeing me in dismay. I was filthy of course.

"Do something!" I shook my head and crossed my arms. Impatient boy. As if reading my thoughts, Kirean began to chuckle.

"Hold your arse, Dain. They'll fetch you out of there." As if on cue, some mean (dirty) looking beasts appeared too and helped us to our feet. They look so filthy, they look like they were swimming in this pool of mud for hours. How in the world is it even still wet? It haven't rained for days! Well...I don't really know that of course, but why is there mud in the first place? The land here seems fine. Dain got up easily and I was the last one still trapped in mud because my boots might have shrunk to far deep, I shrieked slightly when the beast wrapped his arms around my waist and proceeded to lift me up, his lower torso touching my back and I resisted the urge to pull away. Guh.

**(4)"**I'll pull her up, it's alright." Dain interrupted the beast, and his face hardened. The beast grunted and shrugged, releasing me and I fell back into the mud, making me shriek. "**Imbecile!"** The man lazily turned to Dain and scratched the back of his head. "What?" Dain gritted his teeth and I struggled out of the mud's grasp, wishing that I was dead already. Mud was starting to seep through my undergarments, already! I gave up and waited for Dain to finish talking, so he can pull me out.

**(5) **"You just dropped my girlfriend in mud, and you expect you can walk away like you didn't double her misery?" My eyes widened as the words entered my mind, and I found myself blushing at the way he was defending me, and sheepishly looked away, trying to hide my own smile. Dain was really defending-I refused to slap face even if my hand was trying to, because seriously, I'm smiling like an idiot here because Dain's defending me while I'm dropped in mud.

There was a cough, and Dain snapped to Kieran. "Let go of him, and the guy's sorry. He didn't mean to drop your _girlfriend _in mud." I can tell Kieran's trying to hold in his laughter, and the same goes for Dain who's keeping his frustration in. He let out a deep sigh, the one filled with agitation, and turned away from the beast. He ignored the laughing newman and reached for me, putting his arms around my abdomen. He pulled me up gently before his hands went down my waist and before I knew it, I was finally out of the mud.

(-_-) My legs feel so...so-I stop my complaining and and tilted my head to the Dain who was staring intently at me. We made eye contact and I see him swallow the lump in his throat. Huh. That's strange. **(6) **He's been swallowing biles that keep on forming in his throat, I've been with him long enough to know that he's not the type of person to have lumps. I shook my head shyly and blushed again as I realized that the words I said. _Been with him. _Dain's sigh brought me out of my thinking state, and he turned to hold my round my waist, but then he paused. "Most of the mud is on your legs, and backside." The beast shook his head and left with the other women, muttering something about overprotective boyfriends and weird shrieking girls. "I'm not weird." I thought to myself and Dain cracked his knuckles.

"Let's go and take this mud off of my boots, and my hair, god, my hair it's ruined!"

I let out a whine, and crossed my arms. "I can't walk, I suppose, though with only one boot. And you're worrying about your hair over me?" Dain blinked, staring at me for a full seven minutes before chuckling. "I don't suppose my boots would fit you?" I glared at him and sarcastically said, "No, Dain. I should think it highly odd and unlikely!" He swiftly sighed and nodded in disappointment.

"So would I." Kieran crept closer to Dain and sympathetically patted him on the shoulder. "You're still not cut out for the role knight errant, young Dain." Dain's left brow twitched. "Hey, that's what I told him when I met him." Kieran chuckled and turned to me. "She looks nice, the only problem I think is she have two left feet. She has a nice figure, good enough, but her chest is pretty small to me but it's still cute-" Dain let out a big growl. You say another thing, Kieran. I will fucking castrate your ass and I'm not going to use a dagger or anything. I'm going to use a chainsaw, you better shut the fuck up." Kieran suddenly looked so tiny, the only reason I saw him nod was because of his hat bobbing up and down.

Those deep-blue eyes, round even when they weren't filled with astonishment, suddenly crinkled into laughter. He grinned and patted Dain again, making him grunt. "I'm sorry, I'm stupid. Don't ever talk any perverted things with the girl's boyfriend ever. Sorry, Dain. Don't worry, I might be hot, handsome, and rich, and a player, but I never, ever, get those who are taken." I wanted to puke at the "handsome" part because he was anything, but handsome. Alright scratch that, he looks a little especially with those blue eyes but I like red eyes better. Nothing compared to _my _Dain-(You'd expect every sound in the place to freeze up or even a bird to drop dead at this point)

_"Did I call Dain, mine?" _

_**"Yes, you did girl! You are falling in-" My inner voice told me.**_

_"I'm not falling for him!" _

_**"Yeah, right. Look if you-"**_Dain let out a sigh and I groaned. "What?" At this point, the mud was beginning dry off and the mud under my skirt was making me uncomfortable. "You're talking to yourself again, Emilia." I rolled my eyes and placed my fists on my hips. "Like you weren't doing the same back in the relic sites." The brown haired guy covered with mud, raised his hands in front of him and softly backed up. "Would you two stop acting like love birds? It's making me rethink my own love life!" Yep. Hold it in, Emilia. Hold the laughter in. Hold it. Yep, it's going down. The laughter is going down, it's not going to come back, it's, it's-

"She's not my girlfriend, Kieran. She's my partner that the foolish leader of the company I'm working for, gave me." Dain said it as if it was most normal thing in the world. On the other hand, all my heart felt was disappointment and sadness. I don't know why, but I didn't like it. A glint appeared in Kieran's eyes and he tilted his head slowly in my direction. And I admit, it's really creepy.

"I beg your pardon little girl, but now that I know you're single what about going on with me tonight to my office-" Dain grabbed his collar and glared at him. "You take her there, I will kill you. I will and I will if you even think about bringing her to your office, it's never ever going to happen." Kieran returned the hand that he was using to reach for me, and from my sight, I could see him swallow a lump in his throat. "If she's not your girlfriend, why do I sense some hostility?" Kieran's scared expression turned into that one of a sly cat with whiskers, and started wiggling his eyebrows.

"You say another word, I'll punch you right through lindear line." Kieran's face suddenly paled and I resisted the urge to let out chuckle. I stopped chortling after a few minutes, and suddenly remembered his words. _I will kill you. _I smiled absentmindedly, and trudged along Dain back to the village. Even if I was surrounded by mud, I still was smiling. _  
_

**Dain **

My left eyebrow twitched uncontrollably as the little children played about despite that they're village been burned, though this isn't the first time I seen this farm burnt to the ground. At least not this one in particular. There are others out there, that are being raided by the de ragans on this planet and what not. Don't know whether I should even call the lands beside me safe, cause honestly there's no more safe in this universe.

There's creatures out there. de ragans. Dragons. Tested creatures and what not, it wouldn't be that too surprising to hear if three villages got destroyed in one night. I watched Emilia talk with the village chief as I laid down on the bed, turning my attention to the other people who were fixing their houses. The sight of them made me frown, and I sighed. "What's your problem?" Kieran asked, grabbing the bowl of cold water and dipping a cold, and soaked handkerchief on my forehead.

"Look at all them. Their houses are destroyed." Kieran let out a sigh and patted my shoulder. "You want to help them, and I want to help them. Everyone wants to. But rest for now, you're still no match to fight. Let the fever subside and I'll send you out there. Steffan is going to kill me once he knows that I know of your condition, but let you go nonetheless. He's very protective of you, and he loves you like his own. Don't ever forget that." This confused me. Kieran wasn't the real kind of person to show these kind of feelings or even talk about them.

I opened my mouth to ask for his sudden change of mood, when Emilia appeared. "Hey~ How's your sleep?" She smiled as she walked closer, I sat up and let my feet dangle off the bed I was laying on a while ago. She pushed me back though, touching my chest as she adjusted the almost falling cloth above my head. "Hey~ You're not ready to even walk around, or sit up. Take care of yourself, you idiot!" I grunted, and sat back up, grabbing the handkerchief. "I'm fine, Emilia." Emilia shook her head and continued persisting me down. A sigh escaped my lips and my hand grabbed her shoulder, my other one shoving the handkerchief on her stomach.

"I'm *poke* completely *poke* fine *poke, poke* and don't worry about *poke and groans* me." She nodded, rubbing her abdomen as I found the corners of my mouth tugging upwards, and I tried pushing it down. I failed though, but Emilia didn't seem to notice the smile she made appear on my face and I tilted my head to the side to stare at the children. They didn't seem at all fazed, but I'm starting to think that they're used to it. "The fever's gone, see?" I guided her hand to my forehead and neck, and she reluctantly nodded her head. I rolled my eyes, knowing she was still doubting me.

Her brows furrowed, her eyes narrowing and I find myself crossing my arms. "Give me my shirt, I'm staring to get scared with all those girls looking at me." This made Kieran and Emilia burst into laughter and I gave my usual response. (-_-) Hm. Usual. I don't know but I usually give strangers my signature response "hn" whenever they ask me something or talk to me. I wonder why I didn't use it on Emilia. Probably because that she was too annoying to annoy with my lack of response, and that wouldn't help the situation at all.

Emilia gave me a thumbs up and skidded towards the white shirt that was hanging off the piece of cord, and I pressed my palm against my face. "Dain?" I grunted in response. "What do you want, Kieran?" "You're smiling and I thought you were that cold, but damn you changed since the last time I saw you." I chose to ignore the "smiling part" and turned to him. "I'm still the same person, Kieran. I didn't change. Pftt~Where did you get this bullshit of nonsense?" My attention went instantly to Emilia right as the shirt was about to hit my face, too bad I wasn't able to catch it though.

"Do you really have to throw the shirt literally at me." She started to whine too~ "It's not literal! I'm just throwing the shirt to you, don't be over dramatic Dain!" She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, tilting her head away not to look at me. I shook my head at her childish reaction and proceeded to pull my scurry head through the piece of fabric. "Emilia~ Stop being an immature brat and come over here!" Kieran yelled over and I raised my eyebrows at how they talked to each other casually.

Did something happen while I was still asleep? "I'm here, now want to head out now?" Kieran nodded and gave me a hard tap on my back, as he got his saber out of his transmitter. "W-Where are you two going?" The brown haired newman stared hardly at me and I got the message. "No. No. No. No." I grabbed his collar and made him face me. **(7)** "You're not coming with Emilia to the de ragan. I'll fight the de ragan, you don't have to come." The protectiveness and stern was evident on my face, and Kieran nodded.

"Take care, little kiddo." My left brow twitched. "You call me that again, I'll punch you." Emilia let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "You are so dramatic." I grunted and slapped my forehead, wondering what did I ever do to deserve this? Maybe putting the gum on Maya's seat, or exchanging Lumia's alcohol bottle with glue. She tried cleaning the cuts she got from some rappies, and found out later that I did it after torturing Hyuga. The painful beating I received from her was no joke, because I earned two broken ribs from that simple technic attack. I don't really know why, but I'm really much affected by technic attacks and I don't know why.

But for some strange reason, instead of casting technics I cast different things. Like this weird black orbs that-"Dain?" I blinked as the slight throbbing pain on my cheek, contracted. My left brow twitched again and a grunt escaped my lips. "Why must you slap my face every time?!" I shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear it. Emilia suddenly looked guilty and bit her lip. "I..." The women all around me started to glare hard and I sweatdropped as Emilia made a sad face.

"Emilia~" Her face didn't change.

"Emilia~ I'm sorry, for shouting. Forgive me!" She crossed her arms and all the glares hardened. I gulped and fell to my knees. _"**Why are you even surrendering to the fool?"**_I grunted. _"You're right, why am I even doing this? This is bullshit!" _I slapped my own forehead and got off my knees, shaking my shoulder. "Emilia come on, don't act like a child." Nope, she didn't budge or anything.

"I'll treat you to dinner later." Next thing I knew she squealed and nodded, taking me by surprise as her arms went around my neck. A bile rose in my throat and I blinked, realization showing in her eyes and she tried to pull her arms away. Note. TRIED. I stopped her and held on her arms a little longer, before I let go of her completely, slightly pushing her as well. My eyes returned to Kieran's direction and he nodded, walking closer.

"Take care, Dain. You and your girlfriend, the both of you." I lifted my arm and taunted him, and his eyes widened, backing up a little. "Alright. Alright. You don't really have to be like that. And Emilia, we haven't been properly introduced." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. Huh. You idiot, she won't give in to the likes of you. **"_Jealous?"_**_"Don't play with me, you stupid person. I don't even know who you are." _**"**_**Hey, don't look at me. I can't believe that you're this dumb." **_

_"Stop calling me-never mind." _If I argue more with this guy, I doubt I'll get anything done. "Kieran Espiritu." He held out his hand and Emilia gladly shook it. When their hands pulled away, Kieran reached into his transitter to pull out a bracelet. The thread was black and no other, but the pendant or more like the thing in the middle was a turtle. A smile came on my Emilia's face and she raised her hand for Kieran to put it around. "So what's your name? Emilia~" The keen businessman trailed off. "Emilia Percival." As soon as those words came out, the bracelet dropped from his hand and I quickly picked it up. "Something wrong Kieran? Emilia frowned and I handed him back the bracelet.

He blinked for a second before smiling. Huh. The smile's fake and that's for certain. "I'm fine, Emilia. Here you go." The bracelet was swiftly put on, and Kieran scratched the back of his head. "You two should better get going, it's almost evening. Go." There was something about the tone of his voice, but I chose to ignore it. "Sure Kieran. See you." Emilia began to walk off, waving to the people and I asked him. "Are you still going to be here when we get back?" He quickly shook his head and turned to the direction of the village.

"I just recalled the villagers need some supplies and food. I'll be returning in for a few hours, take care." I nodded and whirled on my heels, but the next words made me stop in my tracks. "Take care of Emilia." Now this certainly wasn't anything. His voice completely changed, to a tone he barely used. I ignored that, but it kept nagging at the back of my head. "Hey Dain~ Hurry up, you slow poke!" I pulled out the GRM saber out of my transitter and walked along Emilia.

"Dain?" My eyes questioned her. "Did you find anything in the relic site?" I kept quiet for a second, and only nodded. "So what did you find?" From the corner of my eyes, Emilia gripped the saber tighter to her and I looked down. "Let's talk about it later. Not now, we need to kill the de ragan before it attacks tonight."

A reluctant nod was my answer.

By the time we trotted into the clearing where the big de ragan's next stood the sky had turned nearly dark as night (though it's still light blue) and rain started to pour. There was not much light in the field, but this was an ominous sign. It's day and we can't probably see where the de ragan will be, so we better keep a sharp eye in case anything happens. Emilia and I huddled on to the the side and I grabbed a light from my pocket. Thank you technology, though lighter isn't technology but you get my point.

"I don't even think that there's anything in here, and besides it's like a ghost town in-" My hand clamped down on Emilia's mouth. "Be quiet. I think I hear something." Emilia let out a whine and I rolled my eyes, pulling her closer so my hand would get a better grip. It wasn't long till I started to see the outline of the creature that I was practically loathing right now and all I said was. "Shit."

"Run!" I grabbed Emilia's hand and tugged her forward, pulling her with me as I desperately try to escape. Emilia let out a shrill shriek as she almost tripped over her feet, and I resisted the urge to release her hand and slap my forehead. Cool, Dain. Don't lose your cool. She's just noisy and all. Nothing to worry about. *inhale* NOTHING to worry about. Though all the reassurance was thrown out of the window or more likely my mouth as I yelped, the giant rock fire thingy missing us by a few inches. "Only one word to say one thing at a time like this, Emilia." She nodded and soon started joining me as we both said the word that was missing from Emilia's good vocabulary.

"Shit."

"Shit."

"Shit."

"Shit."

"Shit."

"Shit-that's enough! Sounds weird when you say it!" Emilia let out a whine at that, and continued to run for the end of the field. "Dain, this would be the good time to put out your mirage blast." I opened my mouth to protest but the voice inside my head took control over my body. **"I'll do something better. " **It wasn't long before I pushed Emilia away from the deathly burning rock and held my palm out. I repeated _those _words in a complete mantra.

"Thou art I. And I am though. I heed your calling, I seek for you. I summon thee." The familiar cold circle opened in front of me and the familiar photon gathering around my hand, made my eyes widen. Shit. Emilia can't see this or else she'll-it was too late though, the stream black lightning already reached through the whole clearing and shot the de ragan down fast. It wailed before turning around and dropping dead on the ground. An exhausted sigh escaped my lips and I lowered my head, the last of my strength leaving me. I fell to one knee and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Emilia's whined boomed out through the whole field and I gradually looked at her.

Confusion clouded my mind. Why is her face full of- "Dain~ My face is full of mud again!"

**~Time Skip~**

"Do you really have to slap that hard, Emilia?" I asked as I rubbed my cheek and she nodded, gleefully. Well, at least the ruined mood is gone. I don't have to deal with the I have to get beaten with her fists just because I dropped her in mud. Hey, I got mudified, I deserve a little credit here. I cracked my knuckles and nodded to the village chief. "Thank you for coming, Dain and Emilia. We hope to see you two again." "Don't mention nothing, village chief. Give us a call and we'll help you." I resisted the want to slap Emilia's back. I doubt we're going to get paid for this, and it's because they didn't even pay at all. At least we helped though, that's the best help there is. Helping without a fine fee.

"Please accept our gift of gratitidude." I shook my head and smiled, but Emilia had already squealed and walked forward. "I like this phantomite stones, ooh! A crystal necklace! Oh, a heartspell stone! Oh, a-" I grunted, and sighed. "Emilia, shut. up." She didn't hear me though and proceeded to the box of goodies whatever the villages gave us. I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot impatiently on the ground. "Hey~ this looks like the one Kieran gave me! OMG, they match! Dain, look! " I groaned, she wasn't even letting me see it without her jumping. What's wrong with it? It's just a stupid necklace. "OMG, thank you!" Badly, enough Emilia raised her hand in a fist pump and unfortunately knocked the bee hive out. Yep, you can guess what happen next!

I ran all the way to the waterfalls. Yep, you know it. I had phobia. Beephobia, you can say or whatever. But one thing is for sure. Emilia's laughing her ass of and telling me that I'm scared of little bugs. And I ain't even denying it. Life sucks seriously.

But today was a little good. I mean, better than good. I almost felt normal today, especially with Emilia. No denying it. I was slowly getting soft towards it, but I'm surely denying that.

* * *

**Hello everyone! How's the chapter? Love it? Like it? Tell me in your wonderful reviews! I did this all today so you guys can read and stuff. I expect reviews and stuff, and here's one thing. If I at least don't get four reviews on a chapter, I'm going to leave you guys on a hard cliffhanger. **

**Remember that. And now, my best friend wants to kill me right now. Should I get off the computer and wrestle with him? Naw, he'll go soft on me. xD Everyone review, favor, read, view, and most of all support. Love you all guys. **

**And those numbers with (1), it's just some pointers for some blooming affairbetween them and stuff. Sorry, I couldn't put on a fight, but Lim JW begged me to put more EmiliaxDain moments. Do you want to kill me and Lim JW now or agree with her? xD Oh well, everyone review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Song For Today - Hey, I just met ya and I am crazy~ So I'm a physco, I'll kill you daily. **

**I'LL SING THAT TO YOU IF YOU DON'T' REVIEW, SO REVIEW NOW! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW! XD I SOUND DESPERATE AM I RIGHT? DESPERATE, DESPERATE, DESPERATE. YEAH! LET'S MAKE A SONG OUT OF THIS WORDS, REVIEW, DESPERATE-**

**Emilia: *bangs me on the head* You're freaking Dain more and more! And sorry guys, the author has been on caffeine rush so...you get my point. and you know it. And for the sake of our author's sanity, please reeivew. I'll go hide her body-I mean bring her to the hospital. *proceeds to drag my body away from the stage* **

**GOODNIGHT, EVERYONE PEACE OUT! But before that, VanKuzon, been a long time? Why don't you make an account or something? It's always good to be more productive, and I really love the likes, favors and what not. Everyone who's new, thank you for supporting the story! Love you all, here's cookies and cream! Baby, it's only you and me that are dying. **

**Oh yeah, here's what's next on chapter fourteen. **

**"Why do we have to chase them all?" Emilia screamed over the visiphone and I chuckled as I grabbed a baby koltova. "Got you littlefella-phew! You stink! You better brush your teeth, young girl or woman. Or-"**

**"Dain, what did I tell you about talking to animals?" **

**ONE NEWS! I'M HAVING PHANTASY STAR PORTABLE 2: INFINITY! HOW AWESOME IS THAT? *chuckles* OH well, gotta go and wait for it on monday! See ya, I'll update on saturday. I'll let you know that, my update is every two days. Love you all. **


	15. A Long Lost Mother, Revelation

**Phantasy Star Portable II – めざめのドーン (Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#2 - Spreading Wings - Long Lost Mother, Revelation - Finale**

Emilia winced as the old beast shoved his fingers into his hair heatedly. For the thousandth time, I wondered bitterly why her parents had burdened her by leaving her with this old man. Whoever they were, they pretty much deserve to rot in hell whoever they are and the same can go for my own worthless parents. I mean the "idiots" who brought me into this world. If they were young when they had intercourse, then it'd probably be some teenager mistake.

Over the past few years, I had a lot of experience with a lot of young parents having not much money to help their children, the most population of that being farmers such as the one yesterday and shit. Chelsea was pitying the girl and so I was, in fact everyone in the room was. Except for the beast, himself. "Kraz, that's enough. We didn't know that they couldn't pay at all, and besides their village just been burned to the ground. Give them some slack, I'm certain that they'll pay if the could.." Kraz stared silently my daunting face that struck him angrily, and he released her hold on Emilia's wrist. I wanted to touch her shoulder to at least give her a short surge of comfort, but I didn't and opened my mouth at the brown haired beast.

I couldn't bear to watch anymore. I've had enough, somehow getting reminded how I was treated when I returned back to the guardian's to teach those students. This angered me, for some reason.

"I'm off to do some missions tomorrow and give you some pay, and that's all. Don't get to hard on Emilia, she's just a little kid. She needs motivation and I'm willing to teach her how to obtain that, that is if you stop nagging her." Kraz puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you're staring to care for the little girl, she's not that even worth to be your time." My lips unlatched from each other, but nothing came out. He was right. Anyone who probably knew who I am exactly, wouldn't expect me go soft on a partner that did nothing but cause trouble and more migraines to come.

"Kraz, look all the girl needs is motivation. If I teach her how to get, then she'll probably be better. I know, I don't really have a goal in life, but cut her some slack. She doesn't even know how to aim properly at a target, when we were trapped inside those relic sites. I had to teach her to help her. " Emilia whined. "Hey, that's embarrassing You don't have to say that out loud."

There were a few chuckles that sounded through the whole little wing office, but the old beast didn't budge from his stern expression, huffing as his hand went for his hips. He waved his hand lazily and growled. "It's her fault for being like that. I already had her go through some training, but she still can't be taught." I rolled my eyes at how immature the 30 some year old was acting, and I inserted my hands tiredly into my pocket. This wasn't expected, most of all, I wouldn't ever expected to ever defend someone ever in life. With the exception of my boss, little sister and any other different people that were important to me.

Truthfully, I don't really expect to be acting soft these past few days. I'm supposed to be the cold, the same person I am, but bad luck leaves me the way I am. Not that I resent being not cold to people, it's only because Emilia's really different form the other girls I've met. She was the first girl in three years that ever slapped me five times in a day, and seriously that's a record. If anyone heard about it, Emilia Percival will be known as the the girl to slap Dain William Klein thirteen times in a day. That would be a record, and maybe she'll get praised for it. For certain, I knew that a lot of people hated me. Not that I know, but of course not everyone can like me. That's completely impossible.

There was a slight chortle in my head. **"Just different from any girl you ever met, makes me wonder how will you tolerate the next days of being with her if you're going to be with her and train her at the same time." **I absentmindedly nodded, and turned back to the employee and boss who were having a glaring contest. "If you need us, I'll be taking the girl out to dinner because all that chasing actually drained all our stamina and energy. Hey, don't blame us." I could tell that the beast was starting to get annoyed with me, infuriated even, but I shoved that out of my mind and grabbed Emilia's hand, pulling her around me. I felt her grip the back of my shirt tightly, as Kraz let out a growl.

**"Go to the cafe now."** I urged her and she depressingly, nodded, a frown evident on her face. The fire and happiness that those scarlet eyes held before was gone and replaced with empty, and disappointment. I frowned too, and turned back to Kraz sternly. "You do know that I can report you to my boss, if I can." He stiffened visibly, but he remained tough by his words. "Go ahead and say you want kiddo, I really doubt you can even do that." I only smirked. "You know my current status, I can do anything. I have my own connections and you should know that I can do anything I want and for sure I'm not scared of you." He let out a defeated sigh, and crossed his arms. "Look, all I want is for that kid to bring in some real money this time and get her head out of the gutter. I want her to work, and that's good." I blinked, nodding knowing how well annoying employees can be when you act all soft on them but I never acted in this attitude before. Only to my students, but that's about it. "Fine, I'll motivated her and help her be open. She's probably like this because of her parents, she's too shy to open up to people." Kraz frowned, and Chelsea looked down at her hands. That reminds me again. I opened my mouth to speak, when the beast cut off.

"The question's going to burn soon through your pocket. I better tell you, what do you want to know about that brat-I mean, Emilia?" He asked, heading over to his chair and slumping down on it. "Where did you find her?" He inhaled softly before releasing out words.

"The hostess who ran this bar I used to go to, told me this girl needed a guardian and...the rest is history." I sighed. (-_-) "That's not exactly an answer how she ended up in your care, and besides why you of all people to choose if you're going to threat her like some worthless kid." He scratched the back of his head. "Trust me, I never wanted her in the first place. I might have a tab that needed paying at the bar, and she didn't want to take full responsibility. She handed me the kid, while threatening repeatedly, "I'll turn you over to the guardians, if you don't take care of this child!" This made my eyebrow raise in curiosity. Turned to the guardians? For what reason then?

"For what reason? Are you some criminal?" He tensed up at that, but he ignored my question either way. "I don't know where Emilia came from. The hostess found her lying in an alley one day. She was taking care of her, but she didn't know a thing about her, other than her age and name." A low grumble tore from my throat as I realized that even humans can be like beasts, if they abandoned their child like this. I guess, mine are no different. All parents like that should rot in hell, for that. They're so selfish, they bring burdens on to us, kids. So selfish, adults. That's why in two years, I'm going to be an adult and I'm going to loath myself for that too. "If that's how you got her, shouldn't you be treating her good?" He let out a laugh, and patted his desk.

"Even better, she can't work to save her own skin, and talk about the attitude, god! She eats a lot, too. And you thought you had everything bed when I told you would stay her!" He dramatically huffed, and glared behind my shoulder.

"Why don't you give her back to the hostess or something?" He only lowered his head and utterly gave out a defeated sigh. "Listen, I'd kick her out if I cold, but they'd take me to the cleaners if I tossed her on the street without a foster family lined up. But after seeing her skills, I gave up, and I was just nowadays hoping to get her to do enough work to at least feed herself. That's about when you showed up, during the expedition." I narrowed my eyes and was about to ask him about the whole relic site mission thing, but he already cut me off by frustratingly sighing. Again. The third time this day.

"If she was any less motivated, she'd be dead. She's never held a real mission for any amount of time, can't keep house to save her life either. If I left her to her own end, she'd just lounge about in bed all day long. She's gotta pull her own weight and she'll drag both of us down. I ain't expecting any miracles from you, but I know you trained in the guardians for almost all your life. I'm pretty sure you can train her to help herself knowing that you went through a lot of instructors." I winced at the mention of the guardian's name and the word "instructor" and I nodded. "Lift her up and running, altogether. We wouldn't have to get hurt, and neither does she." I nodded, and he let out a sigh. "Enough of that, you better go ahead and go now. The brat's waiting for you and Chelsea wants you to activate the permission code in your room, once you get there." Chelsea decided to make her presence known and smiled.

"Someone mentioned dinner?" I gulped, and wondered how many more thousands of money will disappear from my wallet. That reminds me, I'm glad that my account was actually activated before Steffan forced me down to the relic sites. I'm new to this go-save-your-money-in-the-bank whole procedure, and I'm glad I had put enough amount of money to savor, here in this stupid company. But knowing my morals, Ursula had testing me and urged me to become nicer to people or else. I winced. Ursula finally convinced me that she was going to pinch my cheek or tug my ear every time I use my bad morals and manners. "In fact, I am going to treat Emilia to dinner. Do you want to come with me?"

Chelsea's face brighten up instantly and I took that as an approval. That's right, she's going to come with me. A sigh escaped my lips and I sighed, nodding as we walked through the door. A frown came on my face as Emilia unconsciously traced the stairs with her fingers, and I shook my head, bending down to her level. She noticed my shadow and looked up. "Did he ban me from doing something or coming with you on any mission?" "Huh? Emilia, why would you be thinking that? Of course not. I already defended you from him." For a moment she looked shocked. **"Imbecile! You're sounding like you care for her!" **I swallowed the questionable lump in my throat, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "What I meant was that he didn't ban you from anything. I told you, it wasn't our fault that they decided to call us for help. I already explained that too, so don't worry about anything."I resisted the urge to start frowning, when she gave me a smile. Sure, there wasn't anything really wrong with the smile.

Only the part when it's a weak smile. I took a deep breath as Chelsea offered Emilia, her hand and she stood up. I nodded in Chelsea's direction, who only looked at me confused as I made my way over to the familiar orange carpet. **"Please, tell me you are not caring for that worthless human being. Anything but that." **I could only glare at the floor as the familiar burst of squeals penetrated my ears, and at the right moment I wanted to shove myself down the toilet. Not literally, though. As we entered the cafe, There was a rather too tanned long haired man, staring at Chelsea with a glint in his eyes. I only shook my head and tugged on Emilia's sleeve, bringing her to the same table we used the first time we went on a dinner. Emilia amusingly watched the guy make a conversation with Chelsea. I concentrated on my hearing and heard the lines of "beautiful." I fully listened on to the conversation, and sighed.

The guy hummed up in astonishment. "The fair, Chelsea! A butterfly by night and a paragon of efficiency by day. You are sincerely a beauty, no doubt there." Emilia made a gagging noise as the man kissed the back of Chelsea's hand and I let out a chortle. Chelsea joined us at the table and started ordering her food. After ordering as usual, Chelsea lifted up the bad and sad mood that was Emilia and the usual waitress staring with me hungry eyes. Emilia took half of the silver platter filled with ice cream, and Chelse aand I took half of the other 50% of the whole thing. After paying for the food, which was surprisingly bigger than I expected only to come out as a 20,120 money. A 120 bonus, with one more coffee that I ordered. After a few minutes, Chelsea finally bid us both a goodbye and we both stood up from our seats, me dusting the invisible dirt off my amenity suit. But then there was that familiar droid voice back at the relic sites. "You..." I stared unsure what to say next. "Hey~Dain! We met at the undersea relic site, didn't we? Do you remember?" I absentmindedly nodded, letting him continue with his words.

"So the same old person triumphs again with his victory through the relic site, even if I left you inside the relic site, I knew that you were actually capable of getting out. Speaking of getting out, no one was really harm in the relic sites. It's quite surprising, but seems like everyone got out safely except you and this blonde." He gestured to Emilia, who only crossed her arms. "Yeah, with my help we got out. But in the end, we encountered a stateria and I didn't remember anything after that." With this, the cast dropped his hand and he stared at me. "Nothing happened right?" I lifted my left shoulder in a slight shrug, and found it actually very easy to do so considering the injury I acquired three years ago but it only worsened when I played with a de ragan. Not exactly play, but I had to tease the de ragan and next thing you know it's chasing me down the field. "That's cool. You're with this crew now, too? Kraz saw me helping out with the rescue efforts at the site and asked me over."

From the corner of my eyes, Emilia let out a deep sigh. We ignored that. "When I heard there weren't background checks on anyone here, I worried that some criminal or fugitive might be in the premises but so far, so good." I could only give out a low chuckle. "If I'm worry about anything, it's our fearless leader's attitude towards work." I said, and he only nodded. I noticed Emilia getting tense and tense by the minute, and I could only frown. "Not that it's any of our business. We're mercenaries and we do what we're told." I couldn't agree more. I never complained when I was with sky-clad or inhelt because I do what I was asked of, except for the disguising thing that Maya threatened me to do so but gladly didn't press me further on.

"Not much new here, this colony was made last year to bring out more mercenaries to clients that need them. The guardians might be on high demand, but low restrictions are at it's best." He scratched the base of his chin and crossed his arms. "Since we're going to be working in this company, we better watch out and if we ever get put on assignment together, I'll watch your back if you watch mine." I nodded, and he touched my shoulder. "You've been here for more than two weeks and you're still bothering newbies, Bask." We both turned our heads to see a blue haired woman staring at us with a smirk on her face. The woman stared at me with not much emotions before turning to "Bask." I stared at the top of her head while she conversed with the cast.

I sweat dropped. _"What is up with people's hair color these days?" _There was a brief laugh inside my head. "**_You can say that again."_ **I grunted and only replied with a "_What is up with people's hair color these days?" _"Haven't seen you around, must be we're recruiting again." The women brought me out of my thinking reverie and crossed her arms, attaining the stern look on her face. "Kraz's finally got his behind into gear." I opened my mouth to say something when Emilia briefly excused herself to wait for me inside my room and I frowned nonetheless.

"Name's Kuno and the one beside me is Bask. I'm with little wing, if you haven't noticed. I'm your superior now, noting that I've been with the company longer. We don't ask questions about what you did before you joined us, but after you're in, you only go as far as you achieve. If you don't think you got what it takes, then take my advice and take off." She finished that within one breath before Bask speak up.

"And you haven't change scaring all the newbies Kuno. "Seeing as how you didn't flinch just now, I'm guessing you do have what it takes. Or at least you think you do. Don't worry, I'm on your side as long as you're on mine. Drop by anytime." Bask let out a low deep whistle and slapped on Kuno's back. Hard. Kuno's right brow started to twitch and I wondered bitterly when was I ever going to find the same person to have a left brow twitching obsession whenever they get annoyed or something like me. "You moved in for the kill, Kuno!" There was a low growl and the cast immediately shut his trap. This woman looks fairly familiar, like I've seen her before. I think I saw her in the guardians...no, I don't think so.

I shook my head at the exchange between the cast and the strict woman, but a thought hit me. Shit, she might come across my room to hint that I'm the guardian prodigy-shit! I gotta get there fast. "I kind of need to go, see you guys! " The two people could only nod and allowed me to go to my room.

"Bask?" The cast only hummed up in response as he grabbed his visiphone. "Don't you think that's kid a little familiar?" The cast could only nod as he continued searching through his phone. "Don't worry about it, there's a lot of familiar faces around here but I don't think that guy's anything to worry about. If you excuse me, I'm going to make a call." I ran as fast as I could only to find Emilia staring outside the window.

Hell, she didn't even hear me come in when I was completely behind her back. I only inhaled, and that was enough to make her turn around. She stared deeply up at my eyes, before tears started to cloud her eyes. I could only frown at this, and slowly picked at her eyes, wiping those unshed tears. "You better stop crying before you drown my room with tears." She only blinked, before her eyes pinched together and she stomped her foot.

"Do you really have to be insensitive?" I only shrugged, and walked to my little mini-fridge. I pulled out a little alcohol bottle and that's when she started to cry again. A sigh escaped my lips and she pulled me on my wrist, preventing me from sitting on my-not-so-comfortable couch. "Emilia, what's wrong?" I asked her in a monotone voice, letting her hand linger on my wrist a little longer before I blinked, realizing that we were practically holding hands. I pulled away, and stared blankly at her. She lowered her head with a frown, and stared blankly at my chest. "I'm tired of him pushing me around, it's so discouraging. All I want to do is people to understand me." She sniffled, and wiped her tears away. I frowned, and touched her shoulder.

"I know it's hard. A lot of people treated me like that in the guardian's organization, but I quickly dismissed that so I can finish my goal. I didn't want to be burdened with people's words at me, calling me an orphan without parents. I hate to admit that, but it's true. It really hurt, and I'm not sure whether I should even continue but I had to because the goal was the only thing I needed to think of." She sat on my bed, and I followed suit, eyeing the window on my right. "I know, I got called an orphan before. It hurt like hell, and I didn't even bother hiding it when I started to cry." A scowl formed on my face, and I sighed, rubbing her back. "It's alright, go cry." With that, she finally burst her tears and I nudged her head closer so she can lean her head on my shoulder.

Somehow, there was only one thing that reminded me of this. Mirei. I closed my eyes and let a silent tear fall, before I sighed. **"What are you doing? Stop taking care of that child, you imbecile!" **"_What do you expect me to do then? Nothing? Let her cry?" _I kept the growl at the back of my throat as I absentmindedly rubbed circles on her shoulder, careful not to pinch her out of frustration. **"Dain, you're not yourself. Go take a nap, and would you put her down already?" **_"Why should I?"_ **"Because you're not Dain, if you're doing this! Where did your cold side go? Are you going to let yourself become vulnerable so she can leave you in the end? Like Mirei?!" **I froze, and only stiffened when Emilia raised her other arm to hang it on my left shoulder. I sighed, and stayed like that. I didn't listen to the guy's complain inside my head, and continued off. After a few minutes, I could hear snoring on my shoulder and I sighed, knowing that she was asleep.

An arm snaked it's way under her legs, and one round her back and I carried her bridal style to the door when she pleaded. "Please, I don't want to see him. Please, let me stay here." An overly dramatic sigh escaped my lips, and I shook my head in disapproval as I lowered her to let her walk. I half expected, half-hoped her to walk to the couch, but she didn't. She went to my bed, and instantly plopped herself on it. I sweat dropped slightly, and I sighed again...

"Seriously, Emilia. Don't you know, how dangerous it is to sleep on a stranger's bed, a guy nonetheless?" She only moaned and turned herself over in response and I shook my head. After a few minutes, she called my name.

"Hm?" I asked while dusting off the visible dirt of the shelves, well the health department should give my room a completely failure or at least little wing. They don't really maintain their quarters well or it's just me, but hey! I'm a very tidy person and what not, and I'm not usually the one to be messy. "You're not going to leave, right? You won't leave me, right?" I was takened back by the request, but I answered her. "Of course, I won't leave you. I wont' be going anywhere soon, I still have to train you and stuff, remember little kiddo?" It felt weird saying all those but I knew she was smiling at the words. All this girl needs is to have a friend who would understand that, and luckily, I'm available. Hey, I might be strict when it comes to training, but I always listen to my student's rants. Though, but not Lumia's... I should probably take a shower, I nodded and walked over to my storage box. Some of my clothes are still in that transitter, and I didn't have much time to buy anymore the past few days.

I took a glance at Emilia. There was an almost slight-red purple circle under her eyes, and I guess it's from her crying.

She's really tired. I sighed, and grabbed some transformer cards and smiled. I'm glad I was able to put on some before I left them in my transitter. Shaking my head, I ruffled my hair and started unbuttoning my white collar shirt. I didn't use transformers on this clothes right now. I used normal clothes this time. I looked down at my hands that were making it's way, with unbuttoning my shirt. My muscles showed, and I scratched the mane of my neck.

I grabbed a towel from the side stand and walked in the bathroom. I stared back at the young adult who was staring back at me. His hair was a dark brown hair part. I stared at my eyes. Since, when did I started having slit in my eyes? Looking at my own self, I noticed that my hair was not dark. But really dark. I mean that my brown hair was dark, much more like it's black. Has this faint silver kind of color. My eyes widened, when I finally noticed my the longer lines on my shoulder, and I backed up a little, my back meeting the wall. **"Don't be afraid, little princeling." **A growl threatened at the back of my throat, and I stopped the fist that I was aiming for the mirror in front of me. I let it rest against the mirror coolly before I leaned my forehead on the mirror. What was happening to me?

All these, the mystery behind my own life was so pressuring, the whole me working too much, the whole question about my family, the whole reason why I was left behind. And this power, that I got after that filthy seed tainted me. What was so wrong that I had to suffer this much? I gritted my teeth, and closed my eyes. **"Just rest, I'll explain to you properly tomorrow."** I was eventually tired by the time, and nodded. The whole thing catching those koltovas tired me out enough, that I didn't even need to be told twice.

I looked away, and got int the sauna. After showering, I put on some white slacks and walked out of the bathroom. My hair dripping. I sighed and put on a black and grey stripe sweater through my head, a high collared one so that it's covering my mouth. The place is cold. Maybe, because summer is ending. I dismissed the thoughts as I walked towards Emilia, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I shook my head, before inserting my hands in my pockets. I noticed her headphones dangling beside the bed, and knowing that I needed some tunes, I decided to go grab an MP3 player at the store. I made my way towards the door. I started to rethink everything that happened the past few days. First the relic sites, my death, and now my facial features are done. I shook my head, and draped the maroon towel over my head. Water was dropping from my hair, unto the floor. My shirt was still a little clingy, clutching on to my body and I sighed. **"Would you stop that? It's really infuriating me, even since this morning. You've been sighing a lot lately, but then again I've been with you long enough to know that you're actually normal when you're sighing. If you end up not sighing at a situation like this, then I'd be surprised." **Great, whoever this guy is inside my head probably knows me more than I know. I suppose this year isn't my lucky year at all. I glanced curiously at the television, but I ended up getting bored within minutes and I turned it off, shaking my head. My glance at the clock wasn't long enough, but the numbers were really big. **11:12 PM. **

I should go get some coffee and when I was about to move out of the room, there was a voice.

**"Wait, don't leave. It's safe to speak now, here." **Someone called out, a different voice but I knew it wasn't Emilia. I gradually turned around and when I did, the sight caused my eyes to widen. I remember those lines, those strange lines! What are they doing in Emilia's body? Emilia stood up from my bead, and the lines glowed brightly from her chest up to her face and she breathed out, a glow coming out of her. Aside from the fact that a beautiful woman with long blonde hair in a very revealing outfit appeared above Emilia, I noticed that I had also started to release a golden aura but no person appeared above me.

"**I am Mika, an entity of pure consciousness. I have chosen this girl as my vessel."** She introduced herself as I stumbled backwards, my hands beside me as I stared wide-eyed at her. What the-Who the hell is this- "**The form you see before you is a product of expertise lost long ago." **My mouth dropped, and my heart started to thump loudly. Who the hell was this lady? Why am I glowing? Did she just come out of Emilia? And what the hell did she mean long lost ago? "Are you from the past?" She only smiled sadly, and my back met with the wall behind me. "W-Who are you? Are you another one?" She didn't answer, she just kept on looking at me with sadness in her eyes as if she lost a puppy.

**"The people of this time, call our forms the expertise of the ancients. I am one of myself. I'm an ancient. In a distant past, our people lived in this system."**

"..." I stayed silent. Long before, I've been a researcher on studies of the ancients before, I studied their relic sites, and other things that they made. But, right now I'm face to face with an ancient right now. What should I do? Sure, Homonculus was probably an ancient inside me but there's a possibility that he's _just _a _genie _inside the philosopher's stone that I used to save me when I was left behind to die back at the space station when the seed injured me. And gave me this accursed tattoo in the first place.

**"The people of your time called it the technology of the Ancients, which would make me an ancient. In the distant past, my people lived in this system. We were the first." **I lowered my head, and looked down at the ground. So she was but, why wasn't Homonculus even speaking? Where was he? My hand went for the stone hiding behind the high collar around my neck and I tried focusing all my photon waves around it but nothing happened. He wasn't brought out nor did I feel his presence, so I gave up and finally acknowledge the lady in front of me.

"I don't know if I should believe you or not, I don't know what you're talking about! The ancients are long gone! They're suppose to be dead, and you're no exception! You should be dead, you shouldn't...shouldn't...be taking advantage of a little girl like Emilia!" I finally realized what was wrong here. She was taking over Emilia's body, why the hell was she stating that she chose Emilia as her vessel? She seemed hurt by the statement, _you should be dead, _and sadness clouded her eyes. I almost felt guilty for acting like a total asshole, but whoever she was, I don't like her at all.

"**I understand your doubts. But please, hear all I have to say before making up your mind. You are the only one I can trust."**A low growl ripped from my throat, and I clenched my teeth. By the way she pleaded, she didn't seem hostile...at all, and I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground. There was something wrong about the tone of her voice when she started again, and I ignored the odd feeling that filled my chest. The golden lines that appeared on my skin disappeared and I somehow was able to ignore that. I swiftly moved beside Emilia and touched her head, but Mika already interrupted me.

"**The one you call Emilia will not hear us, her heart and mind are closed."** She answered and I sighed, gingerly grabbing the little blanket from the shelf and draped it over Emilia's body, wondering what would she say if I told her everything about this. I dare not to look back at the old woman who was staring longingly at me, and I gripped the bed sheets. "Speak up." I answered reluctantly, and I stared up at the women, my eyes cold as the snow. I know that, this was my usual stare. Especially when I speak to my students.

"**I have studied Emilia's memories to learn about your time. Three years ago, a great calamity befell the gurhal system and it was the attack of the seed. Those seed forms that literally destroyed everything in our time." **I winced inwardly to myself, but she noticed it. The seed was the main that thing fell in my life, it was solemnly the only reason why Mirei had died. It's because of that bastard's fear of the Mikuna bloodline banishing, he killed her out of fits of rage. I gritted my teeth, and sighed. I'm letting this affect me now. "Where is this leading now?" I asked, my sterness getting the better of me. "**But this was not their first attack."** She continued as her hand made her way to her shoulder. She rubbed it gently, and I softly walked to the alcohol bottle that I had left when Emilia started to cry.

"**They came in my time as well." **My eyes widened at the realization…so even the ancients did suffer? That means, the vision!

_"The chambers are closing; we need to get out of here! Everyone, the seed are invading, I repeat the seed are invading! Let us suspend our observation for now. All should head for the main hall, we'll be safe there. And don't let the twins get hurt, you need to promise me this. I'll be fighting these vile creatures off myself, and I don't care whether I'm going down with them."_

"_We can't leave you alone by yourself, you can't-"_

_"This is none of your concern, I'm leaving my duty in yours now. Be a mother and take care of my twins! Now go!"_The intense and extreme shouting only worsen the migraine, and I dropped my knees, gripping my head ever so tightly. _"Homonculus, what's happening to me? It's starting to-"_

"_Father! Don't leave! Unhand me, father!" __"Mikhail, go get your sister! Mikhaela get away, now!" _"**It was the height of our civilization. The seed invasion pushed us to the brink of ruin." **I decided to stay silent throughout everything she was saying and listened it closely. Surely, if it had anything with the seed, I wanted to know. The seed were one of the reasons, my life is in shambles noting that my parents were also the main reason.

"**The battle was long, but in the end we triumphed, banishing the seed and their leader. ****  
**

"**It was only a matter of time before our system and all who lived here would perish. So we risked everything on a grand venture that would span the aged: Project Renaissance." **My eyes widened. This is what Homonculus was talking about, his king's plan. To take all his children's body in the future and domain all over the world again. "**First, we purified the system, restoring the planets to their former glory. Next we created a new race of men and let them loose in the pristine worlds, and finally we, the Ancients, Shed our tainted flesh and became beings of consciousness. With our work done, we passed in to sleep." **I looked down at my hands. I should probably thank her for-

"**We slept and waited, waited for the day our children would rise as we had so that we can steal their bodies for our own."** This made me snap to her completely, and again the resentment started to return inside me. I clenched my fists and stared at the ground. "From the start, I knew what my gut was saying. You're all in it to get your lives back, but don't think no farther. I'll kill you if I have to." I crossed my arms, letting the orbs on my sleeve to glow as the sword on my hand appeared. "**Do what you want with me, but I won't let you take Emilia's life if you're going to stay in her." **I didn't even know what was happening, but I knew that my voice sounded different. This time, Mika's eyes widened and she suddenly clenched her chest. Where her heart was. Right above the position, where it was.

"_Dain, please you have to listen to me." _The sword dropped to the ground and I froze up before quickly leaving to the side where my bathroom was. "H-How'd you know my name?" She sadly smiled and only looked outside the window."**You and I are not strangers, you might think."** She stated, making me snap my head to her. What was she trying to imply?"**Ask yourself: Why can we talk as we do? What bond do we share?"** She tells me. "What bond, do we have? What are you trying to imply, Mika! I'm glowing, just like you. What the hell am I?" I couldn't hold in the patience any longer, in fact all the patience had melted into the ground replaced with an ache to find out all the answers I've been trying to reach for all my life. And she might look like she knows them.

"Mika."

"**When the automaton killed you back in the relic sites, did you survive? Did you really think, everything was a dream? Are you even alive?"**

... The words jolted me back to attention and I stared at her, expectantly. If she knew about the relic sites, then everything must be true. The last words, those last words, back at the relic sites. That was her? She was the one who killed that machine. She was the one who whispered those words to me, or to Emilia. Hell, I don't know. Her voice...I remember, at that time, there wasn't any hint of false play. She was sincere, which makes me wonder how an ancient like her with much power can even worry over a mere _human _being like me.

She floated closer and I backed away. "Ask yourself, have you ever met your parents?" I didn't know what really happened next, but I knew that something started to envelope my body. Something weird, but I couldn't see it because my stare was on Mika. Red started to fill my vision and I growled, panting, panting, my breath getting more ragged. And also the fact that I was feeling something inside me. It was different, this emotion taking over me wasn't something that I not felt before. I felt it when Doghi Mikuna killed the woman of my life right in front of my eyes, the guardians who were ready to dismantle Vivienne one year ago. And I knew what it was and it was so overwhelming, I resisted the urge to scream and punch the wall. I needed to take my anger out on something, but I won't destroy anything. Not like last time.

**"Leave my parents out of this." **I said slowly, not trying to scream or wake Emilia up. Her face saddened the more I got more temp-ier, and more fidgetable. I was twitching like uncontrollably, ready to scream, ready to punch anything, even the woman in front of me. But the most unusual thing happened. She came closer and hugged me closer to her body, my mind calming down a bit as I felt her warmth. That's strange. I never met anyone so warm in my life, ever.

"**Have you ever even thought, that they were worried about you all these-"**

"**Why, should I even bother? I lived through eighteen years of my life without them, and they don't even deserve to be called parents. All the pain, they caused me to go through was enough. They never thought about my future. How could they leave me? I was an infant of goodness' sake, when they abandoned me. I took my first step without them. I took my first birthday, without them. I could have died in that mountains. I could have died and be crushed by the collapsing mountains. I could have died by that avalanche. I could have been killed and never be here, right now. But they don't even care. They never showed once in my life. And, I will never want to meet them either way. "** Mika opened her mouth, but I continued. **"Mika, I was left as an infant in the snowy mountains for heaven's sakes. There were wolves that could have killed me and collapsing ice that could have pierced through my baby carriage eighteen years ago. Why?" I could tell I was slowly losing it, and I walked closer to Emilia, a frown on my face and I started to cry.** Tears blurred my vision, and I let out a sob.

"Why...did they have to leave me?" Mika kissed the top of my head, and I almost felt that familiar feeling whenever Mirei was around me. Only made my heart ache more.

**"Do you hate them?" **I nodded, my hand raising to grip my heart that was clenching right now, I swear. I swear, I have hard time even thinking of this words coming out of my eyes never leaved mine. "They left me. They never loved me. Do you know, how that feels? The feeling of not being loved? The feeling of losing someone? The feeling of losing the people, I trusted that I would be forever with till my death."

By this time, Mika once again hugged me. Pulling me tight against her. Somehow, I felt strange. Almost different. I looked behind her shoulder and raised my hands up, finding black lines that slowly disappeared. Wait...this should be Homonculus' side effect but not mine, but why was it black? His lines were golden...always have been golden...

**"I never wanted to leave you in the first place, Dain." **I snapped my head towards her, and pulled back instantly, staring at her eyes with tears, hers too being filled. My eyes were widened, and I knew what she said, but I didn't know what the meaning was, so I got angry. "What do you mean, never wanted to leave me in the first place?" I demanded, my curiosity and ache getting more bigger and bigger as I stared at her.

**"He promised me. He promised me, that he'll take care of you. But he broke that promise, and I blame myself for everything." **"What do you mean?" My voice was trembling. Was she trying to imply that I'm her...

**"I know you hate me, and I didn't found out about you till back at the relic sites. I thought you were the same, but I know the same eyes that my brother has. You take after your uncle, then your father or me. You were different when you entered the relic site, and everything told me inside that you were him. You're my...my...my...long lost son." **With that those words hit me, and I gripped the side of my shoulder. She gasped and I swatted her hand away, growling as she stared at me. **"Don't. Touch. Me."** She was baffled, her expression was and she slightly frowned at that. I picked myself up for a moment, before I steadied myself against the wall. "Look, if you're going to play with me don't do it like this. Stop playing with me."

**"I'm not!" **I laughed mirthlessly and stared at the wall, letting my hand pound against it lightly. Afraid to break it if I added more strength. "Why are you telling me this? Do you want me to help you get your plans into fruition? I'm not going to help you with this project nor will I ever will. I'm not stupid, I'm not going to let you take over our generation." I said coldly, surprisingly her confession hadn't affected me in any way. At least, not that big.

"**No, I want you to help me stop this dreadful plan from happening."** She told me. I was taken aback by the request. **"Don't make me laugh, Mika. You're doing this to seethe me and there's no doubt there." **I looked away as I said that, and from the corner of my eyes, she frowned."**You still don't believe me do you?" **Me being unresponsive was her answer and she let out a sigh. She walked closer and before I could pull away,her hand met with my face. The memories came in, cold memories. Cold ones. **  
**

_My heart pounded vociferously in inside my throat, leaving no space for oxygen to go through my windpipe, and sobs racked through my body. Vladimir's cries weren't helping in any way either. considerable huge amount of stinging tears clouded my vision. Vladimir Knight's eyes were red blood shot as if they gone through a bloodshed. _

_"Mikhaela, you cannot leave the both of us. You can't go back to that worthless bastard, because he doesn't deserve you. He has more than a lot of consorts, he got more than enough." His brown hair was blown right out of my face, and he fell on his knees. There was a series of soft cries in the background and when the vision pointed in where the wail came from, there I was. In my baby carriage. I was crying. My supposedly brown hair, black. My eyes were close and I was pale and white as the cold white snow around me. _I pulled away instantly, an in result of that, I had accidentally knocked over my the clock on shelf. The only reason I was here was because that maybe I got fated to do so, and stuff. But this wasn't real. It shouldn't be. This should be a dream! A nightmare, that shouldn't be real. Just like the others, that made long time ago.

**"You believe me now? **I never expected what happened next. **"How dare you come up to my face and tell me that I'm your son?" **I shivered at the malicious tone in my voice, but I paid no matter. The woman stared at me, me not wanting to address her Mika or mom. None, I won't give her any hope nor will I ever give her anything. She doesn't mean anything to me, and I shouldn't care if those tears already fall. I SHOULDN'T CARE! SHE LEFT ME, SHE LEFT ME FOR EIGHTEEN YEARS AND NOT ONCE SHE EVER BOTHERED SHOWING UP. Why should I care now? Give me a fucking reason, why I should? But no, anger, wouldn't let me become soft.

**"Do you know how many birthdays you missed? Eighteen! That's quite a lot, don't you think? Ooh, should I tell you about my adopted father? The one who you left my care in and the one who raised me? Gave me food? Gave me clothes?" **I wanted to spit in her face already, but I resisted that urge. I can't destroy what's left of my morals, but I shouldn't care. Right? **"Also, do you even know who my first love was? Do you even know what age I reached puberty? Ooh, what about the fucking day that I was left for death? If weren't for my goal to find my parents, I would have let myself die but noo, I had to be fucking rescued! You know what? It's sick! You never went for me, not once, you never did. Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. Your. Son."** She let out a sob, and that's when I froze. She floated to the ground, and didn't bother standing up after that.

I...my eyes widened, the black lines disappearing as well. Did...I just...I went a little to far, did I? **"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout hard at you, I just wanted you to know that-" **She shook her head and lowered her head. "**It's entirely my fault, I didn't think about your future.I just..." **Even if I was literally fuming, and even though I wanted to do something to her, I couldn't. I sighed and bend down to her level, giving her a hug. I stiffened as she wrapped her arms around my neck, but I gave her this time. Only one time. ONLY. ONE. TIME. To hug me, and I guess that's all she needed. I wiped her tears gently, before Emilia yawned. Mika looked alarmed, and she stared at me. **"I will talk with you again, I promise." **I frowned, clearly not looking forward to it but I nodded nonetheless and released her. It was soon when her figure disappeared into Emilia's body and she sat-more like jolted from the bed and looked at me. She gave herself a face palm and clutched the blanket closer to her.

She noticed my intent stare at her, or at least more like glare. "Why do I feel like you want to kill me and why are you staring like that?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. I only looked away as I asked her the question. "Why are YOU on my bed? Do you really want to get violated or something?" This made her freeze and her face turned ten layers of red. I would have left her alone, but the frustration inside wouldn't let me so I walked up to her as she backed away. Next thing I knew, I was already pinning her against the bed as she stared eyed at me. "L-Let me go, Dain. I'm not uncomfortable." But I didn't listen. My mind didn't listen...and when I was about to, her eyes flashed a color orange and I stopped. "Your lucky, it wasn't any other guy." I was about to ask her to get off, when I knew I couldn't. The frown on her face was also making it harder for me.

"Never mind, just stay on my bed and no funny business. I'm going to sleep on the couch, but you better be off when I wake up in the morning." I pulled myself off of her, before I reached for the alcohol on the bottle. She stared at my back for a few seconds, before before falling back instantly on my bed. I shook my head and went to the other side of the wall, not before sliding myself down to the floor. Tears started to blur my vision, and I wiped it frustratingly away with my sleeve. Why am I crying?

I should be mad over this, at her, Mika, at my mom but somehow I controlled my anger. I sighed, and pulled my knees to my chest, burying my face into my knees. After a few minutes of wearing the same blank stare at the wall held, and I pulled myself onto the couch. But I couldn't sleep, I tried closing my eyes but I couldn't. So I did the next best thing. I grabbed three alcohol bottles from my fridge and opened the cap with my teeth. Hey don't look at me, I have strong teeth. I downed one, and after like fifteen or twenty...ergh..I don't know...I was finally able to sleep. But not peacefully, because there was only two hours left before sun would rise on a planet.

* * *

**How was the chapter? Revised, but seems like there wasn't anything done much and shit. One more review, and I'm off to update guys! Unless, you want me to update right now after posting your review, then I'd be happy to oblige. Review, people! **


	16. Universe 2 - Leaving Little Wing

**Phantasy Star Portable II – ****めざめのドーン****(Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#1 - Spreading Wings - Finale, Leaving**

A blown-out irritable, mind wrecking migraine greeted me as I groggily woke up after two hours of sleep and the whole headache was intolerably bearable. In the back of my mind the unity of my room was spinning in my vision, making me weary on my feet as I stood up, my knees going weak as the world continued to revolve furiously around me. I tripped over my own two feet just trying to find the direction of the bathroom and ended up stumbling in the porcelain room filled with tiles, and scented with the fragrance of strawberry soap. My thoughts ran to the girl sleeping on my bed as the very smell of her pink clothes entered my nostrils before memories hit me. I scrambled backwards from the brief pain in my head, my back meeting with the wall as I gripped my head.

_My back felt bent. My knees were placed softly on the edge of my bed as my hands gripped wrists that I knew wasn't mine. There was a bark of protest ricocheting at the back of my skull, telling me to stop but the words were so faintly bear to hear so I didn't know what was happening at all. Gradually, the sight came bearing into my vision and I was greeted by the sight of an uncomfortable and scared Emilia. "L-Let me go, Dain. I'm not uncomfortable." My mind didn't listen and envision me growling, when those bright red eyes changed to a color golden and I pushed myself off- _The vision was short lived when my face came in contact with the glass door that separated me and my sauna. I opened my mouth to swear when blood came rushing down and the sanguine liquid trailed into my mouth, making me spit bitterly all over the ground. "What the fuck's happening to me?" The question only came out an echo as I groaned, reaching sloppily for the medicine cabinet.

"Fuck me and my strength." I inwardly cursed under my breath, as I threw the little piece of shit on top of the toilet seat, not fully going inside though because of it's width. Ever so slightly, I pinched my eye lids closed together before I opened them back again. _"First, I need to get rid of this son of a bitch of a fucking headache before I destroy the whole fleet." _The word "aspirin" stood out from a colored green bottle and I instantly downed the whole thing with a cup of water from the sink. I'm certain that the water would be clean like the fountain water from ohtuko city but I don't really give a shit at the moment. All I want is for this fucking headache to finally leave the premises, so I can start remembering what really happened last night.

Something caught the corners of my eye. I was greeted with another new person, but the same me. My light brown hair was replaced with dark hair, and by this time the un-noticeable slits in my eyes came visible with the red blood in my eyes. This wasn't new, probably. I always wake up differently, my eyes changing color and I really don't like it when I wake up to my eyes not the same as before. I have to switch colored lens to hide them, but in three years that hadn't been happening until now. What happened last night? I don't really remember what happened, even when I try to close my eyes all I see is black.

After taking care of my severe headache, I took a long shower enough for the mirror in the bathroom to fog up and as soon as I stepped out everything hit me. I bit my lip hard enough to draw out blood as the memories washed through me.

_"I never wanted to leave you in the first place, Dain." I snapped my head towards her, and pulled back instantly, staring at her eyes with tears, hers too being filled. My eyes were widened, and I knew what she said, but I didn't know what the meaning was, so I got angry. "What do you mean, never wanted to leave me in the first place?" I demanded, my curiosity and ache getting more bigger and bigger as I stared at her._

_"He promised me. He promised me, that he'll take care of you. But he broke that promise, and I blame myself for everything.""What do you mean?" My voice was trembling. Was she trying to imply that I'm her..._

_"I know you hate me, and I didn't found out about you till back at the relic sites. I thought you were the same, but I know the same eyes that my brother has. You take after your uncle, then your father or me. You were different when you entered the relic site, and everything told me inside that you were him. You're my...my...my...long lost son." __With that those words hit me, and I gripped the side of my shoulder. She gasped and I swatted her hand away, growling as she stared at me. "Don't. Touch. Me." She was baffled, her expression was and she slightly frowned at that. I picked myself up for a moment, before I steadied myself against the wall. "Look, if you're going to play with me don't do it like this. Stop playing with me."_

_"I'm not!" I laughed mirthlessly and stared at the wall, letting my hand pound against it lightly. Afraid to break it if I added more strength. "Why are you telling me this? Do you want me to help you get your plans into fruition? I'm not going to help you with this project nor will I ever will. I'm not stupid, I'm not going to let you take over our generation." I said coldly, surprisingly her confession hadn't affected me in any way. At least, not that big._

_"No, I want you to help me stop this dreadful plan from happening." She told me. I was taken aback by the request. "Don't make me laugh, Mika. You're doing this to seethe me and there's no doubt there." I looked away as I said that, and from the corner of my eyes, she frowned."You still don't believe me do you?" Me being unresponsive was her answer and she let out a sigh. She walked closer and before I could pull away,her hand met with my face. The memories came in, cold memories. Cold ones.  
_

_My heart pounded vociferously in inside my throat, leaving no space for oxygen to go through my windpipe, and sobs racked through my body. Vladimir's cries weren't helping in any way either. considerable huge amount of stinging tears clouded my vision. Vladimir Knight's eyes were red blood shot as if they gone through a bloodshed._

_"Mikhaela, you cannot leave the both of us. You can't go back to that worthless bastard, because he doesn't deserve you. He has more than a lot of consorts, he got more than enough." His brown hair was blown right out of my face, and he fell on his knees. There was a series of soft cries in the background and when the vision pointed in where the wail came from, there I was. In my baby carriage. I was crying. My supposedly brown hair, black. My eyes were close and I was pale and white as the cold white snow around me._

My whole mood dropped, and for some reason the atmosphere suddenly turned cold, all I could hear was my ragged breathing and Emilia's light snores that can be probably heard all the way to the guardian's organization. I stared at Emilia's sleeping form, and trailed my eyes down to her legs, then up to her face. She was drooling and the saliva was already staining my bed, and I winced. I'd have to take three loads of laundry powder to take those out or something. I set the cup of water on the shelf beside me and grabbed the dagger out of my storage box, creeping closer to Emilia. "If I kill you this very moment, and my own worthless mother get killed with you will you still forgive me?" The question came out in a hoarse voice, and I could only frown as she only moaned in response, mumbling something about pudding.

I took deep, calming breaths and forced myself to relax, hoping that Emilia wouldn't wake up or her eyes wouldn't flutter open once I raise my dagger. Something nagged me at the back of my head, but I ignored that stiffly as I clutched the bottom of my dagger tightly. The girl let out a loud snore and I lowered my hand, returning it to my side. I tightened my grasp, and frowned. "Fuck me, I can't do it. I can't hurt her, and it's truly frustrating. Of all the people to be chosen as her vessel, you're the only one. I can't kill you when I care for you, damn this. This is not like me. I'm suppose to be cold, suppose to be stoic, and I'm not suppose to care this much but even if I had killed innocent's life before I can't bring myself to do it. Especially you, but I should hate you Emilia Percival. I should." A tear glittered down my cheek and I let out a sigh, the heavy feeling in my chest intensifying.

A low growl went up my windpipe and went out of my mouth. **"I thought you said I shouldn't care about this poor girl."** There wasn't any interrogative feel in my tone. **"I should kill her so there's no more problems for me!"** I didn't bother keeping the words out of my mouth, and shouted them out literally. Luckily for me and not so lucky for Emilia, she didn't wake up by my yelling and only gave me a clear view of her chest, where I can plunge my knife into. I tried to bring the metal in my hand down, but I couldn't. Damn this. A frown appeared on my face as I glared intently at Emilia, my hand returning to my side. **"And what good will that do for you? You'll become a fugitive or even a criminal, you'll be in a jail." **I scowled. **"Why do you care? You're a different person. You're _not _Homonculus. I don't even know if he's still in me, or you got him all covered with your power that he's not able to speak to me."**

**_"I care because you're my-"_ **Emilia let out a big moan and I stayed still alarmed, but she soon turned around making me sigh in relief. The head ache was long gone and was only replaced with agitation as I talked to my "ancient" friend inside me. **"Don't bother, whoever you are. I'm going to end this, here and right now." **I eyed Emilia bitterly before I plunged my dagger down, only to stop in mid-way. _"Why can't I move?" _I asked myself dumbly, before my brows furrowed again. **"Imbecile! Even if you kill her, your mother won't die so don't attempt! You'll end up going in jail." **As soon as the words were said, I felt something different. I looked up at my arms to see a black line tracing up from my chest to my palms, and I snarled more. _"So you knew about my mother?" _I demanded almost instantly and he didn't say anything after that. I stared mirthlessly at Emilia before up her forehead. _"I don't really know where Homonculus went to but you're still inside me. You and him had three years to tell me that I had an ancient mother, and you didn't even try risking the chance? You two owe me debt for releasing you guys out of the stone and being your vessel after all, but for now I know why you're both are hassling over me. Because I'm no different from my fellow humans, and there's no doubt you're trying to take my body so you all can live-" _There was a brief laugh inside my head.

**"You imbecile! How can we take your body if you have ancient blood running through your veins? Like this or not, you're the only heir to our throne with Mika that has Kumhan's sight. And unfortunately for you, your anger and hatred is the only thing standing in your and our way way to halt this intolerable plan to happen!" **I took a deep breath, letting it whistle through my nose as I shoved my fingers into my hair and gripped them, tightly, not caring whether the action was hurting me or not. But I paid no mind to his words as I shut my eyes close, lifting both my hands that were both formed into a fist as I lunged my dagger towards Emilia. **"Dain!" **My whole hand and the parts around my wrists instantly went numb and it pained me to lower it. "The hell's wrong with you?" I was intending it at Homonculus or whoever was inside my head, when the blonde fire cracker started to glow from the bed and I dropped the dagger, scrambling backwards using only the side of my arm to help me crawl away.

Something hit the back of my head and I turned to left upwards to find the wall. Emilia breath out again same as before Mika's figure appeared and I let out a snarl. I didn't want to look at her, so my eyes were instantly locked on the black forming lines from my chest that went up from my arms to both my palms. **"Please, Dain. Look at me. I'm begging you, you have to accept this."** My heart told me to move and hug her, but my heart wouldn't let me. I just realized right now, that those oddities in life distracted me from my goal and my love for Mirei nonetheless only blinded me to know that the very goal I have lived up to was pushed out of my mind because the thought of happiness only took my vision. I clenched my fists as I stared coldly at her, holding the same blank feeling that the wall had behind her. My eyes snapped to Emilia on my bed and I silently hoped for her to wake up. Why wasn't she even hearing this? **  
**

**"Her heart and her mind is closed. She can't hear you." **I snapped my jaws together, shot the blonde haired woman a death glare and fled the room. Note: the word being "tried" because even if I wanted to, I couldn't when something blocked my path. A dark mist that slowly stayed there, twirling around before it formed into a human figure. **"I'm not suppose to show you, but I need to stop you. You won't leave this place." **Wait, this voice. Reminds me of that damn bastard who showed me the vision three weeks ago was it? I took a step backwards and whirled on my heels to see Mika looking right at me, and she frowned. For some reason, I felt something when we made eye contact but for now I pushed that out of my mind. The figure beside me let out a sigh as he stared intently at my mother-I mean Mika. **"I know you hate me, but I've always love you and I still do so please believe me when I tell you these words because I mean them with all my heart. " **she murmured as I froze up, her leaning closer to kiss my forehead and even though when she pulled away, I was still stiff. Tense. Strangely enough, I would think of my parents and the disapproval in their eyes looking at me solemnly, but her golden ones were only one with warmth.

Warmth that only a loving mother can hold.

But even though my mind processed that, my heart wouldn't and I jerked my self away from her reach. She was barely a parent and that was the only information that could make me angry enough, so when I crossed my arms it was only a moment of confidence when I was suddenly slammed into the wall across me, the carbon copy of myself staring at me with hatred in his eyes. He had his whole fingers round by my mandible and my head was forcibly being pressed against the wall.

He released a snarl, and it was almost animal like. **"She *slams* cares *slams* about you *slams* so much, that she had to sacrifice her own happiness for the *slams* you and your *punches me on my stomach* worthless father. You and your hatred!" **With enough said, he fully crushed the side of my head against the wall and for a second there, I felt blind. Almost like I didn't have any eyes or anything. My whole vision went black, before colors flooded back to life. **"Stop! Please, stop hurting him. Leave him alone! " **The rest were unheard the blood that ran down the side of my head took my attention and I frowned, before letting out a ragged breath. I tilted my head back to the who only glared hard at me, with red piercing eyes. **"Unhand me you ancient...scum."** I managed out.

He heaved out a dramatic sigh and kept me in place, not minding that I was already bleeding. My knees went weak as my mind went intolerably numb, and I closed my eyes, the feeling of blackness enveloping me.

Silence filled the room as I tried to regain the clear sight of my vision, only the sound of the drip-drop sound of my blood down on the ground and after a few minutes, the guy released me fully and I stilled against myself the wall, rocking my head to the side not knowing that I was smearing the wall with blood. My heart skipped a beat. The stories that my adopted father told me and Laia about the tales of a long lost son finally returning to a kingdom who mourned over his loss, and the hardships he got into earning the title of the powerful prince. The figure suddenly disappeared back into the stone that was around my neck jarring me from my own thoughts, and I jerked my gaze towards Mika.

I froze beneath her stare, our eyes catching. Hers widened, uncertainty showing in those crystal depths of golden layers mixed with desperate sort of hope. A need. I felt my hands forming into fists as I felt emotions bubble up inside of me, a mix of disbelief of anger and frustration. **"Please, don't be like this." **She floated closer and I didn't have the strength to even cower away, when she touched my forehead clearing up the blood stains, injuries and headache from my head as I slowly looked up at her. She gave me a warm smile, and for a moment we just stared at each other without hate or anything like that.

"Mika, what's going on? I beg you, please tell me this is a dream and that I finally lost my marbles." She dropped her gaze and I shot her a withering look. This isn't a dream then. **"You're going to change and you're going to believe me I know. You won't be like this, you're a good person at heart.**

"You don't know me, you haven't been with me long enough to know my likes, dislikes, and all my dreams. What I've done and will happen."

**"If you let me become your mother, it'll change you." **I gritted my teeth, but kept my gaze steadied on her. It was a cold stare, that was probably made for her. I just have to find my father and give him the death glare, and I swear if looks can kill, Mika would be dead by now. But sadly I don't want to have myself being slammed against the wall again now do I.

"Even if you're my mother, and even though you're an ancient I'm not like you. And being your son or whatever you are, there's nothing that I have to full fill to. You abandoned me and enough is enough. I'd rather go to hell than stay with you, but why in the world didn't you get me back? Eighteen years, you had the chance to come to me but" When she didn't answer, I only felt my heart clench and tears blur my vision. I turned around so my back was facing her. "Listen, Mika. Thanks for saving me from...my own death. But I don't really want to deal with this right now. My head is pounding, my emotions are about to reach their boiling point and a healthy dose of ketamine would do the trick. The reality is: both of you...left me when I'm still an infant, I don't want to believe this but I know I can't forgive you for that." I took in a deep breath as I closed my fists.

"I'd spent my lives scraping by working my ass off so I can live, and feed myself. Normal parents support their child, they don't leave them alone as an infant for heaven's sakes. I don't care if you're an ancient, a queen princess or whatever, I've moved on without you and him." Mika's voice turned chilly and that made me surprised, but I shoved that out of my mind as she continued off. ** "I did what I did to save you and so did he. He'd be a loyal father and a fair, brave man."** A scowl started to feel the anger rise in me again. **"I had to choose too, Dain. Don't think it was hard for me and him to leave you behind." You're the heir to the throne whether you acknowledge it or not." **With that I pinched my eyes shut and hurled my palm against the wall. Flat. Words entered my mind. Neglect. Failure. Worthless. Abandonment. Forsaken. Hated. Killed. And Death. Those were the words that described me, me and my whole being.

**"Why don't you acknowledge the way you condemned a little innocent infant to death?**" She opened her mouth, but that's when Emilia moaned, stopping her before she could even say a word. I snapped my head towards the sleepy girl as she put her legs over to the side of the bed and when I turned back to where Mika was previously at, she was gone. Like she wasn't even there and I stared blankly at the ground, bad feelings of regret and hatred stirring up inside me. Emilia yawned loudly and stretched her arms over her head, a matching "Rawr!" as she did about. She finally noticed me and rubbed her eyes. "Dain! Good morning~" She happily chirped and I only winced at the bright mood that emitted of the tone of her voice.

An awkward tension sprawled in acre between us, and she glanced dumbly at me, then her hands, then at me, then her hands, as if willing for me to silently say something. I didn't, because right now all I could feel was steam rising to my head. Almost like a volcano ready to erupt at any time. "Did something happen?" I knew better than to tell her everything, because the conversation between Mika and I had wasn't mean for Emilia's ears or anyone else's for that matter.

I looked at Mika, holding my breath. "Nothing, you should worry about. Let's meet at the cafe." She dumbly nodded, before I exited the room. **"Just like what she said, you're still the heir to the throne whether you acknowledge that or not." **I puffed my cheeks and ignored the brief looks that the bystanders gave me. The usual was ordered and I calmly sipped my coffee, trying my best not to make a snort or anything like that as Emilia continued to eat all the food. She looked at me offering an easy smile.

After thirty minutes Emilia and made our way back to my room.

he moment she walked into the room, she went instantly for the couch but I grabbed her forcefully by her arm. "Ow! Hey, don't grip that too hard-" I let out a snarl, making her freeze in her place and she stared wide-eyed at me. She gasped of the sudden tightness and struggled freely against my hold. "Dain, what's wrong? Why are you...you're hurting me, Dain! Stop!"

"Emilia, get out of my room."

"Wha? But it's only-"

"**I said, leave. my. room." **I shot her a death glare and she backed away from me, a minute later I heard her walk about and the door to my room open. "Dain, what's wron-" I thumped the door in her face, but anyone could tell it could be very dramatic. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes which were by this time already watering. A few minutes later, I injected myself with ketamine and pressed the call button on my visiphone. "Kieran. Mne nuzhno, chtoby ty vzyal menya nazad k kurortu. Ya ne khochu ostavat'sya zdes' bol'she." I could hear him shuffling his paper work out of the way, and by that time I had hung up to avoid him asking me anything. I looked back at my contact list and growled.

The phone rang twice before Chelsea answered with her usual chipper tone. "Allo, Dain! What made you call today? Something happened? Emilia came in in a bad mood, but she wouldn't want talk to me nor Kraz. And now monsieur boss and Emilia are tearing each other's head off!" I absentmindedly clutched my phone a little, but I ignored the stupid worried feeling inside me and took matters at hand.. "Book me a flight, and approve me of my clearance. I'm resigning little wing and don't ask any questions. I'll be leaving in a few minutes later, and I'm not going to waste any time in this shit hole." I heard her gasp over the phone. "Don't make me wait, Chelsea. You don't want to see me mad."

* * *

**Sorry, was stressed today. I'll try to update on saturday, hopefully I'll get my muse but I don't have it today. To be honest, there are a lot of things on my mind lately, I haven't been writing much. I'm going to write tomorrow too as well and try to get much done as possible. I don't see that happening any time soon. Again, please review, it gives me muse. Tell me, who do you want Dain to be paired up in my next project, "Falling Highly Unlikely."**

**Nagisa. (That would be good choice.)**

**Emilia. **

**Lumia. **

**Maya. **

**Karen. **

**Mirei. **

**Lou. **

**Vivienne. **

**If you want your own oc, submit in a review. Much appreciated. **


	17. Feeling, But Shouldn't

**Phantasy Star Portable II – めざめのドーン (Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#2 - Spreading Wings - Feeling, But Shouldn't.**

"Will you please leave me alone!" I heatedly yelled at the top of my lungs, stunning and at the same time disappointing all the girls who were clinging to me for dear life as if I was an iron baton and there was a robber the next round corner they were going to use me to defend themselves from. They all released me, rather too roughly and all I could do was put on the infamous (face like this -_-) as an overly dramatic groan escaped Kieran's mouth.

"But all we want is to ask you out on a date-" I cut them off with another yell, and Kieran chuckled half-downheartedly. They all frowned at me and turned to glare at him. He crossed his arms and made a motion to the girls. For a split second, the colors of Kieran's face drained (if that was possible since he is pale) whilst the girls grumble something about life abusers and a new devious plan to get Dain William Klein's hand down my *shudder* never mind, let's not complete that thought. The girls scurried to the side before pausing to kick Kieran's leg and proceeded back to the village. Yep, you guessed it right. They were farmer girls, not that I have any problem with that.

It's just that the smell is a little too, never mind. "I don't really get the taste in women these days." This made me roll my eyes, how childish for the business man to get jealous every time females get close to me. Which is kind of weird since I would and will never like that kind of attention. They talk so much, they give me a headache. It's like someone hit me with heels, kicked my crotch, and beat me unmercifully for the night till morning. And that's not all. She get to force you to watch the new hit drama series, burning love. "Stop sulking, Kieran." He only pulled out the face making me roll my eyes. This guy won't stop being immature.

Even if his life depended on it. My eyes darted down to my watch and Kieran eyed me. "You've been glancing at your watch for the umpteenth time this day." At first I didn't really hear him because I was busy thinking, but he asked the second time and he's got my full attention now. "No, nothing. Was just checking if it's time for lunch because I'm kind of hungry." He seem to buy my explanation, but it wasn't a lie either. It was an half lie.

I was checking the time if it's time for lunch, but I'm confirming because I wonder if the blonde's eating or not. "..." It's not like I hate the girl, but the fact that _she _is inside of Emilia, that I won't even bother getting close to her. Sure, a lot change but not my hatred for my parents. Who wouldn't hate them? They left me as a little infant, and I almost died. But for this time, it's real. I really am dead. Why couldn't she have just let me die? I wouldn't be living up to all the suspense right now. I don't have to feel guilty for getting mad at Emilia Percival in the first place, but for hell I shouldn't.

**I'm feeling regret, but I shouldn't. **Because I'm not that kind of person anymore. I don't want to be the same person that Mirei changed me into, and I wouldn't want to never go back to those times when I was still the nicest and sweetest boyfriend ever. "You should really work in dream land. I swear you're going to have a promotion if you continue this on." This unconscionable wretch! I smacked him on the back of his head. "You say that again, you'll be the one I'm using as a racket when in practice."

Laughter lit his azure eyes as he promptly walked over to the side, like I didn't even hit him in the head just a few moments ago. I swept the dirty off my artistically-arrange haired and muted the sunlight by putting on my shades, revealing the gleam of expensive made. "Dain William Knight!" He exclaimed. "Fancy seeing all these gifts aren't we?"

Great. The girls over to the side and squealed.I glared crossly at him. "For heaven's sakes, Kieran get back here so I can make you useful as a bowling ball!" He eyed me doubtfully, making me groan.

"You owe me boots for this." Kieran chuckled. "It won't kill you to buy a new pair of boots. I wish you'd let me choose 'em for you." I growled, and tossed my head back as an effort to give up." "In the mall, no doubt, where the impropriety of you choosing boots for me would set everyone in a bustle. Fumiko would castrate your ass if she finds out that you buy me winter boots for the summer." He gazed mournfully at me. "Summer was last month! It's still summer!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't we go ahead and I'll send you some winter boots for a mission whenever you go to Mt. Elbars! I'm certain that no one will bash an eyelash in **Moatoob**!" This made me laugh. "I know you, Kieran. You'd choose the most expensive boot you could find so you can avoid my wrath." He pouts. "You're still mean, I don't think you'll ever change." **Moatoob. **Is the third planet in the gurhal system.

Primarily inhabited by beasts, it has the harshest environment of nay planet in the system. It's inhabitants live in constant struggle with nature. For sure, the planet is really rough. Though as **Moatoob **is rich in resources, there is a never-ending stream of new settlers, many of them arriving with dreams of instant riches. A satellite belt made up remnants of a former moon is said to harbor vast quantities of unknown minerals.

Preferably, chemicals. There are no large urban centers, and rather than a planetary government each city as a representative in the **Moatoob Trade Union. **It lacks centralized power, however and its influence is weak.

Moatoob was once a lush, green planet with abundant water sources. During the war, however, the moon that once orbited the planet was destroyed resulting in the gravitational balance it once had with Moatoob to be thrown off. The oceans soon began to ebb and drought spread transforming the planet into a vast desert. In spite of this, many people with dreams of wealth began to immigrate to the planet because of how rich it is in resources. These people try to use get-rich-quick schemes to enhance their status. The main inhabitants of Moatoob is the Beast race.

Several medium-sized cities are spread throughout the Moatoob. The largest of these cities is called Dagora City. Its population is made up primarily of Beasts, but 30% to 40% of it is composed of other races - primarily scoundrels.

There is a trade federation composed of representatives from each city, but their conflicts prevents them from agreeing on anything else besides merchant arrangement. As a consequence, this has created an environment where the Rogues are the ones governing the planet with the underground society they have built.

Rather it is the rogues' underground community that acts as the true power controlling the planet. But at least **Tenora Works **is able to withstand the hard environment of **Moatoob. **A large defense contractor on the planet that manufactures vehicles for civilian and military use. So tell me their motto is great when I force people to create our own vehicles for **Linear Line. "Like if it can be made, then you can make it." **What a corny motto, but I'm not complaining. "You're spacing out again. Kieran had a famous infectious grin plastered on his pale features.

For sure my sudden scowl looked ludicrous on my cool-pale face. "After we part back at the transportation line, I'm going to find Steffan who is probably miles away by now. But I'll find him and slam the both of you under ground, or better, make you kiss each other." His eyes widened and his whole figure came white, his teeth chattering as he stared at me. "You've gotta be kidding me!" I stared emotionlessly and motionlessly at him whilst he tried to keep his composure. A visible lump formed in his throat and I resisted the urge to break my poker face. Which rarely happens. "No, Kieran. I am not kidding you, now let's go and leave this place before the girls come back again. I don't want to deal with anyone." With enough said, I lowered my headphones to both my ears and inserted my hands into my pockets.

Ominous pattering repeatedly fell on top of my head, and that's when I realized the clouds were already releasing water droplets. Kieran's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Kieran if you think for one second to drop me in mud again, I'm going to punch you through linear line." He pouted and crossed his arms whilst I reached up to press the button on my headphones. The button can mute the music for a while as long as I hold it, not press it though it'd be useful if that was to happen.

I swore under my breath as Kieran greeted the development by muttering much more incredulous words that possessed 40% of my vocabulary. "Miles from anywhere, I'm certain that Kieran's cowering in fear or will. At least. H-Hey!" That was the last thing I heard from him as I strode at a leisure time to the ship that was planted beside some bushes.

The fresh scent of refreshing green entered my nostrils and I leaned my head against the head of the sit. I closed my eyes. Kieran struggled to bring in the box filled with gifts from the farmers and girls, but I pretended not to see that and closed my eyes back again. Thoughts entered my head as the song **"Please Forgive Me" **penetrated through my ear drums.

**"Please forgive me if I act a little strange." **

**"For I know not what I do." **

**"Feels like lightning running through my veins."**

**"Everytime I look at you." **

**"Everytime I look at you." **Guilt only filled my heart and a scowl came on my face.

_I took deep, calming breaths and forced myself to relax, hoping that Emilia wouldn't wake up or her eyes wouldn't flutter open once I raise my dagger. Something nagged me at the back of my head, but I ignored that stiffly as I clutched the bottom of my dagger tightly. The girl let out a loud snore and I lowered my hand, returning it to my side. I tightened my grasp, and frowned. "Fuck me, I can't do it. I can't hurt her, and it's truly frustrating. Of all the people to be chosen as her vessel, you're the only one. I can't kill you when I care for you, damn this. This is not like me. I'm suppose to be cold, suppose to be stoic, and I'm not suppose to care this much but even if I had killed innocent's life before I can't bring myself to do it. Especially you, but I should hate you Emilia Percival. I should." A tear glittered down my cheek and I let out a sigh, the heavy feeling in my chest intensifying._

_A low growl went up my windpipe and went out of my mouth. **"I thought you said I shouldn't care about this poor girl."** There wasn't any interrogative feel in my tone. **"I should kill her so there's no more problems for me!"** I didn't bother keeping the words out of my mouth, and shouted them out literally. Luckily for me and not so lucky for Emilia, she didn't wake up by my yelling and only gave me a clear view of her chest, where I can plunge my knife into. I tried to bring the metal in my hand down, but I couldn't. Damn this. A frown appeared on my face as I glared intently at Emilia, my hand returning to my side. **"And what good will that do for you? You'll become a fugitive or even a criminal, you'll be in a jail." **I scowled. **"Why do you care? You're a different person. You're not Homonculus. I don't even know if he's still in me, or you got him all covered with your power that he's not able to speak to me."**_

_**"I care because you're my-" **Emilia let out a big moan and I stayed still alarmed, but she soon turned around making me sigh in relief. The head ache was long gone and was only replaced with agitation as I talked to my "ancient" friend inside me. **"Don't bother, whoever you are. I'm going to end this, here and right now." **I eyed Emilia bitterly before I plunged my dagger down, only to stop in mid-way. "Why can't I move?" I asked myself dumbly, before my brows furrowed again. **"Imbecile! Even if you kill her, your mother won't die so don't attempt! You'll end up going in jail." **As soon as the words were said, I felt something different. I looked up at my arms to see a black line tracing up from my chest to my palms, and I snarled more. "So you knew about my mother?" I demanded almost instantly and he didn't say anything after that. I stared mirthlessly at Emilia before up her forehead. "I don't really know where Homonculus went to but you're still inside me. You and him had three years to tell me that I had an ancient mother, and you didn't even try risking the chance? You two owe me debt for releasing you guys out of the stone and being your vessel after all, but for now I know why you're both are hassling over me. Because I'm no different from my fellow humans, and there's no doubt you're trying to take my body so you all can live-" There was a brief laugh inside my head._

_**"You imbecile! How can we take your body if you have ancient blood running through your veins? Like this or not, you're the only heir to our throne with Mika that has Kumhan's sight. And unfortunately for you, your anger and hatred is the only thing standing in your and our way way to halt this intolerable plan to happen!" **I took a deep breath, letting it whistle through my nose as I shoved my fingers into my hair and gripped them, tightly, not caring whether the action was hurting me or not. But I paid no mind to his words as I shut my eyes close, lifting both my hands that were both formed into a fist as I lunged my dagger towards Emilia. **"Dain!" **My whole hand and the parts around my wrists instantly went numb and it pained me to lower it. "The hell's wrong with you?" I was intending it at Homonculus or whoever was inside my head, when the blonde fire cracker started to glow from the bed and I dropped the dagger, scrambling backwards using only the side of my arm to help me crawl away. __Dain. _

_Dain. _

_Dain. _

_Dain. _

_Dain. _

"Dain!" Kieran's outburst only made me shout to the bones and everyone in the ship even the driver covered their ears. "Is shouting at me really necessary?" He cut me a look. "Is spacing out on me really necessary?" He mocked, putting out the "Immah copy Dain's expression"' look like (-_-) and try to insult him which is by the way working. "Sorry, Kieran. A lot of things has been on my mind." He raised his right eyebrow but I avoided his gaze. From the corner of my eyes, the rich business man gathered some letters in one hand and hauled himself up, his legs making a sound crack. He handed me some, and bend down again to get some more. I groaned and stared at the letters.

_"I love you~" _

_"Please reply back, I want feedback~"_

_"Here's my number. 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0"_

_"Please be my husband." _With every letter I read, I groaned. "Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Run on sight. Extremely dangerous. Fucking hell scary as hell. An ecchi pervert." Kieran burst his laughter and I growled. He danced nervously, slowing his idiotic action and steadied himself, murmuring something about "serious people" and my "typical heart". The glare shut him, ringing out a despairing moan, the guy closed his eyes and leaned dramatically on the wall.

_"What seems to be the problem here?!" I demanded as Kieran stumbled into the forest clearing. "Why are you hiding and why did you drag me out here at 5 in the morning?" I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground as one of the villagers pulled me down. "The hell are we-"_

_"There's a deragan that arrived weeks ago and sadly it already laid eggs by the time we found out. The eggs catch and half the village was destroyed because of it." I stood up and pulled out my Svaltus sword, letting it hang over my shoulder. "I'm not going to stand here any longer and listen to your girls complain about how I shouldn't wear anything casual." (-_-) I muttered under my breath as I pointed to my attire. A black hoodie and brown pants, with black converse. Yep, I was pretty much casual. _

_Today is Friday so you can call it casual fridays. If anyone would care. "Can't be helped then. Stay here." _That pretty much covers everything. I killed the deragan but it took me two hours to find it's children. Which is kind of odd since they're dragons, but I never realized that maybe the dragons would be out hunting. Brain serves right when I found them a quarter a mile raiding a pack of koltovas. I calmed down with some blizzard pop and went to do my business. Let's just say I had to change my black hoodie. Blood was everywhere, and the phobia wasn't helping.

Hell, I would have fainted but then again, Dain William Klein doesn't faint. Says the guy who's scared of blood. After that the village finally named me the hero of the village, but to me I couldn't care less. All I wanted was to leave and avoid all the fan girls who were throwing looks my way. A thought entered my mind and I peeled my gaze of the unusually sadistic Kieran for the first time and sighed. He came back with two alcohol bottles and I quickly snatched one from him. He let out a low while.

"Seems like someone is very eager to drink"I rolled my eyes and the sound of his watch ticked by sluggishly, almost as if they were doing it just to annoy me. It wasn't bright out anymore-a typical drizzly day in parum, but I still felt like a spotlight was trained on me, drawing attention to the delicate features on my face. For the past days I had been unmercifully indulged myself into my own work, not even giving me enough time to sleep or anything like that. It seems like the corporations had me tied round by their fingers, but I wasn't complaining. I love the head masters and also I have respect with Natsume Shu and Steffan Alexander Knight.

"Thank goodness, there's chivas regal stored in my fridge. I wouldn't drink if it was tequila or champagne!" exclaimed Kieran, darting his eyes over to the pack of bottles. His face disorted into a sly grin, his face making weird expressions but mine remained on the stop. I peered apprehensively to the business man sounding like a dead animal with a dying pigeon inside his mouth. Please, for the love of god, please do not let his voice turn into a chipmunk. Anything but that, please.

"Say, LLama boy your blonde friend wasn't there this morning. Did something happen between you two? Some unrequited plans that you haven't checked or something?" I winced of course. For the thousandth time, I wondered bitterly why the gods up in the heaven had to burden me with the weird people around me. The unfortunate juxtaposition of my name in vein and surname had given rise to much merriment in my youth, people would think that I would be the brightest ever. Not, unfortunately, shared by me, but I had learned long ago that to show emotion upon being addressed as "Llama face or dinosaur boy" especially for my looks.

Have you even noticed that I look like a dinosaur especially when my hair was still light blue three years ago? There was one time I had to masquerade as my partner **Ami** during the time I was at a mine at Moatoob. **Galenigare Mine**  
It is an abandoned mining area. At one time Galenigare was being mined for a very unique type of mineral which it was abundant in, however the area is now nothing more than an abandoned mine with many tunnels and shafts running throughout it. It was the first place I ever got accustomed too. The rough, tough, heavy atmosphere fitted my mood.

The mine was also the first place I ever took a mission on **Moatoob. ***Poke*

*Poke*

*Poke*

*Poke*

"Kieran!" My daunting face must have struck him at once, because he hastily pulled himself away only to make him fall on his back. "Hn." Serves the asshole right for poking me. I half-expected-and half-dreaded that he wouldn't complain after this but. He did, and without wasting any more seconds, and time, his mouth started to do it's magic, or cure in my case. "Kieran!" He only peeped up at me. It took me five seconds to realize his choice of clothing. "What are you wearing!" I demanded.

He looked shocked for a moment before laughing. "This is the present that those farmers gave you, considering that you don't like giffts I decided to wear them myself." He looked very pleased with himself, and all I could do was sweatdrop. Like this. (-_-''''') "Kieran, you do know that's your coat." With that his turned into pure horror. "Good god!"

"What's the matter?" I expected something like him saying, "I forgot, I'm so stupid" but his next words took out all the trust in my gut feeling. "D'you mean to tell me I've turn up my own man sheets?" (-_-) I mentally gave myself a face palm and I opened my mouth, but again, he cut me off. "No such dick! It's merely tied and sued from here to there." He raised his bare arms to show me how well it was sued, and all I could do was cry mentally to myself. "Why do I have to be surrounded by idiots?"

"Dino! Where's Percivilli! She needs to get eye contacts! Her eyes make me guilty on what I did to _her. _" This only made my left brow raise in curiosity and a little on edge. "Percvilli? The hell are you talking about? For your information, if you're talking about Keia, then I'll have you know that rabbits can't have eye contacts-" He cut me off. "Not that! I mean the girl, your partner! Perccival! Emilia Percival." The moment he said her name, was when the veins in my neck went nervingly evident. As he paused from goggling at me with dismay, his face broke out into a questioning one. My whole body stiffened, but i tried my best not to mend the numbing in my heart.

_"You're still going to be a stubborn and idiot?" _The voice rang inside my head making me swallow the lump that formed in my throat and I looked away. "Dain-chan?" I looked coldly away from him, and let out a sigh. "You're not dressed properly. It's indecent, go put on a shirt and you can use that coat again." That was the last thing I said before I drifted off into sleep.

**Three Hours Later **

"Dain, you've been quiet for the rest of the trip. We should probably get you drink coffee-" I waved my hand and shook my head. "Of course not, it's alright." It took me more than six minutes to finally realize what I said after a few steps, and when I turned around, Sulli and Jade's mouth were wide open. Like, their jaw was literally dropped to the ground. I mean, _they are_ touching the ground. I resisted the urge to slap my face. Great, now I'm busted.

Jade shot me a look, and I could tell it was something related to the words **Emilia Percival. **I frowned.

"Did you really turn down the offer of coffee?" I rubbed the back of my head. "I think, I did." The little girl frowned too. "If this is about Keia, then *takes breath in* I'm so, so, so, sorry for everything! I didn't meant to-" That's when everything stopped.

"In the world's good green earth, I swear if you over fed Keia, I will fucking crush that little head of your-" Jade interrupted me by smacking me on the head and another groan came out. "Baka! She's only six years old and you're talking to her like she's your age! You just threatened the child that you'll crush her head into pi-" I scowled. "She might hear you!"

"Says the guy who stated he was going to-"

"Stop cutting me off!"

"It's not my fault, you always like to be so annoying, I can't take this-"

"You infuriate me, Jadelyn Knight!"

"You annoy me, Dain Liam Knight!"

"You. Are. So-" Someone had bumped into me. In a flash, there was pink, blonde, but I thought it was only Sulli because she was the only blonde pink obsessed person with us right now, but I thought wrong when I looked down at the person that my cold chest had come in contact with.

"Emilia?"

"Dain?" Emilia Percival looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes as if they gone through a blood shed and I backed up, the feeling of guilt rushing back into me. **I shouldn't be feeling guilt, but I am. Why do the ancients or gods up in the heavens love to troll with me? Why me? **

* * *

**Author: Because you're the main character of the story. **

**Dain: 당신이 정말 싫어,하지만 다시 당신은 작가입니다. 나를 위해 에밀리아을 죽일 수 있는지 확인합니다.**

**Author: You do know, I'm going to go to prison if I do what I want you to do. **

**Dain: 젠장, 당신 말이 맞아요. 그 이별. * 모자 밑에 숨기고 *를 날아**

**Author: That boy...is so infuriating. **

**Emilia: I couldn't agree more. **


	18. The Chase

**Phantasy Star Portable II – めざめのドーン (Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#2 - Spreading Wings - Closer But Farther**

There were two things I was surely certain about: one that Emilia Percival was sitting right in front of me, half-sitting and half-lying on the stoned cement center of the mall frowning (no, not really, fuming in the inside) and two, the blonde pink wearing obsessed girl had slapped me for the first time in weeks. The contact stung like a bee as the blonde lowered herself back to her knees, her hand visibly painful. The force of the hit had tilted my head painfully to the side, I swear my neck would have cracked. "Leave my brother alone!" Sulli went ahead and tried to attack the girl on the floor, but the brunette beside me held her back. "Let me go! She hurt him! Let me go!"

Sulli's orders were ignored as we both stared at her. By the corner of my eyes everyone had stopped what they were doing and gazed curiously at the scene, a cluster of footsteps were heard and we all looked up to see _her. _I groaned. "What are you doing here?" The girl removed her sunglasses and flipped her hair with a flair. "From the start I knew you were really a clumsy girl." The self-esteemed co-ex-guardian extended her hand out offering help, but another person interrupted.

"Emilia! Be careful!" The voice was so familiar, still I couldn't pin point who actually owns the voice. My eyes darted behind Crystal's shoulder and there he was, my so called-a-ranking high score-kicking ass student. Nicholas Erickson Louise. I forgot to mention his first name, but I hardly call him by his real first name. Nicholas makes him sound more old than I am. Nicholas rounded her older sister and chuckled, placing his elbow on top of Crystal's shoulder. "You really are a clumsy girl, Emilia."

The three of us stayed silent.

Emilia gazed mournfully at her legs, which looked absurdly swollen from whatever damaged she got by bumping into me and Erick suddenly bend down. "Here, I'll give you a hand." But for some reason, I couldn't stand to watch and I clenched my fists. Emilia sniffed and tossed her chin up in the hear, holding her hands up to the sides as someone will automatically pull her up to her feet. Nicholas chuckled, the smile on his face lingering a little longer before Sulli whined. "Nick! You're befriending the bad girl! She hit big bro!" And so here comes Sulli to the attack.

Sulli started to assault the poor bishie, and all we could do is watch amusingly. "Little lady, I surrender to your power! Please, spare my life! Have some mercy, kiddo!" Air puffed my cheeks and my arms crossed. How theatrical. But look on the bright side, at least the intense tension is gone. "Hey, taichou. It's been a while. You're not swimming in lard?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not one of your godforsaken and humiliating pick up lines. And by the way, I've been trying to call you the past few weeks. I needed you the most and you weren't even answering the damn phone! What if something had happened to me and you guys could never know!" The outburst wasn't intended, actually. I guess my infuriation with the relic sites had gotten overboard. If only my contacts had picked up the phone then, I wouldn't have to die. I wouldn't have to meet Emilia and be taken to little wing in the first place.

I wouldn't have met the very person I hate right now. "Calm down, taichou! It's not like anything happened, Mr. Knight informed us that you were fine in some mercenary patrolling colony. We sure to best to listen to him before we go to conclusions. Weren't you the one who told us that?" I nodded and growled. "Glad to know that you know where your place as my student." Nicholas looked taken back by my hostility, but I didn't give a shit. "Let's go, Sulli. We're leaving."  
I sternly ordered, grabbing her wrist.

Worse case scenario. She pulled back. I sighed. I was one moment from Emilia not confronting me or something, but all I know that is I don't want to even see her face right now. I'm sleep deprived and I want to take a crash. Though life hasn't been fully bad to me, I'm still in the worse situation right now because Sulli stated that she wanted ice-cream. I hope she didn't come here to talk to me, I hope, for once in my life that Nick had a girlfriend and that was Emilia.

I stopped that thought. My hand went up to touch my heart that beat painfully, and I let out a shaky breath. I looked back up and noticed that _everyone _was staring at Sulli who was talking, and I growled. "Nick! Aren't you forgetting something?" Realization dawned on his face, and he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Braced against Erick, clutching his hand and simultaneously him holding hers too, I felt something snap in me and I reached for Emilia's wrist.

"Watch your step, Emilia. Even if you're falling against your will." I commented as I hold her by her waist. She blinked, staring up at me as I put my hands back to my sides. Even to me, I didn't notice that Nicholas frowned crossly at the exchange. I gingerly steadied her, probably dizziness taking over her from the bump and after that, the awkward silence came back again.

More people was starting to fill up the crowd of people, so that means- "Isn't that the _cooking master chef _from _pasta _on the cooking channel?" People started murmuring and I slapped my own forehead. Damn my sleep-less brain for not thinking clearly and remembering to bring my disguise. "No, idiot. There's not even a show like that. He's the actor from _Midas._" Emilia turned to me, her eyes showing a little astonishment and shock, but I responded promptly by looking away from her.

Jade made eye contact with me, while Sulli both looked up at us. From the corner of my eyes, Crystal had a wry smirk plastered on that tanned olive face of hers and Nicholas stared at Jade. Emilia darted her eyes from me to Sulli, to green eyed girl beside me, to my co-ex guardian friend, then to her little brother then back at me. "What's up with the tough tension! All of you look like you're all frozen to death." A voice to the left said and I reacted first. "I feel a little frigid, and half tensed up. I didn't know you were going to come back so early from your trip to **holtes** city."

**Holtes **city is currently located on **Parum.**

**Parum** was originally a beautiful, nature-rich planet. However, human colonization, the rise of cast awareness, and the 500 Year War wreaked havoc on the land. All that remains now are mostly man-made sites.

Even though Casts only make up 5% of the total population of Parum, they are in control of important government posts, administrative bodies, and management organizations.

**Holtes City**  
Holtes City is the economic center of **Parum.** The city's main focus is on major facilities. In the eastern district is the **Parum** Branch of the **Guardians.** The western district is home to the G.R.M. **Corporation, Allied Military Force HQ,** and a shopping mall. In the central district of the city, you'll find things such as the **PPT** shuttle and the **Alliance** conference building, among other such places. Speaking of alliance, another placed was also made. **Talcus City**  
It was erected by an alliance of the three planets to be a metropolitan capital city.

The **Gurhal** System consists of three planets **(Parum, Neudaiz,** and **Moatoob)** and the **Guardian** Colony. "Did you miss me you little coffee prince?" Steffan's voice was made to annoy and irritate anyone, or anything. It's not completely inevitable but seriously, the guy sounds like an immature, drunken, best friend like the over dramatic guy **James Cook **in burning love but you still get my point. "Do not try to provoke me, you forced me down to the relic sites." His features change, the grin on his face suddenly disappearing as he replaced it with a thin line. "And do not call me that, it's inappropriate." The old guy lowered his head and clenched his fists.

He mumbled something but it was subtle, none of us could even hear his words. "Don't blame me, he even told me that nothing happened down the relic sites. You didn't do your work properly." Now, this was bit of a shock cause this was actually the first time ever heard him talked this serious. "I never wanted to be in the relic sites in the first place, but I had to go even though I had four to five hours of sleep every day, I still went." He sighed. "Likewise, I feel the same but we both know that we don't have a choice." My teeth gnashed together as I heard that.

"Everyone has a choice." He stared at me, his blue-piercing eyes filled up with confusion. "What are you so worked up about? You've been doing a lot of missions like that, going into organizations, raiding facilities and trespassing relic sites. What's up with only one like that?" And unfortunately, I wasn't thinking rightly at the moment. "Because of that stupid mission, I had to go through-" Something tugged at my wrist and I froze, looking down at the girl burying her face into my shoulder.

"Don't say anything." She said. Emilia was so tiny, she had to tilt her chin up in the air to meet my eyes. We made eye contact, and there was a slight understanding. I coughed and looked back up at Steffan who confusingly stared at the us, dazed. "Sorry, didn't mean to burst out anything. I was stressed out even the day before." It was half the lie, because seriously, all I've been doing is work, work, research, work, research, work and a lot more. Why do you think I was not in the mood to even be there in the first place?" He only nodded, seemingly trying to look like he understood me but I knew he didn't.

There was something off about him making me even look at him in a different way, but I passed everything off as stress. Stress will definitely ruin your way of thinking, and probably even make you feel more moody than you actually are, but you all probably get my point. (As an author, I always get stressed) He stepped out of the stuffed toy shop glancing along his way to the left, his outline disappearing as the sight of teddy bears and cute lions came in sight.

Sulli squealed and her eyes sparkled like she won the lottery. "Let's get in!" I didn't budge from my place and Sulli started to whine. "Sulli go ahead with uncle Nicholas and aunt Crystal. They'd really like the princess doll and matching prince package. They really look like them." Nicholas sent a glare at me as Sulli pulled them both to the side giggling, and I know that he knows that I was talking about him being the princess cause he has those bishoujo looks and Crystal looking like a prince. She's really a girl, but a tomboy. Acts tough.

Loves to wear shorts on beaches (not those kind of short shorts, but like basketball shorts for guys) and stuff like that. I swear the girl can even do a 100-mile run in those clothes along the beach of sky-clad and not even complain about everything. The girl acts like a boy sometimes, Nick mistakes him as a guy and calls him by the word "bro". To me, that wasn't much of a problem but to him. That could be a mistake to Nick of course, cause he'll end up being hit again. As usual.

Not that I blame him. Crystal has the strength like Laia, they should really get along but for some reason Crystal dislikes Laia. As in really dislike, she hates the sandy blonde haired woman for having the same hair color as her. "Dain, you know we can't do anything right now. The theory was already made and it's publicily announced to the people. We can't take it back, and you know that." He explained, but I wouldn't listen. "But that relic sites has nothing to do with all this! No relic sites should even matter. Steffan, what's the real reason you sent me down to that relic sites! Tell that coward **Shizuru **to stop acting like a real asshole even to his girlfriend, and stop pursuing after the theory. He doesn't have to do all the work-" Someone pulled me back from approaching Steffan.

"Stop shouting!" It's Emilia. My teeth gnashed together as I hastily pulled my wrist from her grasp. "Stop acting like you care!" Though the unexpected happen when Jade walked up to me and smacked me across the room with the back of her palm. Everyone around us gasped, not really expecting the blow at all and neither did I. "J-Jade!" Steffan called out, but I stared down at her. She pinched her eyes and clenched her fists, lowering her head. Not long before something dropped to the ground and I knew instantly that it was tears.

I've gone through enough fan girls crying after being refused to go on a date with.

"Don't talk about him like that." She growled out, and my eyes softened. "Don't be-" The scowl on her face looked painful, like it killed her to even think about **Shizuru **at all. "Don't touch me." With that she spun on her wheels and went back into the direction we came from, and I stared solemnly at her back. For some reason, I felt myself sink deeper, deeper like I was below the world right now. The guilt I got from acting badly towards Emilia didn't add to the thing I was feeling right now.

People started talking, whispering, but I paid no mind to that because I didn't really care. There were following screams after the tense silence between me, Steffan and Emilia, and it came from Nicholas who was being repeatedly two-on-one stuff toy fight with Crystal and Sulli. And the latter group was winning. Steffan let out an overly dramatic sigh, and crossed his arms. "Things have been on my mind lately, the executive and theory is only adding up to the pressure." The guy let out a shaky breath and ran his fingers across his brown-silver hair.

"Steffan." I mumbled. He looked up at me. "Adults are so selfish, they drag people down with their problems." He walked up closer to the railing to the side and gripped them lately. "Aren't you an adult?" Emilia and I asked in unison, but he only ignored it. "But it seems like I drag people down even with my problem. I left for a reason,and it's because...mother passed away the day you went into those relic sites." My eyes widened, and I stared at his back. "S-Steffan, I didn't know. You should have told me. I could have come with you."

He waved his hand lazily and sent a fake smile to me. "I'm going to be alright, you go ahead and make up with your girlfriend." I let out a groan. "Steffan, I have no girlfriend and you know that. Jade is Shizuru's girlfriend, not my girlfriend-" He released a spurt of laughter. "Not that silly, the blondie beside you that looks like she's having an hysteria attack." My eyes widened, and my throat went painfully dry instantly. I don't really know what it would feel like if your throat got dry instantly only having to read them in novels rather than feeling them actual, but now I believe the rumors.

Emilia reacted first. "H-He's not m-my boyfriend!" Smooth, Percival. Very smooth. Now it sounds very assuring. A lot of people will believe you with that current condition. "Stop playing around Steffan, you know she's only an employee from little wing." The guy hummed up in response and turned to me. "Speaking of which, little wing employees should report more often to skyclad instead of your boss there. I don't think that hairy dude is doing his work there good at all." Emilia and I silently agreed.

"Enough of that, I think you two need to talk over your problems. Ja, I'll be leaving." Enough was enough, when he rounded the corner and Emilia tugged me shyly on my collar, jarring me from my own thoughts. Emilia visibly froze beneath my stare unsure what to say, and I looked down at her. "Emilia, about last week, I-" She clamped her hand over my mouth and smiled.

"Everything, will be alright. Let's go somewhere private, though." She pulled me over to the elevator, and I tried to protest because of my little sister but she kept that away. I reached into my transitter and she looked at the stick in my hands. "Thanks."We didn't say anything for a few more seconds.

"Dain?" Emilia asked as she bit off the side of the blizzard ice, her nose dipping on the white cream. I smirked, watching her growl in frustration at the sight of the white stain on her nose. Pulling out my handkerchief from my pocket, I returned the smile she gave me after wiping the them off with the piece of cloth.

She raised her arm to return the handkerchief, but I shook my head. "Nah, it's alright. I'm going to buy some new pairs, so you can have that if you want."

"Thanks. How long have you been staying in this resort? I swear, I would like little wing better if the place had the beach." She gestured to the beach, behind the big wide windows. "Three years." She gave out an nod and continued devouring her ice cream, her focus withdrawing away.

Don't make strong opinions on things you don't understand, and fan girls are one exception. I don't understand them at all, but I do hold a strong opinion against them.

Like, people who despised coffee.

I sweat dropped, I really need to stop thinking about people who despises coffee as fan girls. More people were squeezing in the elevator. I groaned, and Emilia's cry of frustration told me she wasn't having this all great either. Some of the girls were taking pictures of me, and all I could do was glare back which thankfully scared them away.

At the seven floor, soon some of the girls disappeared but few more boys came in and was smiling like some idiots who won the best idiots of the year award and I'm sure that it's not the award they're smiling at.

I shook my head in disapproval and looked out the window behind me, not noticing the girl who was being pressed against the wall beside him. Noticing a sudden pressure on my side, my glance drew me to the blonde haired girl flinching away from the boys. I followed her line of sight, seeing as those bastards were looking at her like she was the next award, they were going to win.

Growling, my instincts kicked in and I pulled the timid girl in front of me, not caring whether she was blushing like fast and furious or if she'll get mad at me later on. Observing the young trouble makers, I smirked and sighed, putting the "act."

"Emilia," I whispered into her ear. "Call me by my name."

"What?" She whispered back.

"Call my name. And try to act like you're from the authorities too." She looked confused for a moment her eye brows knitting together, her eyes filled with bewilderment. She soon nodded, and used her mouth to work.

"Dain?" I smirked when my expected results succeeded, as the group of young men turned to us with alarmed faces. They backed up, darting their eyes to me and down to the girl, and repeatedly press the open button. I tried my best to hold in my laughter and so did Emilia. And she did. Emilia was a little dab of a thing, and never spent an extra farthing on her appearance, but no matter how deplorably she was dressed she still can laugh. The look was misleading, and I turned away form her sight.

"They look so scared! What did you do to make them feel scared of you?" I lifted my left shoulder in a shrug.

"How long before, we're at-" Emilia wasn't able to finish her sentence as I pushed her playfully out of the elevator, smiling at the amusing way she stumbled out of the elevator.

"Do you really have to do that-"

"Hey, that's Dain right?

"You're right!"

"Who's that girl?" I grabbed Emilia's hand and dragged her around the mall, with me as we ran from the fan girls. They stood there stunned for a moment before one of them spoke up. "Let's kill her!" I sweat dropped at the last comment, and groaned.

* * *

I revised it. Couldn't keep my promise, sorry about that.


	19. Closer But Farther

**Phantasy Star Portable II – めざめのドーン (Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#2 - Spreading Wings - Closer But Farther**

Do you know how much pain I have to go through every time there's this fan girl attack or some girls chase off? The pain is like someone shoving down an iron baton down my throat and that's assuming as if I could even breathe or something. I seriously think the quarter of a half bad luck always come to me, seriously, and the fact that the gods up in the heaven love to play with my life. I'm always the center of attention. And had always been like that ever since I started to grow hair on my head.

From being called the "cute baby" to the now "dangerous and scary instructor", I'm still quite known to the people around me. Especially the media, so when I tell you I hate fan girls, I'm not lying. And this is the reason, I mean, one of the reasons I don't really like fan girls or at least the insane, obsessed, and dimwitted ones. "We've been through the swimwear department three times! How the hell do we keep on repeating the rounds!" Emilia asked, more like shout out as we hid behind the rackets full of clothes.

The sales lady and clerks stared at us mournfully. "Don't ask me!" I don't even know how I keep on getting chased by them even in public. I mean, seriously, I know it's not my fault I was born handsome this way but for my boot's sakes (usually because of running away from them they get destroyed and torn) please stop trying to destroy my life with those loud screaming banshees. I knew I should have never ever entered the entertainment industry though I still have passion for cooking, I still regret getting in. I saw the moment that realization filled Emilia's red eyes and she turned slowly to me, a glint showing in those red orbs.

Her hands shot forward and she gripped me by my collar. "It's your fault we're even in this situation!" That was a mistake of course, cause the moment she pulled me to the side, the fan girls instantly saw us and was already demanding Emilia's life to come to a halt because they think she's killing me. We ran towards the escalator, and let a frustrated scowl appear on my face. "Emilia, if you didn't have to go here in the first place then you wouldn't be suffering this stupid painful-"

I looked to the side and noticed that the blonde wasn't by my side. "Emilia?" Worse case scenario happened. Her tie got stuck by the hanging off rack, and the girls were almost right behind her. I wondered bitterly when I was ever going to be put to sleep, I wonder if I'm finally dead and in my coffin, will the fan girls still raid me or probably have se-never mind. *shudder* No one would like to do **that **with a dead person, and besides how am I going to reach my clima- *shudder*. Enough with the thoughts and help the girl.

I abandoned the reaching line and hopped over the side, going down with the escalator that lowered down. I scooped the blonde up in my arms, and yanked the tie off her suit, and ran for the opposite direction. "What! Put me down, I didn't ask you to carry me!" My head tilted down to look at the damsel in distress in my arms as she continued the hit my chest. "If you do that, I'll lose my focus and we both can end up tripping down the place! Next thing you know, you'll be kidnapped and thrown in the deserts to die!" That quickly shut her mouth up. "Damn this!" Emilia's cheeks blow like a puff fish.

My feet brought us to the next segment of the shoes department, passing by the intimate apparel and others and ran towards to hide in the center of those racks that held tuxedos and fancy collar shirts. Men's to be exact, and Emilia climbed off of me, and I sighed. "Are they normally like this?" I could only let out a groan as an answer, and she huffed. "Or it's because of I'm here that they're acting like wild gorillas or something?" Yup, that could be it. It's not actually my fault.

"Not really, they only calm down in winter season." Emilia eyed me in dismay, and I gave her the look. "Hey, don't look at me! I'm not even saying anything, you know." Somehow her defensive attitude towards the look she gave me made me roll my eyes, and all she could do was act like she didn't do anything wrong. I paused under the light of a dim bulb that hang off some tuxedo department section, slash, whatever you call this place and grabbed Emilia's hand. I looked carefully for any sights of those fan girls, but found none.

Thank goodness. *sigh* Surely enough the moment Emilia spoke, I turned to her and didn't even notice that we were six inches apart. She blushed immensely, but I shoved that out of my mind and thought of it as a windburn. "Look, the moment I run to the cashier you go ahead and run over to that side over there." I didn't give her time to respond, as I ran towards the cashier, slamming the tie that I just grabbed from the mannequin and glared at the cashier. With that, the girls noticed and started screaming, like hell. "Those screaming banshees." I sweat dropped and started to run, leaving the bait there beside the poor cashier. The guy let out a unmanly shriek and stumbled over his chair, his sleeve stapled to the tie I was holding.

I was fast and that was known to a lot of people, especially the guardians. So you probably wouldn't even noticed if I stapled you to your bed sheets or something, unless you sleep naked then I'd have to make an exception, but you know-never mind. The narrow staircase would need fresh paint in a neutral design after this raid, and those girls' gothic boots would do the trick. I reached the top and faced the long run of hallway that mad ea left-hand turn up ahead then emptied onto the front of stairs.

I gave a quic look down the back stairs to be sure they were still by the stairs, but they were practically like five steps behind me. I acted fast, but paused for a brief moment when I noticed that they didn't look that plenty as I remembered. Huh. _Some of them, probably got tired or went home and gave up. _Something nagged at the back of my head, but I chose to ignore it and run faster.

I pressed my back against the uneven plaster of the hallway, praying for calm even as my racing blood threatened to burst my blood vessels. "Please, take them away form me." I whispered. It wasn't too much to ask, was it, that after all these years I quit expecting that they would become normal and not reach through the wall and choke the breath from me? At the thought, I leaped across the side, hands clenching as if I was taking a ferry boat ride on niagara falls.

I dropped to my knees as I rounded the escalator and started to climb. No ghostly arms. I took a deep breath to calm myself and ended up sniffing the fresh nice coffee fragrance that emitted inside max's restaurant. If I couldn't hold it together better than this, I'd better sell the place now before I go stark-raving mad because seriously, I haven't had coffee today. Not even once. And that can explain the lack of strength and confidence I'm so trying to recover from being coffee-drained.

Sometime later, I caught myself stopping to see the window and realized the day's halfhearted sunshine had faded to dusk. "Tsk." I groaned at the thoguht that I was trying to run away from the fan girls for more than an hour, and shook my head. "I don't even know why I'm even fucking doing this kind of shit. I shouldn't be scared. That's right. I should really find that midget before something happens or worse, she might have been kidnapped." I slapped my forehead, and sighed.I shouldn't have left that blonde. Or else the people will blame me for her death, at least of course this all comes to me and all.

But as if fate was really playing with us, of what felt like a wall was slammed into me and someone let out a groan. My eyesight brought me down to look at her. **Emilia Percival. **Who was rubbing her head at bumping into my back this time, and this made me wonder bitterly when was I ever going to have a normal lief. Not that it accounts to all this, but seriously, it's like I'm in this stupid drama movie that every move this girl has to be there. And it's like fate is acting as a director to the both of us.

"Do you really have to hurt me every time we see each other?" (-_-'') With a sniffle, Emilia lifted her head and called out to the ceiling. '"Fate loves to play with me." This made me think the same thing. Yup, we're totally in some dimension and _someone _is using us as a movie. I lowered myself to my knees, and wiped the tears defiantly from her cheeks and stood back up. Maybe they were right, that my being and mind should have taken some time to relax when I was still there in casino voloyal. Trust me or not, but I really wonder if those newmans from the communion are really faithful to the gurhal. They gamble there at that casino, and do other stuff, which I don't really like.

"You're really like the damsel in distress." She puffed her cheeks, chortling as I helped her stand up. "You're really not cut out for the role knight errant. Stop acting like you're my knight." This made me rolls my eyes and Emilia let out a giggle, completely forgetting about everything and...the fan girls. "What happened to you? You look like you ran the 100-mile that tomboy promised me." The blonde's brows furrowed as she stared at me and I gave her a smile. "Tomboy?" She mumbled-half asked dumbly, and I patted her on the shoulder.

"Crystal Louise. Stay away from that girl." I leaned closer to her ear and covered my mouth. "She's a tomboy." Emilia stared incredulously at me like she really couldn't believe me and shook her head. She cut me a look and I shrugged. "By the way, aren't we suppose to be running away right now?" Emilia tapped me on my shoulder, and her line of sight made me look forward. It was two girls who were walking shyly towards our direction, and I backed up slightly, before the blonde tugged my wrist. "Hello~" They squealed out so low, I doubt if I wasn't focusing looking at them, I wouldn't have heard them. That's strange. Most girls would usually squeal loud, like, a banshee.

"What do you want?" The question came out cold causing Emilia to stare at me with her hands on her hips. "Don't be an asshole to them! They're your fans...for whatever reason but you're ignoring them. I'm pretty sure you're their idol." The girls' opened wide as they stared at Emilia, and I sighed, no use trying to deny the over so powerful Emilia. The girls in front of me handed the pen I'm going to use to write on the notebook while Emilia tapped her foot impatiently on the ground and all I could do was watch her while I did the autograph. Emilia started to hum some song, and that moment I stopped to look at her.

My heart skipped a beat and my throat got dry. She let ghost smile linger on her face as her eyes caught the sight of a younger mother and her healthy baby by the stuff toy shop that Nicholas and Crystal were at. Actually, I could see them right now still having that stupid stuff toy fight. "They're still fighting until right now, and it's been like hours?" I asked out of the blue and Emilia turned to me, her smile disappearing into a thin line. "What? The chase was only ten minutes!" You'd assume the world to stop as I stared at her. "Seriously, it's been ten minutes? I thought it was two hours already, and I thought you were already dead when those fan girls found you." She groaned. "It's not my fault."

"You were beating me up! Of course they'd get mad if they saw their "idol" being attacked!"

"It's because you pushed me out of the elevator!"

"Look, let's argue later. I'm going to finish the autographs." She only cut me a look, and hummed softly to herself. After giving the two girls a kiss on each cheek, and a hug, I patted them on their back and bid them goodbyes. I watched them walk away before turning to Emilia. ...*thump* *thump* *thump**thump* My hand went instantly for my chest, and I gripped the cotton material tightly. _"Why is my heart beating so fast and so loud?" _The pounding was loud enough, I can hear it even through my ears. I opened my mouth to call her name, but someone interrupted.

"Hey! Where did you go to! We tried looking for you but gave up, and Sulli wanted to go back inside." Nick yelled out, and walked closer in hand with my little sister. As soon as her eyes landed on me, she pulled herself away from the bishie and ran towards me! "Big bro!" I bend down and spread my arms wide out. She wrapped her tiny arms around me, and I sniffed her, making the little girl giggle. "I missed you! Where did you go?" She asked, and I only laughed nervously. She frowned and stared up at the blonde beside me, and crossed her arms.

"Did you kidnap my big brother?" The girl asked Emilia like it was the most normal thing in the world. Everyone sweat dropped, including me. "It's not that, little kiddo. We went ahead and played." By the edge of my eyes, the end of Crystal's mouth curled up into another wry smirk. (-_-'') I wouldn't hear the end of her teasing. Even if it's against my will, the girl will find a way somehow to drag me somewhere private or try to get us alone together so she can interrogate me about stuff. The girl and her fricking gossips. Next thing you know, she might making up some weird rumors about Sulli, me and Emilia. Everyone would probably think that we're married, and that we have Sulli.

Most of the public doesn't know that Sulli's my little sister. So they'd probably think that she's my daughter. *shudders* The worse part is that she looks exactly like Emilia, at least a little. They both have the same blonde hair, though light crimson eyes, and the cute noses which really make me feel fuzzy whenever I look at- (Now, you'd expect everyone to stare at Dain as if they could read his thoughts, thinking that he had lose his mind for thinking such a thought) *cough* "Did I really just say that?" I haven't realized that I had muttered the question out loud till Crystal pointed it out. "Say what?" She crossed her arms as Emilia and Nicholas both turned their attention to me. "Nothing." I mumbled under my breath as Sulli's made a huge grumble.

We all stared at her. "I'm hungry."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"This all looks so good!" That was the only thing that was muttered at the table actually. No one had spoken a word since we all walked in the restaurant, because mainly all the fan girls were doing the job instead. Muttering something about their own daily lives that I don't even give a fucking damn about. Sulli was the only thing that kept my attention before I turned to the little stove table in front of us. You guess it. Seafood restaurant with those non-stick oil pants that has a grill on top of them. We get to see them being grilled to the bones, which, already makes us more hungry.

Both Emilia and Nicholas drooled at the sight, while I tilted my head to the side. It's the nice weather. That's the only thing I could say at the moment, to be honest actually. There's nothing interesting else that happened, but I can't help but think badly of Emilia whenever I'm around her. Knowing that my mother's probably using her for her own purposes, I also can't help but feel guilty. Especially about the thing that I had attempted to do.

I tried to kill her and I would have, if I didn't control myself. I let out a sigh, and this didn't go unnoticed by Crystal of course. The blonde tomboy has always been observant of everything. "Something wrong coffee prince?" This made me look at her. "Sorry, repeat the question." Crystal puffed her cheeks like a puff fish, and only let out a theatrical sigh. "You've been spacing out too much often. Something wrong?" I shot her a look, and she turned to give Nicholas a glance. He caught the meaning behind the look, and I could only groan.

Just what I needed. The world probably hates me right now. Really hates me right now. What in god good's name did I do to deserve this kind of treatment from life? Where is that promise of protection that Mirei promised to give me? I froze. ...I just said her name, but I didn't feel anything. Sure, a little pain but it wasn't as much as painful as it was whenever it was brought up on a conversation by Nicholas or people. Nicholas doesn't know much about my relationships or my past life, so he wouldn't know about me dating the divine maiden. Surely, he haven't even heard of the frigid guardian. Or anything of me, so I wouldn't blame him suddenly if that was his distinction.

"Sulli, let's go to the counter and buy you some sweets." That was enough to make Sulli go on her feet, and Nicholas grabbed Emilia's wrist, tugging the two blondes to the counter as I turned leisurely towards my ex-co-guardian's smirking face. "So. Let's get down to business."

...

...

...

...

...

...

... I remained silent throughout the time we finished our conversation, and my thoughts drifted off to Emilia. Was being an asshole worth the guilt? For the past few days, even if I hate to admit, the blonde has been occupying my mind for some time now and this was the only moment I realized it. I'm such an idiot. I indulged myself into working, researching, and trying to take my mind off everything. But I still couldn't. Emilia was still in Mika. I can't befriend her, because if I'm around her, I might lash out. I don't want that to happen of course.

I would still hate the latter no matter how much she tried to convince me or if Emilia ever did find out, I still won't forgive Mika in any way. She's not my anything. She's not my parent. She's not anyone to me. She's just a fricking ancient that only really wants to take over the universe along side with her other kin. But even if I want to believe it, I can't, somehow for some reason. There's too much proof for me to not believe that. My...the tracing lines that always seem to appear when I'm angry or...when I'm filled with such emotions. The powers, my left shoulder, _sutoraiki,_ and...the ability for me to even read _those. _

I have the ability to read those ancient letterings, as if my mind is wired to read ancient words. I always thought that maybe I was smart enough to understand, but now I know the real reason behind it. It's because I'm half-breeded and everything is such an hindrance, it annoys me to death to even think of such thing. A giggle cut me short of my thoughts and I turned up to see Nicholas feeding Sulli. My left brow twitched.

I'm suppose to be the one feeding my own little sister, not someone else. My eyes darted to the plate in front of me. Then the most unexpected and annoying thing happened. Nicholas fed Emilia right in front of my eyes, and my left brow twitched. Why is this bishie feeding Emilia? And of course, Nicholas being Nicholas, he fling Emilia's nose with the side of finger and left a mark of sauce on her face. I couldn't help but feel annoyed and I gripped the stupid silver utensil in my hand.

Unknown to me, Crystal noticed my impressions. I felt someone scoot closer to me and I turned my head to see, Crystal and Sulli, grins on their faces. "Someone's jealous!" I froze. Now, they're making fun of me now? Is this really necessary or something? Damn, this. "Shut up." With that said, I excused myself (more like stood up roughly) form my seat and went back to the bathroom. My hands gripped the corner of the sink in front of me, and I growled, letting out a frustrated sigh.

My heart only started to race up faster.

...

...

...

...

...

"Your friends are pretty amusing, and fun to be with." Emilia let out a yawn as we walked through the beach of sky-clad, the lights of the poorly lighted up beach with a few streetlights at the side, gleamed together with the moonlight. I had gotten rid of my boots, and let the sandy beach fill between my toes. Emilia stretched her arms to the side as we both strolled to the direction of where Kraz was going to meet her. We both stayed quiet, a little irked up for some reason but I had no idea. "I missed talking to you." She said out of the blue.

"What?" She looked away. My heart started to race.

"I said I missed you." I clenched my fists.

"Don't lie, Emilia."

"I'm not lying!"

"You are."

"I'm not, don't you believe me? I felt sad when you left, isn't that a reason enough for you?" I clenched my fists. "Don't try to act like you miss me."

"But-"

"Is it really _you _who miss me or _someone _else?" Confusion clouded her red eyes and I looked away. "Don't bother befriending me, Emilia. I wouldn't want. Hell, I'd rather go to hell than be your friend. You're nothing to me. All those moments. The times and place we've spent together. I don't need that, I don't fucking need this and I dont' need stress. All you bring is stress, so don't bother." I started walking forward, leaving her frozen in her place before I paused in mid-stroll.

"Leave me alone."

* * *

His words hurt like hell, but I knew I shouldn't care. We were so close a few weeks ago, but now he seems so far.

* * *

Here's my update, guys! Sorry, and hey! It's my birthday! GREET ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW, OR I'LL KILL YOU. OR KARMA WILL. XDDDD


	20. Won't Let You Go

**Phantasy Star Portable II – ****めざめのドーン****(Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#2 - Spreading Wings - Begging You, Don't Leave.**

"Leave me alone. Don't bother me." The words would probably hurt her like how I wanted them to, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel a little guilt and regret over my decision to even say them. Now, that would be lying of course. Because the anger and frustration that gotten to my head probably pushed me over to the edge and I knew that Emilia wasn't the one who was missing me. It's Mika. Not her. A deep aching feeling entered my chest, making me feel more like an asshole than **Shizuru **but I can't forgive. It's hard to forgive the one person you know would be there for you throughout your life who was never there at all.

And now the ancient is expecting that I would run into her arms again, and think that I would be less angered and mad about everything? Did she really expect me to become understandable and more forgiving like most other people are? Who wouldn't hate the parents that only came back into my life? The one who only appeared when I promised myself I hated them so much. Who wouldn't? Someone who's probably blinded by the desire to have their parents back but right now, the longing I had for my parents only disappeared and turned into anger.

Hatred. Neglect. Cold. Emotionless. Hurt. Painful. Those are the words you could probably label me, me being the only one who can't relate to anybody else and for that, I feel like I'm the only one who's experiencing the pain right now. Like I'm not actually meant to be here in this world, which I do believe because the fact that my parents abandoning me eighteen years ago, was solid evidence that I didn't mean anything to them. If I hadn't met Mika or Emilia, I would believe that my mother would be a slut. Besides, I'd forked over a generous amount of time to give them a second change if my parents ever appeared.

I won't abandon my goal even for a moment. I'm going to make her pay, make her pay for making go through a living nightmare. A living hell. But first I still have to know how I can even do that to her in the first place. I don't even want to see her in the first place, how in the world will I make my revenge if I don't even want to see her in the first place? I shook my head of the thoughts and looked down at my boots. "You should leave. You don't have any reason to stay here anymore. There's no reason for you to stay here. Coming after me was a waste, Emilia." There was a thud, followed by another one and I had moved slightly from my frozen state.

Emilia had bumped into me on purpose, or she was trying to hide her face so I couldn't see her. The same heavy feeling entered my chest as Emilia continued to slam the end of her fists behind my back, to me the pounding felt good and I let out a satisfied groan. I completely forgot that she was hitting me out of rage, frustration and tears, not massaging me. But that was what I believed. I believed she was massaging my back, which is kind of a little infuriating if she were ever to find out.

"How can you be this cold...you're like...you're like...someone who doesn't even care about anything or anyone." Depending on who you asked, I'm not usually like this. My heart racing like this for no reason. According to my friends and people regardless of whose story you believed, I'd end up beating myself and regretting that I have ever been soft to Emilia at all. Likely, everyone was quite intrigued by the suggestions and treatment I showed Kieran during the dragon hunting. My goodness, heaven help him. Kieran has always been lactos intolerant. I'm still not sure what motivated him to follow even after Steffan.

The two act like siblings at most of times, to me they feel like actual brothers. "Dain. Why are you like this to me? Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?" I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, not bothering to even face her. I couldn't. How my heart race up and would eventually flutter is another story altogether, one that involves the ultimately passing of the hangover because I convinced myself by drinking to death that Emilia isn't' worth of every thing.

From the day I left little wing, I knew I would never ever feel content or at ease. I had enough working against me already, legs as tired as uncle Natsume's walking cane. Now this. What were the chances someone would actually make me the coffee and ice prince to melt against his will, and care for someone as careless and immature like Emilia. Kieran would probably say "such a heart melted by such a young lady with her red eyes standing out from her features, you are every uncle-like-figure's dream for my little boy, the ice prince." Of course he would never finish the tale without shouting "cheers" and kissing his finger tips with a dramatic flair.

I always hated that story. Dain, known as me, was known for my brutal honesty so when I tell him "that statement" is always shit. I'm not lying. "Dain, answer me!" Shit. I had forgot about her, I've been spacing out. They're right. I should really work in dream land. "Answer me, answer me, answer me, answer me, you bastard! Answer me, you coward! Answer me!"

This made me spin on my heels so I can face her, and my hand shot forward, reaching for both her wrist and pulling her forcefully in front of me. Making solid eye contact. I'm told by her-my older sister-Crystal that the whole thing between me and Emilia must have been something. I wasn't quite sure I believed her though. Only when added, "Emilia will suffer because of your foolishness, and can't you even see the sadness in her eyes right now? The moment she saw you, the moment your name got out of her mouth, you were the only one she was thinking about all this time." That made me think differently though.

Why in the world would she pick me of all people-a cold-blooded, emotionless and rude with a coffee addiction, a fluttering mentality, and the rudest red eyes you could ever see. In spite of that for some reason, it feels like Emilia doesn't even care about my attitude, my personality, or my behavior. Why is she trying so hard? The only answer that came into my mind was, her, _Mika. _My blood started to boil and my hold on Emilia only gotten tighter. She stared up at me with wide eyes only.

"D-Dain, you're hurting-" I pulled her tightly to face me. "Listen, here. I don't need you. As I said before, I don't need your stress because you're the only one who's bringing stress in my life." I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Not that I mean it actually. The stress had only gotten worse when I heard of Mika, but still. I opened my mouth to say more, but nothing came out. So I did what came naturally whenever I was stuck. I jerked her hand away from mine and inserted my hands into my pockets.

I lowered my head to the ground. "Please, learn to hate me. This isn't fair." Her feet shifted as she heard those words, and I gulped down the bile that rose in my throat. "It wouldn't fair for you, if you didn't hate me...too. You heard me, that's right. I hate you. I hate you, Emilia. And I wish...I never ever met you." If only I could have stopped myself from saying the words, I would. But I can't. Because they were already said. Dear lord help my conscious, I feel guitly. She looked stunned as she digested the words, and she backed up slightly, only to fall on her butt. I stepped forward to give her a hand, but I knew I shouldn't.

I already had made the decision. I had hurt her. There's no turning back now. Tears appeared in her eyes, and I couldn't bear to watch. I whirled on my heels and started to run away, as far long that I won't get to see her cry anymore. Why does my chest hurt? Why...do I feel guilt? "Godammnit, Dain! What's wrong with you?! Stop caring about her, just stop it!" I shouted to myself.

"..."

Half an hour passed when I returned back to the mansion, and everyone greeted me politely as usual. But when my back was turned, they were whispering as usual. Their fake mishap only made me roll my eyes. You know what they say, if the cat ain't around, the mouse will play. I stomped my way over to the stairs and started climbing it. It's not like it's really no biggy. For sure, the girl would probably hate me right now or something. Hell, I didn't give her time to explain anything but that should be the least of her worries. I hope.

"You look like someone spit in your soup." This made me cringe. This was the same thing Kraz told me when I was frantically and in panic searching for the blonde, who I thought had died in those relic sites. Steffan turned his chair dramatically to face me as the sight of the "how to make the girl you love fall for you as known as Playful Kiss." book published by Hyuga Ryght was in between his fingers, him playing with it pretending as if he wasn't even reading him. I puffed my cheeks.

Steffan might be one casanova, with his ingraveful good looks I'm pretty sure no girl would turn him down. If weren't for the fact that he was forty years old or something like that. He let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his back. "Cut to the chase, Steffan. What did you bring me here for?" The grin disappeared off his face almost instantly, and he reached for something in his golden desk. Alright, not exactly gold but it's like this refurbished golden, brown, shiny desk.

I think it's for his father or something. He pulled out a folder and handed it to me, pulling out another visiphone and a black glove. I instantly realized that it was my transitter and I quickly ran over to grab it, but he only tugged it away. "Not before you read this. Go ahead and read it so you can finally realize what's your mistake." I never seen him this so serious, ever in my life time that I known him. He stood up, patting me on my shoulder and made his way towards the only exit in the room.

I could only stare at his back as I tilt my head to glance curiously at him. He stopped by door frame and leaned there for a brief moment. "I hope you realize this is the time to finally let people in your life, take care." His words had hidden meaning behind them, other than the obvious one, but I can't help but feel something else than that. I looked down at the folder in my hands and pulled out the binder.

Emilia Percival - Little Wing

"I've never had to write a report before, I guess, I should start with what happened. Here goes nothing." My eyes widened as I realized who the report was about. A series of curses and swears about destroying Steffan Knight's stash of ***no books. "Kraz took me to the seabed relic sites for a mission, a job actually. He said it was going to be simple, I didn't believe him of course. Once we got there, he told me to wait for him, so I waited. That's when I had a brief headache before the relic site went active, and this guy Dain Klein and I ended up getting trapped inside. Good times." I frowned.

I could tell she was being sarcastic.

"The only way for us to get out was to search deeper in the stite. We came across some new kind of stateria. Ordgus, Dain mentioned the name when we were about to fight it off. I've never seen anything like them. At that point, I thought we were doomed but Dain really came through, and somehow we held them off. After that, things get a little fuzzy. Whatever happened, it wasn't very good but I'm pretty sure it was all just a dream. And I'm happy to leave it that way." She's lying or doesn't she know about...I remember avoiding the topic once we were out of the relic sites. Visions filled my mind and I only gripped the binder tighter.

"_Kraz, look all the girl needs is motivation. If I teach her how to get, then she'll probably be better. I know, I don't really have a goal in life, but cut her some slack. She doesn't even know how to aim properly at a target, when we were trapped inside those relic sites. I had to teach her to help her. " Emilia whined. "Hey, that's embarrassing You don't have to say that out loud." _I made it clear right in front of her face that I was going to give her motivation. But I failed. I'm such an asshole. Everyone was right.

It's not fair. It's not fair for everyone who cares for me. It's not fair like how Jade made sure I'd get the message. It's not fair to call Shizuru an asshole when I know I'm one. I sighed. I placed the report on top of Steffan's desk and pulled out my visiphone. After the third ring, she answered cheerful as always. "Allo! Dain! How are you? We are sad that you left little wing! Especially Emilia! Poor girl, she seems very fond of you, aye? Anyway, why did you call me for? Oh hold on, just gotta go get these papers." There were sounds of footsteps, and papers falling to the ground, and she gasped. I sighed, and facepalmed.

I won't get a real response out of this woman.

"And I'm back~ Sorry, if I sound very sad but my bar request has been denied by parent company sky-clad. Boo~ We'll be going back to little wing, then, take care-" I interrupted her.

'Wait, you haven't left sky clad yet? Emilia? Where's Emilia?" She paused, before breaking the silence. "She was the first one to get out of the elevator, we're heading for the transportation line. But she said she'll back, she gotta buy some thing. I think it was strawberry coffee, or something." I stayed silent, contemplating whether I should even say that she should stay. I didn't and I only hummed up in response, closing my visiphone before placing it back in my pocket.

My eyes darted to my glove, and I slowly rounded the table only to see something on Steffan's document manager. No, it's like powerpoint or something. I ignored the gloves and sat in his desk, pressing the space button on the computer and soon words started to show on the screen. (Author: You should probably start listening to Two Is Better Than One, or something like that. Try listening to some love song, so you can feel the EmiliaxDain feels. Hey, did you notice that? The Emilia then X D, for the start of Dain's name? So it'd be like XDain. Something like that. Sorry, I'm rambling go on and read)

_**There are so many things I couldn't say**_

_**You have never heard them before but**_

_**I'm not someone who just loves anyone I see **_

"To Mr. Knight."

"I don't like the way I am right now. People despise me for my weakness. Everyone always do.""I always wanted a miracle to happen in my life." "People keep on telling me I was useless. I know nothing of my past, I know nothing about my parents, I know nothing about myself besides the fact that I'm parentless, I love lasagna, and I'm weak." Emilia...my mouth formed into a thin line as I read this.

"I knew it was impossible for a miracle to happen. To even take place. **An ugly duckling doesn't just turn into a beautiful swan in a heartbeat. **Because realities don't happen. Just then, one day after being almost turned down by everyone, I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I decided to watch some movie to calm my feelings down. I was mad, and angry that people were making fun of me. Kuno was there for me, but it wasn't enough to make me smile. Besides, she's too serious to even smile." This is bad they treat her at little wing or something?

I couldn't stop reading more. "The show _Midas_ came in. It's a show about the main character, Nathan an instrumentalist finding out he has terminal cancer. Only too late, he's been feeling chest paints. I instantly became engrossed with the story, and started to watch his show everynight." I froze. She watches me? D-Doesn't she even see the resemblance between me and Nathan? *shrugs* Yeah, I forgot. I have blonde hair in that movie. The story seemed theatrical, too melodramatic for me. But I liked the story."

"Nathan wasn't liked by anyone at all. Reminds me of myself. But even though, he got through that and he only had one statement in his mind. '''Miracles happen with great effort''' I decided to believe it in the first time of my life. There's another diligent name for miracle and it's effort. I've changed because of Nathan, and for sure I know Dain's the guy behind the acting role." My eyes softened up as I stared at the messages.

S-She does care about me.

"I learned how to talk against my boss a few times, and ignore people who stay bad things about me. I learned to, and it's all because of Dain. I don't watch _Midas _anymore because my boss forbid me to. He said I was wasting my time, watching a stupid drama teleseries. I wish I knew what happened at the ending though. I never got to watch it though. The story ended was when I entered the relic sites that Kraz forced me into. He used that time to nag me around, but somehow I made it through. And it's all because of Dain. So even for a short time, thanks to you Mr. Knight. I met my idol."

_**"Because among the many people in this world."**_

_**"I could only see you."**_

_**"I am standing here as I only see you." **_

_**"After this love, I don't really know what will happen." **_

_**"Just like child who is always this way."**_

_**"Will you warmly hold me right now?"**_

_**"Though someday your name might become strange**_

_**"My heart will remember all the memories**_

_**"Even if a painful separation comes between us**_

_**"**__**Let's not think about that today**_

"**Because among the many people in this world**

_**"I **__**could only see you**_

_**"I am standing here as I only see you**_

_**"After this love, I don't really know what will happen**_

_**"Just like child who is always this way,**_

_**"Will you warmly hold me closer?**_

There was a song that played in the background, a song I couldn't quite recognized. I let out a sigh, and flashbacks soon started hitting me.

_"I'll treat you to dinner later." Next thing I knew she squealed and nodded, taking me by surprise as her arms went around my neck. A bile rose in my throat and I blinked, realization showing in her eyes and she tried to pull her arms away. Note. TRIED. I stopped her and held on her arms a little longer, before I let go of her completely, slightly pushing her as well. My eyes returned to Kieran's direction and he nodded, walking closer._

_"Take care, Dain. You and your girlfriend, the both of you." I lifted my arm and taunted him, and his eyes widened, backing up a little. _

"_Please accept our gift of gratitidude." I shook my head and smiled, but Emilia had already squealed and walked forward. "I like this phantomite stones, ooh! A crystal necklace! Oh, a heartspell stone! Oh, a-" I grunted, and sighed. "Emilia, shut. up." She didn't hear me though and proceeded to the box of goodies whatever the villages gave us. I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot impatiently on the ground. "Hey~ this looks like the one Kieran gave me! OMG, they match! Dain, look! " I groaned, she wasn't even letting me see it without her jumping. What's wrong with it? It's just a stupid necklace. "OMG, thank you!" Badly, enough Emilia raised her hand in a fist pump and unfortunately knocked the bee hive out. Yep, you can guess what happen next!_

_I ran all the way to the waterfalls. Yep, you know it. I had phobia. Beephobia, you can say or whatever. But one thing is for sure. Emilia's laughing her ass of and telling me that I'm scared of little bugs. And I ain't even denying it. Life sucks seriously._

_But today was a little good. I mean, better than good. I almost felt normal today, especially with Emilia. No denying it. I was slowly getting soft towards it, but I'm surely denying that. _The correction should be, that day should be good. But I guessed I ruined everything. And that was the last of last, because I couldn't handle it and my chest ony tightened. Want filled my chest and I got off Steffan's desk, heading over to the window in his office. Yep, you can call me crazy but I didn't care. I jumped out and hopped over the stoned wall that was only 7 inches off the ground. I hovered to the side and grabbed the bricky ledge.

I ran down.

I started to run. Run faster than I could ever. Run faster than I could, run faster that I would on that day. _I ran. I ran as fast as I could, hoping that I'll be able to get there in time and protect her. Hoping that she'll be alright if I didn't make it. That she'll be okay. That she'll succeed in calming her father down. I got to make sure, that she'll not leave me. My heart sank and I gritted my teeth. I wasn't going to make the run in time. I won't be able to be there for her._

_I'm losing too much blood. Too much blood. My hand went instinctively to my left shoulder as I ran, slowing down and losing little distance before continuing my sprint. But my heart pounded in my throat, the beats sounding through my ears, the vein in my neck was on the verge of exploding, and that was the sign that I couldn't do it anymore._

_I couldn't run any faster. I did a sudden halt but I lost my balance and that still send me towards the ground. And before I could even realize, I was already crying out in frustration. Tears were soaking my pale cheeks. The pain was still hurting. I panted as I gripped my chest, right above where my heart was._

_But then a cluster of loud screams filled the air, and I recognized one as Mirei. Completely forgetting about the whole situation I was in, I pulled myself off the ground and broke into a run again. _I saw her Emilia. Walking down the brick stoned steps with a cup of coffee in her hands, pereferably vanilla coffee brewed with strawberry syrup. I ran faster, and almost trippped if I didn't control my balance. _  
_

_I won't let you go. Emilia, I won't let you go this time. _My heart pounded. Emilia had her head hung low the cup of in her hand obviously cold by now, she didn't even look like she was even breathing. She looked like a zombie that slowly walked down the steps. I took a deep breath and jumped down three flight of stairs, my hand reaching out for her wrist. I rounded her and stared at her. Emilia Percival once again looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes. Pain. Lonliness. That's what she looked like.

I felt a bile rise in my throat. The run had only sped up my heart. She looked shocked, seeing me there and she only froze beneath my stare. _"Will I finally be happy?" _I lifted my head up to stare at her. If I let her into my life? "D-Dain?" She stuttered out, but I only kept the same straight face I had. I took deep breathes, before making eye contact with her. "...Emilia, so you're going to leave like this?" Her features changed, and she scowled, jerking my hand away from hers.

"I thought you wanted me to leave you and not bother you anymore." I only shook my head. "You're going to walk off like this without actually seeing behind the scenes for the last episode?" Her eyes widened as she stared blankly at me, her mouth formed a "O" shape. "...Dain..." I held her hand tightly and looked up at her for eye contact again.

"Don't leave me." I pulled her against me.

"Emilia."

_I won't let you go. Nathan's right. Miracles happen with great effort. And probably, you're my miracle. I would never admit it though. _

* * *

Sorrry for the bad chapter, please review! I'l lhave everyone know that dawn of awakening will be done in five chapters. That's all folks! Please, review, because I'm quite trying to reach for the review status, limit 100!


	21. Sleeping On Your Bed Was A Mistake

**Phantasy Star Portable II – ****めざめのドーン****(Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#2 - Spreading Wings - Normal Morning or Is It? **

Nothing else mattered to me at that moment. Sleep was my number one priority. After all the research, work, and stress I had gotten three weeks ago, I finally deserved that my guilty heart would be content that me and Emilia are now friends again. I'd still have to talk to my mother, and to my ancient host, but that shouldn't matter at that moment. Sleep should be the _only _thing that matters right now.

At least that's what I was thinking before a shrill moan emitted from something or _rather someone, _and my eyes slowly came open. I found myself blinking as my head instantly snapped to the sleeping blonde besides me, and staring was the only thing I could do at that point. Sleepiness clouded my mind, and I felt my eyes heaving back again, urging me to close them back again. And so I did close my eyes. For a few minutes, I stayed liked that half-asleep and half-awake, feeling the warmth of the person beside me.

Darn. If only my mind can comprehend this earlier, then I wouldn't have the embarrassing moment that's about to take place. If only, I could move time so I can choose the right timing for that. Nicholas came in through my door of a sudden, gripping his crotch as he cursed Niko for locking the bathroom door. They live in the same dorm, so that means there's only one bathroom. Sulli came in giggling with the blonde tomboy licking an ice popsicle in tow. I shook my head at all the noise, and snuggled my head closer to my breathing pillow. A thought then immediately struck me and my eyes fluttered open! Pillow?!

Luckily for me, I didn't have to face the situation alone. Emilia's eyes popped open as she heard my startle of frustration and next thing you know, the back of my head was already against the wall. I bolted away from the pain, crawling away from the wall. My hand gripped the top of my head tightly. "Argh!" Emilia let out a loud shrill shriek as a matching groan escaped my lips. "What are you doing in _my _bed?!" Crystal snorted loudly, I was afraid that the popsicle would be sucked in her mouth and shoot straight out of her nostrils.

*shudders*

That wouldn't be a pleasant sight to see. Trust me, it really ain't a nice sight. It's enough that the blonde tomboy doesn't look like a girl enough. I pressed my forehead against the window and let my eyes slip over the sunny world hit me back with sunlight. Emilia left her mouth hanging as she watched me dumbfoundedly throughout the time I was picking up the discarded clothes off the floor. Nicholas looked extremely pale darting his eyes between me and Emilia, while Crystal and Sulli laughed their heads off.

"What in good god's green earth are you doing in his room!" screamed Nick. A little confusion showed in Emilia's face, her features, her brows furrowing as she slowly looked around her room. "I thought...this was my room." I sighed, and shoved my fingers into my hair heatedly letting out a sigh. "Everyone, please get out of my room now." Sulli opened her mouth to protest but Crystal pulled her back by her ponytail. I stepped forward to whine but Sulli did all the whining. Air puffed my cheeks. "Don't torment my little sister like that!" I grumbled coldly.

"Yeah what the coffee prince said!" My little sister yelled, more like, demanded crossing her arms. "Coffee little lady! I thought you're on my side!" Crystal continued after with Nicholas bickering, giving Emilia a lecture and I slapped my forehead, shaking my head. _No one is staring at you. _I promised myself. _No one is staring at you. No one is staring at you. _But because I couldn't lie convincingly even to myself I had to check. I stood there waiting for one of the three people inside my room to turn, snap, or say something. I stared at the pale student to my right, Nicholas, still holding his crotch. (-_-'') Better move fast before he does.

Finally moving from my position beside the long window, I casually walked beside Nicholas and placed my elbow on his shoulder. "Go back to your dorm, Niko's probably done with his "showering" time. Sorry, but I'll be occupying the bathroom." I slammed the door shut. "H-Hey! T-T-Taichou! Open the door! I need to go to the bathro-shit! Here it comes, taichou, hold on! I gotta go find myself a place, and again can I please borrow your trash bin?" (-_-'') Nicholas. Sigh. I glanced to the left and groaned. I walked closer to the big mirror in front of me and sighed. There was a huge sound of a door slamming, some curses and (even though I wasn't there) there was a raised middle finger causing Crystal to let out a yell.

Two shrieks and my guess is that they both came from Sulli and Emilia. I shook my head and reached for my back, gripping the upper part of my shirt before pulling it through my head. The question finally struck me, and I said the lone question out loud. "How did we even end up in the same bed?" I bit my lower lip as the memories hit me. Hard.

_"Why did you suddenly change your mind?" Emilia looked up at me with those red warm eyes, hugging my upper torso closer to her as possible. I only kept quiet as possible, looking away avoiding eye contact with her. I know it's no big deal, but I rarely hug anyone and when I do it's only Sulli and Fumiko. With Fumiko, though it's the other way around. "You're trying to go round the question. Speak up, and spill!" She raised both her arms hands and pushed me gently away from her, breaking the hug._

_"The power point." It probably took her more than seconds to realize what I actually meant by "power and point". She let out an sigh of acknowledgement, obviously embarrassed. Staring at her reminded me that I had yet to bring my own mother in my life, and love. One quick decision can change your life. I just never thought I can experience it ever. All my life I've been dealing with pain, I wouldn't have time to care or think about all the good things that can happen to me. Well, it wouldn't be my first time though. _

_The chill of the night raised goosebumps on my arms. I tore my eyes away from Emilia's and glanced up to enjoy the sight of a quarter moon shining through the uppermost part of the coconuts tree across the beach side. I sent a silent chorus of sighs with the wind, and I thought back to the years I'd endured with no glimpse of the moon at all. I haven't been looking out the window for a long time. A movement caught my eye. _

_At the corner, a pair of drunk men bounced across the and Emilia let out a disgusted groan. "What's up with them?" There was no time to answer questions, head off rumors about men kidnapping women and little children at night at this beach, nor get involved with neighborhood affairs. The men narrowly missed the end of a pole, and from the corner of my eyes, Emilia gulped. For some reason, I do too, do not want to be around them. But as fate would have it, they walked, more like started to run in our direction. _

_One of their posteriors "accidentally" bump Emilia's shoulder, causing her to fall on her feet and I groaned, snapping my head to them. My left brow started to twitch uncontrollably, and I let out a big sigh. "Seriously, those men." Turning back to Emilia, for certain my mind and body wasn't expecting to find the girl in the water itself. I sweat dropped and my palm met my forehead. "The up with people these days." Emilia let out a cry, and I let a smile come to my face. "What are you smiling at?" She asked, obviously annoyed. _

_I halted my smiling, and looked away. "Nothing, anyway, let's go now before we run into anymore freaks." But she didn't made me have the comfort in the fact that I can finally go home and drink my coffee, when she grabbed me both me by both of my legs and pulled me in with her. We both ended up getting soaked. _So that explains the white baggy shirt she's wearing right now, and my shorts. That also explains the almost tormentor-I mean lecturer Crystal in a serious tone. I guess she was laughing too much about me bumping into the wall, and stuff. I sighed, and quickly went for the shower.

Thoughts instantly went to me again. _"You better go ahead and take a shower. The bathroom is to the right, wardrobe room is down the hallway to your left, and down there." Emilia only stared incredulously at me. "Why are you looking at me like I've grown two heads?" _

_"It's because even though you have only one room in this house, you even have a hallway to go to your bathroom and wardrobe room! Are you really that rich? Are your parents the founder of sky-clad or something?" I shook my head. "I paid for all these, now go and take a shower already!" I watched amusingly how her mouth dropped to the ground. "You supported yourself even without parents? What have you been doing for a living?!" I let out a biggest sigh I can ever muster and shoved the blonde using her collar. _

_"Just get in the room, so I can get dressed. It's freezing c-cold in here." _I showered long enough for the mirror beside me to fog up and as I stepped out, I found no one in my room. Huh. That's weird. Normally, after every shower Crystal and Sulli would be jumping on my bed or messing up the bed, I shook my head, reaching to untie my towel when a sticky note stuck to my desk caught my eyes. My eyes widened. "Shit!" I quickly dropped my towel tied around my waist, and grabbed my nanotransformer.

The primary trait of A-photon crystals is their ability to control space. This quality creates a distortion is space, allowing one to nanotrance, or store, weapons and other equipment in that distortion. A device which does this is known as a nanotrancer. These have become standard equipment for the Guardians.

This technology guarantees the convenience of space accomodation, even on an individual basis. Known as "a device that lets you say goodbye to your baggage," nanotrancers quickly spread in popularity across the Gurhal System. However, if the capacity of the spatial distortion is increased, the cost of a nanotrancer sky-rockets. That is why there is a fair amount of difference in efficiency between nanotrancers used by the general public and those of the Guardians and soldiers of the A.M.F.

Nano transformers that take advantage of nano transitor technology on an individual level for convenient personal storage, using the A-Photon crystal's ability to manipulate spatial distortions. It's used spread through the system as a way to say goodbye to luggage forever, and it has now become an indispensable part of everyday life. Slamming the transformer behind my upper back, and quickly grabbed my gloves. Just as I was close to pulling the the door, I halted, slapped my forehead and ran in to go get my beanie hat, and shades. "I swear if they touch Keia, my love life will be ruined." I froze in mid-run and stared at the ceiling.

_"I'm in love with a rabbit?" _

* * *

**This it it! This one will be the short chapter, while I'll stick with my usual 4,000 in the incoming chapters. Hope you guys like it! Please review! Love you guys, four more chapters and Dawn of Awakening is done.**


	22. Reason

**Phantasy Star Portable II – ****めざめのドーン****(Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#2 - Spreading Wings - Reason **

_A movement caught the edge of my eyes. I squinted towards the white-sided house hidden beneath the forest cliffs, and I abruptly rolled into the bush and pulled Emilia down with me. At the corner, a pair of headlights bounced bounced across the beach side that split down the city down to the line. I gulped. There was a thud followed by a loud scream and I sighed in contentment. Certainly I'd make the right decision hiding ourselves or else we would be eaten alive by those fan girls. At least I would be and Emilia would be tossed away in the deserts and eaten to death by coyotes or something. _

_I lifted myself off the ground, and dusted dirt off of me. For three painful minutes, Emilia continued to cling on me. "I am still not talking to you."_

_"It's not my fault that your little sister decided to dress your rabbit!" My left brow twitched and for the umpteenth time that day Emilia said these words. (More like shouted though) "Dain William Klein! Stop ignoring me!" _

I felt my body twitched. **"It's been quite a time since we talked to each other. Prince." **The end of my lips twitched into a frown.

"**Your heritage is now revealed, too bad. I was going to make everything hard for you to understand, but seems like she already had beaten me first. How, sad indeed. However, let's talk about the beginning."**

"Beginning of?"

**"The commencement of your redemption. And but this time, seems like you're half of the sign. Your great sign of death is now imprinted on your shoulder. You will go under a lot of happenings and a lot of forms. Each circle of that symbol on your shoulder will identify all the power you have." **I found myself laughing at that. "You can't be serious. You're telling me that being part an ancient, I have to be like this stupid messenger or shit?" He avoided my question.

**"You're immortal. You can't do anything to change that even if you want to. You can't change what you are exactly, and what your being is that you're the prince of this universe. It's your duty to resurrect us, everyone! You're the main part of project resainnance. You are the only one who's on our side! Without Kumhan, we can make him fall and I will rightfully take my throne away from that bastard." **I gritted my teeth. "I deserve an explanation this instant!" I stomped on my foot for effect.

"He does."

...

"Enough mentioning that bastard's name! Do you honestly think that my being can calm down after hearing about that damn bastard's mingling life? He might have had a lot of women even during that my mother was pregnant with me!" The woman in front of me opened her mouth, but I clenched my fists. "No! No way! That bastard has no title. He does not have any ties to either me and my mother, no, not one, nothing! He's not a part of our lives, and we shouldn't be hoping either!"

Everyone in the room stared at me painfully at the tears that fell down my mother's face. I was dazed and very confused. My mother pulled away from my side, and instantly went to the guy to the side.

The look I gave her must have everything that I needed to tell her. I winced at Cain's hatred behind his words. He must have hated my father that much and to think, I'm on that list now. **"You broke your own mother's heart. Like, how your father did to her. Humans can be difficult and insensitive at the best of times..."**

I growled and was about to approach him, when a hand clamped around my shoulder kept me in place.

**"Ignore him. You'll upset your mother more."** Athena's soft voice calmed me, but my blood was still boiling that the fact that this bastard had his arms around my mother. Johan stepped in next by a flash and was soon beside me, gripping me by my upper arm.

**"Athena's right. Don't let anger consume you."** His words held some hidden meaning, but I gave no thought to that as a low, sinister chuckle echoed throughout the room. I made eye contact with the grim reaper (I gave him that name) and he smiled, brightly. Reminding me of how, I knew nothing and he did. The other ancients ignored the grim reaper, while he stayed silently watching the scene.

"In any case," I continued. "I think I should leave now, besides I don't have any place in right to oppose to your ways." I did my best to keep the anger from my voice. At five minutes to six, we stood there like some idiots who were waiting for orders as Cain comforted my mother. The room was dark, except for the faint streaks of candle light or fire that danced across the room.

**"Forgive him, siege. He means no harm. He's worried about your mother is all. We apologize, but we cannot permit you to leave the room until we tell you the importance of this calling."**

She stopped crying, and pulled away from Cain's arms. I hissed, but Athena gave pressured on my shoulder to prevent me from coming any closer. Goose bumps sprouted up and down my arms, by the way something warm flow through me. Or at least the gust of wind that blew my hair around. I turned to Johan, who turned to his back to his brother as his eyes did to mine.

"**I am sure that you must have questions about all this**," the silver haired ancient opened. I stared at him, before looking at my mother. She had something in her eyes, that yearned for me.

**"Like when you'll be able to do your own duties, and use your own given powers?"** I crossed my arms, and stared at them. Isn't that a little obvious? All I need here is an explanation, some little enlightenment briefing and leave this...whatever this place is..as soon as possible.** "Of course. Half breed's powers are rather complicated and much is not known off powers since you are the first heir of our offspring. Our presumption is that, heirs must come of age before their abilities begin to emerge. Though, usually happens around their sixteenth birthday. Not very far for you, since you're actually eighteen."**

**"Have you noticed any signs or anything that else could hint about your heritage bloodline?" **The mention burned. My eyes dropped to the ground and I silently thought about anything that could have been weird or strange three years ago. A thoughts struck me and I looked up at them.

"That's three years ago. The invasion." This brought them out of there silent exchanges and they soon turned to me, irked for some reason. My mother's face looked weary and tired. Full of fatigue. Probably from the tears that she shed. However, I tried to ignore the pang of guilt killing my insides.

**"What happened when the manifestation of the seed came together? What happened to you?"**

"The seed, I couldn't remember but there was loud shouting. People screaming. I couldn't hear properly,like what happened back in those relic site." I paused for a second, seeing if they were listening and sure enough they were. They urged me to go on by a wave and I soon started explaining the past. The memories washed through me, and I bit my lip.

_"You could start working for us, we won't pressure you. In fact, with your brains and my skills, we'll be able to rob the guardians themselves and let them have the consequences of treating you as a scapegoat."_

_"Helga, we both know that the guardians had increased their security defenses and even from my telling, they have a new archive of new technology. I've been trying to find out, their plan but as seems like they're taking advantages of the community around us." Helga looked down to the ground, and sighed._

_"This is harder than I thought, but if you were the one who did that yourself then you wouldn't be having problems since you are their weapon. And you wouldn't be suspected of a thing, otherwise you'll have to leave them." I rubbed the base of my chin, and thought for a second. Releasing the magnetic field on the planet, would be useful but so far there's not even a clue what's inside there._

_We both had recently discovered about the hidden planet **Rykros **that our fellow scientist had discovered about. What, caught me on edge was the huge amount of photons gathered in that area. All the archaic sites are there. The relic sites. And other technology created by the ancients._

_The place itself is a construction by the ancients, and that gives us much more coverage area for our investigation. "Don't you think, that there might be something that the ancients hid there that the guardians are so interested about? As if the mystery planet itself isn't enough for them. The research division are planning on establishing a camp there, and investigate more about the ancients there."_

_"The ancients are really mysterious people after all. They invented the machineries inside there, so anything that should be hidden inside relic sites are safe and sound. But, I can't help but wonder though." I could agree with her. The ancients are downright so mysterious, and more the fact that now that they're actually dead. We don't know much about what happened years back and more of that,_

_"Improbable, indeed. Seems as if you're having a quite rough time, back in the AMF. What are your plans in joining in the first place? Planning to learn some more about their archive, which is kind of unreal since their weapon company is **tenora works. **Either that, or you're trying to give yourself some time." She shrugged her shoulders, and crossed her arms. "That dense and dim witted professor recommended me to go there. I''m planning on to be an instructor, but seems like I'll do that later. I got more interest in finding out AMF's head main supplier. Tenora works can be their main, but not exactly. Rumors stated there are new patches of equipment. But I'll have to find out. Though, I gotta thank that old man for bringing me in this situation in the first place."_

_"Luclaim?" She nodded._

_"Fulyen, does not have a soft side for recommended warriors. He likes those, who passes his expectation or even give him a bomb shock. You better not screw up big time. He's worse as much as Laia, is. I could tell."__At the mention of my ex-instructor and best friend, Helga grew irritated. Her nostrils flared. And her face screamed "anger." Even if she was still a robot, she could really make rather convincing expressions._

_A sudden beep inside her transmitters, tells me that she's going to need to take this. She excused herself to take some fresh air, and I nodded. Footsteps rounded the place, as I took another swing of my wine. Obel walked through the space station, waving over to a lot of people and receiving a few greetings from the formal clothed humans, beasts, newmans, and casts. I took a breath in and slowly moved my hand towards his, and we both shook. He laughed, a little and gripped me on my shoulder. _**  
**

_"How are you, my son?" We met each other's eyes. "Not doing good. I'm feeling a little tired, the fan girls are looking at me again, and I'm sick of being watched like some deer in the headlights. But so far, other than that. I'm feeling great." A soft bark of laughter, escaped his lips. His voice was sharp. "Don't scream if you're alone in a room with them." He whispered mockingly. I rolled my eyes and punched him on the shoulder, playfully. Obel has been like a father figure to me, since birth In fact, if it weren't for him then I would be in those mountains and be a little waste of bones. The thought of that sent shivers down my spine. But, he seem to take out the cold feeling on my back. Obel has a few jokes up his sleeve, and I don't even know where the hell he gets them._

_His jokes that makes no sense, makes me more annoyed with my current life status._

_I swept my gaze around the room, and sighed. Nothing. No one seem to look abnormal and out of place. Nothing suspicious. We both examined the room, a light smile appearing on his face as he looked around the place. He pulled his arms around my neck, landing right above my chest. Then something happened._

_Some numbing sound pierced through the room, making me drop to my knees. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I paid no attention to that. Then soon, I saw someone a few feet away. In the crowd of the people. A figure actually. A "man" in a robe, looking at me._

_His eyes the same as one wolf, or dragon. Spiteful eyes. He stood there, in that black robe and a few chains round his arms and feet. He was floating above the ground. God, what a stupid thing to think. I was starting to lose this. I was reallyt hallucinating and losing my cool. Can this get any worse? The pain in my ears throbbed, hard enough that my vision was blurring._

_Hallucinating. Then, with that. My hearing came back, and soon everyone was shouting. Obel was no longer beside me, but fighting off some strange creature. A crash soon was hears, and the whole place shook. I struggled to sit up, only to feel something hard fall against my head. I should have kept my mouth close. See? This is fate. Maybe, I was really destined to die so early in my life._

_"Dain!" Obel's voice faded into black._

_..._

_My mind felt numb. There was a dull throbbing pounding in my heart, causing a horrible racket at the back of my head. Slowly, my eyes came open. Something was pressed against on my back. I pulled my head a little higher to see concrete was the problem. I stayed still for a moment, hearing no sign of anything. Except for my breathing. Every time I tried to sit up, I felt like my heart was starting to fade away from my life._

_A low, threatening growl sounded through the place, and I found myself looking into the eyes of a large, dark furred..monster. With one movement, the concrete and cracks of stones were pulled off of me and I was left there staring back at it's eyes._

_I heard a scuffle of claws. The monster in front of me froze, a ripping growl escape through it's parted lips. A lump formed in my throat, as he crept closer, a snarl rising from it's mouth. He...looked like a wolf, of some kind? The wolf looked down at me, almost scornfully, and then threw himself across the space between us._

_He growled on my chest. He was letting out a malicious aura around him. Closing my eyes, and taking a deep breath. I pushed the creature off me and tightened my hold on the turned over table. that my back met with. Am, I the only one in this place? I leaned myself against the said table, and stared at the look alike wolf. Without warning, the monster rushed forward slamming me through the table (breaking the poor thing into pieces) and down on thecold surface on the floor._

_My heart pounded._

**_"You look like him. Maybe give a couple more years and a few scars, you'd be even more handsome. A shame you have your father's eyes."_**

_Where did that come from? A voice said to my left. This wasn't normal or natural, and this monster is pretty much plotting my death. Something was really wrong here. But before I could even give out a reaction or look away from the monster on my chest and to whoever was there, when something was slashed against my shoulder and I blacked out._

...Silence raided the air, as I stared back at them after finishing my story. What's going on? They suddenly went all quiet after I recited the events three years ago. **"You're the heir to the throne. You are the only heir that Kuhman has with Mika's powers. And unfortunately for you, he's the one standing in your way.** "

Cain's finger pointed to the black clothed figure beside me as he gave out the information. A shiver traced it's way down my spine, a cold chill. The guy beside me, however laughed as if he was finding all the given information amusing. And by the looks on that half smirk, and half smile on his face. It did stated, his real "opinions."

"Who's Kuhman?"

They exchange glances, thinking that I would draw my attention to where their attention is but instead didn't expect me to take the information stepped up, another hidden meaning behind his words. "**The despotic ruler of the ancients. Respected and feared, he reigned as the sun king. He had a desire for domination and was a dictator once. We are the only three, who does not agree with his new plan to resurrect the ancients. In the next centuries, we can be resurrected but not now. Opening maghara, can destroy the whole system."**

Something seem off about his words, like the tone of his voice. Though, annoyance flashed in his eyes as I realized that I was staring back at him for more than ten seconds. We both exchanged glares as Athena tried to pull me back from approaching him. Johan, released his old on my arm and turned to figure beside me.

"**For now, we don't know what to do with you since you are a part of his being. Destroying you, would do no good in the near future. But you are a hindrance to all of us." **The figure beside me snorted, crossing his arm.

"**It's bad enough, I won't be able to play with his mind for a while. Now that you three are here. Especially the sun queen." **The figure raised his nose in my mother's direction, smirking as his red eyes met her golden ones. I got confused on his last sentence, but I didn't want to waste time now. **"However, do you remember the description of the monster? A seed right? And how long were you knocked out?" **I opened my mouth to answer Athena's question, but I wasn't able to as the figure beside me as the figure hovered in between the spaces between Cain, Mika and us.

**"I can't believe ancients like you haven't figure that out. Though, I shouldn't have expected anything from you. You don't know much about the seed. Knowing that a few of you are already non existent in this time, being alive on this system for decades took a toll on me."**

Cain stepped up, growling as he gritted his death. Something white was starting to glow around him...like a cloak and Johan, sighed. **"Cain, control your anger." **He turned to the figure, sighing along the way. **"Are you trying to provoke us? We don't need any of hatred, and anger consuming people** **again."' **Cain's power started to disappear, growling as he did so. I wonder, why he has so much pride in him. He doesn't even look like he wants to be here, nor talk to me. And, that's what exactly is in my mind.

**"As a matter of fact, I am." **White hot anger tightened my chest, my pulse rate beeping through my ears. I took a step forward, my hands on the figure's shoulder. He stiffened under my touch.

**"**What do you want from them?" He growled lightly at me, before shaking his head and reappearing behind me. **"I want nothing from them. In fact, I want them out." **I let out a sigh. "**Homonculus." **

Johan warned, and sighed. **"I'm sorry for his behavior, siege. But, what we want to talk you about is your powers and your duty. Now that you know you're going to stop the seed and Kuhman's plan, we know little about your power."**

"Enlighten."

**"You're not as strong as we expected, but you have potential is like the number of 0. Your powers starts of as none, but inside possibilities are infinite. You have great potential, but you need to know how to use that. As Aiden told you, your transformation and redemption will start on the next full moon." **I nodded, taking in all the information. Alright, I got what I wanted, but the they wouldn't turn me loose.

**"How long were you out, three years ago?** My answer struck me like the strone lightning above a broken tree and I sighed. . "A week." My mother's face paled. I was the only one who seem to noticed but I gave no thought to that, as I felt fatigue wash through me.

My shoulders slumped, and I gave out a breath that I didn't even know I held. **"Seeing as you look tired, we could see a resemblance between the both of _you."_**Cain mentioned, making me turn to him. I was about to ask him, what did he mean by that when Johan beat me first. I suddenly had the urge to punch my head against the wall when I wake up. And, here I am going to do that.

"**Seems as if he's getting tired. We better not keep him from his girlfriend. She seems worried about his well being, especially that you fainted out of the blue. " **Johan teased, and I groaned. Seriously? Ancients? Teasing?

Those two words don't and will never ever, ever fit in a sentence, I swear. **"Heirs do not love, Dain. You have a duty to this haven that surpass any individual goals you might have. Remember that. The life of Gurhal is in your hands. Don't put them together. Love are not for heirs. You don't need to-"****  
**

**"Cain!"**

"Damn you," I returned. Without even a thought, I imagined myself back at room lying down as the pounding began. Damn, how long that had been? Three minutes? Twenty? I don't know, I lost count of time.

* * *

The ticking echoes of my chronometer had drawn my attention away from the blonde girl behind my room door, to the clock above my nightstand. I groaned. Seeing the point and estimated time on the electrical appliance, my head pulled back out of frustration resulting in my head to meet with the pillow.

"Seriously, at four in the morning? What kind of mission does that old man can possibly have for us at four in the morning? God, can this get any worse than before?" The pounding became louder, earning a sigh out of me.

"Emilia!" I snarled. She stopped pounding the door, as expected. A relief sigh escaped from my lips. "Would you stop that? Someone is trying to sleep here!" She growled through the door and sighed.

"It's bad enough, that I have to wake up too! You should be thanking me that I'm even waking you up. If you don't get off that bed, I'm going to kick this door open!" The end of my lips quirked up in a half smirk and half smile.

"I'm still not going to come out." An exasperated sigh sounded through the door."Dain, come on? Please, the faster we finish this mission the faster we can take some rest and now get your butt off that bed and open the door!" I pulled myself up to a sitting position, and looked at my partner robot who (seemed) like he sweat dropped. He shook his head at the way Emilia was being a dictator and looked away.

"Fine, hold and let me-"As impatient as she is, she didn't give me the chance to finish my sentence as she stomped on her feet for effect. I flinched a little, as my hand instinctively went to my chest. My synthetic partner bot, gave me a look that said "That girl is pure evil and is a monster." and I shrugged.

Though, he is right. At some point.

Open the door now!" I grunted, and stood up to meet the floor and walked towards the door. The delicate scent of the triplets of the refreshing green trees entered my nostrils as the cold quality of the cold air conditioner bit my cheeks. A cold chill went up my spine and I shuddered.

I activated the code numbers on the side and soon the door slid to the side revealing a blonde girl still in her pink sleepwear. I smiled at the way she rubbed her eyes, which by now widened by the porcelain sight of my upper torso.

"Y-You didn't p-p-put any…" Her words trailed off as she stared at my bare chest. See? This is the kind of consequences when people trying to rush other people. Her cheeks flushed, and I grinned.

"I wanted to warn you, but seeing as how you were ordering me to hasten up. I wanted you to suffer the penalty for trying to rush me, and don't try denying anything." She stayed silent and the end of my lips quirked up into a half smile and half smirk, as I stepped aside as she walked in. She looked around the room and closed her eyes, her nose scrunching up as she did.

"Like the scent?" She hummed up in response as she plopped down on my couch. "You go ahead and watch, I'll take a quick shower before we go." I said as I threw the remote at her, the remote missing a few inches away from hitting her head. She shrieked as she jumped offy the sofa, causing a lamp to fall.

She stared at the broken appliance for three seconds, before tilting her head slowly towards me. "I..I'm..going to pay..back-" I hold up my hand, and shook my head.

Long before that, I grabbed the towel from the rack and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Great, now my hair is turning more darker. No long before someone in the colony can figure out my true identity.

I should probably make a trip for the saloon before I go. Though, I'm worried more about of my eyes. I look like a fox or some wolf of some sort, that had slit in their eyes. And I can't go around looking like some animal in the colony.

I sighed, and decided to fix the problem later. My feet took me inside the sauna and soon water started to hit me. I didn't even stay long as the mirror wasn't fogged up and the room didn't felt any less than being the usual coldness around emitting the place.

I put on my favorite attire. (Default outfit for male human in Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity)**  
**

My favorite attire that I used since the time that I became a full fledged guardian. I never even wore the standard guardian's uniform because of this. Maybe, because the style fits me great. You know. The alternating black and white patches on the sides and little wings at the heel of my feet and arms. I heard a giggle, bringing me to look around the wall.

Yet, enough Emilia was giggling at the show that involved some cliche love story about a flirtatious and cold boy who falls in love with the only girl who resist him. I rolled my eyes, and reached for my cologne. After that, I rounded the wall and stared at Emilia.

"Let's go." She frowned, and stood up from the couch, disappointed that she ain't able to finish her movie. I nodded my head in **Jensen's **direction, telling him to turn down the television. He responded by turning off the lights. As we walked through the hallways, I feel something tugging the end of my sleeve. I turned to her.

"What do you want?" A similar thermos that she had given me last night, was roughly shoved into my chest and my head rose up to look at her. "About the one last night, that was kind of cold and I couldn't really give you one in the morning. You're going to have a upset stomach."

"I don't need water, Emilia." I said as I pushed the the thermos away, from my chest. "It's coffee, you idiot. Here! And don't try throwing the thermos away, or I'll kill you." She groaned, whilst forcing the thermos back in my hands. A unfeminine growl from her stomach, ripped it's way through the hallways. "Seems like you're hungry, as always." She huffed, and stomped on her feet.

She stomped another time, and started heading for the exit of the living quarters. "Emilia?" I called out.

"What?" My eyes trailed down to her clothes, and she blushed realizing that she was still in her PJs. She nudged past me, heading back to her room and I sighed. I exited the door, and soon my bottom connected with the green carpeted floor as I strapped my headphones around my head.

**Some gourmet cakes and a few groans, later.**

A shrill shriek pierced the air above the bustle on little wing's offices platform and my face matched the other occupant's expression in this room. Dear lord, this girl has the vocals of an opera singing fur elise on a hot morning and she wouldn't even fail at any notes.

"Emilia," My hand clamped around her shoulder, but she soon jerked my arm away as she glared back at the "old man". "Do you really have to shout? I asked, covering my ears as my other hand rubbed my temple.

She ignored me and turned to the "old man". "Why do we have to do your work? Can't you get your butt off that chair for at least one hour and go get the bills yourself! We are not going doing your work!" I mentally gave myself a face palm, as I watched them silently kill each other through hateful glares. Orange eyes met mine, and soon enough, I sweat dropped.

"We do not fight with each other, monsieur boss. Emilia, we-"

"Save your breath, Chelsea. We'll be going now, Emilia."My hands encircled around her waist, pulling her from the glaring event. I turned her around, pulling her in front of me and sent a nod in Chelsea's direction. Emilia might have calmed down after a few seconds, finally allowing me to drag her away from the office.

Emilia crossed her arms, and pouted. I plugged in my vision phone into the sound system and that was thankfully enough to calm her down.

* * *

We turned our attention to the television monitor on the wall. "Hi! You're watching Gurhal channel five and our headline news. I'm Hal! With today's top stories!" Emilia reached across my desk to turn off the sound system and higher the news cast.

"After two years of construction, a ceremony was held last month to celebrate completion of a new subspace generator on Parum. Natsume Shu, spokesperson of inhelt corporation and the genius behind the subspace venture, was on hand to kick things off." I tilted my head up to the monitor and listen on to the news.

"This research could be the answer to Gurhal's current natural resource problems. I'm Hal, and this has been presentation of Gurhal Headlines News, channel 5. See you next time!" Emilia pouted, and change the channel back to show she had watched earlier.

"Emilia?"

"Hm?"

"Put on your seatbelt."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The gate's ship opened with a loud fusing sound, and we made our way down the little narrow parking lot. All the ships seemed to be abandoned, and there wasn't a sign of anyone in place. Emilia took in a deep breath and exhaled all the tension from her face. She looked very tired now. Through everything, I had stayed still and was examing all the abandoned ships in the also abandoned parking lot. Where did everyone go, and why leave all the ships unlock? Great, I better solve this like sherlock holmes.

A certain ship caught my attention. "Isn't that.."

A new voice interrupted us.

* * *

**Review, everyone. I know this is similiar to the last chapter, but deal with this please. Anyway, I want to announce to everyone that this has three chapters left so bear with me if it's total shit. (-_-'') Anyway, GOD EATER 2 DEMO IS OUT! GO AHEAD AND PLAY YOU GUYS! IT ISS AWWWEESSOMEE! T_T I'd just have to wait for the disc to come out ever, because I'm too lazy to download a 574 mb demo version off the internet. T_T (I'm a very impatient person) Hey, I just downloaded the infinity guide. **

**Anyone want me to make a sequel already? XD Take caer guys, love you all. Keep on reviewing, and make the reviews a lot because there are only three chapters and I'm planning on reaching the 100 reviews goal. **


	23. In It For Trouble

**Phantasy Star Portable II – ****めざめのドーン****(Dawn of Awakening)**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Universe#2 - Spreading Wings - In For Trouble. **

My mind went blank as the glowing ship with red trims stood out from every ship in the deserted parking lot. I glanced around the area whilst rubbing the back of my neck. For the past weeks, I've grown accustomed too being with Emilia on mission though I haven't talked to Mika for a time, there's no perfect place for that. Kraz's been using every minute of the day to finish all the available missions out there. Yesterday we helped those farmers, yesterday. "Seems like a ghost town in here." Emilia commented, before raising her hand to rub the base of her chin. "I was expecting the middle of nowhere, but this place is like a parking lot." A nod was only her response from me as I stared intently at the ship earlier from before. "How are we ever going to find that guy out here?' An overly dramatic sigh escaped her lips as she placed her elbow on my shoulder.

I turned to her. "Not that we should be doing that old man's dirty work for him in the first place. As if expensive lingerie wasn't bad enough, now he's using the company to run errands." It's my turn to sigh at this point. "Someone needs to set him straight." "Someone like you." She continued, waving her hand off and walking to the center of the lot.

"I'm pretty you'll be cut out for that obligation, and besides you know all his flaws and downs." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"That seems impossible, fat chance. He never listens to anything I say. If that's how it is, that's how it is. As far as he's concerned, I'm only taking up space. I just want him to show me a little more respect as his other responsibility and one employee." Emilia looked pretty down especially with the frown on her face, much like how she did look like two weeks ago.

I was about to talk about Nathan to cheer her up when one thought entered my mind, and I shook my head. "Let's finish this mission and let's go have a nice, long talk with him." She looked up at me with faint hope. "You really think that will change his mind about me?" I lifted my left shoulder in a shrug. "Yeah, and is there a reason for that to not happen? Besides, who knows maybe if you finish this mission properly and do what you're supposed to do, he'll gain respect and cut you some slack.

"I don't even like doing these investigations, much less fighting." I rolled my eyes. "I can see that." The blonde punched me playfully on my shoulder, putting a smile to my face. "If we don't track this Wurley guy, we'll never hear the end of it." I patted her on her back giving her tiny encouragement. Emilia shifted her eyes away from the lot to her feet and I broke into a song, keeping the volume beneath my usual bellow, so as not to give her the wrong impression that I didn't care. Emilia's a friend to me, and she's the reason I found the answers to all my questions, but I can't help but overthink what would happened if I didn't get trapped with her.

She would have been killed by those staterias and I'd be home cozy with my little sister, missing the fated day that was bound to happen. I dreamed of the day, I'd be brave enough to scare my parents off if I ever meet them, but for me all my life I looked for them because I needed their love. "Dain?" Things couldn't be more perfect, the smirk was swept off my face.

"I see somebody coming." We both snapped to a voice. "I don't think there's anyone-what are you two doing here?" _"What a nice way to greet a stranger." _I have a lot of languages, and one of them is sarcasm. I'm not called the sarcasm-king for nothing. "You don't look like the kind of people who go around visiting cultural heritage sites." Emilia stared curiously at the very short newcomer and the moment I turned around, my throat suddenly went dry. My breath hitched. "We're looking for someone." My ex-co guardian tore his eyes away from the blonde beside me then to me.

Tonnio stared at me with an expressionless face, as if he was trying to figure out something. I waited for his reaction. No, nothing. He doesn't recognize me and that's certain because he hadn't reacted like how he would if he actually knows who I am. I sighed in contentment. Choosing one beanie hat and spraying hair strong spray all over my head was a good way to slick my hair down. Surely, this midget won't recognize me with this kind of get up. My clothes is the only problem here and it's because I use my speeders set even during my guardian days. A normal white shirt with light almost khaki sleeves, straps to both my shoulder and one runner shorts. Some speeders shoes too.

Though the set wouldn't be that catching since mostly everyone who's going out to deserts, and are sporties really wear these kind of stuff. I don't really think this midget will even think one second of my appearance. Emilia interrupted my thoughts and returned her arm to her side, the pressure on my shoulder leaving. "Did something happen here? Why are there so many ships?"

"We just got here ourselves, we haven't had much time to look around." Tonnio looked away from me and gestured to the abandoned ships. "Seems pretty crowded, even though it's not. So far, it looks like we're the only people here." The beast crossed his arms and ruffled his hair. Emilia puffed her cheeks and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I'm perfectly disguised and I look different, there's no way he'll recognize me with this getup. "No luck, Tonnio. The place is dead, and not a single one. You do any better over there!" A little squeaky voice shrieked out and I resisted to slam my head against the ship beside me. "You found someone." The other beast shorty said as she walked over. No, no, no. Her of all people! Out of these two, Linna's the brightest and that means she's smarter which can lead to finding me out. "But not who were expecting. They're here on their own manhunt." Tonnio replied back.

Emilia and I made eye contact for a brief second, before turning to the (I think already engaged couple) with disappointed looks on their faces. "Who's that?" Emilia asked out dumbly. Tonnio let out a little laugh. "I guess we skipped the introductions. We're freelancing mercenaries, and the name's Tonnio Rhima and this lady here-" Liina shot the guy a look. "I'm Lina Rhima. My husband and I work together." I don't really know what happened next but I was choking on my saliva, the two had already stepped backwards.

"Hey!" Emilia gripped my shoulder before patting (slapping) me hard on the back. The couple-married couple stared incredulously at me like they were offended. The blonde beside me a shot warning look (mistaking as my coughing as unbelief) and continued the conversation. "We work for a company named little wing. I'm Emilia and this is my partner." I felt my hands go sweaty. She's not planning on telling them my name...right? Luckily, she decided to resume and not go to the introductions. "You're looking for someone too?"

"We were hired to patrol the heritage site." "Heritage site?" Surprise etched on Tonnio's features. "Wait, wait, wait. You mean you came here without even knowing what this place was?" And of course Emilia being Emilia, took this entirely the wrong way. "Lighten up, I'm new at this! If this is some kind of heritage site, where are all the tourists? There are certainly enough ships to go around." Tonnio smiled.

"You've got good instincts, at least." Emilia blushed at the comment. "Something though definitely feels wrong here. The wildlife is acting strange, too. Out for blood. There must be something going on inside the site, and I'm sure of it. We aren't going to figure out what it is standing around. The answers are in there. We all seem to be headed the same way, why not go together?" Tonnio offered, and the bile that I swallowed earlier came back. They both stared expectantly at me as Emilia continued to nudge me.

"Dai-" I quickly cut the blonde off. "Let's do this!" I shouted with new found fake enthusiasm. Thank you acting class. "We should start by heading to the kasch village. Maybe we'll find a clue to what's going on." Liina folded her arms while Emilia fiddled with her fingers nervously. I'm guessing this is the first time she talks to most strangers. "You know how to get there?" The female beast let out a smile. "The kasch are nomads, but they leave markings so their friends can find where they've gone. The markings are written in the kasch language, but I've studied it. Follow the markings and we'll be there in no time."

Honestly this is also the first time I've been to a place like this. "I wonder what these markings look like..." I trailed off, my nose scrunching up as I tried to think of the look. "It's settled, let's go ahead and go look for some markings." I ordered, before grabbing Emilia's hand and dragging her along with me to follow the couple who walked to the direction behind us. A few minutes passed we all kept in silence, luckily, Liina decided to break it. "There, look! Those are kasch markings!"

The midget pointed over to wall to our right. "So this is what they look like." I said. Emilia nodded. "Pretty cool if you ask me." Walking away from the wall, some plants appeared and Emilia let out a shriek. "Hey, you're beside me!" I growled, rubbing my ears. Tonnio pulled out his claws and quickly went to his business. "Let's fight these things!"

We do not fear the flame. Fear will consume those who embrace it. That's what the purple flower in the center said. My eyes rolled and Emilia backed up against my chest, having her in front of me in the first place. I stared at her. I liked how Emilia's face got all frowny when she was scared, she seemed to be a decade younger than me, 5 to my estimation. Looking at her, my little sister appears. I touched her hand, and she responded by taking my hand in return. At the warmth, I realize she was being tensed up.

"We're suppose to head through that fire and burn ourselves?" Shrugging was the only answer given to her. "More markings over here. Liina, do your stuff." Ordered the little husband. She nodded. "On it! Let's see..." Emilia interrupted her before she could even say a word. "Hm, looks like we're closer than I thought." We all snapped to her. "What?" And again Emilia surprised me. "It's different from the ones we've seen so far. Look how detailed it is. Maybe this is the final marking. You know I think it is, whew, we're almost there.

"You can read that?!" I asked, more like demanded. "Yeah, I was watching over Liina's shoulder while she read the others." Tonnio rubbed the back of his neck. "So was I, but I can't read 'em yet. That's a little fast, don't you think?" Emilia looked away. "Stop pulling my legs! Anyone can read those...can't they? You can read them too, right?" I shook my head in amazement and bent down to Emilia's level.

I gave her a huge whitened teeth smile, and ruffled her hair. "You're full of surprises, I can't read them. Not a word." Emilia blushed. "Y-Yeah, but you could if you tried. You just weren't watching close enough!" I rolled my eyes and shrugged. She placed the back of her hands on her hips and stared at me. "Never mind about that! C'mon, it's this way! Let's get moving-"

"Stay where you are!" A almost pre-matured male voice shouted. We all turned to our left. "What are you doing, Emilia! Watch out!" My eyes noticed a figure behind some bushes and Tonnio instantly pushed Emilia, I caught her falling body before it can reach the ground. I turned myself around and protectively pulled her closer to my chest. "Tonnio, over there!"

"You're mine." That was Tonnio's voice. "Emilia! Get out of there!" I noticed the attack reaching for the both of us and leaped forward, letting my arm have all the pain as the blonde in my arms pressed her back against them. I hovered over here and closed my eyes. "Come no closer!" "What the hell's is his problem?!" Emilia sat up and the blast of the mirage blast against the wall sent my hands flying to cover my ears. I stared across the yard with gritted teeth, and growled, standing up.

"Not another step! I won't let you hurt the village!" I felt a hand cling to my arm and I quickly withdrew my short. "I think he's got us confused with someone else." Emilia said behind my ear. "You're one of the kasch villagers, aren't you?! Did something happen to your village?" Liina yelled over the lot, and he stared at us. He was a new man, probably younger than me, golden, yellow eyes, a headband with feathers on top of him.

Two marks on each side of his face. "What do you care?! You're one of them! I won't let you do this! I'll stop you, my village, my people, I will defend them!" I shoved my fingers into my hair heatedly. "Hmph, so much for talk. Here he comes. Tonnio, Liina, take the frontline." They wasted no time, and nodded, pulling out their weapons. I grabbed Emilia's wrist and backed up, pulling her out back. "Wha-Dain, let me go!"

"No. I won't let you get hurt, now stay here while we fight them off!" She quickly shut her mouth. "Remember, support from range only." She gave me a weak smile, no sense trying to argue with me until this stupid calamity passsed. A flashing light ignited from her held out palm and I professionally ducked away to avoid her technics. Using handguns weren't really my forte, but I've grown a liking to handguns ever since Kraz lent me his. "Tonnio, watch out." I grabbed him by the end of his collar and pushed me to the side.

The end of the boy's spear clashed against the ground, and I growled. "I'm going to finish this off." I pulled out my sword, and deflected his attack. It was a win-on-win situation, I gotta act fast. I reacted first though. Soon my foot started to swing upwards, and next thing you know the guy was gripping his crotch. I stared back at in belief. "Did I just..." I shook my head and wasted in no time, giving the guy an upper cut. There was a gasp, a thud, and next thing you know the guy's face was already kissing the ground.

I sweat dropped. Tonnio puffed his cheeks. "Everything always happen the hard way!" After talking about the difference between their culture and normal beast cutlure, we were stuck on making a decision to leave this kid her or hurry to the village. "We have to help him." Tonnio said. "I agree with you, but what if the village is even more in trouble?"

"If that boy's behavior is any guide, something is definitely wrong in the village."

"We have to split up then. Then it's settled, Liina and I will take the boy back and patch him up. You two go see what's happening in the village."

"What! You want us to go charging ahead? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Emilia protested.

"Does your ship have a medical pod? Something that can take care of him." Liina cornered.

"She has a point there." I explained. "No, ugh there goes half our firepower. Why does that not encourage me?" I slung my arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll catch up as soon as we can. Good luck, you love birds." Emilia sputtered wordlessly and I mentally face palmed. "People always assume we're together." Emilia nodded.

* * *

The third last chapter of dawn of awakening, please review guys! I'll finish dawn of awakening this week! Goodnight!


	24. Author's Note

Hey, everyone! This is your stupid author, I know that the story has been on hiatus but unfortunately I'm not very satisfied with my work. I kept on rushing the story, so I would finish right BEFORE school but guess what. I wasn't able to, but fear not. This is just revising, not going to repeat it or anything like that. :) School has been a BITCH, up to now even. I'll be revising what I can for every chapter, because seriously there a few parts that I missed but I can say I'm pretty proud of what I accomplished.

:) Just look forward do it, it'll end before 2014.

Mianhaeyo, for all the people who was looking forward to it. Gomen.


End file.
